


A Different Kind

by Nuanta



Series: a/b/o fantasy verse [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bonding, Dom/sub Undertones, Dragons, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fantasy Violence, Implied Past Assault, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Near Death Experiences, Please read all of the warnings in the notes!!!, Potions, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Purring Omegas, Rebellion, Scent Magic, Slavery, Slow Burn, Trope Subversion, and then take them out of said system, but it takes a while to get there, featuring a healthy and non-abusive relationship built on trust, not really enemies but close enough, the first chapter is the heaviest then things lighten up a lot, what happens when you take an inherently well-meaning person and place them in a corrupt system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 118,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuanta/pseuds/Nuanta
Summary: Set in a world where scents hold powerful magic, omegas are marginalized and despised, and are treated as slaves. Born into the noble Seguin family, Tyler was sold off to a life of captivity once he presented. Now, the defiant omega finds himself under the supervision of a soft-spoken Knight-Captain, alpha Jamie Benn, who doesn’t let any of his junior knights take advantage of omegas. Not only that, but Jamie seems to care about Tyler’s opinions, wants to change the world…if the system would only let him. When the world turns on its head, though, Tyler will do whatever it takes to prove he deserves his life and his freedom, and maybe a little more.A story about defying convention, learning to trust, daring to hope, and proving them wrong.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU of an AU, based off a Dragon Age AU between me and my best friend from two years ago that would never really be fully written or published. I loved the story too much, so I made an AU of it, changing things up to include a/b/o, making my own wonky world and handwavy magic system (seriously, please bear with me). I made the naive mistake of thinking this story would be under 50k in length - it truly ran away from me. Oops?
> 
> Title taken from the song "Heroes (we could be)" by Alesso ft Tove Lo.
> 
> MAJOR CONTENT WARNINGS. PLEASE READ THIS PARAGRAPH IF YOU ARE WORRIED ABOUT GETTING TRIGGERED. There is a heavily implied history of abuse (of all kinds - physical, emotional, verbal, sexual, etc) of omegas at the hands of alphas. Furthermore, at the end of chapter 1, an omega is assaulted and murdered. It is not explicitly described, but it is still fairly obvious. Throughout the fic, especially in the first chapter, there are a lot of unhealthy power imbalances. This fic also contains fantasy violence, blood mentions, and death mentions (there is fighting). If you think I've missed anything or these warnings are insufficient, please let me know immediately so I can fix it!  
> Also: I put a lot of care and thought into developing the Jamie/Tyler relationship, to do it in such a way that when it happens, it won't be an abusive situation. This was something I wanted to avoid as much as humanly possible, within the messed up world I've created, and I spent a long time working out how I could do that. If at any point it feels wrong or uncomfortable, please let me know so that I can try to figure out how to amend it. Thank you!!

~o~ 

The omegas’ quarters in Nassa Tower have no windows.

The Knight-Captain has the gall to sound apologetic when he says it, motioning to Tyler’s room with a sweep of his broad hand, and Tyler instantly decides he hates it. Everyone knows what having windows would entail, especially since the tower is board for so many omegas. Too many failed escape attempts, and the alphas turn around and make it even harder, try to squash ideas of rebellion before they even start. Not like Tyler would try that kind of shit in Nassa Tower. He’s always been defiant, but he also likes to live. He wonders if putting the omegas’ quarters up at this altitude was on purpose, and then inwardly chastises himself for the thought, because really, there was never any doubt.

Tyler blinks, and realizes that the Knight-Captain is staring at him, big brown cow eyes and perched eyebrows that give him a stupid, perpetually worried look, with the awful scent to match. That’s fucking weird. He’s never seen a ranked alpha look or smell uncertain in the face of an omega. Tyler supposes this Knight-Captain is of the kind that suffers from too many ideas of what he wants to do to his omegas. He wouldn’t be the first to get all indecisive in front of Tyler. Apparently he has that effect on people.   
  
He wonders how many of the rumors from Massets Keep have already reached Nassa, if the Knight-Captain is sifting through tales of Tyler’s disobedience and debating which punishment he’d like to use best.   
  
“The dinner bell should be ringing soon,” the Knight-Captain says, voice soft and…lisping?   
  
“Better make it quick then,” Tyler mutters under his breath. He doesn’t know how soon is soon, but it can’t be that far off now. Tyler had been getting hungry, when he’d arrived, and his stomach is generally a pretty functional internal clock. Now, he’s all but lost his appetite.  
  
The Knight-Captain continues for a beat before he realizes Tyler’s even spoken at all. “So you can just get settled in until then or – sorry, did you say something?”   
  
Sorry. He just said sorry. Because he didn’t hear Tyler’s snippy remark. Who the fuck is this alpha?   
  
“What,” Tyler blurts, staring and trying to keep his eyebrows from going way up.   
  
The Knight-Captain shifts his weight and looks…away from Tyler, his scent going faint. As if Tyler’s gaze is making him uncomfortable. Which. What.   
  
And then he continues. “If you want to check out the library or something, you could always do that instead. Get familiar with the work environment, and all.” He pauses, cheeks reddening. “Though I guess you’d probably like a bit more time to relax before the work starts up.”   
  
“I,” Tyler says, rather eloquently. “Yeah.”   
  
The Knight-Captain studies him curiously for a moment. “Are you okay?”   
  
“Are you for fucking real right now?”   
  
It’s out before Tyler has a chance to bite his tongue. He braces himself, fully expecting the awkward, hulking Knight-Captain to raise a hand, and –   
  
“Yes?”   
  
He says it like he’s scared of answering wrong, as if Tyler even has any fucking say at all.   
  
Tyler tries his luck. “I want to be left alone,” he states, narrowing his eyes to stare the Knight-Captain down, if need be.  
  
The Knight-Captain nods emphatically, as if he’d been expecting this this whole time. “Of course,” he says. “See you at dinner.”   
  
He’s almost out the door when he cranes his neck over his shoulder and says, “Oh, and you can call me Jamie.”   
  
“Nah,” Tyler says, and he shuts the door after him.

It takes a grand total of three seconds for Tyler to realize what he’s just done, and he stands frozen behind the closed door, waiting for the Knight-Captain’s pride to catch up to him enough that the door opens once more, and Tyler really does face the discipline he’d been expecting. Sweat beads at his brow as the seconds pass, but all he hears beyond the room is the slow shuffling of footsteps, and then silence.

He lets out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

The dinner bell rings while he’s still trying to regain his wits.

He shuffles on autopilot through the dimly lit corridor to the spiral staircase to head down to the mess hall. Along the way, other omegas pass him, chatting animatedly amongst themselves. They mostly ignore him, though he does receive a few passing glances. There are even a few alphas that pass him, junior knights in their standard uniforms with the Nassa Tower insignia across their chests, but they don’t push or shove their way through.

Tyler catches a glimpse of an older omega lady hobbling down the steps, clutching at the rail, and when the junior knights approach her his chest constricts and his heart rate speeds up but they – they carefully shuffle single file past her and continue on their way. He reels, a little, takes a deep breath before following, and he refuses to look at the omega woman when he passes her.

The mess hall is probably about as large as the one in Massets Keep, but the layout is completely different. The tables for alphas and omegas are separate, sure, but there are more spots for omegas than there are for alphas. Admittedly the omegas vastly outnumber the alphas in most institutions like these, but here the omegas have room to sit and eat. It’s not the cramped, closed spaces Tyler used to know in Massets.

He slowly approaches one of the omega tables, and a few turn their attention towards him and motion for him to take an empty seat next to them. They introduce themselves cheerfully and welcome him to Nassa, make small talk about the journey, settling in. They smell...content, satisfied. The food is good too, actual venison stew with mead and freshly baked bread to go with it. It’s nothing like Tyler’s ever seen before.

It feels wrong.

The Knight-Captain and his alpha men eat at the same time as them, at a lone table in the back of the hall, at the very end. Tyler squints, then jolts as he realizes that they’re feasting on the exact same meal as the omegas. They eat and drink and laugh and talk together, and the Knight-Captain sits in the middle, loose and relaxed and smiling faintly.

At one point, he catches Tyler staring, and his smile dims a little, morphing into something curious, concerned, eyes round as if seeking some sort of answer. Tyler frowns at him, and they hold each other’s gazes for a brief moment before the Knight-Captain’s face reddens and he looks away. Tyler can’t decide why that happened. The Knight-Captain hadn’t smelled like he wanted Tyler in any way when he’d welcomed Tyler to Nassa Tower and escorted him to his quarters, but now the mess is too crowded to pick out his specific scent.

They don’t see more of each other that evening, though when Tyler retreats to his room for the night, he’s half expecting his door to bust open any minute, for the Knight-Captain to come in and take what he wants under cover of night, when no one’s looking, to keep his daytime appearance untarnished. He lies awake for hours after one of the knights on patrol calls for lights out, but still no one ever comes.

Even after it’s clear he won’t be receiving any secret night time visits, Tyler stays up, purring quietly to himself and contemplating this strange turn of events, wondering what tomorrow will entail if tonight was so smooth. The alphas at Massets Keep made it clear that being sold off here was a punishment, but so far Tyler’s encountered nothing of the sort. The Knight-Captain let him be when he’d asked, dinner was the first proper meal Tyler’d had in years, and the other omegas seemed healthy and in good spirits. It’s been nothing like Massets so far. It’s been nothing like Tyler’d ever imagined.

Still, he doesn’t think there’s any way this could possibly be real, that this could possibly last.

~o~

The Knight-Captain personally escorts him to the library the next day, and Tyler still doesn’t understand a single thing. They walk side by side, which is fucking weird, as the Knight-Captain animatedly explains the type of work omegas do for them.

“...so really, anyone who knows how to read and write is a huge asset, so we’ll start you off in the library and then we’ll see how things go from there. Of course, if you find you prefer manual labor, we can arrange to transfer you elsewhere in the tower –”

“What?”

Tyler stops walking, and the Knight-Captain takes a few steps before noticing, upon which he immediately stops as well.

“If you don’t want a reading or writing task,” the Knight-Captain explains calmly, putting off the tiniest whispers of a placating smell. Tyler wrinkles his nose and exhales hard. He’s never seen an alpha try to make an omega feel _better_ before.

“Why are you giving me the choice?” Tyler asks.

The Knight-Captain’s eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. “Because you’ll be more efficient at work you enjoy?” he says, voice rising at the end like it’s a question that he’s uncertain as to why Tyler wouldn’t have already guessed the answer.

Tyler stares for a moment, and finally settles for, “How do you know I read?”

The Knight-Captain actually laughs at this, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he does. “We received the report on you from Massets Keep just as well,” he explains. “I know they didn’t give you any type of literary assignment, but we still have the background check. Born into the noble Seguin family, learned to read and write at a young age – that kind of thing sticks on your record, regardless of whatever other...incidences might color it.” He says that last part shyly, as if he’s worried about offending Tyler.

Tyler rolls his eyes. “No need to mince words, Knight-Captain. I’m well aware of what all the alphas at Massets think of me.”

“Call me Jamie.”

“Knight-Captain.”

“Ser Jamie, even.”

“No.”

The Knight-Captain sighs heavily, but there’s no sour flare of anger, just resigned and bitter disappointment. It’s...a bad idea. It makes Tyler want to push harder, see just how far he can try his luck until he finally gets what he deserves for his cheek. He feels reckless, wild, the closest to freedom he’s ever been. He can’t let this get to his head so soon. He looks firmly at the floor and tries to ground himself. There are no windows in the omegas’ quarters, after all.

“Anyways,” the Knight-Captain continues, “while I’m well aware of the reports on you from Massets, I don’t see the point in withholding certain assignments based solely on record. I think you’ll do a lot of good working in the library with the archives, so we’ll try this out and see how it goes. I’ll have no reason to worry if your work there is good.”

It sounds an awful lot like a clean slate, and if he’s being honest with himself here, Tyler could sure use one of those. He nods mutely, and the Knight-Captain smiles softly.

“I’m glad,” he says, and damn him for sounding so sincere. He motions ahead. “Shall we?”

There’s a beat before Tyler realizes that the Knight-Captain is waiting for him to proceed. Tyler almost wants to test his luck some more, see how long he can drag this out before the Knight-Captain gives up and moves along without him, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit curious to see the library, so he steps forward. The Knight-Captain waits until they’re side by side again – so freaking weird – and they carry on.

Tyler’d smuggled books out of the library at Massets Keep countless times, and was seldom caught. He’d hoard books and matches under his mattress, taking them out to read past lights out whenever he could get away with it. Reading was always a pleasure, especially when he got to read about dragons and gryphons and all of the wonderful creatures that roamed the lands of Eneshel. The only thing better would be to be out there in the wilderness with them, unbound and unbroken.

The Knight-Captain pushes a large swinging door open, and ushers Tyler inside. It’s...

Massive.

The library is a high-ceilinged room, walls covered by bookshelves whose backs are barely visible due to the sheer volume of books filling them. Rows upon rows of filled bookshelves line the room, with a main hallway to the end branching off at each one. At the end of the hall, there is a large table, where several omegas sit sifting through texts, quills in hand, jotting notes down.

The Knight-Captain waits patiently for Tyler to finish staring before starting down the aisle. Tyler can’t help but glance into each row as they pass, and – there are omegas everywhere. At least two dozen of them. And that. That should be impossible.

“They’re all literate?” he blurts.

The Knight-Captain side-eyes him a little. “Of course,” he says. “I mean, obviously it’s very rare for an omega to show up already literate, unless you’ve had the upbringing prior to presenting, but people like to learn, you know?” Tyler does not know. He lets the Knight-Captain continue anyways. “So anyone who’s interested in learning and potentially doing work here, we provide them with lessons in the evenings, after dinner, before lights out. They can take a proficiency test after a predetermined amount of time, then they can take a trial period as an apprentice to a senior librarian already working here, and if all goes well, they become a junior librarian and start performing their own tasks. It doesn’t always work out, but when it does, it’s pretty beneficial.”

Tyler has no freaking clue what to do with this new information. It doesn’t make any sense. It can’t possibly be as good as it seems. There’s just no way.

They reach the end table down the hall, and the Knight-Captain stops facing an elderly omega woman hunched over the other end of the desk, nose deep in the pages of a thick text. Tyler realizes with a jolt that it’s the same woman he saw hobbling down the spiral staircase the night before, the one whose safety he’d feared for. Now, with the Knight-Captain looming over her, so large and demanding, a tingle of dread shoots up his spine once more.

But the Knight-Captain simply waits a few moments, then raps on the wood softly with his knuckles to get her attention.

The woman does not respond for a second, and Tyler’s pulse jumps, but then she makes a quick mark on her page with a quill and looks up with a gentle smile.

“Good morning, Ser Jamie,” she says sweetly, and Tyler stares. “To what do I owe the pleasure of this rare visit? You’ve spent all your time at the dig site lately.”

The Knight-Captain shrugs. It’s too casual. “Good morning to you too, Anabel,” he replies. “I will certainly be back at the site later today, but I’ve had other matters to attend to as well. Have you met our newest transfer, Tyler?”

Anabel’s beady black eyes turn on him quickly, and Tyler stiffens. “I have not,” she says slowly, observing him closely. Then she stands, extends her hands, and breaks into a wide smile.

Tyler hesitates before holding out his hands, which she takes eagerly in hers and then clasps them together.

“What a pleasure it is to meet you, Tyler dear,” she says. “I’m Anabel, and I run the research and archiving units here.”

“Nice to meet you too,” Tyler manages. The Knight-Captain’s looking at him weirdly, but he tries to ignore it. Everything’s off, and Tyler’s got no way to get his bearings.

“Anabel is the highest-ranked omega in the library,” the Knight-Captain explains, and there’s a hint of something that smells a hell of a lot like pride, but there’s just no way that it could be real. Tyler suspects his nose must be fucked up from the new environment, and that’s why all the scents have been so messed up. “I won’t get into details, as I’m sure Anabel can tell you plenty, but you’re going to spend your first week working with her, and then we can check in and see if this assignment is suitable or if you would be better off elsewhere.”

Tyler nods dumbly, a little stuck on the fact that the Knight-Captain had said _working with_ , and not _working for_.

Ostensibly satisfied, the Knight-Captain gives them both curt nods. “Excellent. I trust you’ll find your time in the library enjoyable. I wish you both a good day, and if I don’t see you later, a good week as well.”

“And the same to you, Ser Jamie,” Anabel says. The Knight-Captain gives her a brief smile before turning on his heel and striding back down the hall towards the exit.

Tyler watches him go, unable to grasp what’s just happened. He only realizes he’s a little light-headed when he places a hand on the desk to steady himself. He resists the urge to pinch his arm.

“So, Tyler,” Anabel says, and Tyler turns back around to face her. “I’m sure you’d like a tour of the library, which I would be more than happy to give you, but first I’d just like to explain a few things. Please, have a seat.” She motions to a chair at another end of the desk and Tyler slowly moves to take it, lowering himself and slumping into the seat once he’s there.

“How much do you know about the projects at Nassa Tower?” she asks.

Tyler shakes his head.

“Well, without going into too much detail right away, Ser Jamie’s knights are involved in a very special and complicated project involving dragons.” Tyler perks up right away at that, and Anabel gives him a knowing smile. “You know much about dragons, dear?”

It doesn’t sound condescending. Tyler answers, “I’ve read a lot about them, and I’ve heard stories here and there. I know that they’ve been impossible to tame with scent magic, even though people have found a way to make it work for all sorts of other creatures.”

Anabel beams at him. “That is exactly right,” she says. “Scent magic has been researched for as long as I’ve been alive, probably, and we’ve come a long way in figuring out what kinds of scent combinations serve what purposes, including creature taming. Unfortunately, we still don’t know what it takes to tame a dragon.

“Ser Jamie and his knights often travel to the foothills of the Dals Mountains, search through dig sites there for artifacts and other things. It used to be that the mountains were hugely populated by dragons, but not so much anymore – they’ve moved on to other parts of the continent, it seems. I think it’s been fifteen years since the last dragon was spotted there. Still, there is interesting evidence there, different scents we’ve never played around with, so it gives scent masters a lot to work with. Of course, the next step is to market those scents to dragon hunters, and see how things go.”

“But nothing’s worked?” Tyler asks.

Anabel shakes her head. “No, not yet. However, dragon hunters do document their experiences. That’s part of where we in the library come in. We read through their texts and make note of the most pertinent information. This information is compiled and passed on, and then we archive the originals.”

Tyler stares, unable to believe what he’s just heard. “We,” he says flatly.

“Yes.”

“The Knight-Captain trusts that omegas will give him the right information.” It sounds like the most ridiculous thing in the world. How are the alphas here even still alive, letting their guards down so easily and then going off to find actual people-killing _dragons_?

Her face softens. “We have a very good system here, Tyler,” she says kindly. “I don’t know how things were where you came from, but I promise you, things will be good here. If you’re willing to put in the work, good things will come.”

Tyler’s heart breaks for her, that she could be so naive and misguided despite her age and the years spent here. He wonders if this is what will happen to him, one day, if he spends his entire life a slave, if this is the shell of a person with no real hope left, a person who’s fallen victim to a system he can never escape, a system that’s officially had him fooled. She seems so kind, so sincere, and yet Tyler can’t bring himself to trust her.

For now, he supposes he might as well play along. It’s not her fault, he tells himself. It’s not her fault this is all she’ll ever know.

“All right,” he says. “So, what do you want me to do?”

~o~

Tyler slumps over the table in the mess, just careful enough not to let his head fall into his bowl of soup. Next to him, Anabel laughs, though not unkindly.

“We’ve got the whole afternoon ahead of us still,” she reminds him.

Tyler groans. “No one ever told me we’d be working with the _heavy_ books,” he grumbles.

Okay, so he’s being a bit overdramatic, but it’s been kind of a shock, working in the library. Tyler’s never seen so many books before, never looked through so many documents detailing discoveries in scent magic and creature taming. Of course, that also meant he’s never sorted them either. Most of his morning had been spent sorting books by subject into alphabetical order, and then climbing tall ladders carrying as many books under one arm as possible, and then placing them in their designated rows at the top of the bookshelves. It wasn’t overly difficult, but it was still something _new_ , and that in itself was a challenge to get used to.

Anabel rubs two small circles into his back. “Eat your soup,” she orders.

“Aye-aye, cap’n.”

She laughs. “Save that for Ser Jamie.”

Tyler stiffens.

Anabel notices, and glances into his eyes sharply. “What’s wrong?”

Tyler pushes himself into a sitting position and shovels some soup into his mouth to keep from answering right away. When he swallows, he asks, “Why do you call him that?”

“He asked me to,” she says simply. “He’s a humble man, you know, and he doesn’t enjoy the use of his title.”

Tyler wrinkles his nose. “That’s the biggest load of bullshit I’ve ever heard,” he mutters. “Alpha knights love parading their superiority around.”

“Most knights didn’t have to fight their way into the system like he did, though,” Anabel says.

Tyler frowns at her. “What makes you say that?”

“Oh,” Anabel shrugs. “He’s a farm boy. He sends most of his earnings back home to his family in Riavic so that they can survive.”

“No way.” Anabel’s smiling at him, and there’s no way, she’s gotta be pulling his leg right now. “You don’t know.”

“Sure I do,” Anabel says, and she doesn’t seem the least bit perturbed by Tyler’s brazenness. He doesn’t get why he hasn’t been reported or sent off for discipline yet. None of the knights on library patrol had said a word when he’d loudly complained from the top of a ladder earlier that morning, nor had any of them come by and rattled the legs to scare him into shutting up. None of this makes any sense.

“What, he just straight up told you?”

“Well, yes,” Anabel says. “He doesn’t exactly make a point of hiding it. Besides, all the other knights here know.”

“It’s hilarious,” another omega woman jumps in from across the table, older than Tyler but definitely younger than Anabel. “A Knight-Lieutenant challenged him once, didn’t like how Ser Jamie ran things around here. Called him soft because of his upbringing, a disgrace to knights and alphas everywhere.” Her eyes sparkle with pure glee. “That duel was the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen. It was over before it even began. Ser Jamie is incredible.” Her expression turns dreamy, and Tyler rolls his eyes and returns to his soup. Gross.

Anabel pats his back again, but she doesn’t try to reason with him this time, which is good. Tyler finishes off his lunch, slurping the last of his soup straight out of the bowl, and grabs a small bread roll before pushing up to his feet and heading back to the library with the bread sticking out of his mouth. No one says anything, and no one stops him.

~o~

Tyler’s first week passes by remarkably quickly. He graduates from sorting books back on their shelves on his second day, and spends the rest of his days scanning through texts written by knights speaking of their endeavors to tame certain creatures and what scents and potions they used to accomplish their feats. He makes tables, listing creatures down the left column and known working scents in the middle, followed by known failed scents on the right. Sometimes, he’ll add little notes as an aside, if there was any sort of adverse reaction. Anabel looks over his work at the end of each day and beams at him, gushes about how skilled with a quill he is and how clear his words are for others to follow.

It’s a lot of praise. Tyler remembers seeking such words from his parents as a child, always eager to impress, eager to prove that he would be a suitable heir to the family line. He would preen when he’d receive it, and it spurred him to work even harder. Those days are so far away now, Tyler barely dwells on them anymore. Now, though, he finds it difficult to keep a straight face when Anabel praises him, but he fights hard, because he refuses to give himself away, not here, not now.

The Knight-Captain returns from his expedition on Tyler’s sixth day at Nassa Tower, just after lunch. Tyler spots him from the library window, though he’s barely a speck from this height, accompanied by another dozen or so knights and a few omegas, no doubt helping to carry their belongings and care for the horses. Tyler spends the rest of the afternoon furiously scanning through texts, constantly glancing at the doorway and wondering when the Knight-Captain will enter.

He does show up, just before the dinner bell is set to ring, and he casually manoeuvres Tyler into one of the aisles just from the way he walks, without even touching him, as Tyler’s carrying some books from a shelf back to his work desk.

“Knight-Captain,” he says with a curt nod, trying to ignore the prickling sensation at the back of his neck.

“Good afternoon,” the Knight-Captain returns with a similar inclination of his head. “I trust this week has treated you well?”

“Sure,” Tyler answers with a shrug. Let the Knight-Captain stew on that.

“Anabel speaks very highly of you.”

“That’s news to me.” The sarcasm just slips right out.

The Knight-Captain sees through him easily, though, and he chuckles a little before raising his chin and continuing, “She has even requested in her report to have you promoted immediately.”

Now _that’s_ actual news to Tyler. “Knight-Captain?”

The Knight-Captain rolls his eyes, but it doesn’t seem like a gesture out of frustration or annoyance, more out of disappointment. He certainly hasn’t smelled like he’s out to punish Tyler for his attitude. If Tyler didn’t know better, he’d venture that the Knight-Captain was amused. Ugh, he thought his nose would be working properly by now, after this much time acclimating to Nassa Tower.

“You’ve done well with compiling information together into short but detailed documents,” the Knight-Captain explains. “Anabel thinks you would be a fine asset in the more in-depth research, something that requires a little more independence and autonomous thinking.”

“No one wants me thinking like that,” Tyler mutters. The Knight-Captain quirks an eyebrow and Tyler stares hard, challenging his gaze. He doesn’t know why he feels the need to be so honest here, why he’s trying to warn the Knight-Captain against letting him have these little bits that almost feel like freedom. It’s a little unnerving.

The dinner bell rings, and the Knight-Captain smiles. “I’m sure you’ll prove them wrong, then,” he says, and then he goes.

~o~

And so it goes. Tyler spends his days with Anabel and some other omegas in the library, perusing the shelves for anything he considers relevant to Anabel’s current research topics, then reads through them to find pertinent information which he then recopies in point-form on papers that eventually make their way to the Knight-Captain.

It’s interesting work, is the thing. Tyler’s constantly learning something new about Eneshel, about magic, about the creatures that inhabit these lands – heck, even about his own bodily functions. (He accidentally finds what seems to be a diary entry describing what it’s like for an omega to be in heat, scribbled in the margins of a biology tome, but he quickly turns the page, hoping Anabel doesn’t notice the way his face turns red and fiddling with the suppressant amulet hanging from the chain around his neck.) It leads him to wonder if this was the kind of stuff he’d have been learning years ago back at the manor, if he hadn’t presented as an omega. In the end, though, there’s no use for wasting thoughts on the past and on would-have-beens, so Tyler just focuses on absorbing all the information he can.

He also learns about the other types of tasks omegas can be assigned to: animal duty, which involves managing the stables and all creatures kept there; standard manual labor for building furniture and making adjustments on areas of the Tower that need repairs; kitchen duties for preparing meals and snacks; and various other tasks, some indoors and some outside.

Truth be told, Tyler wouldn’t mind a chance to be tasked outside, maybe in the stables, maybe get a chance to travel when some of the alpha knights take their excursions, but he has a strong hunch that he’s being confined to the library due to his record, and that the Knight-Captain is purposely withholding that information to try to make him feel better about himself. It’s ridiculous and stupid, and Tyler kind of wants to call him out on it, wants to make him fidget nervously upon realizing that Tyler’s onto him.

On the other hand, luckily for Tyler he’s in the library and not on the obvious cleaning duty, which Tyler has noticed happens to be the Knight-Captain’s go-to punishment rather than confinement in the dungeons. In fact, Tyler hasn’t seen or heard of a single omega getting sent to the dungeons since he’d arrived.

He’s almost tempted, honestly, to see just how much it takes to earn solitary confinement, to play out this game of testing the Knight-Captain’s patience and tolerance, see how far it stretches, see how bad it could be. He could ruin whatever supposedly good thing the Knight-Captain has going on here, set a precedent, force the Knight-Captain into making decisions because of Tyler. That kind of power, that kind of control – it’s tantalizing. Reckless, too, but Tyler doesn’t give a fuck about that. Knowing he can do that, knowing he can get under an alpha’s skin, that’s what pushes him.

The lesser-ranked knights are all biddable, too. The Knight-Captain gives them their orders and assigns them their duties – there’s a rotation, Tyler’s discovered, between guard duties and combat training and actual excursions – and they go easily, minding their own business and only interacting with the omegas if there’s some major slacking going on. Tyler sees an alpha knight with an impressive red beard _asking_ an omega who was dozing in an aisle in the library to please make sure she gets enough sleep from now on, because he’d “really rather not have to report this to Jamie, such a dumb thing to get put on a record, honestly, so let’s keep this a one-time thing.”

In the end, Tyler does test his luck, when he notices another omega girl with dark skin and bushy hair staring at him from further down the table in the mess hall. He flashes her a grin and winks when she blushes, and he carefully watches her movements when dinner’s over, trails far enough behind her as she returns to her quarters that it won’t appear suspicious. Years of practice at Massets Keep have taught him all the tricks to the art of sneaking around, and Tyler suspects it’ll be even easier here.

He’s right. It’s all too easy to meet up with the girl a bit later, to find a dark corner to do their business. Originally, he’d figured a quick exchange of handjobs would be a good start, but once they get started the thrill of the secrecy takes over, and he craves more. He makes a mental note to nick some oil from the kitchens next time he gets the chance.

They don’t get caught, of course. Tyler’s too good to get caught.

The encounter leaves him limber and satisfied, though he’s not entirely sure if it’s a direct result from the activity itself or more from its illicit nature. Either way, he goes to bed that night pleased with himself, and resolves to do that more.

~o~

The Knight-Captain makes an appearance in the library one day while Tyler’s scribbling notes on how the presence of an omega can be soothing to a cu sith. He looms over the desk and silently waits for Tyler to finish before saying anything. Because he can, Tyler pretends to be busy, takes his time finishing his sentence and peering at his reference text constantly to double-check, even though he really doesn’t need to. The Knight-Captain says nothing, so Tyler finishes his line and begins the next one. Still, he’s met with silence.

He stops after this new line, however, because as sorely tempted as he is to see how long he can drag this out for, he also wants to get whatever this is over with. The Knight-Captain smells funny, and it’s tough for Tyler to pick out all the nuances of his scent, what they all mean. Most of the alphas are pretty easy to figure out – the ones on guard duty are bored most of the time, sometimes hungry. Occasionally, they smell excited or upset about something, but it’s muted; it’s as if all the alphas here have been trained to mask their scents. It’s the first time Tyler’s ever encountered anything like this. He can’t complain, though; it’s so much less distracting without inhaling raging lust and greed every minute.

Which is another thing that’s been weird – he hasn’t caught any of those predatory scents yet. This group of alphas seems pretty damn disciplined, which is uncanny, but Tyler also knows it’s only a matter of time before that changes. After all, he hasn’t smelled any alphas going into rut yet. He’s not looking forward to that.

Now that he’s thinking about it though, he smells it – smells the hint of it wafting from the Knight-Captain himself. His nostrils flare and he freezes, staring up at the Knight-Captain, trying to get it together enough to keep a straight face, but he knows he’s probably failing.

The Knight-Captain steps back, eyes going wide. “Hey, no – I was just coming to check on you, see when you thought this next compilation would be finished.”

Tyler frowns and rubs his face. Now that he’s noticed it, now that he’s managed to pick it out amidst all the other scents, he can’t get it out of his nose. And it hasn’t even really hit yet, but it’s all too reminiscent of the beginnings of things at Massets Keep.

He looks away, staring firmly at the words on his page. “It’s going well,” he says stiffly. “It’ll be done by the end of the week.”

Tyler wishes that were the end of it, but the Knight-Captain doesn’t move. Something else has picked up in the Knight-Captain’s scent, something bitter and fierce that Tyler can’t place. He instantly decides that he hates it.

“If you’re here for something else, better make it fast,” Tyler snaps. He doesn’t even care if this will earn him extra discipline at this point.

The Knight-Captain fucking stutters. “N-No, that was all.”

“Then go before you change your mind,” Tyler mutters.

That weird scent flares so violently that Tyler nearly chokes with it when he breathes in, but he refuses to look back at the Knight-Captain, refuses to give any further indication that it’s affected him.

“That won’t happen,” the Knight-Captain says, soft but firm, resolute. “That kind of thing doesn’t happen here.”

Tyler picks up his quill and starts writing again, desperately trying to focus on keeping his hand steady. There’s footsteps, fading scents, the opening and closing of the thick library door, and then the Knight-Captain is gone.

He doesn’t see the Knight-Captain for three days, and when he finally does, his scent is completely neutral again.

~o~

For all the Knight-Captain’s determined words, it happens anyways, and Tyler hates the part of him that actually believed them, because really, he should’ve fucking known better. In the end, it doesn’t matter what kind of system you have in place: alphas are the same everywhere.

He’s just heading back to his room one evening after spending some extra time in the library. The spiral staircase is deserted, but as he reaches the landing for the omegas’ quarters he catches a fierce whiff of that scent and his heart sinks, because he knows exactly what he’ll find through that hallway but he can’t ignore it now, not when he’s been seen.

The armored knight there inhales sharply as Tyler walks briskly past him. He means to shut the door to his room as fast as possible, but he’s too slow and the alpha holds out an arm to catch it, sniffing and sneering when he looks up and down the length of Tyler’s body.

Tyler takes a step backwards, tries to put some distance between them. Maybe if he can draw the alpha enough into the room, there’ll be enough space for him to bolt.

“Nice,” the alpha says with an appraising nod, breathing ragged with lust already as he approaches further into the room. The scent’s filling the room now, reeking of hormones and Tyler thinks he might gag on it. “You’ll be good for me, yeah? Won’t take long, not with a pretty thing like you – hey!”

The knight yelps as Tyler lunges forward, rolling past the outstretched arms and then kicking the alpha directly behind the knee, right at the gap in his armor. He scrambles to his feet so he can flee down the hallway, but he trips and loses ground and then cold ironclad fingers grab hold of his shoulder, forcibly whirling him around, and the next thing he knows a steel fist is hurtling towards his face.

There’s a burst of pain just above his jaw, against his right cheek, as he’s trying to turn away, and Tyler crumples. His world goes black for a split-second and the next thing he knows he’s on cold, hard ground, with voices and smells all around him, overloading his senses and he’s dizzy with it and there’s a purr threatening to claw its way out of his chest but he can’t let that out here.

Another cold hand grips him, and suddenly he’s being pulled into a sitting position, resting against the stone wall, and...not being hit.

“Easy, you’re okay,” someone’s saying, to him maybe? Tyler blinks hard and shakes his head a little, trying to clear the spots out of his vision, his cheek stinging and the taste of blood metallic and bitter in his mouth, and comes face-to-face with the bearded knight he remembers seeing in the library, crouched in front of him, concern etched across his forehead.

He tries to heave himself to his feet, but the knight places his hands firmly on Tyler’s shoulders, grounding him. “Whoa there,” the alpha says. “Take it easy, get your wits back first.” He peers into Tyler’s eyes. “You remember who you are, yeah? Where you are?”

Tyler frowns. “He got me in the cheek, not the temple, I’m fine.”

The knight barks out a quick laugh. “Still got the attitude. Fair enough, I get it.”

And Tyler’s never actually spoken to this guy in his life, and he’s definitely lower ranked, so how in the world does he know something like that?

The confusion must be written plain as day on his face, because the alpha says next, “I’m the Captain’s brother, I’ve heard all about you.” He grins. “Come on, let’s get you up and to the infirmary to get something to help with the swelling. Then maybe the mess for some bread and water to make you feel better. If we’re lucky, we’ll catch Jamie giving Ser Lucas hell.”

The Knight-Captain’s brother – fucking brother, that explains a lot, though they look nothing alike – pulls Tyler to his feet, and Tyler only lets him because he was too slow to pull away. Once he’s standing, though, Tyler draws back, leaning against the wall momentarily to steady himself until the brief wave of dizziness subsides. All around him, alphas and omegas are gathered and staring – omegas whispering amongst each other, while knights do the same.

The Knight-Captain’s brother rolls his eyes as he guides Tyler out of the hall and towards the stairs with a firm hand on his back that Tyler’s too tired to flinch from this time. “Nothing else to see here, folks,” he says loudly, overly cheery. “You can all carry on. Hey, Ser Trevor, cover for me while I take this one to get cleaned up?”

People shift to the sides to give them access, and Tyler pulls away from the alpha once they reach the stairs, leaning on the rail for support instead. The knight stays close to Tyler’s side as Tyler hobbles downwards, but doesn’t push it, even though it’s obvious the process would be quicker if he helped. Tyler’s not quite sure what to make of that, but everything’s still a little fuzzy.

The infirmary warden is a beta lady named Vertil, one of the few betas actually living in the tower. Her hands are gentle as she brushes against Tyler’s cheek, carefully inspecting his face, opening his mouth to check his teeth and the cut on the inside of his cheek. In the end, it’s nothing serious; she gives him a cold compress and some scented salve for the bruising (“put some on before you go to sleep, the scent acts as a relaxant”) and declares him free to go after he’s had a glass of water.

Back out in the hall, the Knight-Captain’s brother looks at him expectantly. “So, you want something from the mess?”

Tyler shakes his head, a little dumbfounded still, to be honest. He’s never been offered food outside of the predetermined dinner times. He’s also not really sure if he’d be able to keep anything down, even if it’s just bread.

Whatever concern the knight might have harbored disappears suddenly, replaced with a grin that Tyler can only describe as shit-eating. “Let’s listen in on Jamie giving it to Ser Lucas, shall we?”

Only now does Tyler notice the alpha’s badge on his chest, determining his rank. “Knight-Lieutenant?” he asks, still not really getting it.

“Come off it, my name’s Jordie,” he answers.

Why are they so weird about their names?

Still, he follows the Knight-Lieutenant back up the spiral staircase, past the landing for the omegas’ quarters and up one more floor, to the offices of the higher ranked knights. They don’t even need to cross the landing into the hall to make out the voices, and the Knight-Lieutenant does a giddy little shrug that confuses the hell out of Tyler.

“Ser,” says a familiar voice, and Tyler gets a whiff of that awful scent again, but it’s muted now under fear.

“My rules were very clear,” another voice says, cold and sharp. It’s the Knight-Captain, even more determined than that time in the library, even more powerful. It sends a tingle down Tyler’s spine, and he fidgets where he still leans against the rail. If the Knight-Lieutenant notices, he doesn’t say anything; he’s too busy grinning from ear to ear. “Any alpha who goes into rut must take temporary leave to seek maintenance elsewhere.”

“But Ser –”

“No excuses, Knight-Corporal,” the Knight-Captain growls, his words dripping with authority, and a full-body shudder goes through Tyler, because that’s his alpha voice issuing a rank-dependent order, and it’s so powerful, Tyler’s compelled to obey him even though the command isn’t even directed at him, even though he’s not even in the same goddamn room. Even the Knight-Lieutenant’s grin has faded a little.

It’s...a lot to take in. The Knight-Captain is growling and using his alpha voice on _another alpha_ – not an omega, Tyler’s yet to see him use it on an omega – and it’s absolutely terrifying, yet it’s also one of the most beautiful sounds he’s ever heard.

But it’s still a growl.

“I’ve given you another chance before, but insubordination seems to persist on your record even outside of a rut,” the Knight-Captain continues, still using that _voice_. “You’re out of warnings, Ser Lucas. Get out of here. I will arrange to have your things delivered to you.”

“Ser,” Ser Lucas tries again, voice wavering.

The Knight-Captain speaks one last time: “ _Go_. _Now_ ,” and Tyler shivers all over.

The Knight-Lieutenant shifts to stand protectively in front of Tyler as Ser Lucas makes his way out of the office, through the hallway and to the stairs. Amazingly, he doesn’t even spare them a glance; he flees down the staircase, never once looking back, and gradually the air clears.

There’s a long, tired sigh; the Knight-Captain steps into the hall and notices them standing by the landing. His eyes widen and his cheeks go red.

The Knight-Lieutenant laughs and steps forward. “Good going, little brother,” he says, clapping him on the shoulder. “I’ve never seen that imbecile look so chickenshit in my life.”

The Knight-Captain barely manages a smile, instead looking straight at Tyler, who’s still trying (and failing) to process what’s just happened. His eyes pose a question; Tyler tilts his chin defiantly, daring the Knight-Captain to find something wrong with him. In the end, the Knight-Captain must find what he’s looking for, because he sighs one last time and shifts his gaze.

The Knight-Lieutenant turns back, as if suddenly remembering that Tyler’s still there. “You okay to get back to your quarters?” he asks.

Tyler realizes, suddenly, that he’s covertly asking if Tyler doesn’t need his help so he can stay and chat with his brother. He’s tempted to tell him no, just to be an ass and force him back downstairs, but at the same time he doesn’t want to show weakness in front of the Knight-Captain, nor does he want to be seen being helped back to his room.

“I’m good,” he says, and, putting as little weight on the rail as possible, makes his way back downstairs.

Those brothers are fucking weird, he thinks that night as he lies in bed, staring up into the choking darkness that comes with lights out and no windows, letting himself purr just a little. It’s nearly impossible to wrap his head around the evening’s events. Tyler wonders how much of it was a show, how much of it was the Knight-Captain simply parading his power around because he could. He wonders if Ser Lucas has made his way to a brothel to play out his rut, and how long it’ll be before he returns. There’s just no way the Knight-Captain would actually decommission the guy. Not for something as meaningless as this. Tyler knows better.

A week passes, then a month, and still Ser Lucas hasn’t returned. There is no mention of his name, not even among the other alphas.

Tyler never sees him again.

~o~

Tyler’s going over another omega’s notes when he finds it.

He’d earned himself another promotion, if you want to call it that, thanks to his great work in the library. Now, he gets to supervise other omegas on top of getting through his own work. It’s not difficult, or anything like that – essentially he’s taking some of the load off Anabel’s shoulders, easing some of her stress. He’s glad to do it, really – she’s getting older, after all, and things are slowing down. The Knight-Captain hadn’t made it out to seem like a problem when he met with Tyler to discuss the new assignment. Tyler hadn’t thought it would be, not really, given the current track record of this place, but, well, he’d still had his doubts, still had nightmares that one day the alphas would decide Anabel was too old to be of use to them and throw her out on the streets, for some wild creature to get her. The Knight-Captain easily quelled those doubts, maybe too easily.

It’s weird, being torn between wanting to trust and hating himself for it. Tyler’s lived in this system nearly half his life now, ever since he presented at thirteen. He knows better.

But sometimes, he wonders if this place is a glimpse of what things could be like.

He’s slow to shake himself over when he has those thoughts these days, but he still does it. Still alphas, he reminds himself when he’s been contemplating for too long. And alphas, in the end, are the same everywhere.

Today, he’s not even thinking about that until he finds the error. It’s a hunting report; one of the nearby towns is apparently having a gryphon problem, and the knights of Nassa Tower have been called in to take care of it. Apparently, there’s an untamed gryphon that has claimed territory where the village alphas like to hunt, and it’s ruining their chances at catching game and has also incited some predatory behavior from the beast.

As such, one of the current library tasks is to compile information about gryphons and their territorial behavior, as well as any hints as to what might be effective in either safely driving it away, taming it or, in the worst-case scenario, killing it.

(Tyler has to admit, it pleases him to hear the reluctance in the Knight-Captain’s voice when he mentions that final option; it sounds like it’s only there to cover all bases. On the other hand, these are alphas going in there. Tyler knows all too well how easy it is for alphas to forget their sense of reason and lose themselves in their emotions, in their greed.)

“Do you want to get the knights killed with this?” he mutters to himself as he scribbles over the fatal mistake, mostly sarcastic until he’s hit with a moment of _oh, shit_.

There are definitely people who’d like to see the alphas meet an untimely end.

But not his charges.

At least, not that he knows of.

He takes a closer look at Regina’s papers. Regina would never willingly make this sort of mistake in her reports; Tyler learned on his very first day that her crush on the Knight-Captain was probably visible even to the moon. Besides that, her work has always been thorough.

He squints where he had been crossing out the error. It’s an added line, close to the margin, and it...is not Regina’s handwriting. In fact, Tyler’s pretty sure that handwriting doesn’t belong to any of the omegas working with him, which makes no sense because the only others allowed to access these documents in the library are the knights on duty here.

Tyler remembers that first day, remembers how he had learned of Regina’s crush through the story of how a Knight-Lieutenant had questioned the Knight-Captain’s authority, and the realization hits him all at once.

He looks around the library from his seat, finding the Knight-Captain’s brother idly patrolling between rows. He watches him get distracted by one of the potted plants in the corner.

Before he can think it over too carefully, Tyler’s ripping out a small piece of parchment and quickly scribbling a warning. He adds a tiny star to Regina’s report, right above where he corrected the mistake, and then draws that same star on his little note. Then he crumples the note in his fist and walks over to the Knight-Lieutenant.

The Knight-Lieutenant nods as Tyler approaches, but Tyler doesn’t have time for that. He ignores him and passes over to the plant, glancing all around to make sure no one else is watching. He conspicuously lets the balled up paper fall into the pot, and sees the Knight-Lieutenant’s perplexed expression.

“Does the plant’s health meet your expectations, Knight-Lieutenant?” Tyler asks, carefully keeping his voice low and neutral, just in case anyone’s listening. “Do you think I should water it more often?”

He steps aside as the Knight-Lieutenant inches forward, slowly crouching over the plant. He reaches a hand and pats at the soil, testing it. When he straightens out again, the note is gone.

There’s a brief pause. “Seems to be flourishing,” the Knight-Lieutenant finally answers. “Keep up the good work.”

Tyler nods, turns on his heels, and briskly returns to his desk. He glances around one last time and exhales loudly, sinking further into his seat.

What the fuck is he doing here?

~o~

The handwriting is eventually traced back to Ser Charles, another Knight-Corporal who had apparently been fast friends with Ser Lucas. Tyler doesn’t get to hear the reprimand from the Knight-Captain, which is kind of disappointing, kind of a relief. He feels a little dirty, truth be told, but hey, he never sees Ser Charles again, so that’s pretty cool.

It starts becoming a common occurrence for Tyler to leave notes for Ser Jordie in the potted plants around the library, over pretty much anything he finds suspicious even if it has nothing to do with his own labor – at dinner, overhearing other alphas muttering amongst themselves about what they’d like to do if they could corner that pretty omega boy from the kitchens; from the library window, spotting an omega girl who works in the stables left unattended after a horse accidentally kicked her; leaving warnings whenever he can smell the beginnings of an alpha going into rut, to make sure the Knight-Captain ensures they disappear to a brothel for a few days to take care of it.

A lot of the time, Ser Jordie leaves him something in return. Usually it’s just a tiny piece of paper with a messy _Thanks_ scrawled across it, but sometimes there’s more. Sometimes there’s a time and a place scribbled on the page, and when Tyler cautiously shows up he’ll find some sort of gift waiting for him: a second helping of dessert, usually, but once he gets a thin book on recent advances in scent magic, which is pretty neat. He hides it under his mattress and takes it out to read in the evenings, before lights out.

(He finds out in the next note that the book was the Knight-Captain’s idea. Tyler stubbornly decides not to make anything of that, because alphas aren’t prone to giving gifts to omegas without asking for something in return, but days go by and nothing seems to come of it, so Tyler shrugs it off and enjoys the book like he wanted to.)

The most shocking part about all this, the part that leaves Tyler reeling and wondering if this is all some elaborate hoax, is that most of the alphas genuinely seem to care about the omegas’ well-being here. There’s rarely a complaint, and well, when there is, usually the knights take the appropriate measures to take care of it.

Ha. Appropriate. Like that was ever a word Tyler would’ve associated with alphas before now.

The thing is, though, that he’s even starting to catch himself taking the alphas’ side when he overhears an omega complaining about not being allowed to transfer to work in the library. The dude’s griping about how he wasn’t given enough of a chance to learn how to read, and Tyler – he knows the protocol, by now, even helps supervise it, and the guy just wasn’t good at it, he was lazy and slacking and was only half-assing his way through it because he didn’t like stable work in the first place and –

When did he become this complacent?

He’s never been content to be biddable. There’s no reason for it. At the end of the day, it doesn’t matter how well he’s treated; he’s still a slave, and nothing more. Just a tool, a means to an end, a laborer to do the work others won’t.

He looks at the ink permanently etched on his upper left arm, his family name and crest entwined across his bicep. As he traces the lettering S-E-G-U-I-N, he remembers the thrill of sneaking out of his cell at Massets Keep to find the visiting inkmaster, the overwhelming pride when he first gazed down at the work – the fruits of his defiance, proof of where he once belonged, an everlasting reminder that he would not be contained.

So when a new traveling inkmaster passes through the nearby towns and stops at Nassa Tower for a night, Tyler knows exactly what he’s going to do.

~o~

The Knight-Captain sighs. “Really? _Really_?”

“Really really,” Tyler answers cheerfully.

The moment an alpha had spotted the fresh ink magicked onto his skin, he’d been locked in his quarters until the Knight-Captain could see him for discipline. Tyler had let himself be steered back into his room without complaint, too busy beaming over the finished sleeve, filled with even more mementos and reminders of who he was, who he is, who he always will be.

“You know I have to put you on cleaning duties for three days now, right?” the Knight-Captain says, sounding and smelling a lot like he regrets it. “And confinement to your room whenever you’re not working. Meals will be brought to you. No loitering, no spending free time in the library in the evenings.”

Tyler shrugs. He wonders if his punishment would have been worse had he not already proven himself so useful in the library, and with the snitching. Now that the Knight-Captain and his brother appear to actually enjoy having him around. When an alpha has his eye on an omega, that can only lead to bad times.

The Knight-Captain continues, “The lunch bell will be ringing soon, so you’ll stay here for now. Someone will bring you your lunch and then they’ll let you out when it’s time for you to report to your cleaning duties. Then you’ll be escorted back to your room when that’s done for the day.”

“Sounds good.” Because Tyler also apparently harbors a death wish, he adds, “Thank the inkmaster for me before she leaves, will you?”

The Knight-Captain groans and rolls his eyes. It’s such a human gesture that Tyler has to take a moment and internally shake himself over. “I shouldn’t, but I suppose I can make an exception if you promise not to do this again.”

“Only if no more inkmasters come to visit,” Tyler says. “I’m thinking of getting a full sleeve to match on my right arm next.”

The Knight-Captain is still for a moment. “I don’t get it,” he says finally. “Your record’s been spotless up until now. You’ve been one of our biggest assets since your arrival. There hasn’t been a single inkling of you repeating any of your previous transgressions from Massets until now, and then the one thing that does it is illegal bodily modification. Why ruin your record for something as trivial as some tattoos?”

Tyler lifts his arm to see the words on the underside, words that are important to him, and his values. “No offense, Knight-Captain, but this is a pretty shitty interrogation.”

The Knight-Captain makes a sound like he’s been punched. “I’ve told you to call me Jamie.”

“And I’ve told you nah.”

Tyler’s still got that thought festering at the back of his mind, wondering if this confinement is the Knight-Captain’s perfect opportunity to get him alone, and if this is, in fact, a worse punishment than if he’d never tipped Ser Jordie off about that fudged report. Worst of all, he can’t even tell, can’t figure out what the hell the Knight-Captain is smelling like. His scent is too complex, too much all mingled together so he can’t differentiate specific scents. He pretends to continue admiring the new ink.

The Knight-Captain moves towards the door, opens it slowly and takes one step out before turning to look at Tyler over his shoulder. He opens his mouth to say something, then seems to think the better of it. He closes the door behind him without another word.

He returns to bring Tyler his food. He escorts him to where Tyler will be on cleaning duties near ground level, where the knight on guard duty there takes over supervision. He comes back to escort Tyler back to his quarters for the evening, brings him supper. He attempts to ask about the tattoos again, and Tyler deflects. It goes on like this for the full three days.

The Knight-Captain never attempts to do anything more.

The morning Tyler’s punishment is set to end, the Knight-Captain shows up with breakfast, setting it down on the little table next to Tyler’s cot and then standing back to give Tyler space. In these past couple of days, he’s picked up on the fact that Tyler refuses to eat with the alpha too close to him, so he retreats until he’s leaning back against the wall next to the door.

Tyler eats his porridge slowly, acutely aware that he still has a short period of time left in discipline, and that he is in confinement with a large, hulking alpha. It was only a matter of time before it came to this, he thinks bitterly. The food is tasteless under his tongue, and he’s having a hard time swallowing.

He drags it out as long as he possibly can, but the Knight-Captain never attempts to rush him. And then, when Tyler’s set down his spoon and edged away from the table, in the farthest corner of the bed, he simply approaches, pick up the tray, and moves back towards the door.

“I’m leaving your door unlocked,” the Knight-Captain informs him. “You’ll report back to the library now.” He bites his lip, and Tyler stares.

The silence stretches for what feels like a really long time. Then the Knight-Captain blurts, “Is it worth it?” At what no doubt must be an incredulous look from Tyler, he adds, “The tattoos, I mean. Having them there.”

The question actually does make Tyler think, along with the added shock of _hey, it’s not happening_. “Yeah,” he answers finally. “Yeah, it is.”

And the Knight-Captain goes.

~o~

Another inkmaster does come by, along with a potions master, two charm masters, one male and one female, and a few other tradesmen who specialize in various types of magic. They’re all betas, and their visit to Nassa Tower constitutes part of the tower’s regular maintenance and upkeep in conjunction with the Order. There’d been visits like these at Massets Keep as well, so Tyler knows what to expect when he hears the knock on the door of the room next to his in the hall.

He figures he might as well be patient with it, get on their good side so he can corner the inkmaster later, so when his turn comes he lets the charm master into his room, flashing an inviting smile. He goes easy when the charm master asks him to sit on the edge of the bed and take off his shirt. He doesn’t flinch when the charm master reaches out to touch the amulet hanging from the chain around Tyler’s neck, even though the fingers are cold.

The charm master makes a curious noise. “This one’s new, yes?”

Here it goes again. Tyler works his jaw a little to keep from grinding his teeth. “A few months old.”

“What happened to the old one?”

“It broke.” It’s not a lie.

“How did it break?” The charm master’s voice is so judgemental already, and Tyler fucking hates it. Right. This is why he’s always loathed these visits.

“It wasn’t a charm failure or anything like that, if that’s what you’re wondering,” he grits out. He can’t afford to fuck this up, not if he wants to get another sleeve.

“I see.” Thankfully, the charm master seems to accept his response, blissfully unaware of the aggravated scent Tyler must be putting off. Betas are lucky like that. He releases the amulet from within long, bony fingers, and pulls out a journal and quill from his satchel. Then the standard questions begin.

“Have you ever taken this amulet off?”

“No.”

“Have you had any fevers in the past three months?”

“No.”

“Has there been any random discharge appearing in your loins?”

Tyler rolls his eyes. “No.”

“Have you been involved in any sexual activities in the past three months?”

Tyler glares at the charm master. It’s a required question, he knows, but he’d much rather what he does – willing or not – remains a secret.

“Have you been with an alpha in rut in the past three months?”

He curls his fingers into the bed sheet, the closest he can get to not making a fist. “No.”

“Have you been knotted in the past three months?”

“No!” he snaps.

“Settle down,” the charm master says mildly, though his eyes are dark and his frown is deep. “You know as well as I do how important it is to make sure an omega doesn’t go into heat, how dangerous and harmful that can be.”

The words trigger something, in the back of his mind, but the thought is too vague for him to grasp at it right now. Instead, Tyler stares at the wall behind the charm master and answers the remaining questions.

Once the question period is over, the charm master inspects the amulet some more until, ostensibly satisfied, he backs off.

“Everything seems to be in order,” he says, stretching to his feet. “The charm looks good, so if you keep wearing it the way you should, there shouldn’t be any problems for the next year or so at least. There will be more maintenance visits before then, just in case, but if all goes well there shouldn’t be cause for worry.”

“Thanks,” Tyler says, forcing one last smile before the charm master leaves.

He flops down onto his back across the straw mattress when he’s alone again, breathing slowly through his nose. The beginnings of a purr are rumbling through his chest, but he doesn’t want to let it out now. Instead, he blinks hard, focuses on his breathing, and turns his attention to planning how he’s going to get a hold of the inkmaster.

~o~

It ends up being too much of a job to get done at once, so Tyler only manages to get half a sleeve on his right arm. Still, it’s better than nothing, and he exults in it, even when he’s caught and placed in punishment for another five days.

Ser Jamie brings him his food every day during his confinement, always mindful to keep his distance while Tyler eats. His attempts to chastise Tyler for his behavior are just that – awful attempts that really get him nowhere, and Tyler finds it hilarious.

“If anything, I think this whole ordeal is hurting you more than it’s hurting me,” Tyler tells him frankly on the third day.

Ser Jamie quirks an eyebrow. “Why would you think that? You’re the one who’s not allowed in library, not allowed to talk to anyone.”

On a whim, Tyler reaches under his mattress. It’s a risk, he knows, but he doesn’t actually think it’ll turn out badly, not with Ser Jamie being so ridiculously tolerant like he is. And, well, if that changes now, it’ll mean Tyler’s won the game, stretched the limits and found his breaking point, though he’s pretty certain alpha pride can’t be broken quite so easily.

He pulls out the book that had been left for him as a gift and waves it in the air like he’s holding a treat for a horse. “I just take the library with me,” he says airily, trying not to laugh at the way Ser Jamie’s eyes widen and lock on the text. “Besides, aren’t you the one who gave it to me?”

As Ser Jamie goes red all the way to the tips of his ears, still staring firmly at the book, Tyler feels his grin stretch to the point where he cheeks start to hurt. Aha.

“I mean, come on, we both know Jordie doesn’t have the brains to think of this sort of thing,” he adds, and that breaks the weirdness, causes Ser Jamie’s shoulders to sag in relief and the corners of his mouth to curl upwards.

“Careful what you say,” Ser Jamie warns, but Tyler knows his tone and his smell enough by now to know the threat’s completely empty. “I could extend your punishment for insubordination if you keep on with that mouth.”

Tyler snorts. “And risk losing your best scribe in the library for even longer? You’re horrible at this, Captain, don’t even.”

Ser Jamie looks so badly like he wants to dispute that, and he struggles with opening and closing his mouth for a moment before he gives up. Instead, he comes over and takes Tyler’s tray, even though there was still maybe less than half a bite left in the bowl, and makes for the door.

“Don’t be an idiot,” he says, and leaves. Tyler laughs behind him.

~o~

Ser Jamie’s watching Tyler eat the final meal from confinement when his expression goes oddly serious. Tyler stills, spoon halfway to his mouth.

“I still don’t get it,” Ser Jamie says slowly, as though he’s searching for the right words. “Ruining your spotless record for the sake of tattoos. You say it’s worth it, but I don’t see it.”

Tyler shrugs. “Maybe you just need to be me to get it.” He’s not about to have a heart-to-heart with a freaking alpha Knight-Captain, seriously.

Ser Jamie continues. “I mean, all things considered, things have been going well for you here. It’s a huge change from Massets. So, there was no need for your little show of defiance – unless there’s something specific about the tattoos themselves that does it.”

Tyler swallows hard, puts down the spoon. Fucking won’t happen; he won’t talk about this outside his terms, much less to an alpha. He’d thought about telling Anabel, back when his first punishment had ended, but in the end he’d been too paranoid that she’d go straight to Ser Jamie with the info. It’s better, in the end, to just keep his mouth shut about it to everyone.

“You know,” Tyler says, forcing an air of indifference, “most alphas would just be happy I’m not punching them in the balls or trying to escape, and leave it at that.”

Startled laughter punches out of Ser Jamie, and Tyler bristles, heat flaring through him all at once.

“Yeah, you laugh now, but I doubt you’d have found it funny if I’d permanently damaged Ser Lucas’ manhood before he had a chance to deck me in the face.”

Ser Jamie quiets instantly, his face stricken, and Tyler realizes, just then, how much he’s given away.

“I’m sorry,” Ser Jamie says, so soft it’s almost a whisper.

Tyler shrugs, stares firmly at his spoon, while he aims for a disaffected drawl. “It’s whatever,” he says, his voice surprisingly more steady than he thought he could manage. “Alphas aren’t dismissed for inappropriate behavior anywhere else. That shit’s on the omega. So, discipline. Don’t kid yourself into thinking it was just one bad place.”

“I know.”

The voice is so resigned, Tyler’s head snaps up to his face of its own volition. Ser Jamie's eyes are full and round and honest, and Tyler can't bear to look at them. “You would tell me, right? If ever, if there's anything...you'd say, wouldn't you?”

The words are too heavy on Tyler's tongue, his throat too thick. The truth is just too big, too much for this moment. He has to duck his head and focus on his feet to ignore the stinging behind his eyes, the lump when he tries to swallow.

“Maybe,” he says instead.

Ser Jamie exhales softly, but he doesn't say anything at first. Then, “Okay, Tyler.”

It's too gentle. It's not at all what an alpha should sound like. Heck, Ser Jamie isn't all like that. His alpha voice is more powerful than any he's ever heard, and yet –

And yet he's somehow capable of this. Like the two aren't mutually exclusive after all.

Ser Jamie stays a moment longer, then slowly leaves the room. The second Tyler hears the door shut behind him, the purr bursts from his chest, and he's helpless to stop it. He slumps across the bed and purrs and purrs and purrs, until the stutter settles into a steady rumbling that then fades into sleep.

~o~

Tyler asks Ser Jamie to go outside, one day. He knows there’s a short expedition coming up because he’s been helping to organize the necessary preparation reports, and yeah, he likes books, and the library at least has windows, but he hasn’t been out since his transfer to Nassa Tower – and even then, he’d been blindfolded most of the way. Before then, at Massets Keep, no one in their right mind would ever let Tyler out, so really, he hasn’t truly been outside since before he presented, and that was ten freaking years ago.

When Tyler asks if he can be one of the omegas chosen to accompany the knights, though, Ser Jamie instantly shuts him down.

“You’re of more value here in the library,” Ser Jamie says, cutting off Tyler’s immediate protest. “You’re so good at the work you do here, there’s no sense in assigning you somewhere else.”

Tyler puts on the biggest pouty face he can, because he might as well go all out here, see if he can get Ser Jamie to sway. “If I’m so good, why can’t I be rewarded for it?”

Ser Jamie’s eyes darken and his scent goes strange, like he’s uncomfortable or frustrated. Tyler wonders how much the whole ‘rewarding an omega for being a good slave’ thing is failing to compute in his brain. Then again, Ser Jamie did get him that book back then, but maybe he saw it more as a return favor than a reward, which is a funny line to draw, but he’s finding more and more that Ser Jamie’s thought process is just plain weird most of the time.

“That’s not how it works,” Ser Jamie says.

Tyler tries again. “You’re the captain, right? You get to choose who goes with you. You know me. You know I’d be good. You totally want me around.”

“That’s not how it works,” Ser Jamie repeats firmly, his cheeks going red, no doubt because he can’t argue to save his life, wow.

“You’re awful at debates,” Tyler remarks.

That, somehow, gives Ser Jamie pause, and he regains his composure, straightens up and Tyler is once again reminded of how big he is. “Good thing I don’t need to engage in them,” he says. “As you said, I’m the captain – I make the decision.”

Tyler can’t even bring himself to be offended because he knows as much as Ser Jamie does that that’s a load of bullshit, that Ser Jamie always takes outside opinions to heart before taking a stance on something, but Tyler knows that alphas have stubborn streaks that run for days, months even. Last he’d seen, Ser Jamie and his brother were involved in a sparring series that had been going on for four months already, and didn’t seem to be ending anytime soon, even though Ser Jamie had yet to lose a single match. (Tyler hadn’t felt at all guilty about laughing at Jordie later. The man was a fine warrior, but, well, it was becoming increasingly clear that Ser Jamie was on a level all his own.)

He sighs and lets it be. Ser Jamie looks relieved, and Tyler wonders if Ser Jamie had honestly worried that Tyler would use this rejection to stir up a big fuss.

It’s only after Ser Jamie’s left the library with Tyler’s latest report that Tyler realizes this is the first time he’s lost to Ser Jamie since he first arrived here. He’s always considered their exchanges like little games, contests to determine who would back off first. And as much as Ser Jamie rides his stubbornness like his life depends on it, Tyler has a pretty mean streak to match.

_Except not this time_ , he thinks as he stares wonderingly at the door Ser Jamie had vanished through. He distantly thinks it should bother him more than it does. Huh.

He’s not sure he wants to know what that means for him right now.

~o~

It goes like that for a good deal of time, to the point where it’s turned into a bit of an inside joke. Ser Jamie will approach Tyler requesting a research report for an upcoming expedition, Tyler will request to be one of the assigned omegas, and Ser Jamie will reject him.

It’s kind of funny, seeing Ser Jamie squirm his way around yet another refusal. For whatever reason, Tyler’s protests make him uncomfortable, so while it doesn’t beat actually being allowed to go outside, it’s still pretty entertaining to engage in these debates. Tyler’s not kidding himself here; messing with Ser Jamie is one of the things that make living here actually tolerable. Sometimes he still can’t believe he can get away with it.

It’s all fun and games, basically, until the day the dragon’s scream echoes throughout Nassa Tower, and everything is thrown into chaos.

Tyler discovers three things in quick succession after that: First, the dragon came down from the Dals Mountains, and no one knows why. No one even knew there were still dragons in the mountains anymore, at least not this close to civilization. Second, the dragon is terrorizing the closest village, stealing sheep and destroying their crops, and attacking anyone who tries to stop it. Third, Ser Jamie’s gathering a small force to set out to defend the village, and either tame the dragon or drive it away.

There’s a heck of a lot that can go wrong with that plan, and Tyler lets Ser Jamie know right away. He’s done enough readings on dragons that he’s memorized where all the relevant texts are in the library, and he produces them for Ser Jamie before he’s even had the chance to approach the desk and ask for them.

“If we could hear the scream from here, that means it’s a female,” Tyler tells him. “Not only that, but females have a worse vicious streak than the males.”

Ser Jamie sighs and runs a hand through his unkempt hair. “I know that already,” he huffs. “Look, I just need enough information to formulate a plan of action.”

“There’s never enough information when it comes to facing a dragon,” Tyler mutters, but he’s already flipping through two books at once, quill and parchment ready for when he finds what he’s looking for.

“Well, we’ll take what we know and try something new, then,” Ser Jamie says, like it’s that simple.

“How about you take me with you,” Tyler begins, and the words are barely out of his mouth before Ser Jamie’s glaring at him, an obvious no. “Wait, just hear me out. I know a lot of this stuff already. It’s all in here.” He taps his temple. “I could give you information on the spot, so you don’t need to memorize a set of notes.”

That does actually make Ser Jamie pause and think. In fact, he appears to seriously consider it, eyes distant and biting his lip. But then something flashes behind his eyes, and he says, “No.”

“Dude –”

“It’s a bad idea, and far too risky,” Ser Jamie says, resolute. When Tyler opens his mouth to protest, he snaps, “No buts. I need the most complete report you can muster within the hour.” Then he turns and strides out of the library without another word.

~o~

Ser Jamie and his unit are gone for a week, taking one omega with them that Tyler doesn’t know but instantly dislikes. The whole time they’re away, Tyler can’t shake the incessant prickling at the back of his neck, the discomfort in the pit of his stomach.

Anabel notices, because he’s putting off a scent without meaning to. “You’re worried about them,” she remarks, rubbing her nose with a frail, bony hand. When Tyler says nothing in response, she continues, “No news is probably good news.”

Tyler shrugs. They haven’t heard another scream since the first day. Based on Tyler’s readings, it makes sense; dragons have different types of screams, and the one that travels the farthest distance is a type of territorial claim – a warning to anyone else nearby. He wonders if the dragon is screaming a different kind, now, if Ser Jamie and his men are locked in combat. He doesn’t expect any taming attempts to work. Alpha growls generally only serve to further incite a dragon, and the potions they keep in the infirmary don’t bear any useful scents for this kind of thing.

“I’m not worried about them,” he tries to argue.

Anabel quirks an eyebrow, and her expression plainly states that she recognizes his words for the load of bullshit they are. “You’re allowed to be, you know,” she says, her voice oddly gentle. Tyler can’t stand it.

“Can you not?” he says, and it sounds like a whine even to his own ears.

Anabel shakes her head at him. “Maybe if you try to stop smelling like someone stole your cake after dinner.”

Tyler rolls his eyes at her, but he does try a bit harder after that.

And by trying harder, he means by finding other forms of distraction – notably in the form of an older, male omega, big and thick who fucks Tyler’s ass thanks to the bottle of oil Tyler stole from the kitchens.

It’s dark all around them and they’re still mostly clothed, just in case someone accidentally finds them. The prep is hasty, and it burns with every thrust. Tyler stuffs a fist into his mouth to keep himself from whimpering, focuses on all the sensations around and inside of him, because he asked for this, he wants this, he does.

The other omega – Tyler hasn’t even bothered to learn his name, he barely ever sees the guy – comes first, then jerks Tyler off and leaves, leaves him a gross, sticky mess. Tyler picks himself up and returns to his quarters, admittedly a little unsteady on his feet, and focuses on those feelings as he drifts to sleep.

When Ser Jamie and his men do return, however, their scent is worse than anything Tyler could’ve put out on his own. They smell like a collective mass of exhaustion, a mix of both sour and bitter, and most of the knights are nursing various wounds that have them all spending the night in the infirmary. Only Ser Jamie returns straight to work in the Tower, his armor tarnished and banged up in places, but otherwise seemingly in one piece. Not much is said of the excursion’s results, only that the dragon had eventually retreated from the village, back into the mountains and maybe further.

(Tyler later finds out from Jordie that Ser Jamie had suffered a few bruises, but nothing wholly serious. He doesn’t know if that’s because Ser Jamie mostly stayed back and let the others do the dirty work, or because Ser Jamie’s that good.)

Dinner that night is a strange affair. The atmosphere around the knights’ table is completely subdued, but the meal is almost celebratory, a welcome-home type of thing. There’s even a sweet-smelling drink that’s like wine, but not, that Tyler can’t get enough of. He figures the knights probably brought it back with them from the village, maybe as a thank-you for driving the dragon away, because they’ve never had anything like this before. And hey, he’d rather inhale as many whiffs of that scent as possible than wrinkle his nose every time he glances at the alphas.

Tyler tries to tease Ser Jamie about his injuries the next time he steps into the library, but it backfires spectacularly.

“Too bad I wasn’t there to keep you from bruising,” he jokes, and immediately knows he’s touched a nerve because something deep spikes in Ser Jamie’s scent and his eyes go cold.

“You would’ve died,” Ser Jamie says, with that vicious quiet sharpness of his. “Is your report finished?”

Tyler knows when it’s a bad idea to be an idiot. He fishes through his stacks of paper for the latest write-up, and decides he can let this topic drop.

~o~

Life working in the library at Nassa Tower isn’t awful.

Okay, well, if he’s speaking in relative terms, anyways. Objectively, slavery is always awful, and life sucks that way because stupid society has guaranteed that no matter where they go, omegas will always get the shit end of the stick. So, really, it’s safer to stay in these knight-run institutions, where he’s guaranteed food and board in exchange for his work. Tyler’s heard the horror stories of what happens to omegas who escape their institutions.

Point is, Tyler has it okay here. Ser Jamie might be an alpha, but he’s probably the least awful of them all – and all alphas are awful in some way or another, all things considered, but at least Ser Jamie tries to make things comfortable for them. It’s a huge step up from Massets Keep, and from anywhere else Tyler could’ve gone. Ser Julien, his former Knight-Captain, had made it abundantly clear that shipping Tyler off to Nassa Tower was supposed to be a punishment. Tyler supposes it was, at first – traveling blindfolded for a month was a horror show in itself – but he actually kind of likes working in the library. He likes learning, and he likes being good at what he does, likes being _praised_ for being good at what he does.

That’s what’s new here. The acknowledgement. The fact that everything Ser Jamie does says, _I see you_ , in ways that Tyler’s never been seen before, ways that make him feel like a human again, and not just some tool that’s a means to an end.

Well, almost. Once an omega, always an omega. Always a slave.

Still. It’s the best situation Tyler’s been in since before he presented, and those days are awfully far away now.

At least, it is until the envoy from Fort Bosz arrives.

They show up one afternoon, shortly before the dinner bell rings. Tyler spots them from the window while he’s busy carrying a massive pile of books over to his desk. He quickly deposits the tomes on the wooden table and scurries back to the window, watching as a tall knight wearing an impressive set of armor walks proudly – eugh, he can see the pride emanating from even this high up – to the gates. Behind him are two armored men that must be junior knights, dragging between them what’s clearly an omega, hands bound and eyes blindfolded judging by the way he or she stumbles.

Ser Jamie comes to greet them at the gate with a small crew of his own knights. There is talking for a while, some gesticulating that Tyler can’t figure out from this high up, and then the doors are opened for the four newcomers. Nassa omegas are called forward to take care of their horses and supply cart, and then they split off, the Nassa omegas and horses to the stables, the knights and bound omega inside.

“Visitors,” Anabel says from behind him. Tyler starts; he hadn’t noticed her approach. “What did you see?”

Tyler tells her, and Anabel’s face slowly shifts into a frown. “What?”

“That knight leading them,” she says. “What was his armor like?”

“Big,” Tyler answers. “Bulky. Looks like it’s more for show than anything else. I don’t get how people can move in pauldrons that big. But they look shiny, even from this high up. Looks like gold.”

“And did you catch the insignia on his chest? What were his colors?”

“Black,” Tyler responds. “Or black and gold, I guess. I’m not entirely sure. It blended with the armor.”

Something in Anabel’s face darkens, but only briefly. She looks more pensive that anything else. “Sounds like a high-ranking officer from Fort Bosz to me,” she muses. “He might be hold rank over Ser Jamie.”

Tyler freezes. There aren’t many classes of knight higher than a Knight-Captain, and most institutions are only ever run by those. The higher classes generally stay and serve the most noble houses, esteemed lords and ladies with insane amounts of wealth and power over the lands. Even his parents hadn’t been that well-off so as to get those kinds of knights as part of their guard.

“What does one of those want with us?” he asks. “It’s just a bunch of knights helping out the nearby villages and doing research. We don’t bother anyone.”

Anabel shakes her head, smiling slightly. “It’s not as simple as you say,” she tells him gently. “Of course the knights of Nassa Tower answer to a noble family, in the end. Ser Jamie remains in constant communication with them. All of his reports are sent that way as well. There’s no such thing as a band of knights who aren’t owned by some form of nobility.”

Tyler rolls his eyes. “Okay, fine, but Fort Bosz? That’s closer to Massets Keep than it is to here. Eneshel is huge. Why is a high-ranking knight from there coming all the way out here? And with an omega?”

Anabel shrugs. “Could be another transfer. You were one once, you know.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t get that kind of escort service.”

Anabel’s expression grows serious. “I know,” she says calmly, but her eyes betray her. Tyler can see the worry lines across her face. “I don’t have the slightest clue why this is.”

They don’t get to find out what the play is until the dinner bell rings, and the three visiting knights are at the end table next to Ser Jamie, sandwiched between him and Jordie, the heavily armored one directly next to Ser Jamie. The bound omega from earlier is nowhere to be seen. The mood is strange; the atmosphere is thick, somehow, and all of the omegas seem to be affected by it – they all shuffle quietly to their tables and eat quietly, making no attempts at their usual conversation. Meanwhile, most of the alphas do converse amongst themselves, but there’s still an aura of something tense, like they’re all treading on eggshells. Tyler has no idea who this new alpha is, but it’s strikingly clear that he’s asserted some form of dominance over all the knights, even Ser Jamie.

Ser Jamie talks with the new alpha, but he’s wearing his serious face, the one that always makes him look like he’s in a constant state of worry. Tyler knows that’s just how Ser Jamie is, and that he’s way more confident a person than that, but this new knight doesn’t, and Tyler wonders if Jamie’s being poorly judged, and if he is, what that’ll mean for everyone else in Nassa Tower if some high-ranking knight decides that there’s a problem here and needs to fix it.

Tyler doesn’t want to know what would happen if someone else took over control of Nassa Tower.

He also hates this stupid fucking silence.

“Pass me a bread roll, will you?” he says to Regina, who’s sitting three seats down from him. It’s as if the entire room turns to locate the source, as though Tyler’s interrupted something big. He hasn’t, he knows he hasn’t, but suddenly the tension in the room feels even heavier than before.

As for Regina, she startles so hard she nearly slips out of the bench, but she does pass the bread, blushing furiously as she does, mouth clamped shut, which is totally unlike her.

Tyler rolls his eyes. “Thanks,” he says loudly. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the new knight staring at him. Ser Jamie is, too, his expression unreadable. Then the new knight turns to Ser Jamie and says something, and Jamie averts his gaze to discuss with the other alpha.

The end of dinner is fucking weird, too. A few omegas get up to leave, but there’s a sharp bark from across the room: “Stay seated!”

Everyone’s heads snap to the main table, where the new knight in the golden armor is leaning menacingly out of his seat, half-over the table, and glaring at them all. “You do not get to leave before your masters,” he says, his voice rough and commanding, too powerful to resist. “You will wait until we have all finished, and we have all left.”

Tyler feels the order reverberating through his bones, locking him to his seat and sending chills up and down his spine. He feels sickly and weak, suddenly, and judging by the look of it, all of the omegas around him feel the same. That was a heck of an alpha voice, and Tyler despises it, stomach churning like he might regurgitate everything he’s just eaten.

This isn’t supposed to happen here.

“Ser Petr,” a clear voice rings through the air, snapping the tension suddenly.

It’s Ser Jamie. His expression is calm, yet Tyler can see the emotion behind his awkwardly large eyes. “Ser Petr,” he says again. “I respectfully ask that you refrain from exerting unnecessary discipline over my subjects, and save it for when they have actually disobeyed orders.”

“They were leaving your dining hall without permission,” the new knight – Ser Petr – says, frown deepening.

“They have my standing permission to leave the mess when they are finished eating,” Ser Jamie replies smoothly. “They were acting within their rights.”

Ser Petr bristles. “You may expect less of your slaves, but I will not tolerate this behavior in my presence,” he says.

Ser Jamie seems to be calculating for a moment, and then he nods. “Very well.” He rises from his seat and addresses the omegas. “There will be a change in regulation, effective immediately. After every meal, all omegas are to remain seated in the mess hall until all of the alphas have finished.” Ser Petr leans over and mutters something into Ser Jamie’s ear. Ser Jamie frowns, clearly hesitating, but then he adds, “Furthermore, effective at breakfast tomorrow, no omegas will be permitted to begin eating until the alphas have finished and left.” Another mutter, and another strange, almost pained look flashes across Ser Jamie’s eyes before he adds, “Anyone found not in compliance of these new regulations will face discipline in the dungeons. That will be all.”

Tyler inhales sharply through his teeth. Yeah, he fucking hates this new guy already. He bites aggressively into his bread roll to keep himself from swearing loudly and getting himself in trouble.

Thankfully, it’s not much longer before the alphas all begin to file out of the mess. Ser Petr and Ser Jamie leave first, all other knights deferring until they have finished before leaving as well. Once the knights have left, a collective sigh fills the room, and the omegas all slowly head back to their quarters for the evening.

In hindsight, Tyler probably should have expected the knock on his door a couple of hours later, should have expected to see Ser Jamie slowly make his way into the room and close the door quietly behind him, staring at the bed where Tyler sits reading.

“Hey, Captain,” Tyler says, waving a casual hand as he finishes his paragraph.

Ser Jamie sighs. Like, an audible, wholly exasperated sigh.

“You can’t do that, Tyler,” he says quietly.

Tyler shuts his book. “Can’t do what?” He’s going to force Ser Jamie to spell out every little thing for him. He’s not mad at Ser Jamie specifically or anything, but he _is_ mad, and hey, if he can take it out on a relenting Knight-Captain, he will.

“You can’t talk at the dinner table like that.”

“Oh, so I can’t ask for food I can’t reach?” Tyler snipes. “You want me to show awful table manners that tell everyone, _oh look at this gross, disgusting omega that doesn’t have a shred of human decency_? Oh wait, we don’t have any of that to begin with.”

Ser Jamie is silent.

Tyler could go on, wants to go on, and damn anything Ser Jamie will do or say in return, so he does. “You let this – whoever he is – just come in and change the rules just like that? I thought you were better than the others. But you’re not, you’re a coward who’s afraid to actually impose yourself because I bet you’re looking for a promotion and you have to lick their shoes to get –”

“Will you shut your fucking mouth,” Ser Jamie snaps, and Tyler stops mid-sentence, mouth hanging open, because that wasn’t even his alpha voice and yet it drips with venom Tyler’s never heard before.

Ser Jamie is fuming, seething from head to toe, and Tyler’s never seen him loom so large. The only other time was with Ser Lucas, and even then, Tyler hadn’t been able to properly witness it.

Tyler had thought, back then, that it was so peculiar that Ser Jamie had only ever asserted himself in front of his own knights, alphas like him, and not omegas. Tonight, though, Tyler realizes that he was wrong about a lot of things regarding his Knight-Captain.

Then, just as suddenly as it came, the anger diffuses and seeps right out of him, and Ser Jamie curls in on himself, a little, his eyes wide and sad. “I – I’m sorry,” he huffs. “That was unbecoming of me. I shouldn’t have spoken like that.”

Tyler closes his mouth. He doesn’t know what he should say to that, torn between accepting that it was truly a moment out of turn, or if he should drag Ser Jamie even further, see how far he can stretch his guilt.

Ser Jamie takes his silence as a permission to speak. It isn’t really, but for once Tyler figures he should probably think before he speaks, so he’ll deal with it, even if it’s words he doesn’t want to hear.

“It’s not like that at all,” Ser Jamie says. “I don’t give a shit about becoming a Knight-Commander like Ser Petr. I’ve got more than I need already here.”

“Yeah, you’ve got all your nice little omega slaves ready to do your bidding anytime you like,” Tyler mutters before he can stop himself.

Ser Jamie flinches. “You know it’s not like that,” he says, and there’s a hint of a pleading tone to it. Tyler rubs his nose, trying to get rid of the sourness in the air. “Tyler, you know what would happen if you were anywhere else, or abandoned in the wilderness.”

Tyler humphs, but says nothing. It’s not something he’s willing to admit to Ser Jamie, or anyone.

“Ser Petr won’t be here for very long,” Ser Jamie continues. “There’s...there’s an omega transfer, and he’s overseeing the assimilation. There were extenuating circumstances. It’s only temporary, hopefully a week, or two at most depending on how things go, and I swear on my life things will go back to how they were once he’s gone.”

“Yeah, cause you need to impress him,” Tyler grumbles, and he knows he’s being an ass. He remembers the look on Ser Jamie’s face when Ser Petr instigated the orders. His shoulders slump and he sinks a bit into the mattress. He’s fully aware of the circumstances, understands them even. He just – he hates it, all of it, and there’s not much he can do to vent his frustration.

“If I don’t, he could have me decommissioned,” Ser Jamie admits, and Tyler closes his eyes, because yeah, he knew this was coming. “He’ll restructure Nassa Tower, make everything ten times worse than it was. I can’t let him do that. I won’t let him do that to you.”

The _you_ stirs something, and Tyler blinks his eyes open, eyeing Ser Jamie carefully. He knows Ser Jamie meant the general you, as in all of the omegas of Nassa Tower, but for a fleeting moment, he’d nearly misinterpreted. He silently shakes himself over. Gross.

“I’m trying to keep you guys safe, keep things good for you, better than they would be anywhere else,” Ser Jamie finishes. “You have to believe me on that.”

Tyler sighs. “I do,” he says softly. The admittance makes something both loosen and tighten in his chest all at once, and he hates that too.

“Thank you,” Ser Jamie says, and he sounds so fucking sincere, so god damn grateful that Tyler, an omega, believes him, and Tyler can’t stand it.

“You need to be careful around Ser Petr,” Ser Jamie continues, and his voice is sharp again, steady. “He won’t hesitate to put you in discipline if he dislikes the slightest thing about you, and it won’t be simple cleaning duties or confinement. It’ll be the dungeons.”

Something clicks. “That’s where that new omega is, isn’t it?”

Ser Jamie’s mouth twists. He doesn’t say anything, but he doesn’t need to. Tyler can’t even say he’s surprised.

“They’re not just gonna be stuck there though, are they?” Tyler asks. “That makes no sense for you to just keep someone down there.”

Ser Jamie nods, struggling for words. “His case is...complicated,” he settles for. “I’m not at liberty to divulge specifics. You’ll see him around soon, though.”

“What’s his name?” Tyler asks.

“I’m sure he’ll tell you on his own,” Ser Jamie says. Tyler makes a show of rolling his eyes at him, and Ser Jamie muffles a chuckle into a cough.

The room lapses into silence, and Tyler finds that he doesn’t mind it one bit. Ser Jamie, on the other hand, fidgets a little, shifts his weight around as the silence lingers.

Tyler’s content to let it stretch out longer, cause it’s hilarious to see a Knight-Captain this awkward, of all people, but time alone also sounds pretty nice right now. “You needed anything else, Captain?”

Ser Jamie clears his throat. “No, that’s it, I guess.” He moves to the door, then pauses. “Just – be careful, okay?”

Tyler meets his eyes, intent and serious and full of something he can’t place.

“Yeah, sure,” he says. Ser Jamie nods and, ostensibly satisfied, leaves the room.

~o~

The next few days are weird. All of the omegas are terse and jumpy, especially whenever Ser Petr or either of his two Knight-Lieutenants is nearby. Even feeble Anabel is skittish as she goes about her work in the library.

Tyler can’t blame her. The Fort Bosz knights have taken an interest in the research work undertaken by the Nassa Tower omegas, and as the senior most librarian, Anabel gets the brunt of the attention. He’s seen Ser Petr hovering over her, dangerously close, lips just a hair’s width from her ear as he watches her write and murmurs something Tyler can’t make out. He clenches and unclenches his fists, reminding himself that there is absolutely nothing he can do right now without making things worse for everyone else, and that Ser Petr hasn’t actually _done_ anything to Anabel. Yet.

Tyler receives his fair share of attention as well, and he’s not sure if it’s because of his outstanding reputation within the library and with Ser Jamie, or because of his actions in the mess hall that first night, or a combination of the two. Either way, Ser Petr seems to be legitimately interested in observing Tyler’s skills, so he maybe shows off, just a little, deliberately using big words because he can, and juggling five texts as once as he transcribes, taking bits and pieces from all of them at an equal pace.

Unfortunately for him, Ser Petr never seems to be quite satisfied. He always leaves with an offhand comment of, “Not bad,” or, “I suppose this can be considered efficient,” even though Tyler _knows_ there’s no way anyone else in the tower is as fast as he is.

He tamps down on the frustration and forces an obliging smile as Ser Petr makes to leave, and their eyes meet for a second, hold, and something flashes behind Ser Petr’s eyes and Tyler gets a whiff of something spicy. His nostrils flare and he turns his head away so he can rub his nose.

Tyler gets to meet the new omega on the fourth day. The Fort Bosz Knight-Lieutenants drag him out from the dungeons, hands still bound behind his back, and tie him to a wooden chair in the library. It’s fucking confusing – apparently their plan is for him to sit there all day and watch the others work – so Tyler just tries to ignore it. In the end, though, curiosity gets the better of him, and he can’t help but steal glances at the new omega every time he passes by.

The omega looks to be only maybe a couple of years older than Tyler. He’s got small, beady eyes, messy hair and a lot of scruff on his face that suggests it’s been a while since it’s been cared for, and an abnormally large nose. He sits surprisingly calmly in his chair and simply observes his surroundings in silence. Tyler doesn’t know why his compliance is so unnerving. Belatedly, he realizes it’s because he was expecting something drastic, something violent.

Around the fifth or sixth time of Tyler walking past the omega to fetch a book that he really doesn’t need, the omega speaks.

“Lots of books in here, eh?”

“Sure,” Tyler says carefully.

The omega actually laughs. “Everyone’s treating me like I’m a time bomb. Dude, chill, I’m just like you, just maybe with a more colorful record.”

Tyler can’t help but smile. “Been a while since I met someone with a record worse than mine,” he says.

The omega’s grin widens, and something lights up behind his eyes. “Awesome,” he says. “I’m Bradley.”

“Tyler.”

“So, Tyler, you been here long?”

“Six months now, about.”

“Where’d you come from before that?”

“Massets Keep.”

Bradley whistles lowly. “You came a long way to get here.”

“I could say the same for you.”

A knight patrols down one of the nearby aisles, so Tyler busies himself with rearranging a few books on the shelf in front of him. There’s nothing for him here, but he kind of wants to hear what Bradley will say next. Besides, he’s done plenty of good work here. He can spare a few minutes and no one will care.

“They wanted to get me as far away as possible,” Bradley says, his tone amused. “I can’t even blame them, really. How about you?”

Tyler hesitates a moment, unsure of how much he should tell. “It was supposed to be my punishment,” he says. “Send me even farther from home. I don’t really care.”

“Where’s home?”

“None of your business.”

It maybe comes out a little harsh. Bradley raises his eyebrows. “Whoa, whoa, no worries. I was just asking. You don’t have to tell.”

Tyler’s shoulders sag. Countless questions nag at his brain, but he’s not sure which ones to ask. “Welcome to Nassa Tower, I guess,” he settles for eventually. “It’s probably better here than Fort Bosz, most of the time.”

Bradley snorts. “Don’t kid yourself, man,” he warns, and his tone is still light but there’s a touch of something darker beneath it. “Alphas are the same everywhere, in the end.”

Tyler sighs. It’s easier when he’s the one telling himself that. “Yeah,” he says. “You gonna be around the library much more?”

Bradley shrugs. “For today, I guess? I don’t know what’s happening past that. I’m going right back to the dungeons when the day is done.”

“They haven’t prepared a room for you yet?” Tyler asks.

“Oh, they have,” says Bradley. “Ser Petr just likes to make me suffer.”

Tyler pauses with his hand on the spine of a thick red tome. “Oh.”

“No big deal,” Bradley says airily. “I like the special treatment. It’s a sign that he’s scared of me.” He flashes another grin. “Wanna trade stories?”

And that’s – Tyler’s never spoken to another omega like this before. He’s overcome, suddenly, with the urge to abandon the rest of the day’s work and simply stay here and talk to Bradley. He thinks there’s a lot he could learn from this man. He seems like an older reflection of himself, and Tyler can’t help but be drawn to him.

On the other hand, Ser Jamie’s words echo in the back of his mind, warning him against anything rash. He’s not used to sacrificing personal gains for the sake of others around him. He’s not even sure he wants to, he realizes guiltily as he glances back at Anabel working at her desk.

Fuck it.

Tyler takes a black leather-bound book off a shelf and opens it, casually flipping through some pages while never taking his eyes off of Bradley. “Sure.”

~o~

Tyler learns a lot about Bradley that afternoon. He’s four years older than Tyler and, on account of having presented at the same age, has four more years of experience as a slave. He’s gotten himself in trouble for pretty much everything Tyler’s ever attempted and then some – even sports a few tattoos, though his current clothing covers them. Tyler also finds out that Bradley’s punishments for his disobedience not only rival Tyler’s from Massets Keep, but at times exceed them in severity.

Tyler hadn’t been lying earlier; he’s never met anyone with such a crazy record. He’s kind of jealous, truth be told. Bradley’s fun and charismatic and easy to talk to and he feels a connection with him, like they’re kindred spirits or something. Except, well, he doesn’t have those same ambitions anymore. He’s maybe gone soft. He kind of regrets letting this happen to him.

Bradley seems to think that’s a shame, as well. “Dude, there’s so much havoc to wreck here, so much chaos to dump on these stupid-ass alphas,” he says. “Don’t you want to give them shit?”

Tyler shrugs. “I kinda like to live,” he replies.

Bradley rolls his eyes. “Tyler, bro, I’m not saying get yourself killed,” he says. “But there’s nothing wrong with stirring up a little trouble. That’s the problem with the omegas in this place, don’t you see? They’ve all been trained to be so friendly and compliant. None of them realize that things don’t have to be like this. You and I are the only ones with outside experience. We’re the only ones that can show them how things can change, how things can be different.”

It’s a fair point, but it also brings up a lot more questions Tyler’s not sure he has the time to get the answers to.

“Seems pretty obvious you’ve seen more than me,” Tyler starts, choosing his words carefully. “I know life at Massets, and life here. I don’t really see anyone here picking the Massets lifestyle over this one.”

That elicits a chuckle from Bradley, but Tyler can see the way his eyes gleam, and he knows he’s hit the mark. He knows when Bradley speaks next, this is gonna be good.

That’s what he wants, after all. If Bradley’s gonna try to pump him for information, Tyler’s gonna pump him right back.

Bradley looks over both shoulders slowly, and Tyler does the same before leaning in. “I’m talking about life outside of slavery,” he says, voice so low it’s barely above a whisper. “ _That_ is the lifestyle omegas should choose.”

Tyler’s barely opened his mouth to respond when the dinner bell rings, startling him so hard he nearly trips over himself as he jumps to straighten out. There’s the bustle of sudden movement in the library, and shit, he can’t stay here. He shoves the book in his hand out of order on the shelf – fuck it, he’ll fix it later – and scurries over to his desk so he can quickly reorganize his things before going to dinner. He leaves without sparing Bradley a passing glance, despite wanting to. He knows the Knight-Lieutenants return to guide him out of the library, probably back to his cell in the dungeons, and he hopes maybe Bradley will be back tomorrow.

He isn’t. Tyler sleeps fitfully that night, rolling Bradley’s words over and over again in his head, and he’s practically buzzing with anticipation when he reports to the library the next day for work. But Bradley never shows up, and Tyler’s a bundle of nerves all day and unable to do anything about it, let alone explain why.

It shouldn’t be so easy to sneak down to the dungeons that night, but for whatever reason, Tyler makes it there without attracting a single knight’s attention. He gravitates deeper down the spiral staircase, like a compass needle drawn north.

He reaches the basement landing and peers through the little open window in the doorway. It leads into a hallway lined with cells, cold iron bars outlining each one. There’s a single knight sitting slumped in his chair at the end of the hall, where it turns a corner to somewhere Tyler can’t see, and his eyes are closed and he’s snoring softly, like he’s sleeping. Tyler takes a deep breath and opens the door. The knight doesn’t budge.

Quiet and deft, Tyler moves through the hallway, passes the knight and turns the corner to see another row of cells, all unoccupied save for the one at the very end.

Bradley’s sitting there, wrists and ankles cuffed and chained to a heavy metal ball on the cold stone floor, looking totally unsurprised to see Tyler there.

“Took you long enough,” Bradley says.

“Couldn’t wait to see me again, could you,” says Tyler.

Bradley grins. “Touché.”

Tyler says, “Tell me what it’s like to be free.”

Bradley stares for a minute, then ducks his head and chuckles quietly, his entire body quivering with it. “Dude. I should’ve known you weren’t here to see my pretty face.”

Tyler shrugs. “Your nose is too big.”

Bradley doesn’t even flinch, though his eyes do darken, and Tyler feels something spark in the pit of his stomach. “Wonder if you’d say the same about my dick.”

And okay, right now that sounds like –

“Tell me about it while I suck you off, then,” Tyler says.

Bradley inhales sharply. “Okay, yeah, we can do that.” It sounds like he’s struggling not to sound overeager, and damn if that isn’t doing things for Tyler right now.

“Can you budge up to the bars?” Tyler asks.

Bradley shoots him a filthy smirk that sends a thrill down Tyler’s spine, and then he shuffles on his knees over to the bars. Tyler reaches through to help him get his breeches down, pulls Bradley’s dick out, and – it’s not the biggest or thickest he’s ever seen, but it’s good, and Tyler’s mouth waters so he doesn’t wait, doesn’t waste any time before getting his mouth over as much as he can through the bars.

“Yeah,” Bradley breathes, slumping against the bars. “You’re good at this.”

Tyler pulls off for a moment to smirk and say, “I’ve had opportunities to practice,” before leaning back in to suck him all the way down.

“So,” Bradley pants, as Tyler works his tongue and lips up and down the shaft. “You wanna know what freedom’s like?”

Tyler hums his agreement, and Bradley’s breath hitches.

“Imagine not having to live in captivity.” Bradley’s voice comes out staggered and breathy. “There’s places, for omega refugees, hidden away in the wilderness where no one will find them. And if they do, they defend themselves. They fight for their freedom. They work together. No one’s a slave to anyone.”

Tyler swallows hard, and Bradley gasps.

“It’s better, right, so much better, no reason to – shit, I’m –” and then Bradley’s coming hot and sticky in Tyler’s mouth. Tyler works him through his orgasm, swallowing every last drop before he finally backs off, while Bradley catches his breath.

Tyler’s achingly hard himself now, and he’s not sure what’s got him the most aroused right now: the fact that he just gave a blowjob to a prisoner, with a sleeping knight _right there_ ; the fact that yeah, Bradley’s got a nice dick, and now his own wants with the program; or Bradley’s talk about freedom being so enticing. Probably a mix of them all.

Bradley gets his dick back in his breeches, then looks Tyler up and down, wagging his eyebrows. Tyler laughs and pulls down his own pants, stands up so that his dick is level with Bradley’s face, and guides it through the bars so Bradley can get his mouth on it.

The mixture of hot and wet and suction get him just right, and yeah, exchanging orgasms in Nassa Tower have always been fun, but there’s something about this one that’s a never-ending series of sparks in his belly, and he’s wound up so tight already it’s barely a minute before he’s spilling down Bradley’s throat.

Bradley looks unbearably smug when Tyler puts himself away. “Nice,” he says with a grin.

Tyler takes a few deep breaths to steady himself and ensure he’s got his wits back about him before he speaks again. “So these safe places,” he begins, and Bradley makes an inquisitive noise. “They really exist?”

“Swear on my life, seen them with my own two eyes,” Bradley promises.

He takes a moment to think about it. It’s...a lot to take in. It’s not a kind of lifestyle he’d ever imagined was possible.

“There’s no guarantee, though,” he says slowly. “That they’d get out okay from here, make it to a place like that without getting caught.”

“Don’t you think it’s worth the risk?” Bradley asks. “Heck of a payoff if they do. Besides, if everyone works together, they can take down the alphas here, all escape together. It’s been done before.”

Tyler frowns, because something’s not making sense anymore. “How would you know all of this, if you’ve always been in Bosz?”

“Ah.” Bradley’s dark eyes flicker in recognition. “I might have danced around the truth a little, until I could be sure I could trust you with this information.” Tyler’s pulse quickens and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up without his permission. “I’m what they call a runner.”

Tyler inhales sharply, because he’s heard the stories before, never thought he would come face-to-face with a real runner one day. Runners are dangerous, probably more dangerous than any omega should ever have the right to be. It’s a wonder, to be honest, that Bradley’s actually alive and moderately healthy.

“I took part in four rebellions,” Bradley explains. “Delph, Navan, Faxal, and Montcon. The omegas rose up against the alphas in their establishments, fled into the wilderness, and were able to create their own safe haven. I stayed in each one for the first year, helping to make sure they could sustain themselves, before heading off somewhere else. I’d get myself captured and sent to a new establishment, where I’d work for a while, build the trust of the rest of the omegas there, and help them rebel and escape.”

“And they always wanted to?” Tyler asks incredulously.

Bradley shakes his head. “If a group was too hard to sway, I’d escape and try somewhere else. Except with Bosz. Actually, Bosz is probably going to rebel all on their own, even with me gone.”

“So what happened in Bosz?” Tyler asks next, because while things are slowly starting to make sense again, there are still pieces of the puzzle that are missing.

“I got cocky,” Bradley says simply. “I’d set myself up with a little band of accomplices, and we spread information around like wildfire. Someone tattled on us, and we were all separated, all sent away where we couldn’t stay in communication with each other. But honestly, it’s better this way. The seeds have already been planted in Bosz now, and my friends and I get to each help omegas achieve freedom elsewhere. They played right into our hand without even realizing it.”

Tyler exhales, long and slow. He doesn’t know what to say.

“Lots to think about, I know,” Bradley says, sounding surprisingly sympathetic. “Look, there’s gonna be a change of guard soon, so this one’ll get woken up. You should get back to your quarters so they don’t find out you’ve been talking to me. You can come back same time tomorrow, if you want.”

Oh. “Yeah, okay.” Tyler slowly pushes himself away from the bars, forces himself to turn away even though his feet are like lead.

“I hope I don’t regret talking to you tonight,” Bradley says behind him.

Tyler pauses. “You won’t,” he answers quietly. Then he tiptoes past the sleeping guard around the corner and out of the dungeons without turning back.

~o~

Going back to visit Bradley in the dungeons is a bad idea. Tyler does it anyway.

They exchange blowjobs and then lean against the bars and talk about life outside of slavery. It all sounds so wonderful, Tyler fears it’s too good to be true. It can’t be that impossible, though. People are resilient, after all. They fight back. It’s how humans managed to either slay or tame so many magical creatures, learn to work with magic, even battle each other – though thankfully there haven’t been any wars in all the years Tyler’s been alive, but he did study some history in his youth. So it doesn’t seem to be too much of a stretch to believe that a group of omegas could fight back and establish a life for themselves outside of civilization.

It even makes sense why he wouldn’t have ever heard of these rebellions. Of course the alphas would want to keep that shit under wraps, prevent omegas from getting any ideas. It makes Tyler wonder just how much goes on outside that he’s unaware of. The endless possibilities are both frightening and exciting all at once.

Bradley tries to nudge him, persuade him to start talking to other omegas in Nassa Tower who have his trust. Tyler instantly thinks of Anabel and shakes his head. She wouldn’t risk the comfortable life she has here for only a possibility of freedom, and a horrible punishment if that were to fail. In the end, there are too many omegas here who would be too complacent to take part in any sort of rebellion.

When Tyler reluctantly says so, Bradley makes a disgusted face.

“See, this is the problem with places like here,” he spits, dark eyes glaring, not at Tyler, but still full of distaste. “Captive’s syndrome takes over, forces everyone to believe they’re in the best hands possible and they can be satisfied with living in slavery as long as they’re treated with the tiniest shred of decency, as if not actually getting whipped or beaten is a sign of such nice alphas.”

“Best worst-case scenario, I guess,” Tyler says.

“Yeah, no,” Bradley snaps. “I feel worse for you people here than I do for the ones in Bosz. They got treated like fucking dirt there, but at least that motivated them to want out. You want out, don’t you?” He shoots Tyler a distrustful look.

Tyler bristles. “Of course I do,” he retorts. “Don’t lump me in with everyone else.”

“Then do something about it,” Bradley hisses. “Don’t bother coming back to me if you’re just gonna sit here like a good little alpha’s pet.”

“Can you fault me for wanting to learn more?” Tyler asks incredulously.

Bradley shrugs. “No, but I can if you take the information and do shit-all with it.”

“Look, I’m trying to –”

“Don’t waste your breath with excuses,” Bradley says. He nods over Tyler’s shoulder, where the guard sits sleeping in his chair. “He’s probably gonna be waking up soon. You’d better go.”

Tyler tries to keep his face impassive. “Yeah,” he says, slowly turning away.

He doesn’t return to visit Bradley again.

~o~

The rumors begin to spread a few days later. It’s nothing big, at first: just little murmurings here and there, whispers of stories of the supposed life outside captivity between omegas when the alphas aren’t around to hear them. Tyler gets wind of them when he, Anabel, and an omega learning to read named Ryan are gathered at the main desk in the library, and all the knights on patrol there are way at the other end of the hall.

“Hey, did you know that there are omegas that live on their own in the wild?” Ryan asks in a hushed voice, leaning over the table towards them after glancing left and right.

Anabel’s forehead wrinkles slightly, and Tyler freezes. “What do you mean?” Tyler asks carefully.

Ryan draws a breath. “I mean, omegas banded together and freed themselves, then set up their own home away from society where they could live without slavery,” he whispers, his eyes wide. “Is that really possible?”

Tyler opens his mouth and pauses there, torn between confirming and denying the claim. It’s Bradley’s work, it has to be, though Tyler’s got no clue how he’d been able to start spreading information if he was still locked in the dungeons. There’s also a spike of something eerily like jealousy festering beneath his ribs – at what? That Bradley’s telling other people? That it’s not Tyler’s secret to keep? It never was, never was supposed to be.

So he settles for, “It’s gotta be possible, I guess.” At Anabel’s look, he adds, “I mean, it’s a little hard to believe that every single omega in the world is currently living as a slave. There’s bound to be some who are free, somewhere.”

Anabel’s frown deepens. “That sounds...incredibly risky,” she says. She looks directly at Ryan. “You know the stories of what happens to omegas who are caught trying to escape, right?”

Ryan shrinks back in his chair a little. Tyler sighs. All of the Anabel-types in Nassa Tower are gonna defeat these ideas real fast.

Except a couple days later, it seems everyone has gotten wind of it, and it’s not dying down, and Tyler still hasn’t heard a single thing about Bradley.

He’s seriously contemplating going down to the dungeons to figure out exactly what the fuck is going on, but then Jordie enters the library and claims that he’s been told to escort Tyler to Ser Jamie’s office.

“What,” Tyler says flatly. “Why?”

Jordie shrugs. “No clue, but he probably wants to go over one of your reports in private.” Jordie gives Tyler a weird look. “You doing okay these days?”

Tyler feels a pang of guilt in his chest; it’s been a while since he’s left any notes in the plants. “I’m fine,” he says. “Lots going on, you know.”

Jordie grins. “Must be slacking, if even you can’t keep ahead of the work,” he chirps.

Tyler snorts, shoots back with, “So, has your combat record improved lately?” and Jordie glowers but good-naturedly concedes defeat.

They keep up a steady stream of friendly mundane chatter up the spiral staircase to Ser Jamie’s office, and it’s nice, nicer than Tyler remembered. He’s been so caught up with Bradley and his shtick on omega rights and the unfairness of living in Nassa Tower that he’d forgotten about the actual people.

Knights. Alphas. Still alphas, no matter the conditions.

That’s a thought that’s been growing harder and harder to shake, these days, and Tyler almost hates Bradley for reminding him of the truth, wishes he could have just kept on living in blissful ignorance.

Except that makes him exactly the type of person Bradley despises, the type of person Tyler’s never wanted to be.

He didn’t get those tattoos for nothing.

Jordie leaves him in Ser Jamie’s office with a cheery wave, and then Tyler’s standing before the Knight-Captain’s desk for the first time.

Ser Jamie’s eyes are round as ever, possibly even more concerned than Tyler’s ever seen, so he tries for something casual to diffuse it. “’Sup, Captain?”

Ser Jamie chews on his lip and huffs out a breath. “Not much, you?”

Tyler frowns, the hairs prickling on the back on his neck. “Whoa, what’s going on? Am I in trouble?”

Ser Jamie blinks, visibly startled. “What? No.”

“So wanna tell me what’s got you all worked up, then?”

That earns him another sigh. “Look, I don’t want to do this,” he starts. Then he closes his mouth and shakes his head. “No one’s in trouble.”

“Glad we’ve cleared that much up.”

“You’ve heard the rumors, haven’t you.”

Tyler freezes. It’s not a question. And there’s literally no point in lying, because Ser Jamie knows things anyways, and maybe Tyler can too if he plays his cards right.

“What about them?” he counters.

Ser Jamie’s face goes shockingly red. “You didn’t say anything.”

Tyler opens and closes his mouth, feeling like he just got slapped in the face with a jumble of emotions he can’t even begin to interpret. There’s annoyance in there, though, that much he can recognize, so he focuses on that. “It’s not hurting anyone,” he says.

“It could, though,” Ser Jamie says, “if it escalates.”

“You don’t want you or your alpha knights to be casualties, is what you’re saying.”

Ser Jamie looks a mixture of hurt and offended. “I don’t want _anyone_ to be a casualty,” he corrects. When Tyler starts to scoff, he says, “I’m serious. You know I’ve never tried to hurt anybody here, no matter their status.”

“But you still think omegas are pieces of shit who don’t deserve freedom.”

“What would you have me do?”

“Set us free.”

“That’s impossible,” Ser Jamie sputters. “It’s too dangerous out there. I’m trying to keep you safe.”

“Maybe it’s not as dangerous out there as you seem to think,” Tyler returns.

Ser Jamie’s face closes off, serious and resolute. “You don’t know that,” he says quietly. “You don’t have a clue.”

“I could, if you let me out.”

Something pained flashes across Ser Jamie’s face, and then it’s gone. “You should get back to the library for now,” he says with a sigh. “I told Ser Petr I needed to see you to talk about a report. I’m trying my best not to let him get wind of this, but – just be careful.”

It takes a moment for Tyler’s brain to get with the program and send the proper signals to his body to move, because he’s stuck on Ser Jamie’s final words. It’s so – he’s all mixed messages and confused signals, and Tyler has trouble figuring him out. There weren’t any orders in that whole conversation, just – just. It makes Tyler feel like he’s disappointing Ser Jamie with his defiance, and yet he won’t actually make a move to stop him. Tyler doesn’t know what that means. He also doesn’t know if he wants to, torn between caring and not. Ugh, why.

The best course of action, Tyler decides, is not to think about it for the time being, and to just get through the rest of the day instead. He mostly succeeds at that, getting back to the library and plowing through some readings, but all of his hopes for a peaceful ending to the afternoon are shattered moments before the dinner bell rings, because of course they are.

He should have known.

He really, really should have.

It’s scrawny little Ryan again who comes with the information, wide-eyed and shaking like he’s just been told he’s up for execution. Tyler’s never seen anyone look so terrified in all his time here.

“Hey, dude, what’s wrong?” he asks. “Are you okay?”

Ryan looks around once before squeezing his eyes shut and whispering, “The Knight-Captain’s a murderer.”

And everything stops, for a moment.

When Tyler remembers how to think, and speak, he says, “What? You mean like with dragons and other creatures?” Okay, he doesn’t believe that Ser Jamie could kill a dragon, but there’s no reason he couldn’t take down a war hound or a gryphon or something.

Ryan shakes his head violently. “No, with omegas.”

Again, there’s that moment, but Tyler quickly shakes himself out of it. “There’s no way,” he says firmly. “That’s taking things a little too far now with the stories, bud.” He’s seen how Ser Jamie behaves around omegas every day, has heard the sincerity in his words when he talks about safety. He’s a slaver, sure, Tyler will admit that readily. But Ser Jamie as a murderer just doesn’t compute.

“I’m not making this up,” Ryan says firmly. “Remember that mission they went on, to get rid of the dragon?” Tyler nods. “They brought an omega with them. That omega never came back.”

Tyler frowns, thinking hard, back to that day he stared out the window and watched Ser Jamie and his knights return from their expedition. He can’t remember for the life of him if the omega they left with came back, or what they looked like. He doesn’t think he ever even knew who that omega was. His mind’s coming up completely blank.

“Do you know who it was?” Tyler asks curiously.

Ryan shakes his head. “Someone from the stables, I assume, but I never worked there and I haven’t asked around yet. It’s been kept completely under wraps, though, and that’s what’s weird, don’t you see? Like, there wasn’t a single ounce of gossip once the knights came back. No one asking where they went.”

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Tyler mutters, rubbing his temple. “At least someone would be talking about it. Are they under orders not to?”

“No one can remember,” Ryan insists. “What if all our drinks were spiked with potion the night they came back, to make us all forget?"

Tyler remembers that sweet and unusual drink, very nearly falls out of his chair, and his entire body goes numb.

“No,” he breathes, cold blooming from his chest outwards.

Ryan nods solemnly. “It can only mean one of two things: the omega safely escaped, or got themselves killed. Either by the alphas themselves, or by the dragon. Like, what if they used the omega as bait to get to the dragon?”

Tyler’s standing bolt upright from his chair before he even realizes he’s moved. “You need to stop,” he says, very seriously. “Stay here. Do your readings. Don’t repeat those words to anyone.”

“Where are you –”

“Not now.”

He’s striding briskly out of the library, ignoring Anabel calling after him in surprise, ignoring the, “Hey!” directed his way by a Knight-Lieutenant. His body’s not – he’s shaking, all over, quaking with something akin to fury, but everything’s off, everything’s spinning, because this can’t be happening. If Ser Jamie’s been deceiving him this whole time –

He’s up the spiral staircase and pushing the door open to Ser Jamie’s office before anyone can think to stop him.

When he steps inside, he barely has time to register the shocked look on Ser Jamie’s face, or the fact that fucking Ser Petr is standing over his shoulder reading a document, before he’s already shouting, “Did you fucking drug us?”

Distantly, there’s the clattering sound of knights in armor racing down the hallway. They reach the doorway behind Tyler and grab him, one taking each arm. Tyler twists and shouts in their grip, and one of them kicks the back of his leg to force him on his knees.

What. The. Fuck.

“What the fuck is this?” he grits through clenched teeth, chest heaving. He’s not fighting them anymore, but holy shit, he wants to. But this isn’t right, the alphas here don’t – Ser Jamie’s bound to stop this.

At least, Tyler thinks he will if he can stop looking so damn alarmed, ugh, fuck him.

Ser Jamie does calm down, face resuming its usual business neutrality, and he says, “Let go of him, Knight-Lieutenants. You may leave the room and close the door behind you. I’ll deal with this myself.” He glances sideways. “Ser Petr, if you wouldn’t mind stepping out as well. You don’t need to see this, and I apologize for the disturbance.”

But Ser Petr’s eyes are fixed on Tyler, and an ugly smirk has formed on his face. “No, it’s quite all right,” he says smoothly. “I think I’d like to stay and see what this is about.”

Ser Jamie’s jaw ticks as the Knight-Lieutenants release Tyler and pause at the door. Tyler can see him struggling not to object. “Very well,” he says tersely, and the Knight-Lieutenants close the door, leaving Tyler alone in the office, on his knees, in front of a Knight-Captain and a Knight-Commander.

“Shirking one’s duties and interrupting a meeting is a grave disobedience and disrespect,” Ser Petr says, drawing back, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against a wall, an unmistakeable dare. “I assume you think you have a justifiable reason, though I’ll let you in on a little secret: there’s no such thing.”

Tyler picks himself up to his feet and glowers. “This isn’t about you,” he seethes, and then he turns to Ser Jamie. “You had all our drinks spiked with potion, didn’t you? The day you got back from that mission to drive the dragon away.”

Ser Jamie blanches.

The dread is threatening to swallow Tyler whole now, because how could he have been so stupid, how could he have believed things were okay here, when all along Ser Jamie was just a fucking skilled liar. How could he have fallen for that?

“There was an omega with you when you left, and they never came back,” Tyler states, not bothering to phrase it like a question. He knows now, he knows, he _knows_ , and Ser Jamie isn’t denying anything, just staring up at him with those huge cow eyes, round and pleading and full of guilt, and Tyler despises everything about them.

“Tyler –”

“You made us all forget because they died, didn’t they?” Tyler continues, not wanting to hear Ser Jamie try to defend himself. He doesn’t think he’d be able to stand it if he did. “You killed them.” Ser Jamie’s eyes go even wider, if that’s possible, and Tyler sees the hurt in them, sees how genuine it looks, but no, he can’t believe a single thing about Ser Jamie anymore. “You’re a murderer, just as bad as the ones you love to claim you’re better than.”

Ser Petr cuts in with a snarl, “You omegas need to learn your place by any means necessary. You’re not worthy enough of being considered victims of murder.”

Tyler flinches and opens his mouth, ready to spit out a retort, but Ser Jamie finally speaks: “No.”

Ser Petr tilts his head, raises a casual eyebrow. Ser Jamie’s looking straight at Tyler, though. “I will tell you what happened, because I have no doubt you’ll figure the rest out soon enough at this point, and I’d rather you hear it from me directly. Do you recall, in your report that you prepared for me prior to this mission, what previous research had suggested regarding omegas and taming dragons?”

Tyler doesn’t want to dignify that with an answer, but his mind is already working, sifting through the memories. He remembers the words on the pages, remembers the paragraph that speculated the soothing power of an omega’s purr –

His eyes widen and Ser Jamie nods, and Tyler hates himself for being so expressive that he gives himself away, hates that he let Ser Jamie get close enough to him to figure him out.

“We took a risk, tried to get an omega to purr for the dragon, see if that would help,” Ser Jamie says solemnly. “We tried it alone, and in combination with alpha growls. As I’m sure you’ve now realized, it didn’t work.” He pauses, takes a breath, and looks Tyler dead in the eyes. “I take responsibility as Knight-Captain. It is because of me that the omega died at the dragon’s hands. I killed him.”

Different parts of Tyler’s brain are lighting up all over, and somehow it’s shrouded in an eerie calm. The letdown hit him so forcefully that now he feels practically nothing, nothing but a dull, quivering sense of rage and betrayal and regret.

“You’re despicable,” he spits. “Got an omega killed, and then tried to wash your hands of the deed by drugging us all into forgetting, so we could go on thinking you’re this perfect, humble Knight-Captain who can do no wrong.”

Ser Jamie lowers his gaze, no longer looking at Tyler’s face, and instead at his chest. “I didn’t want to cause you pain or fear,” he says. “I did what I thought was for the best of this establishment.”

“Fucking disgusting.”

“That’s a matter of opinion, isn’t it?” Ser Petr interjects smoothly, stepping forward. “And fortunately for us alphas, yours doesn’t matter.” He looks past Tyler, at the closed door behind him. “Knight-Lieutenants!” he calls loudly.

The door opens seconds later, and the two alphas from before burst through the door. “Yes, Ser?”

“As retribution for his insubordination, take this omega to the dungeons for confinement. Make sure he is not in an adjacent cell to the other one.”

“Yes, Ser!”

They grab a hold of his arms once more, and Tyler doesn’t even have the strength to fight them. He’s drained to the core, left completely empty now that the truth has sunk in, now that he knows life at Nassa Tower was too good to be true, was all just one elaborate hoax to fuck with him. Now he understands why coming here was supposed to be such an awful punishment.

The physical abuse had always been tolerable. Try as they might, Tyler was strong, so they could not break him. He’d never expected his emotions to be so easily shattered.

Ser Petr steps up to him, cups Tyler’s chin with one hand in a crushing grip, forcing their eyes to meet. Tyler barely has enough energy to muster a glare, but he tries.

“Maybe this will teach you that you have no place here,” he says softly, voice dripping with venom all the same. “You’re expendable. All of you omegas are. Learn your place, kid, or your worthless, disgraceful life is only going to get more miserable.”

The guards tug him away, and the last thing Tyler sees is Ser Jamie’s face, open and full of shame and regret, before he’s dragged out of the office and down the hall towards the dungeons.

~o~

“I did warn you,” Bradley says, though not unkindly.

The guards have just left after putting Tyler in a cell, just two over from Bradley’s. He’d barely resisted when they cuffed his wrists together and then done the same with his ankles, chaining him to a heavy ball that he didn’t have a prayer in moving from the center of the floor. Now, he sits cross-legged on the cold hard ground, head hanging, while Bradley leans on the bars of his cell, close as he can get to Tyler.

“Yeah,” Tyler sighs. “You did. I’m an idiot.”

Bradley shrugs. “Eh, I see it more like you just really wished for something better.”

“I was deluding myself.”

“Sure, but that doesn’t mean all hope is lost, or some bullshit.”

In spite of himself, Tyler feels the corners of his mouth twitch upwards. “I guess not, huh?”

“Nope,” Bradley says, popping the ‘p’. “No doubt the word has spread by now. More of these omegas are ready to rebel than you think.”

“How did you know?” Tyler asks suddenly. “About that dead omega. How in the world did you find out?”

Bradley shoots him a sneaky grin. “Alphas are dumb,” he states. “They tied me and gagged me and blindfolded me for the whole journey here, but wouldn’t you know that they didn’t think to block my ears.”

“No way,” Tyler says, looking up, and giggling without meaning to.

“Yes way,” Bradley says with a nod and a chuckle. “It was kind of hilarious. I heard all sorts of shit when they thought I was sleeping, or not paying attention, or something.”

“You’re a little shit, you know that?” Tyler says incredulously.

Bradley nods proudly. “You bet I am,” he says, “and admit it, you kind of like that.”

“Definitely,” Tyler says. He gives Bradley a filthy grin. “Right now, I might even go as far as to say it’s turning me on.” Their cells aren’t adjacent, so they can’t get each other off through the bars, but they’ve got enough reach to handle themselves, so they do, jerking off while looking at each other and spewing dirt from their mouths until they’re both sated.

“So,” Tyler says once they’ve tucked themselves back into their breeches, “what comes next?” There’s no afterglow, in these kinds of illicit activities, and they’re still enjoyable while they last, but Tyler’s mind is already on other things.

Bradley shrugs, relaxing back against the bars. “We wait a bit,” he says. “See if we hear any news when the guards change, or when one of us gets let out. Shouldn’t be too much longer, though. They’re almost ready.”

“Ready for what?” Tyler asks.

Bradley grins conspiratorially. “I’m gonna show everyone just how toxic and monstrous the alphas really are,” he says, “while showing the omegas how things can be so much better.”

Tyler stares, overwhelmed with curiosity. “And how are you gonna manage that?”

The grin changes into something almost sinister, with a gleam in Bradley’s beady black eyes to match. “Just wait and see.”

~o~

It takes a few days for Tyler to catch the full extent of Bradley’s plan, but even once he does, he doesn’t expect things to unfold the way they do.

It’s all little baby steps, things that take time to really work around, and there’s nothing to do for it in the meantime but wait. They talk, except when the guards are awake and annoyed enough to yell at them to shut up, and Tyler honestly doesn’t even care. They jerk off together, staring at each other through the bars of the cell that separates them, without a care in the world that their clothing gets messier each time. They talk about life outside.

The anticipation is building, now, and Tyler wants nothing more than to be free of this wretched place and see it for himself.

Unexpectedly, it’s Ser Jamie who comes to deliver them their meals, three times a day. The first time, in the morning, Tyler doesn’t even look at him, refuses to acknowledge the Knight-Captain even steps foot into the dungeons.

“Hey, you still need to eat,” Ser Jamie says softly, and ugh, Tyler hates that he sounds like he cares. He doesn’t budge from where he’s leaning against the wall on his cot, doesn’t spare so much as a glance in Ser Jamie’s direction. Ser Jamie sighs heavily. “Okay, I’m gonna leave your food here for you. Eat it if you get hungry.” Then the door to his cell closes, locks, and Ser Jamie moves to bring Bradley his breakfast.

Tyler waits until Ser Jamie has completely left the dungeon before crawling forward and shoveling a spoonful of oatmeal in his mouth. Bradley snorts, and Tyler throws him a vicious glare before he continues eating.

“No, really, that was hilarious,” Bradley says. “You should have seen the look on his face! That was priceless, wow. I’ve never seen an alpha look like such a wimp in my life!”

That, at least, makes Tyler smile. “He deserves it,” he says, then stops himself. “No, he deserves way worse.”

“And he’ll get it,” Bradley assures him. “For now, this is a good start.” He’s grinning, smug, like he’s just gotten away with something.

“What?”

“Nothing yet,” Bradley says, “but I can tell this is gonna be good.”

~o~

It happens when Ser Jamie comes to bring them their lunch. Tyler once again gives him the silent treatment, his meal is left on its tray on the ground, Ser Jamie delivers Bradley his food, and Tyler only moves to eat once Ser Jamie is gone. Bradley laughs again, harder this time, and Tyler can’t help but wonder if he’s missing something.

Bradley catches on, and he flashes him a grin. “Next step complete,” he says triumphantly. He glances towards the guard, who’s not looking their way. “Here, catch –”

A small object flies through the air, perfectly aimed through the bars, and Tyler’s barely able to catch it in his chest. Fumbling for it, with bound wrists, Tyler holds it in front of his face and realizes Bradley’s given him a key. He stares at the key, then at the lock on his door, then at Bradley.

Bradley nods. “It’s exactly what you think it is,” he says. “Keep it for when things get messy.”

Tyler stares questioningly at him, but manages to slip the key into his pocket. “What comes next?” he asks.

Bradley’s grin only widens. He slips an object from his pocket on his tray, and overturns his soup bowl to cover it. Then he sits back and leans into the cot, evidently pleased with himself.

Tyler frowns; he’d been unable to catch what Bradley was holding, so of course now he’s fucking curious. “Seriously, what?”

Bradley’s eyes narrow. “Let’s just say I’ve never cared much for charms.” Tyler’s confusion must show on his face, because Bradley snickers and adds in a low voice, “and omega heats are fun.”

Oh, shit.

Another alpha comes back for their trays later. Tyler pretends to ignore them, too, but he’s jittery and on edge the whole time. But the alpha leaves and nothing clatters or spills, and Bradley’s heat suppressant amulet stays hidden.

When the alpha’s gone, Tyler lets out a long breath. “Think they’ll figure it out?” he asks, voice low in case the knight on guard duty is listening.

“Nah,” Bradley says. “If it’s going to the kitchens, it’ll be too late to trace it.”

“That fast?” Tyler asks. “How do you know? Have you – oh.”

Of course Bradley would have done this before. Tyler wonders how familiar the omega is with going into heat, how many times he’s attempted this little trick, what will become of it, what it’s even like to experience. He remembers, briefly, seeing that scrawl in a passage of a text he’d been reading, remembers the detail so vivid and filthy that even he was embarrassed by it. Tyler has no idea what seeing an omega in heat up close and personal will be like.

He’s prevented from asking, however, because the alpha on guard duty is looking at them, and this is definitely not a topic of conversation Tyler’s willing to have with anyone else at risk of listening in.

Bradley can tell, because of course he can, and he winks at Tyler and mouths the word, “later.” Tyler shifts to get into a comfortable seated position on his cot and looks up at the stone wall above him, resigning himself to his thoughts for the meantime.

Ser Jamie brings them supper, and he tries to talk once more. Tyler ignores him as he’s done, and Bradley laughs again once he’s left. He makes such a racket that the knight guarding them comes over, right to the bars, to order Bradley to be silent; Bradley presses as close to the bars as possible and sneers in his face. The knight threatens to have Bradley’s punishment increased, but nothing more comes of it, and he eventually turns back to his seat.

This time, Tyler’s ready for it, and he sees Bradley’s hands in action, sees the fist curl up around something once there’s distance between him and the knight. He opens his hand at such an angle so as to hide it from the knight but make it visible to Tyler, and sure enough, it’s a talisman – the ones alphas wear to make themselves immune to omegas’ purrs.

“You fiend,” Tyler breathes in awe.

Bradley grins. “Watch and learn,” he says, and a then his eyes grow focused.

It starts softly at first, so quiet Tyler’s not even sure he’s actually hearing it and all and it’s not just part of his dumb imagination. It relaxes him though, just ever so slightly, and Tyler knows this isn’t just some figment of his imagination, knows that Bradley is legitimately purring right now.

The alpha on guard duty never lets on that he’s hearing it. Tyler realizes, with a jolt, that it’s because Bradley’s purr is so quiet that he may not even realize he’s hearing anything different. Even as the rumbling builds, it’s so slow and gradual that Tyler can barely register it’s changing at all, and he’s even aware it’s coming. That knight has no freaking clue. There’s no way he can prepare for it.

Sure enough, the purr begins to take an effect. The alpha lets out a smothered yawn at first, and then a huge one, unable to stop himself. He slumps in his chair, blinking slowly, all residual tension leaking out of his limbs. He heaves a sigh, his eyes close, and he begins to snore.

Bradley keeps it up for a few minutes longer, but eventually the purr dies down until it fades completely. Once that’s over, he clears his throat and offers Tyler a triumphant smirk. “And that is how it’s done, my friend.”

“How long will he be out for?” Tyler asks incredulously.

That earns him a shrug. “Eh, an hour or two, maybe? Depends on how tired he was before the purring got to him, too. In any case, we’ll be good to talk for a while without him hearing us.”

Tyler can’t help the grin spreading across his face. “I need to learn how to do that.”

“Do you self-soothe?”

For a moment, Tyler hesitates. There would be nothing wrong with admitting this to Bradley. Heck, he says it so casually, like it’s a thing omegas do all the time, like it’s not weak and shameful. So he nods. “Not often, but sometimes.”

Bradley nods understandingly, and relief bubbles through Tyler’s chest. “That’s the best way to practice it. Helps make yourself feel better, and you’re working towards an awesome trick. Double edged sword.”

It’s a neat point. Tyler resolves to practice the next chance he gets. But now, he’s got questions, and he’s sure Bradley will have answers.

“Tell me about your heats.”

“Oh man,” Bradley says, smiling dreamily. “They’re loads of fun.”

“They’re not scary or painful? You don’t lose control or hurt yourself?”

Bradley barks out a short laugh. “Is that what they teach these days? Eugh, no wonder omegas are always so reluctant to take their amulets off even when they’ve achieved their freedom. No way, Ty, heats are fucking awesome and everyone should get the chance to have theirs. You can get off, like, half a dozen times, maybe more, before it breaks, so it’s just a pleasure train the whole way through.”

Tyler remembers that text again, remembers catching an eyeful of dirty words and instantly slamming the book shut before he’d had a chance to really register what exactly it was all about.

“That’s it?” he asks.

“Nah,” Bradley says. “It’ll break eventually, on its own, but while you’re in heat your ass is gonna get crazy wet, so it’s the perfect time to get fucked.” He shoots Tyler a sly grin. “Ever tried that outside of heat?”

Tyler nods, his throat suddenly thick. He’d let a lot of omegas fuck him at Massets Keep, but that was a long time ago, and it had served a purpose he prefers not to think about now. And, well, he’s done it a few times since coming here, too, but it wasn’t...

“Okay, well, in heat, it’s loads better,” Bradley insists. “Hands down, best thing to do.”

Tyler forces a closed-lipped smile. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he says. “So, how many heats have you had?”

Bradley shrugs. “A bunch of ’em. It’s easy to lose track. Besides, every time I let myself get captured they slap a suppressant amulet back on me, so I don’t know how long is too long normally to go without a heat. And it’s tough to know what normal is when all the researchers are either alphas or betas who don’t give a shit about omega biology, and refuse to let us find out.”

Tyler wonders if that’s a thing, somewhere, if someone keeps a bunch of omegas captive solely to study their heats, just like one would imprison a specimen of beast for study or breeding. It’s not a pleasant thought.

“So what’s going to happen?” he asks instead.

“The alphas are going to smell it,” Bradley explains. “Well, not all of them, but whatever poor sap is on guard will, for sure, and I’m not exactly certain how far it’ll travel. He’ll probably react badly and fetch his commanding officers, so the Knight-Captain and Knight-Commander will end up down here, and shit’s gonna go down. They won’t just be able to slap a new charm on me; it won’t work again until the heat’s run its course.”

Tyler frowns, brain working to figure this out. “But what’s that gonna do? What’ll it mean for the rest of us?”

“You’re gonna get out of your cell while everyone’s distracted,” Bradley says. “Trust me, alphas can’t function properly under the smell of an omega in heat. It’ll be the perfect opportunity for you to rally everyone else, knock out some alphas along the way, and escape.”

It hits him, then, and Tyler opens and closes his mouth in understanding. “You’re gonna be a diversion.”

“More or less.”

“But then how will you get out?”

“I have my methods.” At Tyler’s skeptic frown, he adds, “Really. Don’t worry. I’ve done this before.” He twists around, pulls his pant leg up, revealing a dagger strapped to his calf. “It’s easy to get an alpha when they’re vulnerable, you know. Offing the Knight-Commander and the Knight-Captain at once is gonna be a real treat.”

Emotions flash hot and cold through Tyler all at once. Alphas are going to die. Bradley’s going to kill them. Not only that, but if those deaths create chaos in Nassa Tower, it’ll be enough for the omegas to get out. Sure, they might have to fight their way through some alphas, but that’s a fair cost for freedom, isn’t it?

The alphas deserve to die for what they’ve done. A year ago, Tyler would have believed that with every fibre of his being. Now, he wonders if truly all of them deserve that fate.

Ser Petr fucking deserves it, no doubt about that.

Jordie...if he wasn’t an alpha, he seems like he could be a genuinely good person. Jordie is kind of like everyone’s big brother, almost, in the way he speaks to them and looks after them. Tyler thinks that he and Jordie could have been best friends if not for their statuses.

Ser Jamie –

“Don’t flake on me now, kid,” Bradley says, and Tyler startles.

“I’m not,” he promises. “Just. Everything’s going to happen fast, right?” Bradley nods. “It’s a lot. I need to be ready.”

Ready means convincing himself of all the reasons Ser Jamie needs to die. Tyler’s stomach churns unpleasantly and he’s suddenly not sure his meal will stay down.

That comment seems to placate Bradley, at least, and they lapse into a peaceful silence. Tyler suspects Bradley isn’t speaking more because he’s recognized that Tyler needs space to brood, and Tyler’s grateful, really, because he couldn’t have been expected to keep up a conversation at this point anyways.

So Tyler spends the rest of the night thinking about Ser Jamie, and tries to convince himself he deserves death.

He’d seemed so kind, until recently. He truly seemed like he wanted to make Nassa Tower a good place for omegas, safer than any other establishment, and protected from the dangers of the outdoors. He’d been fair with everyone, Tyler thought, even gave omegas the chance to be literate if they desired it. He never let his officers touch an omega without proper permission. He freaking decommissioned anyone who tried, fuck. Everything he did went against what Tyler’d assumed all alphas were like.

In the end, though, Ser Jamie was just like the other alphas, wasn’t he? He’d used an omega and gotten them killed. He spiked everyone’s drinks with potion so they’d forget that omega even existed. All so no one would know that he was a murderer.

It was betrayal, and fuck, that hurt like shit.

Tyler wishes so badly for that to never have happened. It would almost be too easy, to believe Ser Jamie when he’d said that he did it to protect the others, to keep them from being frightened. It would be so easy to look into Ser Jamie’s eyes and find them open and genuine, without a shred of dishonesty there.

That’s precisely why Tyler can’t let himself dwell on this too long. It’s all too simple. How could Tyler have allowed himself to be so easily fooled? If he lets himself believe Ser Jamie any moment longer, that’s it, he’s a goner. He’ll never be free. There’s no reason for him to be satisfied and content with a lifestyle of slavery, even if it is peaceful.

Tyler’s always thrived on being defiant ever since he presented. Wouldn’t freedom be the biggest, most blatant show of defiance he could muster?

Isn’t that all he’s ever wanted?

He’s actually not sure, sometimes, if that’s his be-all, end-all, if freedom is all he wants. Tyler’s always wanted so much, so it’s hard sometimes to sift through all his passing desires and figure them all out, rank them on a mental list. Freedom is definitely up there, though.

Thing is, freedom isn’t possible without sacrifice. Tyler knows that. And if that sacrifice is the lives of some alphas, alphas who have always oppressed him, abused him and other omegas, heck, _murdered_ other omegas… It’s only fair, a life for a life. Besides, the lives of a few alphas could never amount to the magnitude of omega lives lost. They’re all lost, anyways, in slavery – never able to live life the way they deserve.

Tyler deserves his life and his freedom. If it comes at the expense of some alphas, then so be it.

~o~

Their next day in the cells is almost like a twisted form of torture. Tyler fucking hates waiting.

Ser Jamie brings them breakfast; he brings them lunch; he brings them dinner. Tyler still doesn’t look at him – it’s even harder now to meet the eyes of the person Tyler’s decided must die – and Ser Jamie always leaves looking sad, eugh. Bradley continues to laugh about it, but Tyler just feels sick.

In between meals, nothing happens. Tyler’s skin itches constantly; it’s rather like the sensation of insects crawling underneath, but he can’t help it. He’s just so on edge with the knowledge that soon, anytime now, Bradley’s heat will begin and set all his plans in motion. Except the day goes by, and still no change.

When Ser Jamie comes to bring them dinner, he stops in front of Bradley’s cell, frowning, nostrils flaring slightly. Tyler watches it happen from his cot in the corner, ready to avert his gaze should Ser Jamie’s eyes flicker towards him.

“Are...are you feeling okay?” Ser Jamie asks uncertainly.

Bradley gives a warm, slow smile. “Just peachy,” he replies smoothly. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

He’s asking on purpose, and Ser Jamie doesn’t even realize, shifting weight uncomfortably from one leg to another and fidgeting while he works at the lock.

“You, uh, smell a little off,” Ser Jamie finally says, voice so low Tyler almost doesn’t hear him. “Just wanted to make sure you’re not getting sick.”

“Doesn’t feel like I am,” Bradley says conversationally, still smiling sweetly. “I feel pretty energetic, though. Probably restless from being cooped up in here all the time.”

Ser Jamie ducks his head. “I’ll, um, there haven’t been any issues the past few days, so I’ll see if Ser Petr will accept a new trial period outside of the cell. Perhaps a few hours in the library again, as an initial test, and we’ll take things from there.”

“Thank you, Ser, that’d be great,” Bradley says. He’s sneering now, and Tyler bets Ser Jamie doesn’t even realize it.

Then it’s Tyler’s turn to receive his meal. Tyler tries not to stare while Ser Jamie rubs at his nose with one hand and unlocks the cell door with the other, but even he has his limits. Just as long as he doesn’t look into Ser Jamie’s eyes.

“Here’s your dinner,” Ser Jamie says softly, same as always as he lays the tray down on the ground for Tyler to get once he’s left.

“Thanks,” Tyler says hoarsely.

Ser Jamie jumps, a little, and Tyler’s eyes jerk to his without permission. There’s something raw in Ser Jamie’s expression, something – Tyler doesn’t know how to place it, only knows that it makes his gut clench up and his ribs tighten. Tyler instantly decides that he hates it, hates that he’s even having a reaction to it at all.

“You’ll be out of here tomorrow,” Ser Jamie says quietly, still keeping his eyes trained on Tyler, and shit, Tyler’s got no hope of ignoring him now. “Just one more night, and I’ll let you out at breakfast.”

Tyler wonders if he’ll even be around for breakfast at this point, wonders if by then he’ll be long gone, wonders how many miles away he’ll be.

“Cool,” he settles for.

Ser Jamie’s eyes glance over to Bradley, who’s absentmindedly eating off his tray with his back towards them. If Tyler didn’t know better, he’d say Bradley was offering them some privacy. He’s starting to catch a whiff of something sweet, and he wonders if this is the last chance he’ll get to speak to Ser Jamie.

“You have to know,” Ser Jamie says, so softly Tyler has to strain to hear him. “If I could do it again, if I could do that mission differently, I would. I’d do it in a heartbeat.”

And damn him, because this is – Tyler just knows, deep down, that there’s no way Ser Jamie’s lying to him.

“I believe you,” he whispers, not trusting himself to raise his voice any more than that, but also because these words are for Ser Jamie only, and he doesn’t want Bradley to hear this.

Relief washes over Ser Jamie’s face, and his shoulders droop as though a weight has been lifted from them, like the validation from an omega actually means something to him, can actually have a profound effect. “Thank you,” he murmurs. Then he straightens, closes the door and locks it, and leaves the dungeons, still rubbing at his nose, but visibly more relaxed.

“No wussing out yet, eh?” Bradley calls from his cell, words muffled by a mouthful of food.

“No worries,” Tyler calls back, looking down at his meat and potatoes. He tells himself that if Ser Jamie is truly a good person despite being an alpha, he’ll handle things properly during Bradley’s heat, make sure that the matter gets resolved without anyone getting hurt. And while he’s doing that, Tyler will leave, taking with him whoever is willing. It’s a huge gamble, and Tyler almost wishes he’d done something to warn Ser Jamie of the plan, so that he could be sure he’d be careful, but he won’t betray Bradley, not now when his heat is finally creeping up on them. They’ve come this far.

He busies himself with his food, focusing on ensuring that whatever happens next, he’ll have his strength with him. Anticipation is fighting with his hunger, though, makes his throat thick and difficult to swallow. Still, he forces as much food down as he can, stopping only when his entire body finally protests too much.

“How much longer?” he asks, toeing his tray off to a corner of the cell.

When Bradley answers, his voice is oddly breathy. “Soon,” he answers. “Yeah, here it comes.”

He groans and lies back on the cot, struggling to get his bound wrists in a position where he can stick a hand in his breeches. Tyler can tell the exact instant he succeeds, though he can’t really see from his angle, because Bradley lets loose an unabashed moan, and then Tyler’s senses are engulfed by his scent.

“What the f–” cries the alpha on guard, bringing both hands to his nose and jerking bolt upright from his chair. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“Can’t help it,” Bradley gasps as he writhes on the cot.

Tyler’s got to admit, watching this, combined with that powerful sweet smell, makes for a pretty hot sight. It’s making him hard too; his hands drift down to palm at his dick over his breeches for a moment, before he jerks them away and blinks himself alert. He can’t get distracted now. It’s almost time.

Bradley’s grunts and moans increase in volume as his scent fills the dungeon air, so thick it’s almost stifling. The knight on guard cries out, rushes for the door, calling for reinforcements. Tyler remains very still in his cell, equal parts fascinated and confused and terrified of what’s going to happen next.

It’s not long. A small gang of alphas burst into the dungeons, all of them immediately bringing hands to their faces to block out the scent. They themselves are putting off smells, a little bit confused but mostly smelling interested, like they’re getting plenty of ideas of what they could do with an omega like Bradley vulnerable in front of them. It makes Tyler’s blood boil.

“What is going on here?”

Ser Petr’s careless voice echoes through the dungeons, and the alphas part in the hallway to make way for him to step through. He freezes as he stares at Bradley in his cell, inhaling sharply, and his eyes darken.

“All of you, get out,” he orders. “Now!”

The knights scatter, some smelling relieved to be fleeing from the smell, others disappointed. Tyler hates all of them.

Slowly, deliberately, Set Petr steps right up to the bars of the cell, surveying as Bradley’s breaths come in short, ragged gasps, muffled in the itchy fabric of the cot. “Ser Jamie honestly thought your behaviour was improving, but I knew better,” he says coolly. “I knew you were up to something.” As he speaks, he slowly brings his hands to the lock, one of them containing the key. “And now look at you.”

It dawns on Tyler, then, that this is the distraction Bradley’d been counting on. Not wanting to waste this opportunity, Tyler reaches for his key and fumbles to unshackle his ankles.

As he works, quietly and turning away so that Ser Petr doesn’t notice, he hears the alpha continue to speak.

“Now you’re trapped in heat, trying to relieve yourself, and you won’t be able to just like that. You’re just fucking asking for it now, aren’t you?”

There’s a violent thump, and a sharp cry escapes Bradley’s lips. Tyler swings his neck around just in time to see Ser Petr pinning Bradley to the cot. He can’t see clearly from his cell, but there’s frantic movement, struggling, and –

_Oh, no. Not again_.

Bradley cries out, pleasure turning into pain, and Tyler works furiously to get his wrists unshackled. He drops the key four times before he finally manages to find a way to grasp it between his feet and sink the cuffs down onto it, twisting until the lock finally clicks and he wrenches his arms apart.

There’s more struggle, followed by a clattering sound. Tyler glances over his shoulder just enough to see Bradley’s dagger sliding across the stone floor, coming to a stop near the cell door.

“Tsk, tsk. Did you forget one of the effects of an omega’s heat?” Ser Petr’s asking. “Did you forget about how it makes you weak, too weak to fight back? And here you thought you could draw me in and kill me? No, I’m going to show you your filthy place once and for all, show you that you are nothing except mine to command, mine to use however I please.”

And Tyler, Tyler’s mind is blank – he can barely register what’s happening, even as he stands and unlocks himself out of his cell and steps out into the hallway. It’s like his veins are on fire and the smells in the air are overwhelming and awful and this is supposed to be his opportunity to get away but he can’t, can’t do this and leave Bradley at Ser Petr’s mercy.

His body makes the decision for him, moving like it’s on autopilot, and suddenly he’s grabbing the dagger off the floor and lunging for Ser Petr with enough force to knock them both off the cot, leaving Bradley naked and shaking and bleeding – bleeding, fuck, so much blood, _why_ – on the bed, still twisting on the sheet and struggling to catch his breath, from what, Tyler doesn’t know. All he knows is that he’s screaming unintelligibly, tumbling, grappling with Ser Petr and thrashing around, flailing the dagger but unable to land a hit, because Ser Petr’s hands are clutching his wrists and outmuscling him even though he’s trying so hard, swinging with all his might, and –

“Despicable bastard!” Ser Petr growls, and the dagger flies out of Tyler’s hand, and he’s frozen, pinned to the ground with Ser Petr on top of him, baring his teeth, fury in his eyes, and growling so ferociously that all of the strength is zapped from Tyler’s body in an instant. “You actually think you can overpower me? You are weak. Learn your fucking place, scum!”

Everything’s shaking, trembling with the effort to just move, but Tyler can’t, trapped and depleted of all his energy, and he’s helpless to break free.

He spits in Ser Petr’s face instead.

Ser Petr backhands him with an armored glove, and Tyler sees stars.

The next few moments are a blur. Tyler hears footsteps, heavy but quick, a sound similar to a blade being unsheathed, a new growling voice to accompany the first, cries of rage and pain, struggle, collapse. Feels hands grip his shoulders, pull him into a seated position. Blinks, sees large brown eyes looking at him intently, so close to his face, he might be cross-eyed.

“Tyler,” says Ser Jamie.

“Captain,” Tyler chokes out.

Ser Jamie shakes his head. “You need to stand. Come on, I’ll help you. We have to go.”

“Wha...” But Ser Jamie’s already pulling Tyler to his feet, and then something’s being pressed into his right hand, closing his fist around it. Tyler looks down blearily. It’s the dagger, blood glistening on its edge.

“Just in case,” Ser Jamie says. “Hopefully you won’t have to use it.” He’s holding a greatsword in one hand, Tyler realizes. He dimly registers that Ser Jamie’s free hand has closed around his, tugging slightly, urging him out of the cell. His ears are ringing. There’s a body on the ground and another on the cot, both motionless, red staining around them both, and the smells are still everywhere but also fading.

Tyler’s gut roils and his head spins, but he lets Ser Jamie drag him away, through dark tunnels until they’re outside, in the pitch black night with only the light of the moon illuminating the outlines of the tower and the stables and the gate and the nearby trees.

They run. Tyler can’t think, can’t focus on anything, but he runs. His grip is slack, but somehow he manages to keep hold of the dagger, and Jamie’s hand is strong on his. They make a break for the woods, and keep running.

Eventually, Tyler stumbles. His feet get stuck on a root or something, he doesn’t even know, and suddenly he’s crying out, falling, throwing his arms out to catch himself, and his face hits dirt.

“Tyler!” Ser Jamie’s at his side instantly, placing a broad hand between his shoulder blades. “Are you okay? Did you break something?”

Tyler hears his questions, but he can’t open his mouth to respond. Everything’s spinning out of control around him, and suddenly the world fades out.

The last thing Tyler’s aware of is that pressure on his back, light and warm and steady, before darkness takes him and he knows no more.

~o~

There’s movement around them. Or maybe Tyler’s moving. There are arms around his thighs, lifting him, but he can feel the footsteps as if they’re his own. He’s draped across something, a body.

Is he being carried?

“What is –” he starts, but his voice cracks, weak.

“Shh.”

Tyler can’t bring himself to open his eyes, but he’s gained enough awareness to realize Ser Jamie’s carrying him on his back.

“Captain –”

“Not a captain anymore,” Ser Jamie says, soft but firm.

That doesn’t make any sense in Tyler’s hazy state of mind. “Then what?”

“I’m just Jamie. Like I used to be. Like I always was.”

“Just Jamie?”

“Yeah. Just like you’re Tyler.”

There’s something soothing in those words, something that sounds an awful lot like a promise, but Tyler’s too far gone to dwell on it. He slips back into unconsciousness.


	2. Part Two

~o~

Tyler wakes to spots of sunlight shining through the leaves of tall trees. Birds are chirping around him, and the world is warm and bright and peaceful.

Outside.

He sits up and rubs at his eyes before getting an eyeful of his surroundings. He’s lying on a bed of dirt and leaves, propped in the nook of a large tree trunk. There’s a log fire burning in front of him, with some sort of apparatus made of sticks propped up around and over it, and something smells – there’s fish cooking over the fire.

Twigs creak and snap somewhere to his left. “You’re awake,” a familiar voice says.

Tyler turns, smiling, towards the source. “Jamie.”

Jamie’s carrying a pouch of some sort in one hand and a waterskin in the other. He smiles brightly when his eyes meet Tyler’s. “I hunted around a little while you were sleeping,” he explains, indicating the fish on the campfire with a nod of his head as he walks over. He reaches out with the pouch, and Tyler takes it.

It’s filled with berries, red and blue and purple, juices leaking along the sides of the pouch. Tyler sucks back a gasp, mouth watering; they barely ever get to eat berries at Nassa Tower.

“Go on,” Jamie encourages. “They’re all edible. I had some already; these are for you.”

Tyler digs in, not caring that he’s smothering his hands in berry juice. He eats greedily until he’s depleted half the pouch and the corners of his mouth are sticky. He forces himself to stop, though; there’s still the fish cooking, after all, and he doesn’t want to overeat and upset his stomach. When he hands the pouch back, Jamie trades it for the waterskin. Tyler sips from it gratefully, pours a small amount in his palms to wipe his face.

“How much longer?” he asks, when Jamie moves to hover over the fire, examining the fish.

“Little bit more,” Jamie says. He moves to sit closer to Tyler, though he still keeps his distance. His eyes search Tyler’s face, brow furrowed in concern. “How are you feeling?”

“Um.” Tyler takes stock of himself for the first time. Nothing’s aching, not even his head. Huh. “I’m fine. Pretty great, actually.”

Jamie’s shoulders sag in relief. “Oh, good. I was worried you’d suffered some head trauma back there. I guess what must’ve happened is you went into shock, instead.”

Tyler’s throat tightens at the mention, and suddenly it’s like his ribcage is compressing into his chest. Images and scents and sounds flash through his mind: the struggles, the heat thick in the air, the blood, the screams. Jamie’s hand. Running and falling in the dark.

“Jamie,” Tyler says, and something in his tone makes Jamie’s face turn utterly serious. “What exactly happened back there? Why are we –?” He can’t bring himself to end that sentence. He doesn’t even know how to end it.

Jamie sighs heavily and averts his gaze, staring instead at his own feet. “Jordie was one of the knights who went into the dungeons, who smelled Bradley’s heat. When Ser Petr ordered everyone out, he went straight to warn me. I came as fast as I could, but it was already...” He trails off, and they lapse into silence.

Tyler stares at Jamie, swallows hard. “Did you kill him?” he asks quietly.

Jamie looks back up into Tyler’s eyes and nods. “He was going to kill you, Tyler,” he says remorsefully. “I couldn’t let him do that. I killed my commanding officer. I reneged. I had to leave. I can’t be a knight anymore.”

This time, Tyler looks away. There’s just too much emotion in Jamie’s eyes right now, and he can’t stand to look at them. “And me?”

“If a knight found you there, and Ser Petr dead next to you, they’d probably kill you on the spot,” Jamie says, so miserable and low. “Or plan to have you executed for high treason. I don’t know. I just, I couldn’t leave you there, not when it would’ve looked like you’d done it.”

Tyler doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t know what he’s supposed to feel right now.

“Bradley?” he asks. The dread tingles his spine, and yet it seems like the safest question to ask.

Jamie shakes his head. “It didn’t look good when I got there,” he confesses. “I don’t know if he was already – but there wasn’t time. I’m so sorry.”

Tyler firmly shakes his own head, partly to brush off Jamie’s apology, but mostly to clear his mind. It won’t do him any good to dwell on what happened, to wonder what else transpired in the tower that night, or what might be going on now. All he knows is that they can’t go back, either of them. It’s a relief, but it’s also...foreign.

“So what now?” he tries next.

“I don’t know,” Jamie admits. “I had to act fast. There was no time to – I don’t know,” he finishes lamely, hanging his head.

Tyler looks at him thoughtfully for a minute. “Okay.”

Jamie’s head snaps up. “Is it?”

Tyler shrugs. “Yeah,” he says. “We got out of there. For now, we’re safe. We can figure things out as we go.” He doesn’t have a single fucking clue what they need to figure out, or if they really are at all safe right now, but it’s the only thing he can think of, and he’s kind of relying on the hope that his head will be properly functional with a little more food in his system and time to mull things over.

For whatever reason, Jamie relaxes at that. “All right,” he says, getting up to check the fish. “We’ll do that.”

~o~

They hash some of it out over breakfast. Jamie reasons that they probably don’t have much time they can spend in the area before the Nassa Tower knights organize themselves and put out warnings in the nearby villages. Tyler doesn’t know geography, doesn’t even know how to read a map, really, because no one lets an omega learn that shit, but he does know now that safe spaces exist. He waffles, for a moment, on whether or not to bring it up, but Jamie ends up making the decision for him.

“There’s places you can go, aren’t there?” Jamie asks knowingly. He doesn’t seem upset or resigned or what. Tyler doesn’t know how to read him right now, but he nods wordlessly. “If we can figure out where they are, we can get you to the nearest one. You’d be safe there, and free.”

He’s not sure how they’ll be able to find those places, but Tyler does want. And he’s certainly not going to turn down the opportunity if Jamie’s offering to help him get there.

Although...

Something heavy spikes in his veins, and his spine tingles. “Then what?” he asks quietly, staring firmly into the fire. “You’ll head off to the nearest alpha stronghold and offer the location in exchange to get your title back?”

“What? Tyler, _no_.” Tyler looks back up, and finds Jamie’s eyes wide. “I’d never,” Jamie says resolutely. He straightens his shoulders, crosses his arm over his chest, palm on his heart. “I swear on my mother’s life I would never do anything to betray you. I’m not going back there, ever. I will never take up the Knights’ Oath again.”

A powerful wave of emotion surges through Tyler, something he’s never experienced before, something that’s a lot like hope. He tries to squash it from blossoming in his chest; it won’t do him any good now.

“Where will you go, then?” he asks instead.

Jamie shrugs. “Maybe I’ll go home,” he says. “Back to my parents’ farm in Riavic. The lifestyle isn’t extravagant, or anything like that, but it’s nice. I kind of miss it. Them.”

“Why’d you leave?”

Jamie shakes his head. “Farm life...it’s a lot of work. Most of my family is made up of betas, and, well, no one really cares what betas do, but we did all of the work, partly because we couldn’t afford to purchase an omega, but mostly because we didn’t care. It made me feel more like the farm was really mine. I knew it from the inside out, knew all the animals like they were my friends.

“Then Jordie presented as an alpha, and my parents wanted him to leave, to find better work, but his insisted on staying. But when I presented as an alpha as well, they ordered us to leave together, to make a good life for ourselves. We still didn’t want to, but then one day a knight, Ser Brendan, was passing by, and he came in the middle of a sparring match we’d been having. The knight liked what he saw, so he decided to take us under his wing. Our parents were thrilled. The knight even paid my parents for their troubles, enough to make up for the reduced labor.

“So we went with Ser Brendan, and we trained, and we took up the Oath and became knights. We were lucky, that we managed to stick together for so long, and we ended up at Nassa Tower together.”

Something in Jamie’s face breaks and he buries his face in his hands. “I’ve put him in such a shitty situation by leaving him there to clean up my mess. Gods, I hope they don’t turn on him for what I’ve done.”

Tyler hadn’t thought of that before. “Nah,” he says, putting on an air of confidence. “Jordie’s smart, and good with people. He’ll manage just fine. Maybe he’ll leave too, meet you back at your family’s farm.” He’s bullshitting right now, and from the look on Jamie’s face, Jamie knows it too, but Tyler’s never been good at the reassuring thing.

The corners of Jamie’s mouth tick upwards, though, just a little, so maybe Tyler’s done his job after all.

“So, you’re okay with this?” Jamie asks. Tyler looks at him questioningly, and Jamie stands, moving to face him squarely. Tyler stands too, because he feels like he should, though he doesn’t really know what’s going on.

Jamie meets his eyes levelly. “I pledge to do everything in my power to see you safely and successfully reach an establishment where you can be truly free,” he says, voice soft but potent. “Will you take my word?” He holds out his hand.

Tyler nods and shakes his hand. “Done deal,” he says. Then, on impulse, he claps Jamie’s shoulder, and Jamie jolts as though startled. Tyler laughs. “And for the record, you don’t need to be so serious anymore. You said you’re no longer a knight, dude, lighten up, lose the posturing.”

“But this _is_ serious,” Jamie insists. Tyler frowns until he notices the look on Jamie’s face. “I won’t betray you in this. You have to believe me.”

Tyler shrugs. “I mean, I will as long as you don’t give me any reason to doubt you,” he says. Jamie makes a hurt noise. “Hey, no, listen.” Tyler takes a breath before words spill out of his mouth without his permission. He’s never had an alpha treat him like Jamie does, care for his well-being or make promises of freedom. It’s strange and alien and he wants to trust it, but he’s not sure he can just yet. He kind of wants to wait it out and see what Jamie will do next. “You said you’re not a knight anymore, fine, great, that’s awesome, cause knights are shitbags.” Jamie winces, but Tyler will not be deterred. “But you’re still an alpha, and I’m an omega. That’s not gonna change just because you agree to help me.”

Jamie sighs and shakes his head. “I don’t – that’s not how I – look, if you want to look at it that way, fine. But I don’t think it should matter. You’d still be an obnoxious brat no matter your status, after all.”

Tyler doesn’t notice the growing smile, or the chirp, until it’s out, and he scoffs, slaps Jamie across the back. “Wow,” he says in disbelief, once Jamie’s leapt away, but his cheeks are stretched a little from how wide he’s smiling. “Okay, fine, I see how it’s gonna be.”

They laugh a little and clean up, and Jamie puts out the fire. They’ve decided to go to the village at the base of the Dals Mountains, gather as many supplies, including a map, as they can with the spare coins Jamie’s carrying with him. From there, they can figure out where the best direction would be for them to travel, and hopefully, their visit to the village will be early enough that no word has yet come from Nassa Tower. It’s a bit of a risk, but Tyler agrees with Jamie that they do need a map. Jamie also postulates that if he can cover his face, maybe he won’t be recognized anyways.

Jamie estimates that it’ll take them the better part of the day to get to the village by foot, which is a pretty long way to be traveling, but Tyler tries to tell himself that whatever fatigue or soreness he’ll feel at the end of the day will be worth it.

The biggest problem with walking all day, Tyler decides, is that it’s boring. Jamie knows these parts, know which direction to travel in, so he walks by his side (Jamie doesn’t let him fall behind, ever, and Tyler’s reminded of that time Jamie walked next to him while giving him the tour of Nassa Tower) and stops obediently when Jamie declares a break, ostensibly to rest their feet briefly but also for him to get his bearings. They’re traveling off road, deep in the woods, after all, but Jamie doesn’t lead them far astray.

Anyways, none of that really helps pass the time to alleviate Tyler’s boredom, so he talks. He rambles on and on about his childhood, because that’s something happy and fun, and he’d rather talk about amusing things than of dreadful life in slavery. Jamie chuckles in all the right places, making little noises of acknowledgement just before Tyler would check to see if he’s still paying attention. Jamie’s a good listener, though he’s not much of a talker himself. At one point, Tyler starts asking more questions about the farm, and Jamie seems to take pride and joy in talking about it, but his voice is always soft and uncertain. Tyler doesn’t mind, though. It’s no hardship to talk up a storm, and if Jamie’s gonna let him, well, Tyler’s not so stupid as to pass up the opportunity.

Eventually, Jamie stops him in the middle of a tale of how Tyler twisted his ankle trying to stand in his horse’s saddle while the horse was moving. Tyler shuts up and stays still as Jamie tentatively steps out of the trees and takes a look for the road. Sun is still shining through the trees, but it’s beginning to set, coloring the sky.

“We made it,” Jamie says, turning back and offering an expectant smile.

“Fucking finally,” Tyler says, pretending to grumble, but Jamie gives him a look like he knows that’s bullshit, so Tyler drops it and grins back.

He joins Jamie at the forest’s edge and peers out, where he can see the road that leads, just another few minutes’ of walking ahead, to the village. Looking further along, following the continuing line of trees, are the majestic Dals Mountains. Tyler’s never seen mountains this large before, and they fascinate him. The tips seem to disappear into the clouds, they’re so high up. Tyler wonders what it must feel like, to have that kind of leverage.

“What’s the plan?” he asks, shaking himself out of it.

Jamie hesitates, appearing visibly torn, probably between ideas. “I was thinking of going in by myself,” he says slowly. “It’s just that, they’re gonna smell you out, for sure, and I don’t want to put you in danger if it turns out it’s not safe for even me to be there.”

“That’s dumb,” Tyler argues. “If you’re alone and something goes wrong, you’ll be stuck.”

“I’d manage,” Jamie says calmly. Tyler’s a little baffled, truth be told. Jamie honestly thinks he won’t have any problems, even with the possibility of arrest by a bunch of other alphas. “And I’d manage a lot better if I knew I didn’t have to look out for you either – sorry.” He ducks his head.

Tyler wants to be indignant, offended, but he can’t actually bring himself to protest. The little dagger is strapped to his belt, but Tyler’s never actually fought before. Meanwhile, Jamie spars every day, never loses to Jordie, even took down Ser Petr back at the tower. Tyler has to concede that point, at least.

“Okay,” Tyler says on an exhale. “So what, you want me to wait here?”

Jamie shakes his head. “Too close to the open. We need to find a good hideout, that way you won’t get found while I’m gone, and I won’t go back there until I’m positive I’m alone, and not accidentally leading anyone back there.”

“You think of everything,” Tyler blurts admiringly, then catches himself. “I mean, okay, sure, do you have any place in mind?”

Jamie’s mouth twists in a way Tyler can’t comprehend. “Yeah, just, follow me.”

He leads Tyler back into the woods, and this time, Tyler hangs just a step behind, looking firmly at Jamie’s feet and breathing deep while the burn in his cheeks dies down.

Once Jamie’s found a suitable spot, hidden under a brush somewhere that looks, in Tyler’s non-expert opinion, pretty much identical to everything else they’ve seen, Jamie removes his armor with the Nassa Tower insignia and leaves it with Tyler. Tyler has a half mind to protest, but Jamie assures him that it’ll actually be safer without the armor than with. Tyler takes his word for it and hunkers down to wait while Jamie gives a little wave before he’s off, weaving through the trees until he’s out of sight.

Tyler counts to a hundred under his breath once he can no longer see any sign of human life around him, and then he settles down and curls his arms around his legs. He’s not scared, or anything, okay, but he doesn’t feel very peaceful, and he’s doesn’t want to get caught up in thoughts of what happened.

So he lets himself purr, just a little, and quietly, while he rocks back and forth slightly and focuses on the soothing little rumble in his chest, probably the only thing he’s got going for him right now, and takes advantage of what will probably be the only time Jamie won’t be around to hear it.

He doesn’t know how long he ends up purring for because he falls asleep – geez, he must have been tired – but he’s awoken by rustling in the trees, the snapping of twigs from approaching footsteps. He tenses, slightly, because he can’t tell where exactly the sound is coming from and he doesn’t remember which direction Jamie left from, so he has no way of knowing if it’s him. He hunches over, sinks as deep as he can into the brush, and tries to make himself as small and quiet as possible.

A branch snaps just behind Tyler to the left, and he jolts.

“Tyler? Shit, sorry, didn’t mean to sneak up on you there.”

Tyler holds back the sigh of relief and goes for an unaffected drawl. “Real nice of you there, man.” He cranes his neck and peers out over his shoulder to find Jamie looking perfectly in one piece.

Jamie rolls his eyes. “Well, I wasn’t gonna just retrace my steps for anyone to follow,” he says, and Tyler has to admit he has a point. He’s starting to think that maybe this will all go really smoothly, since Jamie seems to have so much experience in knowing exactly what to do.

Tyler pushes himself to his feet, ignoring the hand Jamie reaches towards him half on accident, and half on purpose since by the time he notices it’d be weird. He shakes himself over, brushing off dirt and grass. “So? How’d it go?”

Jamie offers a small smile and protrudes a rolled up, battered piece of parchment from his pocket, waving it the air. “Got us a map.”

“Nice,” Tyler says appraisingly. He assumes it’ll be legible to Jamie’s eyes once he spreads it out for them to go over. “What else?”

There’s a beat, where Jamie’s mouth twists and his eyes dart away. “Um, nothing else,” he says slowly, his voice low and shy, like he’s worried Tyler will explode at him or something.

It doesn’t actually sound that awful. “Okay, but we have a map,” he says, like that’s the most important part, because it is. At least he thinks it is. With a map, they can figure out where to go next. That’s important, right?

“Yeah, we have a map,” Jamie says, looking like he’s trying to fight back a smile, and Tyler has no clue why. “We just don’t have any other supplies. It wasn’t safe for me to stay long, so I purchased the first map I found and got out of there. We can’t really go anywhere until we have supplies, otherwise we’re gonna have a hard time in the wild. We can probably go several days for now, maybe a week if we play our cards right, but eventually it’s gonna catch up to us.”

“What other supplies do we need?” Tyler seriously has no clue what traveling through the woods for any period of time might entail, or what supplies Jamie would deem necessary.

Jamie huffs an exasperated breath.

“What?” Tyler snaps, indignant all of a sudden.

Just as quickly, Jamie visibly deflates. “Nothing, sorry,” he says. “Here, we can check out the map, find another nearby village that’s not too far away but not close enough to be in constant communication with the Nassa Tower knights, and go there for supplies.” He crouches down and spreads the map out across the forest’s dirt floor, grabbing little rocks from the ground to use as paperweights.

“You’re gonna have to explain to me what you’re thinking,” Tyler reminds him. “I’ve never read a map before.

“Oh.”

“Maybe you’ve forgotten that’s one of the things omegas aren’t allowed to learn.”

Jamie says nothing for a while. Then, he murmurs a soft apology, but before Tyler can say anything else he jabs a finger at a set of jagged ink marks.

“This is the forest,” he says. “That’s how mapmakers mark them, as little bodies of trees. We’re here now.” He shifts his finger to tap on other nearby sections, with different kinds of marks. “This is the village I was just at. Those are the Dals Mountains. That’s Nassa Tower.”

Now that Jamie’s pointing everything out to him, he can see it, what the different symbols mean. He points at a circular figure traced opposite the mountains from them. “So this is the closest village, yeah?”

Jamie startles for a moment, then nods. “Yeah, distance-wise,” he says slowly. “Probably time-wise, too, but I’m not sure.”

“Why not?”

“Traveling through the mountains is dangerous.”

Tyler frowns. “How dangerous are we talking here?”

Jamie shrugs. “Mostly bandits. Maybe a few wild creatures here and there to deal with – well, it’s not difficult, there are pretty simple methods we’ve got set in stone – and the chances of climbing high enough to encounter a dragon are slim enough, I suppose. For most people, it’s not worth the risk.”

“Then all the better for us, no?” Tyler asks. “I mean, if people don’t cut through the mountains much, chances are pretty good we won’t be recognized on the other side.”

Jamie nods slowly. “That’s a good point. I’m still not sure about bandits, though.”

“Would it be hard to avoid them?”

“Hmm. I can probably track their trails, alter ours if we risk getting too close.”

“Can you fight them?”

Jamie actually _blushes_ , ducks his head. “Some. A small group of them, probably, sure.” It’s for sure an understatement. It’s gotta be.

“Okay, so we’re set,” Tyler says firmly. “We’ll cut through the mountains.”

Jamie looks like he wants to say something else, but in the end he just nods. “Okay.”

~o~

They stay perched over the map for a little bit longer while Jamie maps out their trail. Once that’s settled, the map is rolled back up and put away, and Jamie leads Tyler deeper into the woods, in the direction of the mountains. (“It’s still light enough outside that we have time to make it to the base and set up camp there,” he explains.) He finds the path and guides Tyler slightly off-road, but still close enough to the path that they aren’t in any danger of losing their way. They don’t actually encounter anyone, but it’s good to take precautions, Tyler figures.

Once they reach the base of the mountains, Jamie searches further off the path until he’s found what he declares to be a satisfactory location to make camp for the night. It’s going to get dark out soon, so Jamie gets a fire started but promises to teach Tyler next time. They warm the leftover fish Jamie’d carried over from the morning over the flame on sticks that double as skewers and plan a watch rotation.

There’d been a watch rotation, back when Tyler was transferred to Nassa Tower. He remembers the knights talking about who would take which watch. Thing is, Tyler’d always been blindfolded, and he usually tried to sleep through the nights, so he doesn’t actually know how taking a watch works.

Jamie looks away guiltily when Tyler mentions that. “Sorry,” he huffs, before pointing at the sky. “Okay, so, you see the moon from here?” Tyler nods. “And see that tree, there, with the branch sticking out funny?” It takes a moment, but sure enough, Tyler finds what he’s pointing at. “Okay, so when the moon is hanging above that tree, that’s when your watch ends.”

“Huh.”

It’s actually quite simple. Tyler also realizes, now, some of what Jamie must have meant when he’d insisted they needed supplies – they don’t have blankets or pillows or straw mattresses to lay on, so it’s just a matter of getting comfortable in the dirt and hoping it doesn’t get too cold later in the night.

It’s also a lot easier than Tyler thought it might be to stay awake. The first watch he takes, he’s a little jittery, on edge even if he hears the tiniest noise. As the time passes, though, he slowly realizes those sounds are nothing to worry about, and he relaxes. He wakes Jamie up when his watch ends and goes to sleep almost immediately. The next time Jamie wakes him up, Jamie points out where the moon should be when the watch ends and then promptly goes to sleep, and the cycle continues.

What Tyler doesn’t count on is how easy it ends up being to just not think about all that happened just one night ago. Already, life at Nassa Tower feels like it’s a world away. His life is different now. He has a chance to make that change permanent, if he and Jamie can make this work.

Part of him wonders if he’d be able to do it on his own, if he just abandoned Jamie in the night, stole the map and traveled through the mountains by himself. Ultimately, he knows that plan is bullshit. A solitary omega can’t be self-sufficient, not in this world. He’s not so stupid and naive so as to believe that. Once he finds others, though, that’s a different story. But to get there, he kind of needs Jamie.

He needs an alpha.

It still fucking hurts, the resignation that he’s still technically at an alpha’s mercy. He doesn’t want to be anymore. Although... Maybe, technically, that’s not the case after all. Maybe it’s more like he’s using an alpha to get what he wants. Jamie swore to him, after all. He’s the one in control here, not Jamie. That’s a much more appeasing way of thinking.

Of course, that could all turn out to be a sham and then Jamie turns and betrays him. Tyler really doesn’t think he would – though that might just be him projecting at this point. But actually, he’d thought Jamie’d betrayed him once already, and in the end it wasn’t what he assumed it to be. So maybe he does have the proof to back his hopes up.

Having hope, even if just a small smidgeon of it, is fucking weird. Tyler doesn’t know how to deal with that.

Instead, he watches the moon and thinks about what adventures await him in the mountains.

~o~

The first couple days Tyler spends acclimating himself to life traveling in the wilderness. He’s traveled a great distance exactly three times in all of his life: from his parents’ estate in Bram to Massets Keep, from Massets Keep to Nassa Tower, and then now. The first two times, he was bound and gagged and blindfolded, so they don’t actually count, which means this is the only time he’s actively traveling.

Jamie’s incredibly patient, instructing Tyler on everything he can while they journey. Tyler learns how to start a fire and pick out edible berries growing in the bushes. He learns how to track the passage of time by the positions of the sun and the moon, and, as a result, how to determine direction. Learning to read the map is surprisingly easy.

“You’re basically smart enough to be a scholar,” Jamie comments when they’ve stopped for lunch and to get their bearings. “I would have been worried if you couldn’t figure it out.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Tyler snorts.

Jamie ducks his head. “Don’t do anything stupid, and you’ll keep it.”

Tyler engages in a fierce battle of facial gymnastics while Jamie’s not looking at him, but he composes himself enough to continue going over their route.

Mid-afternoon on their second day, Jamie catches the trail of what he suspects to be a group of bandits.

“I think we should travel up some,” he says, straightening out and pushing from his knees after inspecting the ground. “I’d feel safer about our chances at avoiding confrontations at a bit of a higher altitude.”

Well – Tyler’s not gonna argue, Jamie’s judgement is probably leaps and bounds better than his, and Jamie actually knows how to track, unlike Tyler, so he nods and follows as Jamie leads them uphill.

Higher altitude isn’t bad at first, but by the time that sun’s beginning to set Tyler’s definitely having a bit of trouble breathing. It’s nothing major, but it’s enough for him to feel just that bit lightheaded to offset him.

Jamie, on the other hand, looks like he was made for this kind of thing, showing no signs of weakness or fatigue or difficulty or what. Tyler has no clue how he does it. Then again, knights train every day, unlike omegas. Okay, sure, omegas who are subjected to manual labor every day will build up some form of strength in the process, but it’s nothing like what alphas trained in combat can do. And Jamie’s someone who, it seems, has trained for everything.

When they stop and find a suitable spot to camp for the night, Tyler flops onto his back in the dirt, his legs tired and aching. It wasn’t so bad before, when they were in constant motion, but now that they’ve stopped the soreness hits him in full force.

Jamie looks Tyler up and down, his brow furrowing in concern. “Shit, I didn’t think –” he starts, then cuts himself off. “Think you’ll be okay to walk tomorrow?”

“Dunno,” Tyler answers honestly. They’ve been traveling for the better part of three days now, and it’s really starting to catch up to him. His feet are in pain and his legs are complaining with every movement. “Hadn’t noticed how bad it was getting.”

Jamie gives a sympathetic nod. “Yeah, it always takes a couple of days for the soreness to catch up to you,” he says knowingly. “But then it’ll start to get better. We can take it easy tomorrow.”

He leaves Tyler to go hunt, and returns not long after carrying a dead rabbit by its hind legs while Tyler still hasn’t moved enough to get a fire started, just grabbed whatever sticks and twigs he could reach and thrown them in a scrappy pile. Jamie rolls his eyes when he sees it and gets to work.

Things do improve, after that. Tyler’s stiff the next day, so Jamie declares they’ll take it easy. They don’t cover as much ground as they had the previous days, but progress is progress, and the constant breaks help too.

(It’ll take a few days more for Tyler’s body to grow fully accustomed to the constant trekking, but Jamie teaches him special kinds of stretches that help ease the aches in his muscles, and slowly they loosen and acclimate to the new environment.)

All in all, Tyler considers himself pretty lucky that he’s only the slightest bit sore the next morning when the winds change direction and he suddenly gets a terrible whiff of overbearing alpha scent, stopping him in his tracks.

“What is –”

“Watch out!” Jamie shouts, shoving him aside with one arm while his free hand unsheathes his greatsword. As Tyler stumbles, he catches a blur of movement from behind the trees, and he hits the ground and rolls just as Jamie swings his sword around effortlessly into a two-handed grip and brings it down against the bandit’s axe.

Bandits. Shit.

Tyler scrambles back to his feet as the first bandit falls, but then he sees another one charging straight for him.

He dives out of the way the same time that Jamie fucking tackles the guy, wrestles him to the ground and then plunges his greatsword through the center of his chest. The bandit chokes and his body spasms until he finally goes limp.

Jamie rises to a standing position, yanking his sword with him, eyes darting around through the trees, sniffing the air out. Once he seems satisfied that there’s no more imminent danger, his shoulders drop and he brushes some strands of hair out of his face.

“You okay?” Jamie asks, turning on him immediately, offering a hand. “They didn’t touch you, did they?”

Tyler shakes his head a little dumbly, staring at Jamie’s shoulders. “I’m good,” he says, pushing himself to his feet on his own power. He shakes himself over. “What was that all about?”

“Bandits,” Jamie says simply, and Tyler rolls his eyes. Jamie backtracks. “No, I mean, we’ve probably encroached on their territory. There’s probably a camp nearby. We’ll have to be careful, try to figure out how we can bypass it without attracting more attention from the rest of them.”

“So, a detour?” Tyler asks. Jamie nods. “Well, how many more do you think there are?”

“Not many,” Jamie says. “Bandits prefer small groups. If we just took out two of them, there’s probably only a couple left. Still, you saw how they can be…”

Jamie keeps talking, but Tyler’s no longer paying attention. For one thing, he’s kind of internally wrapping his mind around the fact that Jamie said “we” and implied they both had a hand in killing the bandits, when clearly it was all Jamie’s doing. For another, he’s stuck on the fact that the bandits probably have a camp somewhere, with actual supplies and shit, which sounds like a really good idea right about now.

“We could totally steal from bandits, right?” he blurts.

Jamie raises an eyebrow at him. “You mean you wanna loot the bodies? I don’t know how much useful stuff we’ll find here, unless you want an axe, but I really don’t think that’s a good –”

Tyler shushes him, shaking his head. “No, no,” he interrupts. “I mean, at their camp.”

Jamie stares at him in disbelief. “You want to invade the bandit camp,” he says flatly.

“We could get supplies from them if we did, couldn’t we?” Tyler tries. “Maybe sleeping things, maybe some coins?”

“Well, yeah,” Jamie says, but Tyler can see the internal struggle clear as day on his face. “But that would mean finding and ambushing their camp, and –”

“Can you do it?” Tyler demands. Jamie’s a former Knight-Captain. He’s bound to have some sort of experience with this kind of thing.

Jamie purses his lips together, brow furrowed, thinking. He bends over the first fallen body, turns it over onto its stomach, and tugs at some of the equipment. When he straightens, he’s holding a bow in one hand and a quiver in the other, the quiver mostly depleted, with only a handful of arrows left.

“We might be able to pull it off with this,” Jamie muses. “And I could probably track down their camp from the scent.”

Tyler claps his hands together. “Great, so it’s a plan!” He stops, stares at Jamie, who’s shifting his weight uncomfortably before him. “You’re cool with this, right?” He’s kind of stuck relying on Jamie for this. Tyler thinks he might need to do a better job of remembering that.

“Yeah,” Jamie huffs, working to strap on his new equipment to his torso. “Yeah, we’re doing this.”

So Jamie slowly and carefully leads them through the trees, pausing at what seems like every few seconds to sniff something or check the dirt for footprints. It doesn’t take long at all, and Tyler’s not sure if it was just that easy or if Jamie’s just that good.

“Okay,” Jamie says after a particularly long stop. “I think it’s best we find a spot for you to wait.”

Tyler frowns. “Wait, why?”

Jamie gives him a look. “You’re not a fighter. You won’t be able to do anything in there.”

“I could learn how.”

“You can’t –” Jamie pauses, and his eyes widen slightly, for just an instant. “That would be good,” he says finally. “We’ll get you a proper weapon from the camp, and then I can teach you how to spar.”

Tyler breaks into a broad grin. “That’d be awesome,” he says earnestly. Jamie will teach him how to fight. Tyler will learn how to defend himself with a weapon, something no omega is ever allowed to learn. It’ll come in handy if they meet more bandits, or if any random alpha ever tries shit on him again. Hopefully not, but it can’t hurt to be prepared, right?

“You still can’t do anything as you are now,” Jamie points out, and okay, that makes sense. Tyler listens to Jamie’s guidelines on how to conceal himself within the bushes and trees, and agrees to wait for Jamie to come get him, mollified with the knowledge that soon it won’t have to be like this anymore.

Once again, it doesn’t take long. Jamie’s quiver is empty when he returns to give Tyler the okay to come out of hiding, and there are no signs of a single scratch or struggle on him.

“What did you do?” Tyler asks incredulously.

Jamie shrugs, ducks his head a little, and is he blushing? “Not much,” he mumbles. “Just shot at them from afar. Only one of them got close, and it was too late for him by then.”

He says it like it’s fucking nothing. Tyler really, _really_ wants to rib Jamie for more information, see if it really makes him all that shy and uncomfortable, but he also really wants to see the bandits’ camp and check out what was left behind, so he gives Jamie a free pass this time. 

Jamie leads him to the camp and sure enough, they’re able to scavenge around for some materials and supplies. Jamie finds a nice pouch of coins that he decides to pocket for when they go into town, more than enough to afford them what Jamie thinks they’ll need. There are bedrolls that are clearly falling apart and not in much condition to last, but they take them too, at least until they can purchase good ones from the town on the other side of the mountains. They even manage to snag some makeshift packs to carry them in.

The last thing they grab before they leave the camp is a sword. Jamie’s the one who finds it, considers it for a while before he finally lifts it and its sheath off the ground. He holds it towards Tyler, arm outstretched, hilt pointed in Tyler’s direction, pondering hard.

“Yours is bigger,” Tyler says, just to be smart.

Jamie rolls his eyes. “Obviously,” he says. “This one’s for you.” He motions for Tyler to take it.

Tyler does, and promptly almost drops it because of the weight. “Remind me not to try and hold yours,” he says. He had no idea swords were so heavy.

Jamie lets out an exasperated huff. “Why do you think I’m giving you the lightest one I could find?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tyler concedes. He twists his wrist a little, watches the way the sun glints off the blade’s edge. A sword. He’s got a sword now.

“So how do I use it?”

Jamie’s jaw ticks, much to Tyler’s delight. Learning how to fight is going to be a hilarious experience, he just knows it.

“We’ll start off simple,” Jamie says finally. “Sparring sessions with sticks in the evenings when we set up camp for the night. We’ll do basic stances and techniques first, then application exercises. Once you’re decent at those, then we’ll do actual sparring.”

Tyler’s shoulders drop a little. “So I don’t get to use the sword?”

Jamie hesitates. “Not for sparring, no,” he says finally. “Too dangerous. Maybe for some of the exercises, though, unless I can find a good enough stick. You’ll need to get a feel for the shape and weight.”

“Great,” Tyler says, and he means it. He’s going to learn to fight. He’s going to learn how to fight.

He lowers the sword and cocks his head. “So what do I do with it now?”

Jamie’s exhale is so fucking resigned, Tyler can’t help the peals of laughter that escape him. “No, but seriously,” he manages through the giggles. “How do I wear the sheath?”

And so Jamie painstakingly (Tyler can tell he’s trying so very hard not to lose his patience, and it’s glorious) shows him how to strap the sheath to his belt and at what angle to arrange it such that the sheathed blade sits comfortably on his hip. “We’ll work on your quick draw skills later,” he promises.

They continue their trek for the day and Tyler can’t bring himself to stop asking Jamie questions about what sword fighting is like. He’s gonna learn it all in the evenings, actually get hands-on practice, but it never hurts to be prepared, right? So he talks, asks and asks until he can’t think of anymore questions.

For all his exasperation earlier, Jamie doesn’t actually seem to mind. He answers all of Tyler’s questions thoughtfully, takes the time to consider how to explain before he speaks. It’s also a treat to hear Jamie talk so much. Tyler likes to fill the silence with his hearty chatter, but when Jamie’s into something, he really goes for it. It’s in these moments that Tyler can see his passion, can see why Jamie was so well-respected by most as a Knight-Captain.

The Order is a shit thing to be part of, sure, so maybe that doesn’t actually count for much, but still.

(Tyler wonders, suddenly, why he’s so willing to give Jamie this much credit.)

In the evening, while they’ve got meat cooking over their campfire, Jamie gives Tyler his first-ever sparring lesson. He finds them both nice sticks that they can use for practice, and gets Tyler to work on basic stances and motions. He demonstrates for Tyler, and Tyler tries to mimic what he sees.

He never gets it right on the first try, and Jamie has to correct him, ask him to rotate his hips just to the left (“no, the other left”), to lift his chin and square his shoulders, and Tyler tries, he honestly does, but then Jamie stops.

“Is it – can I show you?” Jamie asks, determinedly staring at the stick in Tyler’s hands and not Tyler himself.

“Um, isn’t that what you’ve been doing?” Tyler replies, definitely not getting it.

“No, like –” Jamie’s blushing again, and Tyler’s got no clue what the play is here. “Can I adjust your arms?”

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Jamie’s asking for permission to manipulate Tyler’s body.

“Sure,” Tyler says mechanically, though he’s kind of gone a little frozen. It’s not – it’s literally just to make sure his body is in the right position, so he knows what the right thing feels like. Nothing else is gonna happen. It’s nothing. This is nothing.

Jamie approaches him from the side, and his first touch is tentative, almost unsure. He guides Tyler’s sword arm higher (oops, Tyler definitely dropped it completely to his side when Jamie’d asked that question) until it’s at the right level, and then Jamie’s gently bending him at the elbow. Tyler looks firmly straight ahead and focuses on his breathing.

The next touches are just as soft, but more certain. Jamie gets his hands on Tyler’s shoulders and twists, slowly guiding his torso into the right angle. Then Jamie lets him go, and Tyler exhales hard through his nose.

Yeah. Totally fine. Nothing happened.

“You need to bend your knees a little more now,” Jamie says.

Tyler starts. “Like how much?”

Jamie frowns, struggling to put it into words, before finally reaching out with his stick and tapping the backs of Tyler’s knees, forcing them to bend just a tad. It’s just a little rap of the stick, not harmful or anything – tickles a little, even – and it’s fine, Tyler’s heart rate doesn’t spike at all.

“Should’ve known you just wanted an excuse to hit me,” is what comes out of his mouth next, because Tyler is a dumbass at heart.

It must show on his face, because then Jamie bursts out laughing. Tyler holds face for a moment and then breaks, grin broadening until his cheeks hurt and he’s laughing as well, and it’s like whatever residual tension lay between them snaps.

“I’m totally getting you back later,” Tyler declares.

“I’d like to see you try,” Jamie retorts, and oh, a challenge. If Tyler wasn’t motivated enough to learn to spar before, well, Jamie’s now got himself the most dedicated student he’ll ever have.

“Okay, okay,” Tyler says. “Let’s go.”

~o~

Jamie stops in his tracks, and Tyler almost walks into him.

“What was that for?” Tyler asks, but Jamie holds out a hand. Tyler sidesteps to catch a glimpse of Jamie’s face, and it’s stunned, staring down at the dirt.

He follows Jamie’s gaze, and finds the outline of a massive foot.

“Um,” Tyler says. “What’s that belong to?”

Jamie audibly exhales, shoulders rising and falling with it. “Dragon.”

Cold washes over Tyler, and the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. “Is it –”

“It was here not too long ago,” Jamie says slowly, voice low. “Shit. We – I led us too high. We’re probably at the edge of its territory.”

“So we need to descend?” Tyler asks softly, figuring the quieter they are, the less chance they have of being found. He doesn’t want to have to deal with a dragon. Not after the last one he’d heard about.

He wonders if it’s the same one, the same dragon that Jamie and his men faced, the same one that – he shakes himself over quickly. That’s not something he wants to dwell on.

And from the stricken look on Jamie’s face, Tyler bets he’s wondering the same thing.

“Yeah,” says Jamie. “It’s probably for the best regardless – we’ve covered a lot of ground, and hopefully we’ll reach the edge of the range soon. Just, try to keep quiet while we move, okay? I’ll find us a way down.”

Tyler nods, and lets Jamie navigate them through the trees, in a slow but undeniable descent. Jamie hunts for rocks to use as stepping stones, narrow paths of dirt that aren’t too steep. It’s midday, sun shining brightly between gaps in the branches and leaves, so it’s easy to see where they’re going. As far as Tyler can tell, there are no other visible signs of the dragon nearby, but Jamie must be seeing something he doesn’t. Also, they’re barely talking, and Tyler would try to fill the silence were Jamie not so tense.

It almost doesn’t feel real, that they’re in this apparent danger, yet the urgency lingers in the air.

It gets real pretty darn fast, when suddenly a shrill cry echoes all around them, startling Tyler so much he slips, begins to tumble far down a ledge, only to be caught just beneath the armpit by Jamie, who’s holding on to a conveniently shaped and sturdy rock for support. Tyler gets his bearings and his balance back while Jamie grounds him easily, securely, like it’s nothing, and then he follows Jamie’s lead and scrambles to join him under a brush.

The shriek echoes again, and this time, it gives Tyler chills. He remembers his research. That’s a hunting cry.

He and Jamie lock eyes. “Dragon?” Tyler mouths. Jamie nods stiffly, points a single finger upwards.

Tyler peers out from the foliage just as a large shadow passes over them, blocking out most of the sun. It’s hard to tell, what with the trees and all, but high above them, he thinks he sees a block of green – that’s not attributed to the leaves.

The dragon lets out its hunting cry once more, and then the shadow leaves them and they’re hit with a beam of sunlight. Tyler squints, and watches the dragon retreat, further across the Dals Mountains, deeper into the range, away from where they’re headed.

They sit there in silence for a few minutes more. Finally, Jamie closes his eyes and breathes deep, before opening them again and pushing to his feet.

“Okay,” he says, and he doesn’t sound uncertain but there’s still a new note of _something_ to his voice. “We’re clear.”

“Was that the same one?” Tyler blurts before he can stop himself.

Jamie, tellingly, looks away. It’s answer enough.

Tyler unwittingly spares them both the trouble of dealing with unnecessary tension by trying and failing to stand. One moment he’s rising, and the next, his legs are jelly and he’s back on his ass.

“What’s wrong?” Jamie’s crouching at his level immediately. “Are you hurt from the fall?”

Tyler shakes his head. “No, just head rush.” At least, that’s the story he’d like to stick to. He refuses to admit thinking about that dragon, and what it did, freaks him the fuck out. Nope, definitely not bringing that up here, especially not with Jamie.

To punctuate his point, he stands slowly, ignoring Jamie’s outstretched arm, then spreads his own arms as if to say, _See? All good_. Mollified, Jamie turns his attention back to scouting out their descent, and Tyler’s too busy focusing on not tripping over his own feet again to pay the dragon any more thought.

~o~

Things are weird that night. On one hand, they make impressive progress on the descent, and Jamie is confident they’ll reach the village tomorrow, so points for success on that front. On the other, Jamie’s been super subdued all afternoon, and it makes Tyler’s skin itch. 

Tyler’s second sparring lesson doesn’t go badly, but it’s also not at all fun. Jamie is completely serious, annoys the instant Tyler makes a mistake, strafing the edge of demanding – something Tyler doesn’t usually see from him. In the end, Tyler makes the executive decision to cut it short.

“I can’t work like this,” he declares. “You’ve got a problem and it’s not with me, so don’t fucking take it out on me.”

Jamie deflates instantly. “Sorry,” he says, and he looks and smells like he means it. He moves to sit by their fire. “You’re right. I just – seeing the dragon again got me thinking too much.”

There it is. Tyler still doesn’t want to have this conversation, but maybe things will be better if he lets Jamie vent.

“No point dwelling on it,” he settles for, affecting an airy tone.

“Try saying that the next time someone dies because of you,” Jamie mutters darkly.

Tyler inhales sharply, because – shit, he can’t let himself think of Bradley now, can’t let himself picture that scene in the cell, all those smells and screams and blood –

“We got out of there,” Tyler grits out, shaking himself over. “We’re descending, we’re out of that thing’s territory, and we’re gonna reach the village soon. No problems here.”

Jamie scoffs, a little, but the corners of his mouth are just slightly upturned, so something in that stupid list must’ve helped. Tyler’s not sure when he’d ever succeeded at reassuring anyone other than Jamie before. He wonders if it’s a sign of maturation, and then inwardly chastises himself for being so foolish.

He watches Jamie’s dark eyes reflecting the firelight, the way the creases in his forehead have smoothed, a little. Maybe that should count for something, even if it’s an alpha.

Tyler almost laughs out loud. It’s not the first time it’s happened with Jamie, or the second, but still. An alpha reassured by an omega. That’s one for the books.

~o~

The next day is their sixth since they fled Nassa Tower, and Tyler can scarcely believe it. It feels at once so much shorter and longer than that, and yet this is the day Jamie finds the main road that will lead them out of the mountains, on the other side, and right to the village. It’s a cause for celebration, and Tyler can’t help but cheer, even when Jamie tells him to keep his voice down because Jamie is totally smiling too.

So, of course, their good mood is dampened – literally – when the clouds cover the skies and suddenly rain is pouring over them.

Tyler just stands there in disbelief for a minute, while Jamie laughs at him.

“Fuck off,” Tyler grumbles.

“I’m sorry,” Jamie says, sounding not at all sorry. “If you could have seen your face, it was –”

“Yeah, yeah, let’s just get the fuck out of here,” Tyler says.

“If it makes you feel better, we’ll have a good deal of cover from the trees for now,” Jamie points out, and yeah, sure, but rain is still rain and that means they’re gonna get drenched.

They do end up getting soaked until they’re shivering through their clothes, but Jamie stops around nightfall and points to a break in the trees nearby. Tyler follows his gaze and finds the path, paving the way for the village.

This is seriously it. They actually made it.

Not that Tyler, like, _doubted_ they would, or anything like that, but it’s just – each step they take, each new milestone they cross – it’s increasingly real. Tyler’s out, no longer a part of society’s system. He’s free.

Well. He still has to get to a sustainable place. But it’s a heck of a start.

“So, it’s dark now,” Jamie says, and Tyler gives him a look, because thank you, Ser Obvious. Jamie sighs and continues, “The shops will all be closed. We won’t be able to get any supplies tonight.”

“So?”

“So I can find a spot for us to set up camp until morning, and then –”

“Okay, we are _not_ sleeping in the rain and the dirt and the mud when there’s a village right there,” Tyler gripes. “I want to sleep in a bed. We’ve totally got enough coins from those bandits to pay for an inn, right?”

Jamie rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling, even as a droplet of rainwater falls onto the tip of his nose and a strand of hair flops over his right eye. “Yeah, we’ve got plenty,” he confirms. “I’m not going to argue, Tyler, I want out of this weather too.”

Together they step onto the path and make their way into the town. The streets are clear, save for a few stragglers wandering the cobblestone holding rags over their heads in an attempt to stay dry. Tyler doesn’t have much in terms of spare clothing – he belatedly wishes they’d taken more clothes from the bandits in the mountains – so he simply holds his arm over his head, at least keeping the rain from falling into his face.

Jamie locates the nearest inn, with a swinging wooden sign hanging over the front door. The words carved into it read, _The Ashen Drakeling_.  He hesitates in front of the door, just as his palm is poised to push it open.

“Hey, uh,” he says. Tyler tilts his head in question. “I know this is gonna suck for you, but, just, stick close behind and let me do all the talking, okay?”

For a moment, Tyler is confused. Then reality crashes down on him so hard he nearly loses his balance. Jamie’s too busy looking at his feet to notice, thank fuck.

It doesn’t – it’s not that Tyler’d forgotten what happens when an alpha and an omega are seen together in society. It’s just – they hadn’t even been out in the wilderness for a week, and already it just felt so normal, so natural, that returning to the real world is a lot like putting the chains right back on again, even if it’s just going to be an act this time.

“Yeah,” Tyler mumbles, once he realizes that Jamie’s looking at him expectantly. “Fine. Don’t be an asshole about it.”

“I won’t,” Jamie says in that genuine quiet voice, and there are those big cow eyes, showing nothing but sincerity.

Tyler sighs, “Let’s get on with it, then,” and gives Jamie a little shove so that his weight pushes open the door.

The moment the door is opened, though, a change takes over Jamie. He straightens himself up, seems to take up more space without even moving, and his jaw sets while his eyes harden. It’s fascinating, the way Jamie makes it so easy but only when he wants to. Tyler only gets a glimpse of it, though, because then Jamie’s stepping in, and Tyler’s scuttling after him.

The inn is dimly lit but loud and boisterous, music coming from a corner while men and women talk over mead. The air is thick with the invasive alpha scent, but alcohol and beta smells sift through too. Tyler even thinks he catches the faint scent of an omega, somewhere, but it’s far away and probably attributed to someone’s slave.

Eyes turn towards him as he walks close behind Jamie, and Tyler sees why Jamie was so apprehensive. Some of the alpha scents shift, slightly, like they want to get their hands on that, so Tyler quickly jerks his gaze away and focuses on Jamie’s back as he marches effortlessly through the tiny gaps between seats and tables and makes his way to the old man by the bar’s counter.

“Good evening and welcome to The Ashen Drakeling,” the barkeep, who must also be the innkeeper, says. “What can I do for ya?”

“How much for a room?” Jamie asks.

“Ten silver coins, and you get a room with a window and one bed,” the innkeeper replies.

“How about a room with two beds?”

The innkeeper’s forehead creases and he peers around Jamie to look at Tyler, sniffing at the air, and Tyler knows exactly what he’s doing. Tyler raises his chin slightly, but says nothing.

“They’re all booked for the night,” the innkeeper says finally.

Jamie’s mouth twists. “Is there any way I could get an extra cot? I’ll pay your price.”

The innkeeper firmly shakes his head. “And waste a perfectly good bed that you’re not going to make use of? Absolutely not.”

Jamie protests immediately. “You assume –”

“Don’t bother,” the innkeeper interrupts, point a bony finger at Tyler. “I know exactly what alphas looking for a room get up to when they’re bringing along an omega.”

“But I’m not –”

“You’re already on the verge of stirring up some trouble in my inn for bringing your minion in here with you unbound,” the innkeeper snaps.

It’s true, Tyler thinks miserably. They probably wouldn’t be getting half the looks they’re receiving now if Jamie had bound Tyler’s wrists and dragged him along on a leash. Not that he would’ve let Jamie even suggest it.

“I’ll pay you in gold coins,” Jamie tries.

The innkeeper’s having none of it, though. “Either you take the room I offered or have fun out in the rain,” he states with a tone of finality.

Discreetly, Tyler nudges the back of Jamie’s foot with his own. “It’s fine,” he mutters, keeping his head hidden behind Jamie so the innkeeper doesn’t see. It’s loud enough in the bar that no one else will hear him over the chatter. “Just take the damn room and we’ll make do.”

Jamie’s jaw ticks, but he concedes, fisting a hand into his pocket and pulling out the required change, placing the coins on the counter for the innkeeper to take.

The innkeeper counts and inspects each coin before gathering them up in his hands. “Thank you for your business,” he says with a cool smile. “Up the stairs, third room on the left is all yours for the night.”

“Thank you for your service,” Jamie replies. He turns and brushes past Tyler, face impassive, and heads straight for the stairs. Tyler scurries after him. The sooner they can get in a room and away from this mass of gross alpha scents, the better.

The room really isn’t much. There’s basically a small straw mattress with some blankets thrown haphazardly across it, a nightstand, and a window with a thin sheet for a curtain. There’s one candle lit on the nightstand, and that’s about it for lighting.

Once the door’s closed behind them, Jamie sighs heavily as he unpacks his things in a corner, and irritation spikes through Tyler immediately.

“Don’t start.”

“People are stupid,” Jamie whines, and Tyler cannot believe this alpha is such a child.

“He’s like any other alpha.”

Jamie sputters. “I’m not – there’s no reason for him to assume –”

“You really need to take a better look at how the world works sometime,” Tyler snaps. “You don’t get to hide in your safe little goody-two-shoes bubble. Anyone in their right mind will assume you took me here to fuck me.” Jamie flinches, and that just bugs Tyler more. Still, he holds his tongue, because he’s not sure what will come out next otherwise and there’s a lot of stuff he’d rather not let slip.

After he’s had a moment to breathe, Tyler adds, “That or you make me sleep on the floor.”

“No way!” Jamie says instantly. “I’m not gonna force you to sleep on the floor, come on.”

Tyler almost smiles. “Okay, so the bed’s tiny, but whatever. We can each take a side and manage that way.”

“No,” Jamie says firmly, and Tyler frowns, because what other option do they have? “You take the bed, I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“That’s just dumb,” Tyler says. “You’re being an idiot. We can both fit in the bed.”

“I want you to be comfortable and have your space,” Jamie insists.

“Don’t need you sleeping on the floor for that,” Tyler argues. “Look, I don’t even need the bed, I slept on the dirt enough times to get comfortable with it, and I didn’t have a bed in Massets Keep. I’m used to it. I’ll deal, I’ll be fine.”

“It’s not something anyone should be used to,” Jamie says vehemently.

“Tell that to all the other alphas.”

“Just take the bed already.”

“You, too.”

“I’ve already decided, I want to sleep on the floor,” Jamie says firmly. “You can’t tell me what I want and don’t want. I’ve made my decision.”

And then the fucking idiot just plops right down on the floor by the foot of the bed and lies on his side, facing away from Tyler.

Tyler snorts, because he is not about to be outdone here. “Fuck you, maybe I want to sleep on the floor too, you ever consider that?” So he lies down on the floor too, along the side of the bed with the nightstand. “Get in the fucking bed where you belong.”

Jamie rolls around to face him. “Why are you so stubborn?” he asks incredulously.

“You’re an idiot.”

“Fine,” Jamie says. “Call me an idiot all you want, but I’ve made up my mind. You can waste a perfectly good bed if you want. I’m going to sleep now. Good night.” And then he rolls back away so Tyler can’t see his face and stops talking altogether.

Tyler cusses him out a few times, just to test, and sure enough, Jamie doesn’t speak another word. He stews in his anger and annoyance for a while, lying on his back and staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out why Jamie’s being such a stubborn piece of shit right now. He’s half-expecting Jamie to sigh in exasperation once more, then get up and just take the bed. It wouldn’t be surprising if he did, to be honest. After all, he should know he’s not going to win against Tyler. He rarely did back at Nassa Tower and that’s not going to change now, especially not when Tyler’s free.

Time passes by, and the hard downpour of rain from outside the window quiets down to a gentle pattering on the glass. Neither of them has moved from their spots on the floor. It’s cold and uncomfortable, and Tyler hates it. He’d really much rather take the bed.

His eyes fix on the straw mattress. Tyler wonders, suddenly, why outlasting Jamie became more important than getting a good night’s sleep on what will surely be a comfortable bed. He wanted that bed from go; why should he relinquish the chance to have it just to prove a point?

He mulls the dilemma over in his mind for a while, shifting awkwardly and unable to find a solid position on the floor.

“Jamie?” he says finally, softly. “You awake?”

There’s no answer. Tyler gingerly gets to his feet and walks over to where Jamie’s passed out on the floor, eyes closed, mouth open just so slightly, his breathing even.

The fucker actually fell asleep on this stupid uncomfortable floor. Tyler’s never met an alpha this stupid or stubborn or what. He doesn’t even know anymore.

He makes up his mind. Tyler leans over the bed and inspects the blankets. There’s an extra one, and it’s pretty thin, so he probably wouldn’t miss it. But when he glances over at Jamie again, something tightens in his chest. Tyler crawls under the blankets and wraps them all around himself, and then he leans over to the nightstand to blow out the candle.

~o~

Tyler wakes the next morning to sun shining through the fickle curtain material. He yawns and stretches hugely, hearing some satisfying cricks as he does, before sitting upright in the bed.

“About time,” Jamie grumbles from where he’s sitting cross-legged on the floor, leaning against the wall facing the foot of the bed. Tyler sticks his tongue out. “Did you sleep okay?”

“Sure,” Tyler says, going for unaffected, even though he feels _awesome_. His body really needed that bed, turns out. “You?”

“It was totally fine,” Jamie says, as he twists his neck and makes a funny face.

Tyler giggles, because this is delightful. “Kink in your neck from sleeping on the floor?” he teases.

Jamie sighs and determinedly avoids Tyler’s gaze. “And my back,” he mutters. “Didn’t think it would be that bad.”

“Your loss,” Tyler sneers, but like, not too meanly. He doesn’t want to be a complete ass about it, especially not when he’s gonna need Jamie to fetch them all their supplies around town today.

Although, watching Jamie struggling with his movements, when his body usually goes through motions with such effortlessness and power, is kind of a shame.

“I could help you with that,” Tyler blurts suddenly. He hadn’t been planning on voicing that, and Jamie looks about as perplexed as Tyler feels, but whatever, it’s out there, might as well continue. “You know, work out some of the knots in your back. Used to do it all the time for omegas at Massets Keep. Too much hard labor, too many beatings, people get stiff and sore and hurt. We had to help each other.”

Jamie makes a wounded noise. “I’m sorry,” he murmurs.

“Okay, that’s _not_ what this is about,” Tyler scoffs. Seriously, why does Jamie always have to do that? Tyler doesn’t want his fucking pity party. It only serves to irritate him, not make him feel better – as if one alpha’s apology could fix a lifetime of hurt.

“I still am sorry, though,” Jamie says, and then he attempts to twist his upper body and hisses in apparent discomfort.

Tyler rolls his eyes. “Okay, so will you let me help you, or what?”

“No, thank you.”

Tyler stops and frowns. “Why not?”

Jamie shrugs, not meeting Tyler’s gaze, and slowly pushes himself to his feet, making these stupid grunting sounds along the way that do nothing to help his case. “I don’t need. I can manage just fine. It’ll go away as I move around more.”

“It’ll go away faster if you let me help,” Tyler insists.

“It’s okay,” insists Jamie.

“It’s clearly not,” Tyler scoffs, watching as Jamie draws himself up to full height and winces all the way through. “Don’t be a dumbass, come on. You were already enough of one last night.”

“It’s my problem to deal with,” Jamie counters, a flush rising in his cheeks. Tyler vaguely wonders if he’s getting angry, and if he’s triggering the wrath of a rage-filled, powerful alpha, but he also finds he doesn’t care.

“But it doesn’t have to be,” Tyler argues. A thought hits him. “Wait. Are you refusing me because of some fucked up idea that you can’t accept help from an omega cause you’re an alpha and you’re better than me?”

He’s ready, so ready to blast Jamie when he answers, but Jamie sputters instead.

“What? No! No, I don’t think like that at all. I’d never think that.”

Tyler’s halfway to convinced just by seeing how wide Jamie’s eyes get, but he’s all revved up again, and his stubborn streak is relentless. He opens his mouth to say something, but Jamie beats him to it.

“I’ll ask for help the moment I need it,” Jamie vows. “You have my word. But right now, I’m fine.”

Tyler looks him up and down, still bristling. “You need to revisit your definition of fine.”

Jamie sighs heavily, and Tyler hates when he does that. His face is red and one of his eyes is twitching. “Okay, look, if I say yes, will it get you to shut up?”

Tyler considers it for a moment, imagines how the span of Jamie’s shoulders would feel beneath his hands, and it is in that moment he realizes just how stupid this entire thing is.

“No,” he says as evenly as possible while trying to squash out the jumble of mixed emotions sparking beneath his ribs. “I retract my offer. Deal with it yourself, since you’re so self-sufficient.”

Jamie’s shoulders sag. “All right,” he says. “Can we forget this and move on so we can get breakfast and then supplies?”

“Yeah,” Tyler breathes, and he’s so relieved when he sees the rest of the tension leave Jamie’s body, it surprises him a little, and sets off a whole other slew of – something. He doesn’t know if he’s proud that he won the battle of stubbornness, scared of a potentially mad Jamie, upset that Jamie refused his help or glad that he did. It’s...a lot.

Winning against Jamie comes easy and often; Tyler’s done it so many times by now, it’s almost more of a shock when he doesn’t manage to get things his way, like last night – and even then, in the end Tyler got a good night’s rest in an actual bed, so technically he won out there too.

Being scared of Jamie getting angry...that’s not such a good sign. Angry Jamie means growling and his alpha voice, and that large, muscled body showing its overwhelming power. Tyler doesn’t want to believe that Jamie would lash out at him, though. He hadn’t ever done that at Nassa Tower except to his own men. Tyler has to believe Jamie won’t change now, otherwise – otherwise everything he’s doing now is meaningless, and Tyler doesn’t know if he could ever recover from that.

The most confounding part of it all, though, is Tyler’s own insistence in the matter. Like, really, why the fuck did he push so hard? Why didn’t he just drop it after Jamie said no the first time, the second, the third? Tyler’s a persistent asshole, sure, okay, he’ll own that, but he’s not an idiot. There’s literally no reason he can come up with that would explain why he was so adamant about helping Jamie. It’s unnerving.

 _Trying to be nice_ , his brain supplies. Which, yeah, Tyler’s a selfless wonder when he wants to be – if he wasn’t so worked up Tyler would laugh at that – but that doesn’t actually answer anything. The only times Tyler’s ever given massages were for omegas in need at Massets Keep. Jamie is the farthest thing from that. What reason could he possibly have to be nice to an alpha?

 _Jamie’s different_.

And that, that right there is a terrifying thought. Because can Tyler really justify that? Different or not, Jamie’s still an alpha, and alphas are the same everywhere.

Or are they? Can Tyler really and truly claim that Jamie’s not like the rest, that he’s better? And what if that’s true?

But it can’t be real. That idea is – it’s too much. But Jamie hasn’t done him wrong, not now, not yet. Is that all just too good to last?

Tyler’s an omega. He’s not supposed to tolerate alphas. But watching Jamie sleep on the floor, leaving the bed free for Tyler, that made Tyler’s ribcage feel too small, and he doesn’t know what to make of that. He’s scared to know what that says about him, and he doesn’t know how to deal with it.

All he knows for sure is that he’s just about ready to jump out of his skin, and he needs to calm the fuck down, pronto.

They pack their things and Tyler follows Jamie out the room and down the stairs. Jamie orders porridge for the two of them and chooses a table close to the door, warily surveying the sparsely populated room and glaring at anyone who stares, putting of a proprietary scent that would normally make Tyler sick if he didn’t know this was just an act. That alleviates the tightness in Tyler’s chest, at least; he knows Jamie won’t let anyone try to pull shit here.

They walk around the town, Jamie carrying all their weapons and Tyler carrying everything else. Passers-by stare at them as Tyler trails close behind Jamie, and he hates it; he hates it so much. He knows that as soon as they’re out of here, they’ll split their supplies evenly once more, but it doesn’t mean Tyler wants to put up with being seen like this in the meantime. He appeases himself by chanting in his head, over and over again: _sacrifice for my freedom_.

Jamie’s first order of business is to purchase two traveling packs, one for each of them, which admittedly makes things automatically easier since the sack they nabbed from the bandits had a broken strap and was awkward to carry over only one shoulder. Jamie gives Tyler time to reorganize his things, all the while keeping a sharp lookout for anyone who might be watching them. Tyler would like nothing more than to bark at Jamie to pull his weight, but he understands the hesitation, as much as it bothers him.

This is how it has to be for an omega here.

Tyler bites back on his disgust – it won’t help him here – and shoulders the new pack easily. Jamie looks at him inquisitively. “Done?” Tyler nods his assent, so Jamie heads off in a random direction and Tyler follows like the obedient servant he’s loath to be.

They do a complete tour of the town, seems like. Occasionally Jamie stops to ask for directions, or takes a step into a random shop only to walk right back out, but they do purchase a lot: extra daggers, whetstone to keep them sharp, proper bedrolls for sleeping outdoors at night (Tyler resolutely does not cheer at this development, however much he wants to; there’ll be plenty of time for that later), a spare set of clothing, cloaks for chilly weather, pots and other items for cooking over a campfire, and a new pair of boots for each of them.

Anything clothing-related is presently the worst thing in the world for Tyler. Obviously he’s glad that Jamie’s getting them proper boots and clothes, but it also means that Tyler has to get his clothing fitted, and that involves him standing on a little platform while alphas and betas circle him, sniffing him out and giving him disgusted looks like they can’t believe they’ve actually agreed to size an omega.

Jamie was pretty convincing in the matter. He kept his tone pleasantly neutral while explaining that the better fitting his omega’s clothes were, the better shape he’d be in to haul his belongings long-distance for him. Initially, it hadn’t been enough, but Tyler knew by the way Jamie’s eyes narrowed and his jaw set that he would get his way, in the end, because Jamie has that incredible streak when he really wants to.

So Tyler holds still while his measurements are taken, glaring daggers at Jamie at every chance he gets. Whenever the shopkeeper isn’t looking, Jamie returns with his most pitiful apologetic face, eyes round and full lips twisted in almost a pout. It’s a completely ridiculous look on him, but Tyler at least appreciates that this means he’ll have more leverage for getting his way from Jamie in the future if Jamie is actually that guilty.

Gathering supplies takes up pretty much their entire morning. Jamie grabs them sandwiches from a bakery, also packing a few loaves of freshly baked bread to take with them on their travels. They eat seated just off one of the side streets from the main road, in an alley where they won’t be spotted, while Jamie pulls out the map and works out their next route.

Tyler glances around to make sure the street is empty before leaning over to get a better view of the map. “So, what next?” he asks around a mouthful of his lunch.

Jamie raises a hand to push lightly against Tyler’s chest without even looking up at him. Tyler’s about to shove him off when Jamie mutters, “You’re spilling breadcrumbs all over.”

Tyler relaxes and leans back out of Jamie’s reach. “My bad,” he says, but then he swallows and hunches over the map anyways. “No, but really, where are we headed?”

Jamie purses his lips. “That’s up for discussion, I guess,” he says. “Obviously we’re not going to learn anything about potential safe places in towns like this, and the chances we just happen to stumble across one while wandering aimlessly are pretty slim. We need to narrow this down a little, pick a logical direction to travel in.”

It’s a fair point. Tyler thinks back to Bradley’s words. “Delph, Navan, Faxal, Montcon,” he murmurs. “And Bosz.”

“Huh?” Jamie’s staring at him now, utterly bewildered.

“Where are those places on the map?” Tyler asks.

It takes a moment, but then Jamie gets it, and he locates them all, using a set of little pins he purchased to mark them. He adds a mark to their current location, and another to Nassa Tower.

Tyler stares. “They’re all so far away,” he breathes.

“Those are the only places you know of?”

“Yeah. That’s all I was able to find out.”

Jamie inhales and exhales slowly. “It’s something to work with,” he says. “It’s better than nothing.”

Tyler reaches with his fingers, using them to count the distance between each potential spot and their current location. “Bosz is closest,” he says, a little startled. He’d always thought it was so much farther away, especially the way Bradley’d made it sound.

“I’m not sure about that, actually,” Jamie says. “You traced straight over the mountains.” He traces over Tyler’s route with one finger, tapping against a range of zigzag strokes. “The Dals Mountains are a massive mountain range, you know, the biggest in all of Eneshel.” He drags his finger across the jagged ink. “See how far they go?”

“So how did anyone ever travel from Bosz to Nassa?” Tyler asks.

Jamie shrugs. “They went around,” he says. “It’s a heck of a long way to go, but it’s doable, especially for knights. Plenty of villages to stop at along the way for supplies.” He starts pointing at random circles along the edges. “Also, they traveled on horseback mostly, not by foot.”

Tyler follows Jamie’s motions, but his eyes get stuck on three things: Bosz, mountains, here. He stares at the edges of the hills, can’t stop staring as the wheels in his brain spin faster.

“What are you thinking?” Jamie questions, evidently noticing.

“Uh.” Suddenly Tyler’s aware that he’s about to propose something incredibly stupid to an incredibly smart former knight. “What about the foothills?”

“The foothills on the way to Bosz?” Jamie asks.

Tyler swallows and nods. “Yeah.”

To his utter surprise, Jamie looks like he’s seriously considering it. Then he nods. “Yeah, that could actually work,” he says. “I mean, I don’t think we’d want to get too close to Bosz –”

“No way,” Tyler interjects with a shudder. “But, like, if there were rebels escaping from there, where else could they have gone?”

Jamie’s brow furrows minutely as he surveys the map. “You’re absolutely right,” he says. “I mean, the other alternative is the other side of Bosz. So if we didn’t find anything and got too close, we could climb the mountains and descend again once we’ve passed it, and check there.”

“And what if we don’t find anything?” Tyler’s voice comes out much more hushed than he meant for it to be.

This time, Jamie actually smiles. “Turns out we’ll be halfway on our way to Delph. We can just keep going that way, try for that area next.”

Tyler’s shoulders sag in relief. “How long d’you reckon it’ll take to get there?”

That gives Jamie more pause. “Hard to say, without any mounts,” he says. “More than a month, that’s for sure. Maybe two. It’ll depend on a lot of things – conditions, how much ground we can cover, potential setbacks...” He trails off. “I don’t really know.”

Tyler nods in understanding. Two months is a fucking long time, and that sucks, but it’s something concrete – or at least more so than they had before. “It’s a plan,” he says, bringing up his fist for Jamie to bump. Jamie stares at it for a moment, confused, before he brings his knuckles up with just the slightest of taps against Tyler’s.

It’s a plan. They have a plan.

They finish up their lunches and pack their things back up, and then it’s time to leave town. Tyler continues his role of carrying most of the bulk over his shoulders, just a step behind Jamie as they follow the main road out of the village, and he keeps it up until they’re back within the confines of the trees and far enough off the beaten path that they can’t be seen anymore. Once there, though, Tyler stops and flings the straps off his shoulders, letting them hit the dirt.

“Fucking finally!” he exclaims. “Ugh, okay, come on, let’s even this shit out.”

Jamie, the fucker, actually laughs, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “Sorry for all that,” he says between chuckles, though he doesn’t actually sound all that sorry this time. “I’ll do my best not to let that happen again.”

“So you’ll do your best to not have to stop at another village for the rest of this trip?”

Jamie shrugs, calming a little, though the corners of his mouth are still ticking upwards. “I mean, we should be able to survive off game I hunt in the foothills, and there are edible berries and mushrooms and the like if you know where to look, and we’ll get water from streams, so there shouldn’t be much to worry about in terms of food. We’re supplied well enough now that we can manage in colder weather, and we’re armed just in case we run into trouble.”

“Good, cause I will murder the next alpha who tries to sniff me out while groping my chest,” Tyler swears vehemently.

Jamie drops his gaze with a jolt. “It won’t happen again,” he says softly. “We’ll find you someplace safe to be. I promised you we would.”

“I know, I got it,” Tyler says, shaking it off.

Once the supplies have been evenly distributed amongst the two packs – a bedroll and cloak and change of clothes for each of them, with the rest split by shape and weight – they strap on their weapons, a couple daggers each, and Tyler attaches the old bandit blade and its sheath to his belt while Jamie readjusts his greatsword. Then they each shrug a pack over their shoulders and that’s it, away they go.

Who knows? Maybe this could actually be a pretty sweet adventure.

~o~

Their so-called adventure is actually pretty boring, at least in the earlier stages. Their days become something of a routine: breakfast, walking, lunch, walking, find an appropriate spot to camp for the night, set up said camp while Jamie hunts, make dinner, practice sparring, sleep in bedrolls while splitting watches, wake up, repeat. It’s dull, but it’s a working system, and it’s gonna get them to where they need to go, so Tyler can’t really complain.

He complains anyway. Jamie’s not that talkative on the best of days, so Tyler picks up the slack instead. He tries to prod Jamie into telling stories about life on the farm. When Jamie lets slip that he has a sister named Jenny, Tyler is delighted. He uses the opportunity to tell Jamie about his own sisters, and they compare girly habits and Jamie actually manages to smile through the entire conversation.

There are plenty of other times when he can’t even coax a small smile out of Jamie, so Tyler complains about whatever he can think of until Jamie’s rolling his eyes and snapping good-naturedly back at him.

It helps pass the time, for the first little while at least, but eventually Tyler runs out of things to say, and their days lapse into mostly silence.

Tyler always tries to get talkative during their evening sparring sessions with the blunt practice sticks Jamie carved out for them, because it gets Jamie riled up, and it makes the lessons fun when Jamie won’t shut up about the millions of things Tyler’s doing wrong.

“Stick up, chest out, wide stance, come on,” Jamie snaps, whacking Tyler across the side of his thigh when Tyler gets too chatty. They’ve progressed to applications of the techniques Tyler’s learned so far, and tonight, they’re doing parrying practice. “Open your mouth like that in a real fight and you’re dead meat.”

“I know,” Tyler says brightly, unable to contain the grin spreading across his face.

Truth is, it’s kind of fun to see Jamie all take-charge like this – which is weird, but Tyler resolves not to think too hard on that. He’s critical of every little thing, and he doesn’t go easy, not really. That is to say, he doesn’t treat Tyler like he’s some fragile little omega who might break at the slightest touch. No, he acts like he has grand expectations from Tyler, and has the audacity to express disappointment when Tyler doesn’t get a drill right on the first try. It’s a fucking excellent arrangement, Tyler has to admit; he wouldn’t have it any other way.

It takes him a while to realize it’s because Jamie’s treating him like an equal. That’s a staggering revelation, and it hits him seconds before Jamie’s stick does, a gentle but firm tap on the wrist that’s hard enough to knock his own stick out of his hands but soft enough not to do any damage.

“You can’t zone out in a fight,” Jamie scolds. “The minute you do, you’re toast.”

“I was just thinking of something,” Tyler says, knowing full well that’s the wrong answer but still caught on his admiration of Jamie’s control.

Sure enough, Jamie glares at him. “An enemy won’t give you –”

“– time to stop and think, I know,” Tyler finishes for him. Jamie’s jaw ticks, and Tyler can’t help but laugh. “Come on, Jamie, it’s just a bit of fun.”

“Won’t be fun if we’re ambushed by bandits and you can’t defend yourself,” Jamie grouses.

“Stop looking so sour, it’s unbecoming,” Tyler says, which of course prompts another cold glare. He holds up his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay, I was just trying to lighten the mood a little. We’re allowed to have fun, yeah?”

“Sure, but –”

“But nothing. Here we are, traveling through foothills all day for maybe two months or longer, depending on what we find, with nothing but each other’s shitty company –” he ignores Jamie’s sound of protest here “– and a lovely sense of impending doom. I get that learning to defend myself is a big deal, okay, I’m not saying it isn’t. But let me have fun with it.”

Something flashes across Jamie’s face too quickly for Tyler to identify, and then his expression turns neutral.

“You can take it seriously and still have fun,” Jamie says calmly. “I don’t want you to be miserable in this, you know that. But you have to understand where I’m coming from too. I won’t always be able to defend you if something happens. I’ll always do my best, I promised you I would, but if I’m surrounded and can’t get to you in time...”

His voice is so sincere, and almost wavering there, where he trails off. Tyler elects to ignore it, because there is no way he’s opening that bag of worms here.

“Yeah, okay,” he relents.

He resolves to do better by Jamie from there on out, and in turn, that actually does make their sparring sessions more enjoyable. Jamie actually smiles sometimes, just a tiny little twitch in the corners of his mouth, when Tyler pulls off a successful block, or comes this close to actually landing a hit on Jamie – Tyler’s realistic, okay, that’s the best he’s gonna get against a freaking beast of a former Knight-Captain. It’s nice, and he looks forward to the evening part of their travels the most because of it.

Naturally, his newfound skills have to come in handy eventually, and sure enough, it’s bandits.

Jamie finds them first, directs Tyler into the cover of trees while he mentally calculates their chances.

“Three of them,” Jamie whispers. “Not a good chance of leaving here without being noticed now. Two with axes and one with a sword. I’ll take the axes first. I need you to just give me ten seconds.”

Tyler wants to cry out, “Ten seconds?” but that’d totally defeat their purpose here, so he just shoots Jamie an incredulous look.

Jamie rolls his eyes and takes it as confirmation. “On three, then,” he murmurs. “One, two,–”

They burst from the trees, swords out, and the bandits yell and charge to meet them.

Sword-guy reaches Jamie first, but he easily slashes an arc with his greatsword, the force of the blow against the guy’s blade sending him flying back towards Tyler as Jamie moves to take the axes. Tyler barely has time to prepare himself for the sudden closeness before sword-guy is recovering from his stumble enough to take a swing at him.

Tyler parries, keeping steady as sword-guy goes on the offensive. It’s a little overwhelming, the lethal force directed at him combined with the sounds of metal clanging around him and his brain fighting over whether he should count to ten or just focus on the sword that has the potential to cut his face in half, but muscle memory kicks in, thank fuck, so Tyler doesn’t have to think much at all.

He’s not sure how many blows he blocks or parries, but suddenly sword-guy stops short, drops his weapon, a blade protruding from his middle. The greatsword is yanked out and the guy topples. Tyler jumps back out of the way so the bandit doesn’t fall on him and sees Jamie standing there, no sweat, with two other bodies in the dirt behind him.

Jamie stands tall, shrugging his shoulders like these guys were just target practice. “You okay?” he asks calmly, softly, breathing completely at ease. Meanwhile Tyler’s panting and sweating from that tiny little scuffle, geez.

“Yeah, fine,” Tyler answers. “Next time, if you say you’re gonna take ten seconds, don’t take longer.”

Jamie’s eyes widen. “What?” he exclaims. “I did not take more than –”

Tyler laughs, and Jamie realizes he’s been conned, cheeks going bright red.

“See if I ever bail you out again,” Jamie mutters, and Tyler nods knowingly at him, eyebrows raised, and Jamie flushes harder.

They kind of develop a system for dealing with any bandits they may come across. Jamie’s a quick thinker and quick to act on his feet, so he goes into the fray first, decides who to push aside for Tyler to deal with, and when he’s done he’ll come back to Tyler’s aid. They get ambushed once, but Jamie notices quickly enough to block the first wave of attack, barking out instructions to Tyler as he does. It works like a charm every time, and more than once Tyler catches himself thinking how lucky he is that he’s got someone like Jamie on his side.

Tyler gets a little banged up, a couple times, but thankfully it’s never anything major. He’s light-footed and agile enough that even when he can’t block, he can dodge, but it’s led to some near misses: surface scratches that bleed and sting but don’t actually do much more, bruises and scrapes from tripping over roots or even his own feet, that kind of thing. Fortunately Jamie’d also bought some medical supplies when they were in the town, so the wounds are easily taken care of.

“Dude, have you ever been so much as scratched in your life?” Tyler asks incredulously as Jamie passes him the scented salve so he can treat a long but shallow gash to his arm.

Jamie shrugs. “Yeah, loads of times.”

“You’ve been looking pretty invincible lately, then.”

Another shrug. “These are just bandits. They’re not that skilled. It’d be a lot tougher if I was fighting other knights.”

“Except Jordie,” Tyler offers, and Jamie flashes a grin at that.

“Knight-Lieutenants are usually okay to deal with,” Jamie explains. “Knight-Captains, Knight-Commanders...those are the ones you have to watch out for. How do you think they achieved those rankings in the first place?”

Tyler lets that sink in while the ointment stings and does its work. “Tell me the truth this time,” he says suddenly. “Were you looking for a promotion?”

Jamie’s quiet for a moment, looking away so Tyler can’t see his face. “I think so,” he says slowly. “I mean, being a Knight-Captain was fine, it was enough, but I figured I could’ve maybe done more as a Knight-Commander.”

“Like what?” Tyler asks curiously.

“Ser Lucas got a commission at Bosz,” Jamie blurts, the words bitter and harsh. “I keep thinking, if I was a Knight-Commander, maybe I could have done more to prevent that.”

Tyler’s speechless for a moment. Finally, he settles on, “You know he wasn’t that bad, right?”

“Bad enough,” Jamie says vehemently. “And in the end, that’s on me. I wasn’t enough of an influence. I wasn’t strong enough.”

“That’s not it,” Tyler says. “They’re – it’s whatever. One person can’t make a difference. Alphas can’t change that easily.”

“You really think that, huh.” Jamie’s voice is dejected, and he still won’t look at Tyler.

Tyler bites his lip. “For the most part,” he says finally. “For alphas who are knights, for sure, anyways.”

Jamie huffs out a chuckle, and finally turns to look at him. “Guess I should be thankful I’m not a knight anymore, so that I might stand in your good graces.”

Tyler snorts. “Still got a ways to go, Captain,” he teases.

Jamie ducks his head and his mouth twists. “I’ll keep working on it,” he promises, so softly Tyler’s not even sure he heard it. Before he has a chance to question it though, Jamie’s standing, extending an arm to help Tyler to his feet. “All set to get going?”

Tyler takes stock of himself. The smelly paste is slathered over the wound and the bleeding has stopped. “Yeah,” he agrees, and he accepts Jamie’s hand.

~o~

Traveling through the foothills is a grind. The days are long and tiring, and some days they choose to rest their weary muscles rather than keep moving, but at least they’re building some good endurance.

Tyler kills his first bandit mostly on accident. It had happened so naturally, sliding his sword across the opposing blade until he struck his opponent right across the chest. It’s the first time he doesn’t need Jamie to come to his aid.

Apart from the initial shock of _I actually did that_ , Tyler’s surprisingly unaffected by the whole experience. Then again, it basically serves to validate his feelings about alphas getting what they deserve, or something. After all, he doesn’t miss the way the bandits sneer at him, bearing down like they think there’s no way an omega will stand up to them. Tyler enjoys proving them wrong. And hey, if it results in some alphas dying, when they would otherwise wreck havoc on innocent omegas, it’s definitely worth it.

Still, Jamie fusses about, asks Tyler questions to make sure he’s okay to the point where it’s all Tyler can do to not snap at him. It’s fine, though, he tells himself. Jamie’s only doing this because he cares.

Tyler returns the favor when Jamie’s talisman gets smashed in a skirmish. It’s cut straight off the chain around his neck, somehow coming loose while Jamie fights, and the moment it hits the ground it’s covered by a heavy bandit’s boot, the shattering glass audible for everyone to take notice. Jamie decapitates the guy cleanly, but the damage is already done.

“Shit,” Jamie hisses afterwards, bent down to inspect it. His brow is creased with worry, a single bead of sweat sliding down his face beside his eye.

Tyler hovers just behind him, peering over at the broken shards, all the while absentmindedly reaching under his tunic for his own amulet, the heat suppressant he doesn’t think he will ever take off, not after what he’d witnessed back at Nassa Tower. He supposes the sentiment towards Jamie’s talisman is much of the same, so he can sort of almost understand it.

“Can it be fixed?” Tyler tries. “Like, if we gathered the pieces and checked the map and brought them into a village?”

Jamie shakes his head. “No, I’d need a brand new one entirely at this point,” he sighs. “And it’s not like every village is guaranteed to have a charm maker. It’s probably too risky to alter our route too much.” He hangs his head in defeat. “Damn it.”

“Hey, it’ll be fine, yeah?” Tyler says, trying to come off as encouraging. “I’m not gonna start trying shit just because your talisman’s gone.” He means it. It’s never crossed his mind that he should attempt trying to control Jamie via purring. Besides, all he can really do is soothe. Bradley’s sleep-trick is probably way outside of his league. And Jamie hasn’t given Tyler any reason to consider it.

Jamie makes an unreadable face. “No, I know,” he huffs. “I’ll manage fine without it.”

“That’s the spirit,” Tyler says. “Nothing’s changed. Right?”

Jamie’s mouth twists. “Right,” he says. Then he heaves himself to his feet, picks up his sword and sheathes it.

~o~

For a few days, Tyler’s words hold true. They continue their routine without interruption, and Tyler’s body is feeling good, finally growing accustomed to the altitude and activity, and he’s got a spring in his step that he’s rather fond of.

He’s so busy enjoying the crisp air and the patterns in the trees that he almost walks right into Jamie’s outstretched arm.

“What –”

“Shh.”

Tyler hushes while Jamie’s eyes flick around, eyebrows narrowed in concentration. When he’s grown impatient of waiting, though, he nudges Jamie gently in the ribs with his elbow.

Jamie glances over at him. “I saw something,” he explains. “I think there’s a shack or a cabin behind those trees.”

“Any signs of life?”

“Not that I can tell from this distance.”

“Let’s check it out, then,” Tyler says.

“That could be dangerous,” says Jamie.

Tyler shrugs. “Hey, if someone’s there, it’s probably not bandits, right? You can talk your way around. Maybe there’ll be something interesting in there for us. Maybe it’s a secret safe house where we can get directions.” He’s spewing nonsense off the top of his head at this point – he has no fucking clue if that kind of thing even exists – but hey, it’s a possibility, right? They could totally find an important clue here.

Jamie relents. “Okay,” he says, “but you need to be careful. Hand on your sword at all times, ready to draw if I say so.”

Tyler rolls his eyes. “Okay, Captain,” he says. Jamie winces at the use of his former title, but whatever. That’s what he gets for going into boss-mode.

They approach in increments, Jamie making sure it’s safe before advancing each time. As they get closer, Tyler’s able to identify it as an old, rundown wooden shack. There’s no glass covering the windows, but it’s too dark to see what’s inside. Even so, there doesn’t appear to be any movement, and they can’t hear anything either.

When they’re about ten feet away from the door, Jamie ducks behind a tree and Tyler follows.

“Hello?” Jamie calls. “Anybody in there?” No answer.

Tyler and Jamie exchange glances, and then Jamie steps out from behind the tree and moves forward, Tyler closing after him.

“We’re not here to cause any trouble,” Jamie tries again, when they’re five feet away. “I pledge my word that we come bearing no harm.” Still nothing.

They reach the door. Jamie takes a deep breath, and pushes it open.

The first things Tyler’s brain registers are: dark, musty, and _smells_. The shack is full of all sorts of smells, all of them oddly muted. It’s good that they are, though; Tyler’s pretty sure he’d get an instant scent headache if he could smell them all in full force. From the way Jamie’s wrinkling his nose, it appears he’s in a similar situation.

The inside of the shack is full of tables and shelves, all of them lined with corked flasks of all shapes and sizes containing liquids and powders of all sorts of colors.

“Potions?” Tyler guesses.

Jamie nods. “Looks like a potion maker’s workspace.” He shifts to wander down an aisle adjacent to where Tyler’s standing, carefully leaning in and inspecting the flasks on the wall. “None of these are labeled.”

Tyler frowns at the potion directly in front of him on the table, a weird sort of shimmery green. If he didn’t know better, he’d say it’s glowing. It kind of reminds him of scales, of what he imagines the green dragon might look like. “Anything you might recognize?” he asks.

“Not a chance,” Jamie says with a half-chuckle. “I’d for sure guess wrong. Wouldn’t be a good time.”

“Should we check and see if there’s anything else lying around?” Tyler asks.

“Wouldn’t hurt.”

They move carefully, weaving in and out of the rows of potions on tables and benches and shelves, careful not to touch anything. It’s not that Tyler actually believes something will go wrong if he grabs hold of a flask or anything, but everything seems too fragile, somehow. He’s tense, too; the hairs on the back of his neck won’t stop prickling uncomfortably, and Tyler gets the impression that the longer they stay in here, the worse the chance of something awful happening.

“Hey, Tyler, I think I’ve found something,” Jamie says suddenly, from the opposite end of the room.

“Yeah?”

Tyler slowly makes his way over, finds Jamie staring down at a piece of parchment on a bench in front of a cauldron that simmers with a murky liquid. There’s not enough room for him to get a good view of it though, so he keeps his distance and lets Jamie deal with it.

“It’s a map of the Dals Mountains,” Jamie explains. He takes a large sniff. “It’s weird, it smells funny. I think it means something, like it’s marked somehow, but I’m not sure what. It’s hard to tell what smells are coming from this room, and which are coming from the map.”

“You think it’ll lead to something?” Tyler asks. “Like, maybe the smell is focused on a certain location?”

“It’s possible,” Jamie says, “though I have no clue what type of location that might be. Maybe another place like this, maybe something else. It...smells like an omega’s scent, though, in a way.”

Tyler perks up. “That could be good,” he says. “Let’s take it.”

Jamie hesitates. “But we don’t know if –”

“If we can’t use it, whatever,” Tyler says. “But if there’s a chance we can, we might as well try. And no one’s here to stop us anyway.” Jamie’s silent for a moment. “Come on,” Tyler wheedles. “Just take the darn map.”

Finally, Jamie says, “Okay,” and rolls the map up to stuff in his bag.

Tyler fist pumps. “Sweet!” he exclaims. “Now we can get out of – ah, shit!”

The table behind him rocks precariously on its legs before eventually righting itself, but the damage is done. One of the flasks is sent sprawling over, landing on the floor with a resounding smash. Red fumes rise up in a steady whoosh before spreading and dissipating throughout the room.

Jamie turns at the sound of the commotion, starts to say, “Tyler, what –” before inhaling sharply and then suddenly he’s breaking into a coughing fit, hacking uncontrollably, hunched over and covering his face with his hands. His whole body shakes, and he snarls with it, eyes glaring.

“Shit, shit, sorry,” Tyler stammers. The fumes hadn’t done anything to him, so he wonders suddenly if maybe that potion was meant to affect alphas only. “That was clumsy of me, I won’t do it again, come on, let’s just get out of here and get some fresh air. We’ve been here long enough, yeah?”

A low rumbling is coming from Jamie, and he’s not coughing anymore, but he’s breathing heavily and glowering at Tyler, eyes clouded with something like bloodlust, and Tyler’s never seen Jamie like this before, not ever.

“Jamie?” Tyler tries tentatively. “You okay?”

But then Jamie outright growls at him, and suddenly he’s lunging for Tyler, fingers outstretched as if he’s bearing claws. Tyler yelps and jumps back, trying to avoid bumping into any tables and also to stay out of Jamie’s reach.

“Whoa, Jamie, what’s going on?” Tyler gasps. Jamie just snarls, spit drooling, eyes flashing dangerously yet somehow still filled with a haze that is not-Jamie at all. “Jamie, this isn’t you, it’s just those fumes, you’re fine, come on.”

He yells again as Jamie rushes his way, his mind reeling frantically. This isn’t Jamie. He _knows_ it’s not. Jamie’s been angry while fighting before, but his anger is controlled, precise skillful; this isn’t him. It has to be those fumes he inhaled. He tries to tell himself that Jamie would never attack him without thinking like this, would never growl and snarl at him, wouldn’t –

He trips over his feet as he just manages to dodge Jamie’s grabbing motion from across a table. Both movements cause the table to tip; Tyler scrambles so that it doesn’t fall on him, but another dozen flasks slide and crack on the floor, a rainbow of fumes rising up into the air, some of them seemingly straight into his nostrils, and instantly all of Tyler’s senses are on overload, and it’s like a million knives are stabbing through his brain and his nose all at once.

Jamie tackles him and Tyler can’t evade him any longer. He’s pinned, helpless under Jamie, so close to the door and what would have been fresh air and yet so far. His senses scream, uncomprehending, and everything gets jumbled and blurred and Tyler knows it won’t be much longer until he’s unconscious. Still, Jamie is on top of him, snarling like he’s some creature gone rabid that wants to bite Tyler. His fingers dig into Tyler’s skin, powerful and demanding and everything that Jamie should never be with him.

Tyler struggles beneath Jamie’s grip but he can’t break free. Everything’s fuzzy and he’s hyperventilating and he can dimly hear himself still pleading with Jamie but it’s not working, it won’t work, he knows this is a losing battle and his strength is failing him. It’s all so distant but somehow he gathers enough of himself for one last-ditch effort: he starts to purr.

It’s mostly to soothe himself, but there’s a tiny part of him that thinks that maybe he can soothe whatever potion-induced bloodlust Jamie’s suffering from, like maybe this can give them both peace of mind.

Everything’s slowly fading into black, but Tyler keeps purring for as long as he can until he finally passes out.

~o~

_Tyler remembers days as a child when he would tire of playing with the family war hounds, and seek refuge in the study, where his mom would sit with a book. He’d clamber onto the lavish sofa and rest his head on her lap, curling up when she’d drop a hand into his hair to play with absentmindedly while she read. It made him feel wanted, secure._

_Now, Tyler is grown, and he is an omega, and he approaches tentatively, hesitating before her._

_Her eyes flicker just briefly from the pages, but she does not pat the seat next to her invitingly like she used to._

_“You were always so tactile when you were young,” his mother says, almost regretfully. “We should have realized what it meant.”_

_Tyler opens his mouth to speak, to defend himself, no words come out. He is silenced here._

_She places a marker between the pages and closes her book, depositing it gracefully on the table next to her, and looks Tyler directly in the eyes with a piercing gaze._

_“Why have you returned here?” she asks gravely._

_Tyler tries to respond, but he still has no voice. He shifts uncomfortably beneath the weight of her stare. He doesn’t have any answers, here._

_“What do you want, Tyler?” she presses, and Tyler doesn’t know._

~o~

Tyler wakes with his body aching, bright spots behind his eyelids, and his head pounding something awful – but it’s encased in warmth. He shifts slightly, and realizes that his head is in someone’s lap, and long fingers are cradling his head, idly massaging his scalp. Tyler sighs contentedly, because he knows those hands, those are Jamie’s, and this time they feel right upon him.   
  
“Mm,” he says.   
  
“You’re awake,” says Jamie.   
  
“Fuck this headache,” Tyler mumbles into Jamie’s breeches, keeping his eyes closed.   
  
“Shit, sorry.”

Jamie’s hands instantly pull away, and Tyler misses the contact immediately. He makes an indignant noise, pressing his cheek against the cotton covering Jamie’s thigh. “Don’t stop, asshole.”   
  
Cautiously, Jamie’s hands return to rest in the short curls, and Tyler sighs once more. His head still hurts, but the light pressure is soothing and warm, dimming the pain, making it distant somehow. “Wanna go back to sleep,” he slurs.   
  
“Okay, Tyler,” Jamie says, his voice so soft, so gentle, nothing like Tyler’s ever heard from him before. “You can sleep now. It’s okay.”   
  
So Tyler sleeps.

~o~

The next time Tyler wakes, he first realizes that his headache is gone. The second thing he notices is that Jamie’s hands are not – his fingers are still tangled in Tyler’s hair, but unmoving. It almost reminds him of his youth, when he would seek touch anywhere he could get it, yet it’s somehow different, somehow more.

It’s just so nice, and Tyler doesn’t want to move, so he doesn’t do anything to give himself away just yet, instead rests with his head still in Jamie’s lap. There’s a light breeze over his face, and it’s sunny out, but not overbearing against his eyelids. Birds chirp happily in the distance, high and out of reach. The air smells fresh and clear around him, blanketing his senses like a cool, damp cloth. Everything feels right, and he’s at peace.

Eventually, he can’t help it any longer. He yawns hugely, and Jamie twitches.

Tyler blinks his eyes open to Jamie’s worried face. “Oops,” Tyler says with a grin.

Jamie’s face contorts a little, until it resembles something like mock annoyance. “You dumbass,” he says. “How long were you awake for?”

“Not long,” Tyler admits, watching as thin strands of hair fall astray over Jamie’s forehead. Jamie pushes them back with the hand not still in Tyler’s hair, and Tyler’s secretly grateful.

“How are you feeling?” Jamie asks.

Tyler silently takes stock of himself. “Mm, good,” he answers. “No more scent headache.”

Jamie’s expression sobers so quickly, Tyler thinks he must have strained something. “I’m so sorry,” he murmurs. “I didn’t mean for any of that to happen. I – I wasn’t in control of myself. I’d never –”

“Dude, shut up, I know,” Tyler says. “I shouldn’t have been so clumsy, anyways.”

“No!” Jamie protests, fingers tightening a little in Tyler’s hair. Tyler thinks Jamie probably doesn’t realize he’s doing it, but he’s not about to tell him to stop. “No, it wasn’t your fault at all.”

“It wasn’t yours either,” Tyler says. “And we’re both fine, so no harm done.” He frowns a little. “You’re okay too, right?”

“Yeah, totally,” Jamie says, expression softening, though he still appears unhappy, and his tone is rueful. “I didn’t get needlessly attacked and shoved, or get a scent headache.”

“But you’re upset,” Tyler insists. Then he has a thought, and he jerks upright and away, even though his treacherous body mourns the loss of contact immediately. “Shit. It’s cause I purred, isn’t it?”

He scrambles back, away from Jamie, until he backs into a tree. He can’t believe he did that, purposely soothed an alpha without their usual resistance talisman. And he’d literally just told Jamie the other day he’d never do that to him, never take advantage of his vulnerability and yet he did it anyway. “Fuck, shit, I’m sorry, I won’t do it again, I –”

“No, Tyler,” Jamie interjects, voice firm. “Tyler, you’re fine. I’m glad you did that.”

Tyler freezes. “What?”

“I’m glad you did that,” Jamie repeats, gentler. “You did what you had to do in that situation, and I don’t know what would have happened if –” He cuts himself off, takes a breath. “You did the right thing. I’m grateful to you for that.”

Tyler releases a shaky breath, and sags against the tree, his entire body trembling.

Slowly, Jamie crawls over, tentatively like he thinks Tyler might scare off, like a squirrel or something. Tyler watches him, eyes wide, without a single fucking clue what Jamie might possibly be after here – until Jamie’s right up in his space, big and broad and wrapping him in a hug.

For a moment, Tyler doesn’t move, locked in place from the shock of it all. Then he curls into Jamie’s chest, clings tightly to his tunic, focuses on the sensation of Jamie’s warm hands spread across his back, his arms solid and protective.

“Thank you,” Jamie says quietly.

Tyler shakes his head and holds on. He’s wondered what Jamie’s strength would feel like before. Now he’s surrounded by it, and it’s a lot more than he could have ever imagined. It’s a strength he knows Jamie would never take advantage of. It’s safety. Like he hasn’t had in years.

He only gets a flash of these sensations before Jamie breaks away far too soon, his face flaming, his eyes staring firmly off to Tyler’s right. “Sorry,” he mumbles, pulling even farther back. “That was – sorry.”

Tyler shakes himself over. “No, it’s fine,” he forces out, clipped so his voice doesn’t end up whiny. “We’re good.”

“You okay to keep moving, now?” Jamie asks, pushing himself to his feet and turning away. Normally, this would be the point where he extends a hand to help Tyler.

“Just peachy,” Tyler says breezily, using the tree for support instead.

Shit.

 _Shit_.

~o~

Things go back to normal, though Tyler’s acutely aware of Jamie’s presence whenever they’re standing or sitting close together – which doesn’t happen often, since Jamie’s been politely keeping his distance ever since he pulled away from their embrace, but if Tyler’s the last one to sit by the fire when they eat, he makes an effort to test how close he can get without causing Jamie to shuffle away. It’s a depressing experiment. Mostly just really dumb, but sad all the same.

Jamie’s still an excellent travel companion, giving Tyler free reign to talk up a storm while they trek through the foothills, hunting and cooking great food (okay, great considering their resources), and beating the ever-living shit out of any bandits they might encounter. Sometimes they loot the bandits after, and Jamie gets creative with supplies. (Tyler doesn’t feel bad about stealing. Bandits are nobody’s friend, and with the exception of a few betas, most of them are alphas anyways.)

Point is, they still get along great, but Tyler can’t help but lament that something might be missing.

Amazingly, he must finally be getting some luck to turn his way, because it’s only a few days later before that hole is somewhat filled – and not in any way he’d have ever anticipated.

It’s the growling that alerts them to the fact that they’re not alone, in the woods, but it’s not an alpha growl. Tyler can tell by two main things: one, it doesn’t freeze him up or anything like that; and two, he’s never smelled anything like that before, so it can’t be human.

Jamie steps in front of Tyler, greatsword drawn and ready. Tyler follows his lead and grips at the hilt of his own weapon, but leaves it sheathed. He’s got a strange feeling about this, something inexplicable that urges him to simply lie in wait instead.

There’s a blur of grey and green from behind a bush. Jamie’s grip on his greatsword tightens.

“Jamie,” Tyler warns. Jamie nods, a minute gesture of acknowledgement.

A paw steps from behind the brush, silvery-grey, followed by a muzzle, and then a creature Tyler’s never seen before steps out into the clear.

It’s beautiful. It looks like a cross between a dog and a wolf, its legs and underbelly a silvery grey, but the rest of it a brilliant green pelt that blends with the forest. It’s large, too – higher than Tyler’s waist, amazingly. Its eyes are bright green too, narrowed as the creature bares its teeth and snarls at them.

Jamie growls back, a faint little sound that’s not enough to actually affect Tyler, especially since it’s not directed at him, but it’s clear that the scent he’s putting off only serves to disgruntle the creature.

“What is that thing?” Tyler whispers.

“Cu sith, I think,” Jamie mutters back. A brief memory flashes across Tyler’s mind. “Forest guardians, of sorts. I’ve heard stories, but I’ve never actually seen one before. We don’t know much about them. They’re supposed to be extremely smart.”

The cu sith snarls again, an angry, snapping noise. Jamie bares his teeth and growls back, louder this time.

That seems incredibly stupid to Tyler, even with his limited knowledge. “Why are you growling at it?” he hisses. He searches his brain for any notes on these creatures from his time in the library, and he can’t remember anything about alphas growling.

“To make it stand back,” Jamie returns, his voice gravelly.

The cu sith makes a loud noise. Jamie growls even louder, which the cu sith overpowers with its own, and Tyler might not recognize the scent but he knows a threat when he smells one.

He steps ahead of Jamie with his arms out to signal him to stay back, but like, also as a peace gesture to the cu sith, even though he belatedly realizes that the cu sith probably doesn’t recognize it as such with the way it snarls even more ferociously than before.

“Tyler, what are you –”

“Let me handle it, I’ve got this,” Tyler says. “Keep growling like that and it’s only gonna see us as a threat, geez. Cover your ears.”

“What?”

“Last warning, cover your ears before I start purring,” Tyler snaps impatiently, not glancing back to see if Jamie’s bothering to heed his warning. He lowers his arms, stares deep into the cu sith’s eyes, and lets loose the beginnings of a gentle purr.

At first, the cu sith keeps growling, but it gradually quiets until it’s no longer releasing that threatening scent. Tyler keeps purring, and takes one tentative step forward. The cu sith matches him. He continues, one step at a time, the cu sith mimicking him until they’re standing right in front of each other. Tyler slowly, slowly raises his hand, and rests it upon the cu sith’s mane. The cu sith closes its eyes and arches its head into the touch. Tyler pets the cu sith as he lets his purr die out, and even once it does, the cu sith shows no signs of further hostility.

Tyler breaks into a huge grin. “Yeah,” he breathes. “You’re a good boy, aren’t you?” The cu sith makes a noise. “Or are you a girl?” A growl. Tyler laughs. “Boy, then.” He turns to Jamie, who is, in fact, covering his ears, and gives him the thumbs up. “All good!” he calls over his shoulder. “Come pet him.”

Jamie clearly has his reservations, but he approaches alongside Tyler, reaches out and hesitantly touches the fur on the cu sith’s back. The cu sith looks at Jamie, and Tyler could swear it nods its head.

“I just convinced a cu sith we come in peace,” Tyler says in amazement. “This is so cool.”

They pet it for a while longer, but Jamie steps off first. “We should probably keep moving,” Jamie says. “He knows we don’t mean any harm to him or his environment, so he should let us be on our way.”

Tyler doesn’t really want to leave just yet, but he knows Jamie has a point. “Sorry, buddy, but we’ve gotta keep going. It was nice meeting you though.” He reluctantly pulls away from the cu sith and turns to follow Jamie.

He’s gone not even three steps when he feels a pressure against the side of his ribs. He stops, a surprised sound escaping him when he sees that the cu sith has followed him.

Tyler gently scratches behind the cu sith’s ears. “Hey, no, I’m sorry, but we’ve really gotta go.” He takes a few more steps before glancing back, and sure enough, the cu sith is still following him. “Um, Jamie –”

Jamie stares incredulously between Tyler and the cu sith. “Did you just tame a cu sith?” he says, his tone laced with wonder.

Tyler looks back at the cu sith. “Do you want to come with us?” he asks. The cu sith stares at him intently, and then slowly nods its head. “Are you sure?” Another nod.

“Wow,” Jamie says.

Tyler giggles; he can’t help himself. “We have a travel buddy!”

Jamie smiles too, the corners of his eyes doing a cute crinkling thing. “Are you going to give him a name?” he asks.

Tyler considers it for a moment. Then he cups the cu sith’s jaw in his hands and stares into its dazzling eyes.

“Can I call you Marshall?”

The cu sith makes a happy barking noise.

“Yes!” Tyler fist pumps. “Welcome to the gang, Marshall.”

Later, as they’re journeying with Marshall at Tyler’s side, Jamie glances over and says, “So what made you choose Marshall?”

Tyler shrugs. “Sounded bold, in charge. Like a guardian.”

Jamie laughs. “That makes no sense.”

“Your face makes no sense,” Tyler retorts, and Jamie doesn’t argue. Today is just full of little victories, and Tyler will hoard them all gladly. After all, he’s got Marshall now.

~o~

They discover that Marshall doesn’t sleep their first night with him. Tyler spends his entire first watch urging Marshall to sleep, yet he doesn’t, instead joining Tyler in keeping an eye out, and nudging Tyler if he’s accidentally starting to nod off. Jamie notices the same thing during his watches as well.

The second night, Tyler asks Marshall if he could keep watch for them the entire night. Marshall barks a proud affirmative. Jamie’s a little uncertain, but Tyler requests for Marshall to wake them “when the moon hits right there, okay,” and Marshall does, without fail, so they go back to sleep without worry.

From then onwards, Marshall takes all of their nightly watches. He takes quick little naps here and there when they’re eating or sparring, but he doesn’t actually show any signs of fatigue. It’s pretty awesome, like having their own personal bodyguard, and Tyler loves it.

He loves having a new companion, too. Marshall lets him touch, lets him pet and hug him whenever he pleases. Marshall takes to lying beside Tyler before he falls asleep at night, which helps him immensely. Tyler hadn’t even realized he could have an easier time falling asleep with the comfort and warmth of another body against the line of his back. It’s amazing.

Marshall’s incredibly smart, and he has a good nose, too. He sniffs out the map from the shack in the woods one morning, so Jamie pulls it out. Jamie hadn’t seemed to want to bring it up since the incident, so Tyler’d refrained from saying anything, but he’s secretly glad Marshall noticed it. Tyler’d been wondering what the deal was with that map.

Tyler and Jamie take turns sniffing at it, and while they can both confirm the presence of omega scent, they can’t really figure out much else. Marshall, however, sticks his black nose across the parchment, sniffing deeply, and seems to catch on something, tracing a pattern by grazing his nose across the page over and over again.

“Are you telling us to go this way?” Tyler asks. Marshall yips an affirmation. “Is it safe? Will we find omegas there?” Two more yips.

Tyler and Jamie make eye contact, both of their jaws dropped. “No shit,” Jamie breathes. “That’s almost too good to be true.”

“Tell me about it,” Tyler says, blinking hard. “Marshall, can you take us to the omegas’ hideout?”

At that, Marshall turns, long tail swishing majestically, and bounds across the grass and dirt. He stops and looks back at them almost expectantly.

“Wow,” says Jamie.

Tyler lets out a breathless laugh.

Their luck is finally turning around.

~o~

They settle into a new routine, and it’s almost fun, traveling all day with Jamie and Marshall at his side. It probably helps that they appear to have an actual proper destination now – and the more they travel, the closer they get. Okay, it’s stating the obvious, but the effect it has on Tyler’s mood is astounding. They might be traveling in shitty conditions, but he’s in high spirits, and something inside him has stabilized, grounded somehow.

So it’s both a revelation and completely unsurprising when things take a drastic turn, but Tyler supposes it was only a matter of time anyways.

It starts when they’re sparring one evening, with Marshall dozing peacefully by their campfire. Tyler’s giddy, an inexplicable good mood having taken over the moment they sat down to eat and carrying over now. Jamie’s determinedly struggling to keep a stern face, to keep Tyler in line, but it’s a losing battle, and Tyler doesn’t even feel bad.

So Tyler probably has it coming when Jamie sidesteps and slewfoots him, sending Tyler falling smack on his ass. Jamie moves to crouch over him and tap the sparring stick to Tyler’s neck, but Tyler flails and kicks, knocking Jamie off balance, and Tyler uses the momentum to swing himself on top.

He barely even has a chance to cheer about it when he’s being effortlessly flipping around onto his back, Jamie easily pinning him to the ground with strong hands to his forearms, the weight of his large, muscled thighs keeping Tyler’s legs in place.

It’s maybe that vastness, that power, that makes Tyler gasp, adrenaline spiking through him – and Jamie promptly freaks out.

“Oh, gods, I’m sorry –” Jamie starts, immediately backing off, and fuck that shit. Tyler reaches for Jamie’s arms and yanks him forward, surging up to meet his mouth.

Jamie’s lips are soft and plush and warm, exactly like Tyler thought they might be. What Tyler isn’t counting on is for Jamie to instantly kiss him back – and yet, when he does, it’s like everything in the world makes sense.

Jamie kisses him back and Tyler grips harder on Jamie’s biceps, so big and strong, and Jamie’s arms gather around him to keep him close, so that Tyler’s in a sitting position and Jamie’s legs are still braced on either side of him, propping himself up.

Something in Jamie’s scent shifts, growing warm and spicy, unlike anything Tyler’s ever smelled from him before. If he had to compare it to something, he’d say the closest he’s ever smelled to that is from that time Jamie was going into rut – but this is so different, so much richer and Tyler just wants to faceplant into Jamie’s neck to smell him better, but kissing him is just so nice.

One of Jamie’s hands moves through Tyler’s hair, gently massaging his scalp just like the time with the potions, and Tyler’s insides turn to mush. He whines, moans into Jamie’s mouth, and Jamie stops, pulls back just a fraction so that their lips aren’t touching but they’re still sharing breath. Tyler squeezes his eyes shut for a moment before he lets them flutter open, worried as to what he might find when he looks at Jamie, but Jamie’s eyes are round and sincere and questioning.

“This is okay?” Jamie murmurs. “You – you want this?”

Tyler would roll his eyes until they get lost in the back of his head if kissing Jamie some more wasn’t his number one priority right now. “Yeah,” he breathes. “Yes, dumbass, of course I fucking want this.” He closes the distance between them once more, by way of punctuation.

Jamie laughs into Tyler’s mouth, which gets in the way of the more kissing, so Tyler nips at his full lower lip. That earns him a loud whimper, and Jamie opens up for him, for Tyler’s tongue, and so he deepens the kiss, surging in as sure as he can.

They make out for what seems like hours, and Tyler loses himself in the sweetness of Jamie’s scent, in the taste of his mouth, the softness of his lips, the security of those arms around him traveling up and down his back and sides. It’s both everything he thought it would be and nothing like he could have ever expected, all at once – Tyler never imagined he would do this with an alpha, but something about Jamie made this all seem inevitable, somehow.

It’s not just the doing, though. Tyler wasn’t lying when Jamie asked him if he wanted this. Tyler _does_ want, so much it’s a little scary. And yet, it’s hard to feel scared when Jamie’s the one handling him with such care.

He wants...he wants to take Jamie apart, in the best ways possible.

Tyler pushes against Jamie’s chest until he gets the idea and lies back, and Tyler adjusts until he’s straddling Jamie’s legs, still kissing clumsily in any way he can so as not to put any distance between them while they move. When it’s done, though, he leans over Jamie, cards his fingers through greasy black hair, easing down on top of him so that their bellies brush together.

Jamie’s body stiffens under him for a second, and Tyler has a singular moment of panic – maybe he’s pushed too far, because Jamie’s still an alpha and alphas always need to be the ones in positions of power, in control – but then Jamie melts beneath him, his back arching to press more against Tyler.

Tyler has to break the kiss anyway, needs to know. “Yeah?” he asks hoarsely.

Jamie looks up at him, mouth hanging half-open, a tiny dribble of saliva stuck on the corner, his eyes half-lidded and black.

“Please,” he whispers.

A thrill goes through Tyler at that, and he buries his face in the juncture of Jamie’s neck and shoulder, inhaling deeply, a shuddering breath escaping when the spicy-sweet smell hits him in full force. The urge to bite at Jamie’s neck, right where his scent glands are, is overwhelming. Tyler tries to rein it in, but he can’t help himself. He grazes his teeth gently along Jamie’s jugular, and Jamie whimpers in response, fingers catching in the hem of Tyler’s shirt.

Tyler’s head spins. Every touch of Jamie’s fingers on his bare skin, every whiff of that scent, every taste of Jamie’s sweat-salted skin – it’s so much, it’s too much, and he can’t think, just wants. There’s a small part of him, buried deep under all the animalistic desire, that’s accusing himself of being greedy and selfish, but he knows that doesn’t matter now, knows that he’s allowed to take so long as Jamie’s letting him.

He kisses Jamie on the mouth again and Jamie moans, and Tyler loses himself in the feelings.

~o~

They stop kissing eventually, though Tyler is loath to part, but it gets to the point where the sun has disappeared and a chill has set across the foothills, and they’re both yawning into each others’ mouths. Jamie’s lips are red and swollen and Tyler imagines his must look the same; he laughs breathlessly as he extricates himself from atop Jamie and extends a hand to pull him to his feet.

Marshall is awake by the fire when they return to set up their bedrolls, gazing upon them serenely. Tyler goes over to give him some pets while Jamie shakes out his bedroll and moves to lay it down on the side of the fire opposite them. It makes Tyler’s chest clench up, and it must show on his face because Jamie’s expression upon noticing quickly turns stricken.

“Hey, no, c’mere,” Jamie says, and Tyler doesn’t need to be told twice.

He spreads his bedroll right next to Jamie’s, checking Jamie’s face intently to make sure it’s okay, but Jamie shows no signs of objection. Tyler sighs quietly in relief as he settles in for the night, rolling over until he’s plastered to Jamie’s side.

“Is this okay?” Tyler mumbles.

“Sure,” Jamie says, yawning right after. “Whatever you want.”

“Nice,” Tyler says, and Jamie gives a sleepy chuckle. “I could get used to that.”

~o~

They carry on as before, and it’s certainly even more fun now, what with the added stolen moments reserved for kissing whenever they think they have the time. Sometimes it’s gentle, barely-there smooches in the morning, from whoever wakes up first; sometimes it’s a random peck on the cheek when they stop walking to check their surroundings; sometimes it’s biting, hungry kisses after sparring sessions that leave Tyler’s lips feeling much too raw in the best of ways. Tyler loves all of them, and he exults in every opportunity he gets to be that close to Jamie.

Marshall is startlingly unaffected by the whole thing, and takes to giving them their space in the evenings so that they can lose time together. Tyler hadn’t ever thought he’d be grateful to a magical dog for something like this, but go figure.

If he’s being honest with himself here, Tyler doesn’t really know what Jamie’s after in all this. It could be totally and wholly explained by supposing Jamie’s gone too long without physical contact, and thus is seeking it from the only current source possible, but Tyler has a hunch that’s not the case. Jamie seems more preoccupied with making sure he’s not, like, imposing on Tyler with his mouth – as if Tyler didn’t already want it all over him.

Which, of course, hasn’t quite happened yet, but Tyler resolves to get them there.

One afternoon, the day after a heavy downpour that left mud spattered everywhere (Jamie found them a cave to camp out in until the raining stopped, because he’s a perfect human being), Marshall finds them a stream to bathe in after a run-in with some bandits in the mud. They have a spare change of dry, relatively clean clothes, so it’s the perfect opportunity to clean up their current clothing, wash up, and use the other set.

It’s also a prime chance for Tyler and Jamie to see each other naked. That...that sets Tyler’s nerves off pretty damn good, so he undresses carefully, back deliberately turned, and he continues to face away until he’s waist-deep in the water. As it turns out, Jamie does the same, and Tyler can’t even laugh at him for it.

He doesn’t make a move while they wash their clothes in the stream, rubbing dirt out of the fabric as best they can given that they don’t actually have soap. It’s not ideal, that’s for sure, but Tyler will take no soap and freedom any day over a clean cell in a knights’ establishment.

When that’s done, Jamie offers a hand out to take Tyler’s clean clothes. He carries them all carefully over his shoulders, stepping out of the water with his back to Tyler so that Tyler gets a clear view of his ass, and – okay, that’s a mighty fine ass, all muscle. Tyler wants to jump out and grab a sweet handful. He knows he shouldn’t, though, and he won’t. Tyler’s not stupid.

Jamie’s already prepared a string tied from one tree to another that spans across over their fire, and he hangs their clothes there to dry. They’ve agreed they won’t travel more today anyways, give their bodies some extra time to rest, and now that they’ve dealt with the bandits their chances of staying unfound are pretty good.

Tyler only realizes he’s been staring when he notices that Jamie’s not coming back to bathe, and then realizes it’s because Jamie’s a fucking prude. Tyler immediately turns away, humming aggressively as he slathers water over his shoulders, pretending to scrub the dirt out of his skin. That gives Jamie the window he’d evidently been waiting for, and he wades back in, still keeping his distance from Tyler.

Jamie takes his time, carefully going over every inch of skin he can reach, his brow furrowed in concentration the way it does whenever he devotes his full attention to something. Tyler watches from the corner of his eye as he starfishes out on his back in the water, tipping his head back to wet his hair. He closes his eyes and lets himself float on closer to Jamie, not bothering to even try to control his direction and just letting the current ease him on.

So, of course, he ends up floating right into Jamie’s hip. Jamie shoves at him, not meanly, and Tyler sputters a little before straightening and standing again.

“Watch yourself,” Jamie warns, but there’s a clear teasing note to his voice and his eyes are bright. “Soon you’ll end up floating on upstream and then a bear will get you.”

Tyler snorts. “As if you’d let that happened,” he scoffs. “You stopped me here, after all.”

“I did nothing!” Jamie protests. “You bumped into me!”

Tyler waves a hand aside. “Details, details.” He leans in, leering. “You want to keep me around, don’t front.”

Jamie’s cheeks go red at that, and Tyler grins delightedly, something fluttery bubbling up in his chest.

“You _do_ want me around, admit it!”

Jamie ducks his head. “Is that a problem?” he mumbles.

Tyler softens way too quickly at that, though he’d never admit it out loud. “Nah,” he says, almost fondly, and he can’t believe he’s turning into such a sap. He searches for the most effective way to shake that off, and comes up with, “Hey, let me get your back, you totally missed some spots.”

Predictably, Jamie blushes even harder. “I don’t need –”

It’s all too reminiscent of that time in the inn, and Tyler doesn’t have the time nor the patience for that shit. “Fuck that,” he says, and steps aside and gets his hands on Jamie’s shoulders from behind.

Jamie tenses for a moment, and then he croaks out, “I can reach my own shoulders,” which, what the fuck ever, these are great shoulders, so big and strong, toned and well-muscled like every other inch of his body, and Tyler just wants to feel them a little, okay? He’s had a few chances to, when they kiss, arms wrapping around each other and feeling their way around each other’s bodies, and Tyler can’t cease marveling at the strength harnessed here, in Jamie’s upper body, strength that’s always so controlled and precise when he uses it. It’s powerful and smothering, yet somehow not, not when they’re tangled together. Not the way it is when Jamie singlehandedly fights off half a dozen bandits, almost wild, yet Tyler can see the intent behind every move.

Tyler thinks his favorite thing is that Jamie will allow him to manipulate that strength to his liking, something no one else would ever give Tyler permission to do. Jamie, though – Jamie seems to trust that Tyler won’t steer them wrong, and it feels like a heck of a lot of responsibility except that it isn’t, because Jamie makes him feels like he can’t do wrong, won’t do wrong.

He refuses to do wrong by Jamie anyways, and right now he knows that Jamie will thank him for this later. But he’s a man of his word, so he does what he set out to do, brushes his fingers down Jamie’s back and rubs at the dark spots, wiping him clean. Because he can, he trails a single digit down the hollow of Jamie’s spine, and Jamie shivers. Tyler smiles softly to himself, because he’s guessed right.

He’s careful when he leans into Jamie’s body, keeps his hips from touching and refrains from groping Jamie’s ass, however much he wants to. Instead, he wraps his arms around Jamie from behind and buries his face in Jamie’s back, nuzzling him gently, skimming his fingers over Jamie’s abs.

Jamie sucks in a breath, and Tyler likes how it feels beneath his palms. He presses an open-mouthed kiss to the center of Jamie’s spine.

“Tyler,” Jamie breathes, and his voice is impossible to read, even with Jamie’s scent going warm the way it does when he’s kissing Tyler.

He has to be sure, though, has to know if Jamie’s willing to take what Tyler’s offering. “Please?” he murmurs.

“Yeah,” says Jamie.

Slowly, carefully, Tyler lowers once of his hands, tracing down the cut of Jamie’s hip, down his groin, not stopping when he finds a tangle of pubic hair, and instead traveling down until he’s got Jamie’s cock in his hand. It’s hard and thick and _big_ , exactly like Tyler thought it might be, even though he still hasn’t seen it. He supposed that’s why Jamie’s okay with this, right now; the water’s too murky for them to see through anyways.

Jamie lets out a shaky, whimpering breath as Tyler slowly begins to stroke. He presses gentle kisses all the way up and down Jamie’s back while he works, feeling Jamie’s stomach quivering beneath his left hand. He takes his time, stroking Jamie’s length slowly, feeling his way out, checking for signs of reaction.

He lifts his head from Jamie’s back to peek at his face, just in time to watch Jamie’s eyelids flutter shut, his head tilting back, exposing the long line of his throat. Tyler wants to bite it, wants to dive into his neck to smell all of him again, but he’s got a task at hand. He teases a little, testing different grips, but never increasing the pace, grazes his teeth across the muscle of Jamie’s back, always so strong and yet completely exposed for him.

“Tyler,” Jamie sighs, trembling, and Tyler knows he’s close and he wants to get him there but he doesn’t want this moment to end. He stills his hand, just for a moment, and Jamie whines through his teeth. “Tyler. Please. I can’t.”

Something in Tyler’s stomach swoops. “I’ve got you,” he murmurs into Jamie’s back, and he resumes stroking, tightens his grip and quickens the speed, and it’s only a few seconds longer before Jamie’s gasping, abs clenching and his body pitching forward, until he’s spilling over Tyler’s hand and into the water.

Tyler holds him through it, keeping a steady grip around Jamie’s waist while he trembles and shakes through his climax. He’s fairly certain that if he were to let go, Jamie would tumble into the water, and while it’s a funny mental image, he’s not an asshole. Besides, he wants to hold Jamie, wants to feel every tremor that shudders through him, all because Tyler took him apart.

Eventually, Jamie returns to himself, hanging his head and sagging his shoulders, almost swaying back into Tyler’s arms. Then he turns himself around and leans in to press a slow, wet kiss to Tyler’s lips.

Tyler opens easy for Jamie, letting Jamie’s tongue flit in to taste him while Jamie’s arms come around his shoulders. Tyler holds on to Jamie’s waist, figures it’s Jamie’s turn to do what he wants now that Tyler’s had his way with him. He’s hard, too, sparks shooting everywhere they’re touching and sending signals straight to his crotch, but their hips are still a careful distance apart, and he’s not entirely sure what he wants from this – so really, better to feel this one out and see what Jamie does. Tyler’s kind of curious to see where Jamie’s orgasm-addled brain will lead them.

They kiss until Tyler’s mouth is sore and his lips are raw, like how it always seems to happen when they gets their mouths on each other and then refuse to stop, but Jamie doesn’t make any move for Tyler’s dick. He’s still exuding that amazing smell though, the perfect blend of spicy and sweet, and Jamie’s kisses are slow and lazy like he’s falling asleep so Tyler takes matters into his own hands, literally, to give himself what he wants.

He buries his face in Jamie’s neck, opening his mouth against the skin, not sucking or biting but just feeling and tasting him there, his nose going crazy with every breath he takes, every scent seemingly traveling through his entire body and setting off hot flashes of arousal through his gut, building and growing stronger each time. Tyler gets a hand on himself, then, starts working himself tight and fast under the water. It’s only a few pulls before he’s tipping over the edge, gasping into Jamie’s skin, while Jamie kisses the hair on top of his head and runs his big, broad hands up and down Tyler’s spine.

When he’s blinked himself back into proper awareness again, he tilts his head up to kiss Jamie’s jaw. Jamie turns into it and kisses him on the mouth again, carding his fingers through Tyler’s hair the way Tyler enjoys so much. He very nearly purrs at the contact, and that’s – shit, he can’t do that here, won’t do that to Jamie.

He has to back away, however reluctant he actually is. He throws Jamie a big smile to mask it, even pats him on the cheek for good measure. The water’s grown warm around them, not as cool and refreshing as it was when they first jumped in, and he’s a little oversensitive as it is – plus they really should get clean and dry.

Marshall nuzzles Tyler’s leg when he gets out of the water, positioning himself at just the perfect angle to keep Jamie from catching a glimpse of his junk. Tyler giggles and pets Marshall’s head as he walks over to grab his spare tunic and breeches. Seriously, this cu sith is amazing. Tyler never thought magical dogs could be so brilliant, let alone even exist.

Sure enough, once he’s dressed and decent, Marshall trots off to do the same for Jamie. Tyler only knows this because he turned to see where Marshall was going, and averted his eyes instantly. He doesn’t look back at Jamie the entire time he changes, and he’s sure Jamie refuses to look at him too out of politeness, because Jamie’s so reserved that way – never mind the fact that they just got off together in the stream.

“Let’s eat a little while our clothes hang to dry, shall we?” Jamie calls when he’s done, so Tyler turns around and joins him.

They eat and spar and decide to stay here for the night. Tyler falls asleep with his arms around Jamie, chest-to-chest, with Marshall a solid warmth at his back. It’s the closest thing to perfect he’s had in a very long time.

~o~

Their days are much of the same from here on out: walk, break for food, walk some more, sometimes fight off bandits, walk some more, find a place to camp for the night, hunt (Jamie does, anyways) and eat, spar, and sleep tangled up together while Marshall keeps watch. They don’t actually see each other naked again, nor do they touch each other below the waist, since that time in the stream – Tyler’s pretty sure it’s because Jamie’s too prudish, and it kind of sucks, but it’s not like he doesn’t enjoy what they do either.

They kiss and cuddle in the bedroll at night, and Tyler discovers that while Jamie likes to wrap himself protectively around Tyler, he also really, _really_ likes being smothered. He likes it when Tyler’s on top of him; he likes when Tyler gets grabby, hands roaming all over his chest and shoulders; he likes when Tyler bites, pretty much anywhere, at least everywhere he’s tried thus far. Jamie just seems to like whatever Tyler does to him, which is pretty heady.

All in all, it’s still great, but Tyler can’t help the nagging worry that Jamie’s refusal to escalate things has less to do with him being a prude and more with him just not actually wanting Tyler that way. After all, he hadn’t been opposed to Tyler pleasuring him in the stream, but he hadn’t been so keen to return the favor. Tyler doesn’t want to turn it into a big deal, wants to peg it as Jamie just being awkward and worried about taking advantage, but sometimes he can’t help but wonder.

For the most part, Tyler shoves those thoughts in the back of his mind and focuses on the present. They’re together now, they’re making progress on their journey, Marshall will lead them to safety, and they can deal with whatever comes next once they get there.

If not for Jamie, Tyler would have probably lost track of the days past a long, long time ago. As it is, Jamie does keep track, making little marks on the back of their map, one per day. He’ll make four vertical strokes in a row and then cross a horizontal line through them on the fifth day. Tyler learned how to count before he presented, so he recognizes Jamie’s method, despite having gone so long without using it.

On the sixtieth-eighth day, Jamie marks the back of the map and turns it over to observe their path once more. They’ve been getting closer, and Tyler can’t help the anticipation sending little bubbling sensations all over his skin. Jamie’d marked their destination with an X across the page, and Marshall’s been able to show them their exact location every time he asks.

Today, Marshall yips excitedly, and Tyler just knows that means they’re close.

“Will we get there today, bud?” he asks. Marshall barks an affirmative, and Tyler whoops.

Jamie laughs at him, because of course he does. “Oh, come off it,” Tyler scoffs. “You can’t tell me you’re not excited to find this place too.”

“I am,” Jamie chuckles. “It’s just, you should have seen the look on your face, Tyler. It’s like you’ve just gotten the best birthday present you could ever ask for.”

“Well, yeah,” Tyler says, struggling very hard not to bristle. “I think my freedom and safety under an actual roof is pretty awesome, don’t you?”

Jamie sobers instantly. “Oh,” he murmurs. “Sorry.”

Tyler sighs. They’ve been on the road together long enough that he knows what’s coming. It’s also been long enough that sometimes Jamie forgets that Tyler’s lived most of his life as a slave. In a way, it’s almost a little gratifying, that Jamie doesn’t think of him as one. Tyler supposes he should focus on that.

“It’s fine, okay?” he says, wrapping his arms around Jamie’s waist and burying his face in Jamie’s chest. Jamie’s arms come around his shoulders a moment later, and Jamie tips his head into Tyler’s hair. “We’re going someplace good. I’m excited to get there.”

“Yeah,” Jamie huffs into Tyler’s hair. “It’ll be good for you. I’m glad.”


	3. Part Three

~o~

It’s a star fort.

Tyler could see the outline of it through the trees, knew they would be breaking soon and that they’d find the place, knew it would be some old abandoned fort of some kind being used as a refuge based on Jamie’s deductions, but –

The sight of it still triggers something within Tyler, and he can barely stand. Warmth slams through him, like something settles, like coming home. Because he knows this can be his new home.

Jamie nudges him, just barely. “You okay?”

“Fine,” Tyler says softly. “It’s just – it’s.”

“Yeah,” Jamie agrees quietly.

The place looks defensible enough, shallow walls surrounding the old fortress, complete with a front gate and two omegas – definitely omegas, Tyler can smell them – standing guard, _armed_. They’re wearing makeshift armor, hardly effective for actual combat – Tyler knows these things now, thanks to all his time spent traveling with a former knight – and they carry spears in their hands approximately the same height as they are.

Just as Tyler’s wondering how to best approach them, Marshall bounds forward and lets out a joyful bark.

“It’s the Guardian!” a voice shouts from the gate. “The Guardian’s returned!”

The two gatekeepers rush over, and Marshall goes to them happily. Tyler hangs back with Jamie, waiting for the signal to advance. He shifts his weight restlessly from one foot to the other while Marshall is pet and cooed at, and he tries to ignore the flash of jealousy bubbling up beneath his ribs.

“Chill out a little,” Jamie mumbles, without sparing him a sideways glance, but their bodies are close enough that he can probably tell. That, and Tyler’s feet are dragging across the pebbles and rocks on the dusty path as he shifts.

And Jamie can certainly smell the disagreeable scent Tyler’s putting off, oops. Tyler tries to get that reined in before it can get him into trouble.

Sure enough, Marshall turns his head over his shoulder, no doubt a gesture for Tyler and Jamie to come forward and finally speak with the gatekeepers. They’re smiling at Marshall, but their smiles fade as Tyler and Jamie approach, and Tyler knows the telltale signs of crinkling noses – they’ve caught on to Jamie’s scent.

“Alpha!” one of them cries, and suddenly the pointy ends of both spears are pointed straight at Jamie, and the gatekeepers have assumed fighting stances. Jamie halts instantly, hands rising into the air in surrender. Tyler and Marshall move at the same time; Tyler in front of Jamie, and Marshall in between them and the spears.

Jamie begins, “I’m not –”

“Wait, hold up,” Tyler interjects. “We come in peace. He’s not going to hurt anyone.”

The gatekeepers don’t budge; if anything, their frowns deepen. “What’s an omega like you doing with the company of an alpha?” one of them asks.

“He helped me escape captivity,” Tyler explains, wincing when the words come out rushed and impatient. The last thing he needs is for his words to annoy the gatekeepers enough into turning him away. “He vowed to see me to safety, and he’s kept his word. He’s here to help.”

“So then he can go back to where he came from and tip off the other alphas on where to find us?” the gatekeeper retorts.

“No!” snaps Tyler. “He reneged. He’s lost his title as a knight, and is wanted for treason. He’s a refugee, like the rest of us.”

The second gatekeeper, less intimidating in both size and expression, looks at Marshall oddly. “Guardian, did you know all this?” Marshall barks an affirmative. “And you led them here anyway.” Another yip.

Suddenly Tyler realizes something. “Marshall,” he says, “is this entire place under your protection?” Marshall turns to face him and nuzzles his thigh by way of answer. “Oh, shit.” He wants to laugh, but he knows that this is not the time.

The first gatekeeper glares at him. “You dare give him a name?” he demands angrily, clearly offended.

“Yes?” Tyler responds. “I asked. He let me.”

The two gatekeepers exchange glances.

“What?” Tyler asks.

“Never you mind,” the first one growls. Tyler raises his hands in innocence for a moment, if only to appease them, and files that knowledge in the back of his mind for later.

The second gatekeeper stands at ease, the butt of his spear tapping the dirt, and speaks again: “If the Guardian led them here, then it must be for a good reason. We’ll take you to the Council; they can listen to your story and decide if it’s worth trusting the Guardian’s judgement.”

“That seems entirely reasonable,” Jamie says meekly, hands still in the air.

“With one condition,” the first one says, stepping forward, still not lowering his weapon. “We will remove all your weapons and armor. You enter this holdfast with nothing but the clothes on your back. If you are deemed trustworthy, _maybe_ the Council will have them returned to you.”

“How about definitely,” Tyler tries. “If we are granted refuge here, there is no reason not to return our belongings.”

The first gatekeeper steps up, taller than Tyler, and leers over him. “You do not get to decide how things will proceed here,” he glowers. “What enters past these gates becomes property of the holdfast.” He steps past Tyler and faces Jamie. “Do not budge one inch or you’ll meet your end before you cross these gates.”

Tyler stays very still as he watches the gatekeeper remove Jamie’s pack, weapons, and armor. Jamie stares blankly ahead, cool and impassive as he lets the omega handle him. It’s nothing like Jamie’s ever had to endure before, Tyler realizes with a jolt. Jamie’s never had to submit to orders from an omega, has always been taught that it should be the other way around. Jamie’s throat bobs as he swallows, and Tyler can’t help but ache for him. If it were somebody else, another alpha, he knows he wouldn’t feel the same.

He barely notices when the second gatekeeper approaches him to remove his belongings as well, and nearly jumps in surprise when the man mutters into his ear.

“You and your friend will get your things back,” he says. “Do not fret over that. My companion here is attempting to be intimidating. I imagine he’s failed some.”

“Don’t tell him you’re right,” Tyler breathes back, and the gatekeeper smiles wickedly.

Once all of their possessions have been dropped to the ground, the smaller gatekeeper straightens. “Well, that about does it,” he says airily to his companion. “I can handle watching these items until help arrives to carry them inside, if you’d like to do the honors of escorting them inside with the Guardian.” He winks at Tyler behind his partner’s back. Tyler inclines his head ever-so slightly in acknowledgement.

“Fine by me,” the first gatekeeper says gruffly. “I’ll send someone your way eventually.” He turns to Jamie and Tyler. “You’ll follow the Guardian through the gates. I’ll be right behind you –” he brings the sharpened edge of his spear dangerously close to Jamie’s back “– in case you get any ideas of trying anything. Got it?”

“Yes, ser,” Jamie says, expression cool, but his jaw tightens. He’s stiff all over, Tyler realizes. He can’t bear this, yet he’s doing it anyways. He doesn’t actually need a weapon to overpower these gatekeepers, Tyler knows. But Tyler also recognizes that if Jamie were to object, it’d jeopardize Tyler’s chances of being granted shelter here. Jamie is putting himself at the mercy of these omegas for Tyler’s sake. It makes his throat dry up and his chest tighten.

Marshall leads them down the past to the gates. They pass through the courtyard and into the main keep and its twisting corridors, all the while omegas around them gasp and whisper amongst themselves. Jamie keeps his eyes firmly ahead at all times, not daring to look anyone in the eye. Tyler wants to turn around to see what the gatekeeper’s doing, but he knows he can’t risk it, so he just follows Marshall obediently. If all goes well, he knows there won’t be any unexpected surprises. He just has to be patient.

For once in his life, he wills himself to wait it out.

It’s not long, but eventually they wind up in a room that’s sparsely furnished, just a long table with chairs on the side farthest from them, torchlight illuminating five figures seated facing them, all wearing deep frowns with wrinkled noses. Marshall pauses in the center of the room and sits calmly, head bowed ever-so slightly.

Tyler feels a nudge at his back, the blunt end of the spear urging him forwards. “Get over there,” the gatekeeper hisses, and Tyler wants to turn and glare but he purses his lips to keep them shut and steps until he’s in line with Marshall. Jamie does the same.

“Esteemed Council,” the gatekeeper announces, “the Guardian has returned with these two in tow. As you can no doubt smell, one is like us and the other is an alpha. The Guardian has, for some reason, trusted them enough to let them stand judgement by you.”

“Peculiar,” one of the Council members says, a male with piercing eyes – it takes Tyler a moment to realize the strangeness in his eyes comes from the fact that one is blue and the other is green. “Thank you for your service, ser. You may exit the room and guard the door outside.”

“As you wish.” The gatekeeper shoots Jamie one final glare before backing out of the room and closing the door behind him.

The Council member with the weird eyes turns his gaze to them. “What are your names, gentlemen?”

Tyler hesitates, unsure who should speak first, but Jamie fills the silence readily. “My name is Jamie Benn,” he says. He looks like he’s about to say more, but thinks the better of it. Tyler can’t imagine any situation in which more would be productive, at this point. If he, as an alpha, introduces Tyler, that would set off a warning of power imbalances again. That’s the last thing Tyler wants right now, not while he’s here vying for a safe refuge.

Tyler speaks up before the silence has a chance to grow awkward. “Tyler, formerly of House Seguin.”

That results in a few raised eyebrows. “Born into a noble house before you presented, then?” a white-haired woman with pale blue eyes asks. “And disowned henceforth?” Tyler nods. “But now you are here, and with an alpha, of all things.” Her eyes narrow. “Why is that?”

“I’d heard rumors of safe places for omegas,” Tyler says. “Tales of omegas who rebelled against the alphas in great numbers and fought for their freedom.” He straightens his spine. “I want my freedom as well, but I know it’s not safe for me alone. That’s why I’m here, to join you – if you’ll let me.”

“You neglect to explain why you’ve brought an alpha with you,” a sneering middle-aged man says. “Or is that him who has brought you, as a ploy? How do we know you are not still his slave?”

Jamie looks so badly like he wants to speak, and yet he remains silent. Tyler can’t blame him. They’re in a tricky situation, and if at any point the Council feels threatened, they’ll for sure take him down, perhaps even kill him.

Tyler hadn’t realized coming here would hold such a risk over Jamie’s life. From the way Jamie is silently taking what’s come today, though, Tyler gets the sense that Jamie knew this whole time, was prepared for this very scenario.

Tyler swallows hard, trying to focus on the task at hand and not on the fact that when Jamie swore to guide him here, he was swearing his own life into Tyler’s hands. Tyler’s always been a rebellious, selfish asshole. In some cases, it’s helped his cause. Here, though, it would hurt Jamie. He has to find a way to help them both.

Eugh. Diplomacy is so not Tyler’s forte.

“You have my word, Council,” he declares. “I was a slave at Massets Keep for many years, ever since I’d presented, until I was transferred to Nassa Tower, slave to the knights there.” He decides to withhold Jamie’s former rank, for now. He’s not sure they’d be too pleased to hear he’s brought a former Knight-Captain within their midst. “During a visit from an envoy of Fort Bosz, there was an incident. Jamie saved my life from the Knight-Commander, committed treason, and fled with me. He swore to see me to safety, to somewhere I could be free without fear.” He spreads his arms, a little too theatrically, probably, but he can’t hold it back any longer. “So, I’m here.”

The man with the different eyes turns his attention to Jamie. “You’ve been awfully quiet. Do you deny Tyler’s words?”

“No,” Jamie answers instantly. “There is no lie in what Tyler has said to you today. My sole objective is to ensure his safe admission into a safe place, be it here or elsewhere, though this holdfast is most preferable.”

“And then what?” the sneering man says. “Then you return to your knights with our whereabouts so as to trade them in to rejoin their ranks?”

“No, never!” Jamie exclaims. “My plan was to return to my home – my parents’ farm – in Riavic. Far away from here. Never again will I have any association with the knights.”

“Are you deluded?” the man snarls. “We cannot afford to let an alpha who’s seen our location slip away. By all counts, we should have you hanged.”

Tyler opens his mouth to protest, but Jamie’s already speaking again. “Then please grant me admission into this holdfast, such that I can aid in the betterment and protection of this establishment and all its residents,” he says, unwavering, jaw set and soft eyes full of quiet determination. “I understand if you require time to deliberate. Imprison me if you must in the meantime, but I beseech you to consider my offer. I would pledge the utmost loyalty to your faction, if you would let me.”

“Yes, and then betray us just like you did your precious knights,” the man spits.

“It’s an interesting proposal,” the white-haired woman muses. “I must say I’m intrigued.”

A woman with coiling red hair speaks up. “Perhaps we should question them individually,” she suggests. “Have the alpha confined to the dungeons while we speak with Tyler alone, and then we can return to interrogate him later.” The fact that they refer to Tyler by name, and not Jamie, is not lost on Tyler, and he bristles but keeps his mouth shut.

“I second that,” the final Council member, a dark skinned woman with hair cut short to her scalp, puts in.

“And I,” says the man with the odd eyes.

Jamie bows his head very slightly in acknowledgement. Tyler has to bite down on the rage boiling in his blood at the sight of Jamie submitting. He wonders if they know Jamie is not wearing a talisman.

“Guardian,” the white-haired woman says, “Fetch the gatekeeper standing guard at the door, please.”

Marshall goes to the door and easily opens it with his paw. He nudges the gatekeeper until he re-enters the room.

“You called?” he asks.

“Take the alpha to the dungeons,” the woman commands. “Tie his hands behind his back, and bind his feet once you arrive. Have the Guardian accompany you.”

The gatekeeper’s face twists into something ugly, like he draws some sick pleasure in the idea. “Yes, ma’am,” he says. He draws a pair of cuffs from his satchel and steps behind Jamie, yanking his arms back suddenly and violently before snapping them together. Jamie flinches the first moment cool steel touches his skin, but otherwise does not move, and carefully keeps his gaze upon the table, not meeting the eyes of any of the Council members. Once his wrists are bound, he turns and allows the gatekeeper to push him towards the door, where Marshall waits to lead them away. He doesn’t spare Tyler a single glance.

They make it into the hall and Tyler can’t bear it anymore. “Jamie –” he starts, but then the door is shut and Jamie is gone, and Tyler’s left alone with the five Council members.

There’s a beat, where no one moves or speaks. Then the redhead says, gently, “There you are, Tyler. You’ll be safe now. If that alpha tries to fight or resist, he will be killed. You can be honest now. There is nothing to fear.”

And suddenly, Tyler gets it.

“No, you’ve got it all wrong,” he protests. “I was telling the truth this whole time. I wasn’t intimidated by him or anything. He held no power over me. We traveled over two months together, and treated each other as equals. He’s not like most alphas, I promise.”

The man with different eyes raises an eyebrow. “All of this loyalty, just because he helped you escape?”

Tyler struggles for words. “I know it’s hard to believe, but he was actually okay, for an alpha, even when he was still a knight,” he says, mind racing double time to come up with anything that could convince these guys not to kill Jamie. “When we were on the run, he never treated me like I was inferior.” _He deferred to ME_ , Tyler doesn’t say. He’s not sure how much he should give away. “He taught me how to spar. I could’ve been killed by bandits if not for that. He has a knight’s training. He could use that to teach people here how to defend themselves, in case something happens.” Okay, so he’s vouching for Jamie to be allowed to stay here rather than leave in one piece, but it’s the best thing he’s got right now. He silently prays Jamie won’t hate him for this.

His words are met by the Council with silence, and then low murmuring.

“You are serious,” the dark-skinned woman says, with something like muted awe in her expression.

“I swear on my sisters’ lives,” Tyler says honestly. They’re still his instinct, somehow. Sometimes it makes him wonder if his sisters have grown into young noblewomen he’d be proud of. Then again, how can he be proud if he’s just an omega, not even a member of the family anymore? What could they do to make him proud – marry rich? All of that noble house business seems so tiny and insignificant now. “I trust Jamie, and you can too. You want him around.”

The man with the two different eyes places his hands on the table and pushes himself to his feet. “This holdfast is a refuge for omegas who have fled captivity. We have no reason to deny you admission. Tyler Seguin, we accept you into our ranks.” He steps around the table and moves until he is standing directly in front of Tyler, and then he holds out his hand to shake. “On behalf of the Council members, welcome.”

Tyler takes the man’s hand warily. “What happens next?” he asks. “What’ll happen to Jamie?”

“We will meet him in the dungeons and interrogate him, as planned,” the man says. “If his story lines up with yours, I imagine his prospects will be good. For now, I shall escort you to what will be your quarters, and I’m sure we will catch up later.”

Tyler says a hasty thank you to the remaining Council members, who are all still seated and murmuring to one another, and follows the man out of the room.

“All this and I still don’t know your names?” Tyler mutters as they walk through more twisting corridors and up a staircase.

The man chuckles. “I suppose we missed that bit, didn’t we?” he says. “You can call me Horcoff. The white-haired woman is Julie, the redhead is Lucia, and the dark-skinned woman is Dana. The other man on the Council is Erik.”

“Good to know,” Tyler says. “So will you come see me once you’re done talking to Jamie?”

“It is fairly likely that I will,” Horcoff agrees.

“Will I get to see him?” Tyler asks.

Horcoff shoots him a sharp glance, and his eyes harden. Tyler’s certain he’s given too much away now. “I’ll let you know,” he says finally. “For now, it’s probably best that you wait patiently in your room. It’s not a prison by any means,” he adds hastily. “Just, for the first little bit while we sort things out. If you give the Council any reason to believe we’ve misjudged you, the consequences could prove fatal for that alpha.”

“He has a name, you know,” Tyler snaps.

Horcoff laughs, and Tyler realizes he’s been had. He pauses for a short fraction in front of one door in a hallway lined with them, then seemingly changes his mind and opens another door instead. “Here, make yourself at home.” He holds the door open for Tyler to step inside, and it’s –

It’s small, but it has a window, and a bureau for supplies and clothes. It’s quaint, only slightly bigger than Tyler’s cell at Nassa Tower, but it’s already so much better.

And there are two cots.

“If all goes well, you’ll know,” Horcoff tells him, looking at him intently with those shocking eyes. Tyler swallows and nods. “As I mentioned earlier, it’s probably best to hold off on the explorations until the matter of your _friend_ is taken care of.” Tyler flinches, but Horcoff’s eyes are sparkling and he’s wearing an amiable smile on his face. “The dinner bell will probably ring in about an hour. Feel free to join the others for dinner in the mess, but afterwards you should return to your room, just for tonight.”

“Sure,” Tyler answers numbly. He definitely gets the feeling that Horcoff can be trusted, but the man’s wiles are unnerving.

“Do you have any other questions, or shall I leave you be for now?”

“Um – what is this place, exactly?”

Horcoff laughs. “It’s an abandoned star fort a bunch of us found when we were on the run. All of us on the Council were among the first to find it and turn it into what it is now. The Guardian helped us find it, and he patrols the mountain range, helping other omegas find safety here. He has also alerted us to danger, such as bandits, when needed – he’s been a great help.”

Tyler smiles. “Marshall was great to us on the road,” he says.

Horcoff side-eyes him. “You named the Guardian?” he asks incredulously.

“Why does everyone look at me like I’m crazy when I say that?” Tyler asks. “He let me name him, so I named him!”

The man shakes his head. “I never thought I’d see the day where the Guardian actually yields to a human – an omega traveling with an alpha, no less. These are interesting times, indeed.”

Tyler rolls his eyes. “Okay, be cryptic or whatever,” he says. “How many people are living here now?”

“Close to two hundred – mostly omegas, but we have a few betas as well. Your friend would be the first alpha, should he be accepted.”

“And no alphas have found this place yet?” Tyler asks. He needs to know.

“Not a single one,” Horcoff confirms. Wow. “You see why it was so difficult to not simply kill your friend on the spot,” he continues, and Tyler has to concede that, this time. “It appears like we’re about to take a big gamble, for your sake.”

“You won’t regret it,” Tyler promises.

“Time will tell,” says Horcoff, and he steps back into the hallway. “I bid you good afternoon.”

Once Horcoff is gone and the door is shut behind him, Tyler bolts it and turns around to stare at the two cots. He settles for the one closest to the window, and then it takes all of his self-restraint to not launch himself onto it. Instead, he curls up slowly until his entire body has shifted and tipped onto the soft sheets above the straw mattress.

A bed. A real bed, not like the shitty one at the inn, for the first time in two months. Longer than that, even. There were some nights where Tyler’s imagination ran wild, and he thought that maybe he’d be doomed to sleep in a bedroll for the rest of his life. That small voice in the back of his brain had been wrong, though. Here he is, laying on a proper bed again. He is safe. And Horcoff purposely brought him to a room with two cots because he believed in the odds that Jamie would join him. Soon, they would both be safe.

The tiny rumblings of a beginning purr slip out, and Tyler lets it happen. He lets the soothing sound take over, loses himself in the comfort of a real bed with real sheets, and purrs until all of the tension bleeds out of his body and he’s loosely draped across the mattress. Once the purr fades, he doesn’t try to move right away. He keeps his eyes closed and breathes, and focuses on the good feelings, that things will soon be even better.

When the dinner bell rings, Tyler tentatively opens his door and follows other omegas down the hall, since he doesn’t know where anything is yet. He eats awkwardly, keeping his distance – word has spread throughout the holdfast that he’s the newcomer who showed up side-by-side with an alpha – and doesn’t make eye contact with anyone. In the mess, with so many people around, he can’t find any of the Council members to ask for updates, and that’s more disappointing than the food is enjoyable (and hey, it’s great food, and whoever has volunteered to be chef for these two hundred people deserves some sort of high honor).

Horcoff slides his way into Tyler’s space while he’s following the crowd back up to his quarters. “It looks promising,” he tells Tyler with a crooked smile, mismatched eyes glinting. “There is just one little thing that needs to be taken care of before it’s official – your friend had an excellent idea of a way to prove his loyalty. I don’t suppose you might know what it is?”

That’s enough to make Tyler stop and stare at the man for a moment. What the fuck could he possibly be talking about? He’s got no freaking clue what Jamie might have suggested. It’s Jamie, so it must be a great idea, but he’s stumped on this one.

“Beats me,” he says finally.

Horcoff gives him a knowing look. “I assumed as much,” he says, “but it’s good to have confirmation. The more I see from the two of you, the more I’m inclined to agree that you may both prove to be strong assets here, after all.”

“It’d be nice if we could pass your stupid tests already,” Tyler grumbles when he reaches his door. Horcoff laughs, but not unkindly, and Tyler thinks he was right to trust this man.

“You’ll see tomorrow,” he says, and disappears once more down the hall.

Tyler sleeps fitfully that night, even though he’s finally in a freaking bed again, all to himself – but being by himself is the problem. He’s both surprised and not to find that sleeping without Jamie is foreign to him now, strange and empty. He wants so badly to be accepted here, among the other omegas, and yet he knows it won’t be quite the same without Jamie around.

Maybe he’s still too reliant on an alpha after all. Maybe he’ll never truly be free

Or maybe, another voice in the back of his brain supplies, maybe this is a different kind of need.

Whatever it is, it does nothing to ease Tyler’s conscience as he twists and turns beneath the sheets, trying to find peace for the night. In the end, he finally gives in and purrs some more, self-soothes the best he can until he finally drifts off.

He wakes the next morning what seems like only a few minutes later, the heaviness behind his eyelids a clear indication he did not sleep for nearly as long as he’d like. For a moment, the sheets are too soft, the air too calm. Then he sees the walls around him, the window with the sunshine flitting through the curtain, and he remembers why he’s no longer outside.

It’s freedom.

His attention turns to the empty cot next to him, and he remembers with a start that Jamie must have spent the night in the dungeons. There was something they needed to finish taking care of, Horcoff had said. But the man had seemed confident that Jamie would be released, and allowed to stay here. And yet, Tyler still has no clue what’s going on, or if it’s a bad idea to leave the room so early.

He ends up sitting with his legs swung over the edge of the bed, staring off into space, and that’s how Jamie opens the door and finds him.

“There you are, asshole.”

“Hey!” Tyler leaps to his feet, not even bothering to hide the bounce in his step as he rushes into Jamie’s space for a hug as Jamie closes the door behind him. Jamie’s arms wrap around him, warm and solid and protective, and Tyler breathes in deep when Jamie buries his nose in Tyler’s hair, scenting him out.

“Glad to see you’re okay,” Jamie says into the curls.

“You too,” Tyler responds automatically. He pulls back a little to look Jamie in the eyes, those big brown cow’s eyes that he shouldn’t have missed as much as he did for just one night. “I wasn’t sure what was gonna happen to you.”

Jamie gives a crooked, reassuring smile. “They believed my story, and we struck a deal. We’ve both been guaranteed safety here, and I’ve promised to help organize patrols and salvage missions for supplies, as well as teach any able-bodied omegas who are willing how to fight and defend themselves.” His eyes pose a question. “I assume you’ll be willing to help me?”

Tyler snorts. “Duh, obviously,” he says. He has a thought. “But you’re stuck here.”

Jamie shrugs minutely. “It’s too risky for them to let me go. It’s okay, I get it.”

“No,” Tyler says firmly, shaking his head, dread tingling down his spine. “You’re trapped here. You might be out of the dungeon, but you’re still their prisoner.”

“Only if I choose to look at it that way,” Jamie says evenly, “and I don’t. I want to be here. I want to help.”

Tyler has to pull away from Jamie’s embrace anyways. “But you wanted to go home to your family. To the farm. You won’t be able to do that anymore. You’ll –”

“I changed my mind,” Jamie says simply, and when Tyler’s eyes snap up to meet his, there isn’t an ounce of deceitfulness there. “I changed it before we even got here, you know. I realized I’d rather be here, with – with all the omegas, helping you live freely and without fear. It’s more good than I could have ever done as a knight, or going back home. I didn’t get anything I didn’t want.”

“You promise?” Tyler asks, his voice coming out frighteningly small, more so than he’d ever like to admit.

Jamie kisses his forehead gently. “Yeah, I promise,” he says, his eyes crinkling, and Tyler can’t do more than bury his face in Jamie’s chest and hold on tight.

The hug lasts a few minutes, until Jamie breaks the blissful silence. “There’s, um, one other thing I should tell you.”

Tyler pulls back cautiously, frowning slightly. “What?”

“About the deal I made.”

A chill races down Tyler’s spine. “Jamie, what did you do?”

Slowly, Jamie reaches across his chest and rolls up his left sleeve, and Tyler’s breath hitches. Black ink dances all along Jamie’s skin, swirling up and down the length of his arm. It’s fresh, too. The entire arm is covered in tattoos.

“When did you –?”

“This morning, before I was brought to our room,” Jamie replies. “Turns out there’s an inkmaster here, so the Council made the arrangements immediately after I suggested it.”

Tyler’s head spins. Bodily modification is a major transgression, especially for knights. That’s why Tyler always loved getting new ink. But knights would never be seen committing such sins. In fact, knights are said to have a specific symbol they ink onto traitors’ skin to prevent them from ever taking up rank again.

“Wait,” Tyler says. He lifts and twists Jamie’s arm until he finds it: a skull and a graveyard. The symbol deserters get. The symbol that tells the world these men are cowards who would have left their brethren for dead, or who deserve to be left to such a fate.

Jamie’s told the world that this is the fate he deserves. Even worse, he’s chosen it for himself.

What Jamie’s just done...it’ll prevent him from ever even being considered as a knight, ever again.

“Why?” Tyler whispers.

“It’s physical proof of my pledge,” Jamie explains softly. “I’m not going anywhere. And even if I did, I’m branded for life. I wouldn’t be taken seriously by other alphas, ever. It was the obvious course of action.”

“But what if you change your mind?” Tyler asks.

Jamie rolls his eyes. Tyler knows it was a stupid question, but he can’t help himself right now. “I won’t,” he insists. “Besides, I’ve always kind of wanted to get some tattoos.”

“You’re lying,” Tyler says automatically.

Jamie shakes his head, smiling. “No, not even,” he says. “I’ve always wanted some like yours, a sleeve to cover the entire arm. It’s pretty neat. I like it.”

Tyler grabs Jamie’s newly tattooed arm to pull it closer and inspects it carefully. It _is_ pretty neat, honestly, and now that the shock is wearing off, the appreciation is hitting in full force. There are some roses interspersed with the skull and grave, like something lovely can actually bloom from a terrible situation. “I like them too,” he says, smiling wide.

The corners of Jamie’s eyes crinkle and he ducks his head. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Tyler affirms. But his chest is constricting way more than he’d like right now, so to shut it down he adds, “They’re nicer than your face, anyways.”

“Hey!”

Tyler tilts his head up to kiss the stubble of Jamie’s chin. “But, I mean, for some reason I’d still rather kiss your face than your arm.”

“Well, arms can’t kiss back,” Jamie says, and he’s grinning broadly now, tipping down to brush his lips against Tyler’s, and that’s it, it’s done – Tyler can’t wait any longer.

He surges against Jamie’s mouth and Jamie opens easy for him. Heat sparks everywhere they’re touching, sending little jolts through to Tyler’s groin every time they move together. His body just lights up with it; this is what he had missed so badly last night. This is the intimacy he had craved.

Jamie crowds into Tyler’s space, guiding them over to the unused cot. They fall onto the mattress in a heap, giggling and tangling limbs together to keep as close as possible and continue kissing. They roll until Jamie’s on his back and Tyler’s straddling Jamie’s hips. Jamie’s big hands roam up and down Tyler’s back, catching under the hem of his tunic and trailing down the bare skin. Tyler’s reach spans Jamie’s broad shoulders, so powerful as they shift with every movement, and he shivers under Jamie’s touch.

When Jamie bites at Tyler’s lower lip, Tyler moans and rolls his hips, and for one moment, he feels Jamie’s hardness move against his own. It’s fire, coursing through him in a long rush, and then the moment’s over as quickly as it began, and Jamie’s hips are canted away, his lower body twisted and bent out of reach.

“Don’t stop,” Tyler breathes into Jamie’s mouth.

“I’m not,” Jamie says between kisses.

“No, I mean, –” Tyler hisses in frustration and worms a hand down Jamie’s ribs, pausing at the cut of his hip just before it meets Jamie’s crotch.

“Oh,” Jamie gasps, suddenly going still.

“Don’t you want?” Tyler asks.

“I don’t need –” Jamie protests.

“Not need, _want_ ,” Tyler corrects him. When Jamie still says nothing, Tyler adds, “It’s okay to want. I want you to want.”

Jamie looks at him, big brown eyes full of seriousness, and sincerity. “What else do you want?”

Tyler takes a breath, measures his words and his bravery, and swallows. “More than this,” he answers honestly. “I want to pleasure you. I want you to do the same to me. I want to see you like you were too shy to show me back at the stream.”

Jamie shivers, a flush spreading to the tips of his ears, and it’s not like they needed to specify which stream. Still, it’s nice to know that Jamie hadn’t actually forgotten, had maybe really liked it, more than he let on.

“Can I?” Tyler asks quietly. He doesn’t want to scare Jamie away, not when they’ve come this far. “Tell me I can. Please.”

Jamie swallows hard, and Tyler watches his throat work as he does. “Yeah, Tyler,” he murmurs. “You can do whatever you want.”

Excitement and gratitude swell through Tyler at those words, and he kisses Jamie full on the mouth once more, positioning Jamie’s hips as he likes, spreading Jamie out on his back beneath him. Tyler sinks down onto him and rolls his hips, and sure enough, Jamie moves with him, arching his back to reclaim the contact, and Tyler feels the bulge in his breeches as their hard lengths brush together through unwanted layers of clothing.

“Yeah,” Tyler breathes, while Jamie gasps.

Tyler reaches down and fumbles with Jamie’s breeches, then his own. Somewhere in there, all the while still kissing, Jamie gets the memo and brings his own hands down to help. From there, they make quick work of their pants and then do the same for their tunics, tossing the clothing this way and that into a heap on the floor. Then it’s just the two of them, their naked bodies touching everywhere, skin on skin that’s just so good and right.

Tyler wraps his hand around both of their cocks, and Jamie’s big hand curls over his, helping him. It’s familiar and new all at once; he’s jerked himself off alone plenty of times in the past, and he sure hasn’t forgotten feeling Jamie in the stream. Together at once, though, that’s so much more pressure, so much more heat, so much more of everything. It’s so vast it threatens to overwhelm him, and he kisses uncoordinated and sloppy as he moans into Jamie’s mouth with every stroke.

Jamie’s making these soft whimpering noises, hips pumping into their fists while he rests his free palm against Tyler’s chest, not moving, just feeling him there, like there’s nothing more he wants to take in. Or maybe it’s that Jamie’s still hesitating. Whatever it is, it’s hard to care too much when Tyler’s so on edge, pleasure building and building into cresting waves until he’s crying out and spilling all over their hands, Jamie following him over not but a moment later.

Tyler buries his head in the crook of Jamie’s neck as he shakes through it, mouth open on sweat-slicked skin, sweet tastes and smells taking over his senses. He wants to drown in them, and even as his high fades and he releases his grip, his head swims with Jamie’s contented scent, sated and pleased.

They lie there for a while, breathing deeply as they cool down, and Tyler thinks there’s nowhere else he’d rather be than here, at this ridiculous holdfast, Jamie by his side. He’s not...surprised, he supposes, that Jamie still being here after all they’ve been through could actually mean something to him, but it’s still kind of surreal. Right now, this holdfast and Jamie are living proof that circumstances can change, and Tyler wants to hold on to that as tight as he possibly can.

The moment breaks when Jamie grunts and says, “You’re heavy.”

“Fuck you,” Tyler mutters into his skin, biting down just enough to make Jamie yelp and hiss. Tyler laughs and rolls to the side. And since the moment is already broken, he adds, “Or fuck me. Whichever. I’m not picky.”

Jamie groans with his eyes closed, bringing an arm over his face. “Are you – you’re so dumb, why did I agree to this in the first place?”

Tyler snorts and adjusts himself until he’s plastered to Jamie’s side, throwing an arm over Jamie’s chest and nuzzling in close. “For the record, I’m really glad you did,” he says quietly.

Jamie doesn’t move, and his eyes don’t open, but after a pause he says, “Me too.” Tyler feels Jamie’s muscles shift as the arm over his face goes to circle around Tyler’s back, keeping him safe and close.

Tyler smiles against Jamie’s shoulder. “Good.”

~o~

Tyler learns three things about the holdfast in very quick succession over the course of the morning: one, apart from the fact that there is a Council through which management decisions are passed, there’s no real leadership taking charge and determining which tasks are the most important; two, the holdfast is in great need of repairs, having been rundown and abandoned for who knows how long; and three, there are maybe fifty people living here that have the basest combat training, and nothing more, out of the two hundred that need protecting.

In summary, no one actually knows what they’re doing.

It’s also really fucking hot to see Jamie taking stock of everything and then going off on incomprehensible tangents (to a lone audience of Tyler, of course) about all the things that need fixing, and all the things management is doing wrong.

After the fifth rant in their room, Tyler interrupts Jamie mid-sentence to say, “So what I’m getting out of this is you want to completely restructure everything here, is that right?”

“Their operation needs major adjustments,” Jamie huffs. “They have no experienced hunters, so meat is scarce. Roofs and walls all over need to be repaired, because the next time it rains there is going to be major flooding damage that’ll just make everything worse. Also, how do they even expect people to defend themselves if there’s a run-in with bandits, or worse, their location is discovered by people who would actually care enough to send a small army to re-enslave them?”

Tyler runs his hands up and down Jamie’s shoulders. “I know, I know,” he says, aiming for sympathetic and probably falling a little short. “How about we go talk to Horcoff after lunch?”

Jamie frowns. “The one with the weird eyes? Why just him, and not the entire Council?”

“Because Horcoff will be the most interested in what you have to say,” Tyler explains. “He’s cool, we had a chat when he escorted me to our room. He actually seems like he wants to trust us.”

“Why would anyone want to trust you,” Jamie mumbles under his breath, but his eyes are dancing, so Tyler elbows him in the ribs and then kisses his jaw for good measure.

They end up crossing paths with Horcoff in the mess during lunch, and so Horcoff returns to their room with them to have a private talk about all the problems Jamie’s found and how he’d like to fix them. Horcoff listens attentively, mismatched eyes seeming to pierce through Jamie’s, but Jamie doesn’t falter. He sounds confident, sure, in control – every bit the alpha that he is. And yet, it’s not a scary kind of in charge. He sounds trustworthy, and smells it too – no weird suffocating scents or alpha voice here. When Jamie finishes reciting his suggestions and Horcoff smiles, Tyler thinks maybe he isn’t so biased about Jamie after all.

“You certainly seem to have a lot of experience with this kind of thing,” Horcoff comments. “Your input will help us immensely, I think.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Jamie says meekly, almost shrinking in on himself, and Tyler reels from the immediate change in tone. It’s one thing to remain humble, Tyler thinks, but this kind of submission isn’t like Jamie. He wonders if something happened in the dungeons, while Jamie was defenceless without a resistance talisman, but it hasn’t seemed like there’ve been any other indications of the sort.

If Horcoff notices, he doesn’t mention it. “I’ll pass on your suggestions to the Council for approval. No doubt we can at least make a decision on half of these matters this afternoon. I’ll let you know how it goes. In the meantime, feel free to roam the grounds and get familiar with the area. I’m sure you’ll be seeing a lot of it for a long time.” Eyes twinkling, he leaves the room. Over his shoulder, he calls out, “Oh, and I’ll see to it that your belongings are returned here by the end of the day!”

As soon as the door is closed after him, Tyler rounds on Jamie. “What did they do to you?” he demands.

Jamie’s eyebrows go way up, and confusion reads plain as day on his face. “What?”

“Did they purr at you?” Tyler asks. “Was Horcoff doing something that I didn’t notice?”

“What? No, not at all.” Jamie sounds sure and incredulous all at once, like Tyler’s question came from out of nowhere, like he doesn’t see the big deal. “They didn’t do anything to me. I’m not even entirely sure they know I don’t have my talisman, to be honest.”

Tyler can feel himself softening, a little, but that nervous ache in his stomach persists. “Then what was that?” he asks.

Jamie hesitates for a moment before open his mouth, his eyes big and round as ever, the way they always are when he’s truly sincere about something. “It’s just – I don’t want to sound too overbearing, or step over any boundaries. I’m not trying to take over anything. I just want to help, and it’s important that it comes across that way. Just because I’m an alpha doesn’t mean I’m the one who should automatically be in charge, should assert myself over everyone here – no. That’s not how this place works, nor should it be.”

By the end of that speech Jamie sounds like a leader, like someone who has utmost belief in what he’s doing and the cause behind it – but it’s not oppressing at all, exactly the opposite of everything Jamie worries he would be. Tyler wonders if it’s so difficult to see Jamie in a negative light precisely because of that. His words could hold all the power in the world if he chose to let them, yet he doesn’t; his strength could outmuscle any other man here, yet instead he yields it; his power and influence could have hurt a great many people, and yet he’s chosen to safeguard them with it instead.

The realization hits Tyler hard enough to leave him breathless – he actually _does_ want Jamie to take command of this place, even if Jamie doesn’t want to – precisely _because_ Jamie doesn’t want to. He might be blinded with stars in his eyes, or something dumb like that, but he can’t imagine any other scenario that would make him feel safer. And that’s why Tyler wanted Jamie to stay here all along.

Jamie’s not a born leader because he’s an alpha; he’s earned that role because of who he is as a person.

Tyler doesn’t know any other alphas who could do the same.

Before he can drown in gross sappy butterflies, Tyler shakes himself over and gives Jamie another quick kiss for good measure before heading towards the door.

“Okay, let’s go exploring now while we wait for Horcoff’s update, what do you say?” he asks, and Jamie grins and follows him out.

~o~

Jamie’s suggestions are well-received by all – well, apparently Erik had objections, but Erik is a dick, so Tyler couldn’t give a rat’s ass what he thinks – and plans are made to implement new protocols. Jamie spends a lot of time in the room that they’re using for the barracks, discussing strategy with Horcoff and ensuring that they have the manpower to deal with everything. Volunteers are enlisted to help with the fortress repairs, a block of time in the mornings is reserved for sparring lessons for anyone who wants, and in the afternoons Jamie can teach the willing how to hunt and salvage.

Tyler, of course, stays by Jamie’s side the whole time, because he refuses to be assigned any kind of work that doesn’t involve being with Jamie, and also ostensibly to “keep an eye on him” as proof that he won’t run off and do anything to betray the Council.

Horcoff stays with them too, for a while, monitoring the situation and the progress of the rebuilding process. At first, it’s tricky, because while the repairs are easy enough to manage, most omegas don’t want to take sparring or hunting lessons from a former alpha knight, even though his arm is branded plain as day for everyone to see (Horcoff suggests that Jamie not wear a sleeve on his shirt to show it off, so that no one gets any ideas, and Jamie obeys easily, but that still doesn’t stop people from purposely trying to avoid him in the halls).

Tyler doesn’t really know how else to remedy the situation save but to aggressively invade Jamie’s space to show how harmless Jamie is. He throws an arm over Jamie’s shoulder while they’re walking through the courtyard, slaps the backs of Jamie’s knees when he’s not paying attention, body-checks him into walls in the hallway just for fun. Jamie laughs it off, which is the most human thing he could possibly do – and slowly, people start to be less wary of him.

Horcoff decides that things aren’t progressing fast enough, though, and after a long deliberation with the rest of the Council, decides that omegas will simply be assigned various duties and tasks, and that will be that. In order for the holdfast to function, it’s imperative that everyone carries their weight, but it’s difficult when there are little to no volunteers to leave their previous assignments and take on the new ones that involve the presence of an alpha. Most of the omegas working in the hospital ward get to keep their jobs, because there’s no sense in wasting that precious a resource, and those who are capable cooks get to keep their kitchen duties, but everyone else is liable to get shuffled around. Horcoff, with Jamie’s help, divvies up the remaining tasks in a suitable fashion, and lists himself as the man in command of the sparring and hunting lessons.

(Jamie is instantly guilty when a bunch of omegas show up for sparring lessons the first day after the new assignments and take frightened steps back when they see him with a sparring stick. Tyler thinks they can all fuck off, honestly.)

Tyler acts as Jamie’s partner for the first lesson, while Horcoff supervises. It helps that Tyler has grown accustomed to sparring with Jamie, so the basics are easy now, but the fact that he can hold his own against an alpha is certainly inspiring to the others. And, since they don’t have to come face-to-face with Jamie and partner up instead, suddenly everyone is a lot more willing to take part.

Jamie and Tyler demonstrate basic practice drills, and work through them together with the rest of the omegas, but after a while they break and weave in and out of the different pairs in the courtyard, observing and correcting stances and technique. Mostly, Jamie’s still too hesitant to actually speak to them individually, for fear of scaring them off, so he’ll mutter in Tyler’s ear and Tyler will take over instead. It’s kind of dumb, but it’s not like Tyler minds. He likes talking.

Horcoff remains a steady presence throughout the morning sparring lessons and afternoon hunting ones, and he turns out to have quite a bit of knowledge and experience in him already, enough to honestly run this stuff on his own, which, what. When Tyler confronts him about it, Horcoff shrugs and says that Jamie’s expertise is better than his.

“I’ll learn what I can from him, and then I’ll start taking my own group,” he explains. “We’ll no doubt be more efficient because of it.”

Tyler’s not satisfied with that measly response. “You’re a good fighter already too, better than me,” he accuses.

Horcoff’s mismatched eyes twinkle. “Tyler,” he says, like a father patiently explaining something to his child, “You need to remember that a lot of us got here after rebelling. Most omegas here are harmless, but how do you think they’d have been able to escape captivity on their own?”

That’s enough to give Tyler pause. “Wait,” he says. “Were all the Council members leaders of their rebellions?”

“He figures it out,” Horcoff says with a grin, and Tyler grimaces at him. “All five of us have been involved firsthand in the murders of several alphas, so that these two hundred others could escape.”

He says it so casually, turning his gaze to Jamie inspecting his sparring stick as he does, that Tyler’s stomach drops.

“Knights?” he asks weakly.

Horcoff nods. “Knight-Corporals, mostly,” he answers. “Wait until the Knight-Captain or Knight-Commander is gone, then prey on the weakest ones first.” Tyler almost sighs with relief. “We’re all self-taught, which means that without strength in numbers we’d never have succeeded.” He bows his head slightly. “And we always remember those who lost their lives or fell behind so that the rest of us could finally gain our freedom.” He straightens once more, rolling his shoulders. “But that’s why it would be wise to learn proper technique from a former knight.”

“Give them a taste of their own medicine?” Tyler asks wryly.

“Something like that,” Horcoff says.

“And is that how you sold it to these guys?” Tyler asks next, gesturing at all the omegas engaged in sparring drills across the courtyard.

Horcoff smiles. “Could you come up with anything better?”

Tyler shakes his head. “No, this is good,” he admits. “Level the playing field. They deserve that. We all deserve that.” He looks around until his gaze catches on Jamie, who is now watching the omegas intently, smelling focused yet at ease. His eyes are big and wide as usual, but his brow is furrowed in concentration, which always just makes him look worried instead, even though he totally isn’t.

“We won’t turn on him once we’ve learned enough, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Horcoff says, startling Tyler out of his thoughts. “He’s given us his word, and we’ve given him ours. Unless he betrays us, we have no reason to do the same to him.”

“I’m sure Erik feels the same way,” Tyler mutters darkly.

“Erik is an idiot sometimes,” Horcoff says wisely, “but he won’t go against the Council’s verdict. You don’t need to be so worried all the time. Besides, I get the feeling his skills are greater than the entire Council’s combined.”

Tyler freezes, torn between agreeing or just brushing it off, and just like that he’s caught. Shit.

“I’m right, aren’t I?”

Still Tyler says nothing at first. Finally he sighs and says, “Ask him how many bandits he’s taken on at once.”

Horcoff grins brightly. “That sounds like an excellent story. I’d be delighted to hear it. More incentive for the others, too, to learn to be that capable.” His tone grows more curious. “He wasn’t a Knight-Corporal, was he?”

If one thing’s for certain, it’s that Tyler won’t betray Jamie’s secrets. Some things, though, seem impossible to hide from Horcoff.

“No,” he admits. “He wasn’t.”

He’s ready for Horcoff to pursue the matter, insist on knowing Jamie’s true rank, but he doesn’t. Instead, he turns his attention back to sparring practice and begins patrolling the ranks. Tyler waits until Horcoff is a good few paces away before he lets out a heavy sigh.

A bump against Tyler’s shoulder alerts him to Jamie’s sudden presence. Jamie’s staring straight ahead, but he speaks softly to him anyways. “Everything okay?”

Tyler can’t think of any good reason to not trust Horcoff’s word, as cryptic as the man may be. “Yeah,” he says, the knot in his chest loosening slightly as he says it. “Yeah, all good.”

It continues like that for some time. Jamie teaches the assigned recruits how to spar, and slowly sparring lessons become so popular that others volunteer to learn to defend themselves as well. Mornings see the courtyard filled with people ready and willing to learn, and as time goes by, Jamie becomes more involved as well, stopping to correct people rather than handing those responsibilities to Tyler or Horcoff. Dana, Lucia, Julie, and even Erik sometimes stop by to take part in the lessons as well. It’s obviously far from perfect, and these people are nowhere near the skill level of an actual knight, but it’s loads better than what they had before. Tyler takes these little victories where he can, even though he’s admittedly pleased to see that Jamie is never satisfied. It makes them work that much harder, most days.

Jamie and Horcoff organize small hunting parties in the afternoons, one little group at a time, and generally it’s the most proficient fighters from the sparring lessons that make the best hunters, so as their sparring improves, so do their hunting skills. Eventually, there are enough competent groups to send several out at once without supervision, each in different directions. Each successful hunt brings more meat to the kitchens, the cooks are delighted, and the quality of their meals improves.

Jamie also comes up with an extensive plan to send betas down the foothills to the nearby villages. He sends them off with special ointments to put on their skin once they get close to mask the smell of all the omegas they’re usually surrounded by, and so they go in and out of the village, purchasing a few supplies here and there and asking around for the latest news from the nearby towns and cities. Jamie maps special routes for them, as well, so that they always change at random, making it more difficult to track the betas leaving to return to the Star. There are a lot of contingencies in place to make sure they’re never followed. So far, the trips have been resounding successes.

Tyler doesn’t know how it happens, but somehow he ends up with his own little clique of four eager, young omegas like him who are determined to be the best fighters they can be. It was a complete accident; Tyler originally spots them grouped off in a corner of the courtyard, screaming profanities at each other and sparring with a downright vicious streak.

“Whoa, dudes, slow down,” he says, raising his hands placatingly as he steps forward, disrupting their circle. “How about we don’t try to kill each other, hmm?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” one of them asks, his voice heavily accented. He must be from the south, Tyler figures. He looks like the toughest one of all of them.

“Must practice to beat him,” the tallest one adds in, this time with a northern accent. His face is quite obviously the youngest one of the bunch, and yet he’s built like a brick wall, it seems. Tyler wouldn’t want to cross him.

Tyler rolls his eyes. “Tell you what,” he says. “Why don’t you guys train to try and beat me instead?”

“Seriously?” another one asks, tall and unbelievably skinny with incredibly bright blue eyes.

“Sure,” Tyler says, because why not?

Well, he learns why not right the fuck away. The kids are ruthless, full of hustle and energy, each determined to get the best of Tyler first. His hands are completely full when he trains them, and when Jamie notices, he just laughs long and loud, the traitor.

Their names are Roussel, Val, Klinger (okay, that one’s a nickname), and Mattias, and they’re easily the youngest but most capable fighters. Tyler gets a fierce rush of pride whenever Jamie passes by and nods approvingly when he observes their techniques. None of them ever actually beat Tyler, thankfully, because Tyler couldn’t stand the embarrassment if they did. If anything, it motivates him to work even harder, to make sure he always stays a step above them. Jamie seems to think Tyler is a natural, though, so Tyler will take the compliment and make use of his talents the best he can.

On top of earning himself a little following – he starts obnoxiously yet endearingly referring to them as _his kids_ , Tyler’s influence apparently ends up extending much farther than that. It all starts because he’s a lazy fucker, when he starts referring to the holdfast as the Star.

“What did you just call this place?” Jamie asks in their room one morning, brow furrowed in confusion.

Tyler shrugs. “The Star. You know, cause it’s a star fort.”

Jamie produces an astonishing giggle. “What are you, twelve?” he teases.

Tyler sticks the tip of his tongue out through his teeth. “Come on, it sounds way better than _the holdfast_. It actually sounds cool now.”

“I don’t think you’re fit to be the judge of coolness,” Jamie retorts, and Tyler tackles him to the bed.

But Tyler’s a selfish asshole, and stubborn to boot, so he sets out to prove Jamie wrong by spreading his new name like wildfire. He uses it everywhere, aggressively finding ways to bring it up in conversation even when it’s completely unnecessary. Sure enough, it catches on, and the first time Horcoff leads with the new name without any prompting, Jamie lets out the most audible exasperated sigh, and Tyler dissolves into giggles.

It’s a busy schedule and a hectic life. Jamie’s days are essentially booked solid because of it, but Tyler thinks he likes it better that way. Jamie’s in his element, teaching and leading people, and he’s slowly gaining the trust of everyone at the Star. There are still some who are wary or skeptical – like Erik, that jerk – but for the most part, it’s good. There’s a lot to fix, and sometimes Tyler can see the strain and pressure Jamie’s putting on himself written all over his face; there’s just so much to correct from how things were so mismanaged before their arrival, but it’s an exciting challenge too. Tyler’s actually enjoying himself, and he’s not sure he can remember a time when he was happier, not even from his childhood.

Also, it helps that with each noticeable improvement they make, the creases on Jamie’s forehead slowly even out and dissipate.

There’s not much in the way of free time, but Jamie and Tyler spend as many evenings alone together as they can. Sometimes it’s walks through the woods with Marshall guiding the way (he disappears a lot of the time, presumably fulfilling his duties as guardian of the area, but he visits often enough and makes sure to jump all over Tyler when he does), and other nights it’s times together in their quarters with the door locked behind them. Tyler is especially fond of dragging Jamie to their room after a particularly stressful day, so he can come up with new ways to wipe the frown off of Jamie’s face.

Tyler also finally gets around to finishing his sleeve. Admittedly, he spends quite some time deliberating, because if he wants to cover up the rest of his arm, he needs to make sure it’s meaningful, it’s right. Once he’s made up his mind, he goes to see the inkmaster, and she finishes the job in one afternoon. Tyler can’t stop smiling for days afterwards, admiring the new ink magicked onto his skin at every chance he gets, and Jamie seems delighted – like seeing Tyler this happy over something can affect him like that.

(Tyler tries to ignore the butterflies in his stomach whenever he catches Jamie beaming at him in full force, because it’s so much – and throws himself back into whatever task is at hand.)

While they’re working on a new project involving bolstering the Star’s defenses, Marshall alerts them to the presence of newcomers. Tyler and Jamie are out on salvage just the two of them, and Tyler smells them before he sees them.

They’re alphas.

Tyler’s breath catches, and Jamie’s nostrils flare angrily. “Shit,” Tyler whispers. “We can’t let them find the Star.”

“I know,” Jamie mutters, eyes laser-focusing on the direction of that awful scent. “I’ll kill them if I have to.” Tyler’s chest constricts and his heart pounds as they move carefully towards the intruders. The wind is blowing from the intruders towards them, so they’ve got the scent advantage, and yet the hairs on the back of Tyler’s neck prickle and set his nerves alight.

Jamie draws his greatsword and has it pointed straight at them the moment they emerge from behind some trees.

They stop instantly and raise their hands in surrender.

One of them says, “Whoa.”

“Not another move,” Jamie says, his voice low and gravelly. It’s not his alpha voice; Jamie hasn’t used it in a long, long time, but he still sounds every bit a former Knight-Captain, and Tyler thinks Jamie’s already considered using it if he has to.

They’re two, both not exactly built like the big, burly alphas Tyler was expecting. One of them is much older than the other, maybe Horcoff’s age, with a face clearly hardened from experience. There’s a shield strapped to his back and a scabbard at his side. The other’s skin is smoother, more youthful, and his hair is cut quite close to his head. He carries a full quiver and arrow.

“We’re not here to cause any trouble,” the older alpha says.

“You being here is already trouble,” Tyler snaps. Jamie’s eyes flicker to him so briefly Tyler thinks he might have imagined it, but still Jamie’s expression remains fierce on the intruders.

The two alphas notice Tyler for the first time, understandably preoccupied by the greatsword pointed at their chests. Tyler sees the moment their noses catch a whiff of his scent, the way their eyes widen in recognition and then their expressions darken. Tyler should know better than to expect anything different at this point, yet he bristles all the same.

“We mean no harm to either of you,” the younger one says.

“Then what do you mean to do?” Jamie demands, his tone hard.

“We seek shelter,” the older one answers.

“Why’s that?” Jamie asks.

The alpha continues, “We’re deserters, former Knight-Lieutenants of Penning.” Tyler sees recognition flicker across Jamie’s face, but he has no clue where that is. The alpha adds, “We both have the brand to prove it, if you’ll let us show you.”

Jamie makes them wait, letting them fidget beneath his gaze before he says, “Very well. Nothing more.”

Slowly, deliberately, both men roll their left sleeves to reveal the same skull and graveyard tattoos that Jamie bears, but without the added intricacies that Jamie had the luxury of choosing for himself. Tyler lets out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, and Jamie makes a satisfied humming noise in the back of his throat.

“What are your names?” Jamie asks next.

“Fiddler,” says the older one.

“Alex,” the younger one says, “though I often go by Goose.”

Tyler lets out an audible snort, and Goose makes a small growl in the back of his throat. It’s harmless, not actually an alpha growl, but Jamie leans forward with his teeth bared and positively snarls at him. Goose cowers instantly, flinching hard, and an intense satisfaction coils beneath Tyler’s ribs.

“Don’t even think about it,” Jamie snaps, and there it is, just a slight tint of power to his voice, not enough to force anything but sufficient to make the proper impression. “Try anything on an omega again, and I will not hesitate to cut you. Do I make myself clear?”

Goose looks perplexed and Fiddler curious, but neither men question the order; they merely nod their understanding. They’ve realized they’re at Jamie’s mercy, Tyler knows, and he smirks at them because if they’re mere Knight-Lieutenants, they won’t stand a chance if Jamie deems them out of line. He kind of wants to see them try to stand up to him, just to watch Jamie assert himself – and also so he can tell everyone at the Star the story over dinner. Val and Klinger would love it, he knows.

Jamie, disappointingly, is merciful. “I’ll ask again,” he says. “Why do you seek shelter here?”

“We’re traitors to the Order,” Fiddler says. “We refused to carry out our orders to administer lashings to an omega. We were branded and sent out, and we’ve traveled far. We didn’t expect to find anyone that wasn’t a bandit here in the mountains, to be quite honest.”

Tyler frowns. If that last bit is true, these alphas don’t even know what they’ve nearly walked into. They’re completely unaware that there’s an entire holdfast of omegas just another mile’s walk away through the trees. As for the first part...

“Why’d you do that?” Tyler blurts.

“That wasn’t why we signed up to be knights,” Goose says. “No one deserves that kind of treatment. It’s sickening. That’s not a system we wanted to be a part of.” There’s a sort of vindication to his tone that resonates with Tyler, somehow, but he tries not to soften. These men are not Jamie. He’s not about to immediately accept every alpha that says the right things. Words are just words, after all. He wants to see what these guys do next.

“Then why’d you growl at me?” Tyler retorts.

“Tyler,” Jamie says warningly.

“Answer me!” Tyler says. He won’t yield to any alphas here, not now, not even Jamie. He’s not letting these intruders get the idea that any omega here can be subdued.

“It was a reflexive reaction,” Goose says defensively. “And it wasn’t an actual growl. I would’ve done that to anyone. Status had nothing to do with it. I’ll have you know that I’ve never growled at an omega. I swear it.”

“I swear the same,” Fiddler says, “and we can vouch for each other. Like we said before, we mean no harm. If you do not trust us enough to grant us shelter, we understand. We’ll continue on our way, if you could at least be so kind to as point us in a suitable direction towards civilization.”

“And what would you do, if we did that?” Jamie asks.

Fiddler shrugs. “Find a village, make a new living for ourselves, keep our brands hidden,” he says. “Nothing extravagant or particularly fulfilling, but it’d be a life nonetheless.”

Jamie considers this for a moment. Finally, he says, “Whether you can take shelter with us is ultimately not my decision to make. Tyler?”

Tyler starts. This technically isn’t his decision to make either, and Jamie knows that full well. What the heck is he playing at here?

Jamie keeps looking at him expectantly, and Marshall hasn’t growled menacingly at these guys once, and suddenly Tyler gets it.

“Blindfold them,” he says firmly. “Tie their hands as well, and take their weapons.”

Once again, Fiddler and Goose look very much like they would like to protest, but they keep silent. Jamie sheathes his greatsword and steps forward to take their weapons, bind their wrists, and finally to wrap thick straps of fabric over their eyes.

“This some sort of super secret organization we accidentally stumbled across?” Fiddler asks wryly.

“Shut your mouth or we’ll gag you too,” Tyler snaps. Jamie covers his mouth with his hand and hunches over as he struggles to keep from laughing. Tyler shoots him the smarmiest grin he can muster, along with a defiant dare. Jamie simply smiles back at him and shakes his head, clearly satisfied with letting Tyler run the show from here on out.

And so that’s how the end up leading two deserter knights to the Star, with Marshall leading the way and Jamie bringing the rear. It’s a good thing that Roussel and Mattias are actually the ones on afternoon guard duty, because Tyler’s sure if it were anyone else there’d be a giant fuss, and he really doesn’t want to have to deal with more than he’s already gonna have to face.

That doesn’t stop other omegas from making horrified and disgusted faces at them when they see the two new alphas in tow. Tyler’s honestly got no fucking clue if he made the right call here, if Erik’s gonna try to murder him for this, if Horcoff will have had enough of Tyler’s antics that he’ll actually let him.

No one murders Tyler, amazingly. His track record honestly is astounding at this point.

Horcoff does, however, shoot Tyler an extremely transparent _I hope you know what the fuck you’re doing_ look before shutting him and Jamie out of the Council chambers to speak with Fiddler and Goose in private.

Tyler and Jamie retreat to their rooms while the Council deliberates. It takes even longer than it did when they’d arrived at the Star, but Tyler can’t blame them.

“Do you think we fucked up?” Tyler asks as they sit on opposite cots facing each other, twiddling their thumbs.

“They were so close,” Jamie says quietly, seriously. “They wouldn’t have just passed through without finding us here. If they’re trustworthy, we gain new allies, more help for training and defense and salvage. That could be – would be – a really good thing.”

“And if they’re not?”

Jamie meets his eyes, big and soft as always, yet still potent. “Then I’ll kill them personally,” he says. “I already told Horcoff I would. He’ll come get me if it comes to that.”

Tyler grips the edges of the bed so tightly his knuckles turn white. “It doesn’t have to be you,” he grits out, jaw clenched.

“No,” Jamie agrees mildly, “but it would be better for everyone that way.”

If it were anyone else, Tyler knows he wouldn’t care. But it’s Jamie, Jamie who’s already been through so much because of him, Jamie who will continue to suffer because of him, Jamie who’s been forced to turn against his own kind in order to survive. He thinks he ought to appreciate Jamie more for that, vocalize it more often.

“You don’t have to hurt yourself,” Tyler insists.

Jamie’s face gives nothing away when he answers, “I’m not doing anything I don’t want to do. I’m doing what I know is the right thing. Alphas, omegas – that doesn’t matter anymore. I’ve told you that before. This is about humanity.”

Tyler swallows and looks away. He hears Jamie shift, and there are footsteps, and then Jamie’s lips are pressing softly to his forehead.

“Come on, Tyler,” Jamie says gently. “Don’t do that. That’s not you.”

Tyler manages a small smile, because somehow Jamie is still as ridiculous as ever. “Sounds like you know me pretty well, huh?”

“I’d like to think so,” Jamie replies. There’s a smile to his voice, too.

Tyler can’t help the question nagging at the back of his brain now, though, because he needs to know, so he looks up, straight into Jamie’s eyes. “What happens if knights find this place? Would you fight and kill them all?”

“If they threatened your safety and freedom, yeah,” Jamie says without a moment’s hesitation, eyes fixated on Tyler, clear and true. “I’d fight anyone who’d do that. You know I would.”

Tyler nods weakly and tips his head forward into Jamie’s chest.

There’s a knock on the door and they both jump back, startled. “Come in,” Jamie calls, standing awkwardly between the two cots, while Tyler straightens his posture on the bed.

It’s Horcoff, because of course it is. He looks harried, but nothing too strenuous, but Tyler braces himself for what he has to say.

“We’re going to let them stay,” he says first. “However,” he adds, his tone growing more severe and his gaze shifting directly to Jamie, “they’re your responsibility if they behave out of line. That was the agreement within the Council. They shown any signs of funny business, you’re the one who has to take their lives.”

Jamie nods like he’d been expecting that this whole time, which Tyler knows now that he was. “And if I refuse, the Council will execute all three of us, I take it?” He says it so casually, like it’s common sense, but Tyler cringes a little all the same.

Horcoff nods. “Glad we have an agreement,” he says, his tone actually colored with relief, almost like he was expecting some further disagreement.

“You doubted us,” Tyler accuses, not meanly.

Horcoff chuckles. “I should have known better by now, shouldn’t I?” he says. “You two have done nothing but good things since you’ve arrived. I shudder to think what the state of this place would have been if you hadn’t found us.”

“Aww, shucks,” Tyler says, just to be a dick.

Horcoff reaches over to muss with his hair, then claps him on the shoulder before heading back towards the door. “All right, brat. We’ll chat again soon.”

“Sure, old man,” Tyler says with his tongue between his teeth. Horcoff laughs and closes the door behind him.

~o~

Assimilating two new alphas is a little harder than Tyler’d hoped for. With Jamie, it was just one, but now, seeing Fiddler and Goose constantly deferring to Jamie becomes a cause for concern around many omegas. Tyler’s kids are wonderfully unaffected and unassuming, but Tyler hears murmurs everywhere he goes about how the former alpha knight is actually just concocting a massive plan to recruit more alphas to this place until he has enough to take over and force the omegas back into slavery.

It’s completely baseless, honestly, given that enough omegas are skilled enough fighters by now to pose way too much of a threat by sheer numbers. Jamie might be the strongest warrior there by far, but even he can’t fight off close to seventy swordsmen on his own.

Not only that, but there are obvious improvements to the quality of life with the arrival of Fiddler and Goose that Tyler doesn’t understand why they can’t just appreciate that instead. Goose is an incredible archer, so he begins arranging lessons for anyone willing during Jamie’s normal sparring session times. Klinger switches groups, and it turns out he has a stunning knack for the art, so Goose pretty much takes him under his wing, and the pair of them end up being the Star’s best hunting duo before long. Inspired by his success, Roussel, Val, and Mattias all dabble a bit in archery as well, but in the end decide to stick to swordfighting.

It actually works out better this way, honestly. Now, they can take turns fighting Tyler while the other two spar with each other, and there’s no one left out. And Klinger’s in pretty good hands, it seems. The kid’s a fucking natural; even Goose says so, and does not mince words when he very seriously claims that it won’t be long before Klinger surpasses him.

Klinger’s success ends up being a major factor in easing the minds of the others who were at first suspicious of the new alphas. When Klinger and Goose return from a hunting trip in which Goose failed to catch any game but Klinger catches an entire buck on his own plus two rabbits, that seals the deal. Tyler supposes he can understand their reasoning. If an omega can actually surpass an alpha, and the alpha willingly lets it happen, then clearly the alphas have realized their place here.

At this point, Tyler would kind of prefer for it to be more of an everyone’s-getting-along-and-everyone’s-on-equal-footing thing, but in a way, that’s kind of what this is anyways. So it’s all good.

So naturally, just when it seems like everything is going perfectly, there has to be a fucking life-threatening event that forces everyone’s hands.

It’s the kids who find them while on a salvage run. They’d skipped out on sparring lessons in favor of going off on whatever adventure they’d been planning by the foothills, so Tyler’d been left without his usual partners and instead got to be Jamie’s guinea pig instead. It was something he hadn’t realized he’d been missing, the chance to practice with Jamie, to feel that strength behind the wooden sparring stick, pressing down on him, a reminder of how well defended they are.

In hindsight, it’s unsurprising that it happens while Tyler’s rolling on the ground laughing. The winds shift, and carry with them vehement shouting and angry scents – alpha and omega scents combined.

Tyler leaps to his feet as Jamie drops the stick and snatches his greatsword from the closest bench. A hush settles over the courtyard. Horcoff steps forward and holds out a hand, motioning for the omegas to step back, and they all retreat but do not leave the area, all smelling worried yet massively curious. Tyler can’t blame them. He stays right up with Jamie, while Fiddler and Goose flank them, weapons drawn. The Council ladies approach as well, in line with Horcoff, and Tyler silently thanks the gods for once that Erik had taken ill this morning.

Sure enough, the gates open, and in rush Roussel, Mattias, and Val, swords drawn, accompanied by three men in knights’ armor with blades of their own.

Jamie’s grip on his sword tightens, and Tyler inhales sharply. He’d left his own sword at the other end of the courtyard, and he knows he should step back, but he needs to make sure the kids are okay. He moves to take a step forward, but Jamie removes a hand from his greatsword to extend it across Tyler’s chest.

“You need to stay back,” Jamie says, voice low and dangerous, his eyes never leaving the intruders.

Horcoff appears between Tyler and Goose. “He’s right, Tyler,” he says. “You’re unarmed. Stand back.”

Tyler makes a face, but steps back and allows Horcoff to take his place in their impromptu formation. He’s not sure if it happens on purpose or not, but when Jamie steps forward, he’s joined by the four Council members and Fiddler. Goose and Klinger hang back, arrows knocked, ready to let loose should the need arise. Tyler moves to position himself next to Klinger.

“Can you see if everyone’s okay?” Tyler asks him quietly. “Your eyes see better than mine.”

Klinger squints a little before answering, “They’re fine. No scratches or signs of actual combat. I think it’s just been threats so far.” He hesitates before adding, “We’ve been found.”

“It could’ve been a misunderstanding,” Tyler offers, but judging off Klinger’s look, they both know he’s full of shit. “But yeah, probably that.”

With Jamie and his crew stepping forward, the alphas turn their attention to them instead of the kids. Tyler motions for them to circle around the wall and join them. Roussel makes a face like he badly wants to dispute that, but Mattias tugs on his arm and he reluctantly follows as Val leads them over.

“What’s going on?” Tyler asks as soon as they’re close enough that he won’t be shouting loud enough for everyone to hear.

Roussel is absolutely livid, eyes flashing murderously. “Those bastards tried to growl at us, ordered us to take them to our leader,” he snarls, and Tyler’s blood runs ice-cold.

“Have talismans, purring not work,” Val adds. He looks halfway between angry and scared, and Tyler can’t blame the guy; he’s still young, probably hasn’t developed enough confidence to stand up to alphas like that yet, though he’s certainly worked hard at it. Tyler makes a mental note to work with Val on that next time they spar. He knows they’ll have plenty of time for it, given how often Roussel and Mattias like to pair up.

“They said they’re all Knight-Lieutenants that’ve been decommissioned and branded, but we weren’t able to check,” Mattias offers up. He’s easily still the most level-headed of the three. Looking at the insignias on their armor, though, Tyler can see the confirmation of their rank. Shit. That’s as strong as Fiddler and Goose, though still not at Jamie’s level. He wonders, briefly, if Jamie could take on all three at once.

“Yeah, because they still think we deserve to be treated like shit,” Roussel spits. “I’ll fucking tears their heads off –”

“You’ll fucking stay right here with the rest of us,” Tyler snaps. “Let Jamie and the others handle it.” Inside, though, he knows things have got to change. They can’t go hiding behind Jamie every time an alpha threat approaches. Jamie’s one alpha; Goose and Fiddler make three, but that’s still not enough to defend against a small army of alphas. If three alpha knights could find them here, there are probably more. If almost the entire holdfast becomes incapacitated due to growling, they’re going to be in serious trouble.

Shit. Tyler’s grown so accustomed to Jamie’s refusal to growl that he’d completely forgotten how dangerous a possibility that is.

The alphas reach the others. “Who’s in charge here?” one of the alphas demands. He stares directly at Jamie when he says it.

“I am,” Horcoff says calmly, while Jamie doesn’t budge. He gestures with one arm. “And so are these women here.”

“Are you kidding me?” the same alpha practically yells, again solely to Jamie. “Four omegas and no alphas running this place?”

“He is certainly one of our most esteemed inhabitants of this holdfast,” Horcoff says, while Jamie still remains silent.

“Bullshit,” the alpha spits. “I can smell it, you’ve got some other alphas here. What the fuck are you guys doing, letting omegas talk over you?”

It’s Fiddler who speaks this time. “I’d be careful, if I were you,” he warns. “You’re outnumbered. You might want to consider respecting the man who is so graciously entertaining this intrusion.”

The alpha’s nostrils flare when he notices who’s talking. “Fine,” he snaps. He looks Horcoff straight on. “What is this place, even?”

“It’s a sanctuary,” Horcoff says, “mostly for omegas who have escaped captivity, so that they can thrive here in their freedom.”

“And the alphas?”

“They can take refuge here too, depending on their circumstances.”

“We’re seeking refuge,” the alpha states. His sword is still drawn, as are the other two, though not pointed at them. “We want to take shelter here.”

“And why is that?” Horcoff asks, a slight waver in his voice betraying his calm appearance. Tyler’s honestly surprised he’s kept it up for this long.

“We’ve been branded and decommissioned,” the alpha says. “We need a place to stay.”

“And why should we let you stay here?” Horcoff asks. “You’ve used your alpha voices on our citizens, in what is supposed to be a safe space.”

“Well, no one told us that,” the alpha says with a grimace. He turns back to Jamie. “Seriously, man, what the hell is going on here? I can smell you, I know you’re stronger than any of these guys. Why aren’t you running this place? Heck, there’s already some of you here. With us, we can restore order to this place. Take charge like we were meant to, in our own space, away from the Order, in our own right. That’s freedom for an alpha, not _this_.” He practically growls out the last word, and Tyler feels the power emanating from it. Horcoff and the women of the Council are even closer. They probably feel it even stronger.

And then he hears Jamie speak, so quiet it’s almost like a whisper: “All of you, stand back.”

Fiddler says, “Benn, let me –”

“That goes for you too, Fiddler.”

If they hadn’t all stepped back at that moment, Tyler would’ve thought he’d imagined that little exchange. But no, all five of them retreat. The Council members stand by Goose, and Fiddler retreats to stand protectively in front of Tyler and the kids.

Fiddler looks like he strongly wishes he hadn’t listened to Jamie, and Tyler remembers suddenly that Fiddler still doesn’t know Jamie’s rank, despite the fact that he’s deferred to him at every step. Tyler’s supposed Fiddler treats it as a seniority thing, since Jamie got to the Star first, but he does wonder, sometimes, what would happen if people knew.

“You ready to fire, kid?” Fiddler asks Klinger.

Klinger nods, keeping his eyes focused on the intruders. “I won’t miss,” he says with a quiet sort of confidence, and Tyler’s heart swells because he’s just so good. He knows that Klinger and Goose will shoot the moment Jamie’s in too great a danger, and that they won’t hit him by mistake.

There’s talking ahead, briefly, but Tyler can’t hear any of it this time. The blood’s rushed to his ears, pounding and ringing and his skin prickles all over, lit up with anticipation. The alpha’s still running his mouth, a leering grin on his face, taunting, and Jamie’s a stone before him.

Suddenly, everything changes. One moment, the alpha’s talking, his voice rising until Tyler catches the mention of “good-for-nothing omegas, put them back in their place where they belong” and the next instant, Jamie’s greatsword is swinging and the man barely has time to dodge, the blade catching his non-dominant arm.

Blood spurts, the man howls, and then all three alphas are on Jamie at once.

The next sequence of events happens so fast Tyler barely even sees it. The alphas growl angrily, immobilizing Tyler amidst the flurry of clashing blades. Then Jamie lets out a mighty roar, and suddenly the three alphas are motionless on the ground, blood pooling around their bodies, with Jamie left standing between them, his teeth bared and breathing labored, eyes flashing with intent.

Just as suddenly as the fight ends, Jamie blinks and straightens, and his face returns to its usual, innocent state, his brown eyes big and bright. They find Tyler, and seem to quietly implore something of him, though Tyler has no clue what. He stares incredulously at Jamie – Jamie, who’s just taken down three Knight-Lieutenants at once in the span of a few seconds.

“Oh, shit,” he hears Fiddler say. Behind them, the rest of the omegas are so silent that Tyler bets he could hear a pin drop.

Jamie steps over the bodies towards them, and Tyler shakes himself out of it and meets him halfway – just in time to notice the gash across Jamie’s chest all the way to his shoulder before Jamie stumbles and all but falls into Tyler’s arms.

“Jamie!”

They’re surrounded in an instant. Dana appears on Jamie’s other side, helping Tyler lower him to the ground despite Jamie’s weak protestations. Dimly, Tyler can hear Horcoff barking out orders, and then everyone scatters, movement all around every edge of Tyler’s periphery.

“It’s deep, but it doesn’t look like it’s hit any of his vitals,” Dana says and she observes the cut with swift proficiency. “The only immediate danger he’s in is from blood loss. We’ll need to cover that up and get him to the hospital ward.”

Tyler nearly rips his tunic as he snatches it up and over his head, presses it against the wound as he attempts to cover the whole thing – but gods, is it a long cut. He must have taken a blade practically head-on.

“You idiot, why’d you do that?” Tyler mutters as he places pressure on the wound that causes Jamie to wince in pain.

“Too good an opportunity to pass up,” Jamie gasps out against the pain. “Best angle to take the others. Took the hit then took him out.”

Dana, who’s helping to smooth the material in place, makes a questioning face. Tyler knows exactly what she means.

“Dude, just back off and take your time with it next time,” Tyler says.

“Too big a risk with you guys around,” Jamie hisses. “Bandits, fine, but not Knight-Lieutenants.”

“We need to get him up,” Dana says decisively, though Tyler can see it in her eyes the many questions this exchange has raised. “Can you stand? We’ll help you. Tyler, on one, two –”

On Dana’s count, they heave him up, each draping one of Jamie’s arms over their shoulders, using one free hand each to hold the tunic in place over the wound to keep it covered and pressured. Jamie’s body convulses through the movement, and he cries out through clenched teeth, struggling to contain it.

Tyler freezes, panicking slightly. He can feel Jamie’s entire body tremor against his. “Jamie, come on,” he says. “We need to move. It’ll only hurt for a bit. You can do it."

They try to take another step, but Jamie stiffens and lets out a strangled groan, panting hard.

“Sssh, ssh,” Tyler says, a little frantic. “You’re okay, you’re fine, okay? I’m right here, I’m going to help you, yeah?”

Jamie’s eyes squeeze shut and he leans more heavily into Tyler, his body spasming, red spots darkening the fabric over the wound.

“You’re fine, I promise,” Tyler repeats, and his own heart is racing now, and he needs to calm down, to calm Jamie down, because otherwise this is too much, too scary, and then he won’t be able to help himself _or_ Jamie –

He purrs.

It slips out, the self-soothing mechanism prevailing over Tyler’s sense of reason, but the moment it does, some of the tension leaves Jamie’s body, and after a few moments he’s malleable, movable. Dana’s eyes are as round as saucers, but she helps Tyler lead Jamie through the courtyard, past the throng of muttering omegas, all of whom are staring in shock and maybe fear as Lucia calls for a path to be cleared so that they can get Jamie inside.

Tyler purrs the whole way there, doesn’t stop until they deposit Jamie’s weight down on a small white cot in the hospital ward and Dana rushes off to find a healer.

And then he promptly freezes when he sees the wide-eyed look on Jamie’s face.

“You stopped,” Jamie says.

“I’m so sorry,” says Tyler.

Jamie squirms against the pain as Tyler backs away. Then Tyler remembers he needs to help stop the bleeding, and he returns to put pressure against his now blood-soaked tunic, though Jamie grimaces in pain at the touch.

“Shit, Jamie, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to –”

“Why did you stop?”

“What?”

Tyler doesn’t move, with his hands pressed down on the wound, and he stares at Jamie, who stares back the best he can while pain flashes beneath his eyes.

He purred at Jamie. Jamie, who was in his right mind this time. Jamie, who is completely defenceless against omega purrs now that his talisman is gone. Jamie, who he promised to never take unfair advantage of. And Tyler purred at him. In front of everyone.

“Do you need me to go? I’ll go, I’ll find other people to take care of you, good people who won’t purr at you whenever,” Tyler babbles. His body is still frozen, torn between keeping pressure on the wound because he has to help Jamie and bolting away because he betrayed Jamie and he has to get away from him now before Jamie decides to hate him for the rest of his life.

“Don’t go,” Jamie wheezes. He coughs loudly and hisses again when that sends another wave of pain through his body. “You helped me.”

“I shouldn’t have done it like that, though,” Tyler says. “I –”

But he’s spared from talking further by the arrival of one of the betas living at the Star, a healer woman named Becki. She hustles Tyler out of the way while she inspects and cleans the wound, and then applies a heavily scented salve.

“It’ll numb your senses a little, help reduce the pain, and the other major scent in here’s a relaxant,” Becki says. “We’ll give it ten minutes or so to kick in fully, and then I’ll come back and stitch up as much of the wound as I can.”

She does a few other little checks before deeming Jamie to be in satisfying condition, and then she leaves the two of them alone again.

Jamie’s visibly more relaxed now, his breathing much smoother and his forehead dry and cleared of the sweat that had been accumulating at his brow. Still, Tyler huddles in the far corner, making himself as small as he possibly can.

“Tyler,” Jamie says softly.

“I’m sorry,” Tyler says automatically, fidgeting and wringing his hands together. “I swear, Jamie, I wasn’t thinking. I didn’t mean to.”

Jamie says, “But I liked it.”

Tyler sucks in a breath through his teeth, his heart hammering in his chest and a wave of dizziness rushing through him, because did Jamie just say what he thinks he said?

“What,” he says weakly.

Jamie twists his neck to look at him properly, and Tyler remembers he can’t actually move because of the salve. “I liked what you did,” Jamie insists. “I liked hearing your purr. It was nice. I didn’t want it to stop.”

And that’s – that’s a heck of a lot more praise than Tyler ever thought he could take from Jamie. “Are you serious right now?” he asks.

Jamie rolls his eyes and smiles. “Yeah, Tyler, I’m serious. Now will you please come over here? I can’t move.”

Tyler huffs out a broken laugh and approaches the cot. Jamie’s fingers twitch, so Tyler instinctively grabs his hand and grips it tightly, for lack of anything else to do, any other way to show his gratitude that Jamie doesn’t hate him for what he’s done. When Jamie grips back, Tyler almost wants to cry.

“I fucked up, though,” Tyler says, voice trembling. “The others saw what I did. They know you have no talisman.”

Jamie considers the weight of Tyler’s words for a moment, but he doesn’t seem perturbed. “Okay,” he says finally. “They were going to find out at some point anyways. It’s not a big deal.”

“Yes it is!” Tyler insists. “What if they try to control you, turn _you_ into a slave? Turn the tables?”

“Tyler –”

There’s a knock on the door. Tyler yanks his hand back and whirls around to see Fiddler and Goose in the doorway. Fiddler’s got a box of something in his hands, and he holds it out towards Jamie.

“We have a spare talisman,” Fiddler explains. “We’ve kept it hidden in our quarters. Originally we were saving it for ourselves, in case something were to happen, but you evidently need it more.”

“Then put it back there where it belongs,” Jamie says decisively. “I don’t need nor want it.”

Tyler very carefully maintains a neutral face, though he thinks his insides might combust.

“Are you mad?” Goose asks incredulously. “I know you’re strong, we all saw that today, but think for a minute. We’re outnumbered here. If they decide they don’t like you, then –”

“Then I’ll have earned my fate,” Jamie interjects calmly.

“Maybe not,” Goose argues. “Maybe some omega will play a sick game and try to control you for no good reason. Don’t tell me you _want_ that to happen.”

“Of course not,” Jamie says, “but none of these omegas wanted to be forced into slavery either.” He laughs bitterly. “I’d deserve it, for what I once was to them.”

The words are like a sucker punch to Tyler’s gut. “Jamie,” he says.

“You’ve done a great deal of good for this place,” Fiddler says. “If you were to be taken advantage of, it wouldn’t be fair. We’re only trying to keep the playing field level, as it should be.”

“ _As it should be_ is all of us not having to worry about precisely this kind of thing,” Jamie says firmly. “I don’t expect you to ditch your talismans. If you need them to feel safe, keep them on. That is your choice. But I will choose differently for myself. If you have any respect for me, you will respect my decision.”

All this time, Tyler’s noticed, Jamie has carefully worded his statements in such a way to not actually issue any direct orders to the alphas. None of them are knights anymore, but Tyler thinks that maybe they would still yield to Jamie the moment he pulled rank on them. Part of him wants to see it happen, but he also knows that it would ruin everything Jamie’s been working towards since they arrived here. He doesn’t want to fuck with Jamie’s identity, and yet...

Fiddler and Goose still look like they want to argue, so Tyler blurts out, “You really should listen to what he says, you know.”

They turn their scowls on him instantly. “And what makes you say that?” Goose demands. “I know you two have an understanding, but you’ve exposed his weakness in front of everyone. I don’t think you’re in any position to be making these sorts of claims.”

Tyler recoils a little, because yeah, they have a point, and this fiasco is his whole fault anyways, and he wants Jamie to agree with them, even, but –

Fuck it.

“I’ve already tried to convince him,” Tyler says, carefully not looking at Jamie as he measures his words and prepares to drop the bomb. “What can I say? He’s stubborn, just as much as he was when he was a Knight-Captain. Some things don’t change, I guess. Personally, I’d rather not cross him.”

There are three sharp intakes of breath, just as Tyler expected. He’s sweating; he knows this was either a great idea, or a horrendous one.

Goose’s eyes are huge. “Knight-Captain?” he croaks.

Tyler braces himself to hear Jamie’s denial, but instead Jamie simply says, “Yes.”

“Gods, but that explains it,” Fiddler breathes.

“Why didn’t you say so earlier?” Goose asks.

Tyler does look at Jamie this time, and now he just looks exhausted. “Because I’m not a Knight-Captain anymore,” he sighs. “Like I said, none of this should matter now. I’m done with the Order.”

Fiddler lets out a low whistle. “All right. We’ll leave you to your recovery."

“We won’t tell anyone else, either,” Goose says.

“You can tell whoever you want,” Jamie says, a hint of resignation to his tone. “There’s no point in hiding it. You may as well tell Horcoff when you see him.”

“Yes, ser,” the two men say. They even salute Jamie before they go, and once they’ve disappeared into the hall and the door has closed behind them, Jamie looks downright miserable.

Tyler sits on the edge of the cot. “That was a bad idea, wasn’t it?” he asks quietly.

But Jamie shakes his head. “It might help, actually,” he says. “I’m a former Knight-Captain yielding to a bunch of omegas, without the protection of a talisman. Maybe this will finally land me in Erik’s good graces.” There’s a tease in his tone. Tyler checks his face, and sure enough, he finds a grin.

He can’t help but smile back. “If you thrashing three Knight-Lieutenants in less than five seconds couldn’t accomplish that, I’m not sure anything will.”

“It was more than five seconds.”

“It really wasn’t.”

“I thought children of noble blood learned how to count in their youth.”

Tyler can’t even find an answer for that chirp before the door opens again and Becki has returned.

“How do you feel?” she asks Jamie.

“Good,” he replies.

“Okay, then we can start with the stitches.” Becki turns to Tyler. “You don’t have to stay, you know.”

“I’d like to, if that’s all right,” Tyler says.

Becki shrugs. “As long as you don’t disturb my work, I’ve got no problem,” she says.

So Tyler stays. He watches attentively as Becki stitches up Jamie’s wound – not that he’d ever want to try that himself, eugh, but he kind of feels obligated to watch after him. Jamie’s face is contorted with apparent discomfort the entire time, fists clenched at his sides, but he never makes a single sound. Tyler fights off the urge to hold his hand or purr some more, because he’s not sure he wants to be doing either of those things in front of Becki, for her to spread even more stories.

Fiddler and Goose return with some others to help carefully carry Jamie to his room. Jamie protests the entire time, but Becki sternly orders him against any movement, and Tyler jumps on that as well, not wanting Jamie to immediately reopen his wounds, and so Jamie relents.

It’s a little disappointing, that Tyler has to actually sleep in the other cot for once, but he knows it’s for a good cause. Otherwise, he’d be running off the walls protesting, but he knows better. He’s not that much of a dumbass.

Jamie ends up confined to bed rest for the next few days to give the wound time to close with the help of the stitches. Because of that, Tyler ends up running the sparring lessons with Horcoff in the mornings and going on salvage in the afternoons with the kids instead of Jamie, which is fine except that he really misses Jamie’s expertise.

Still, everything goes smoothly, largely in part because Horcoff stops by their room twice a day to check in with Jamie and get his opinion on everything. The roof repairs are completed on the second day of Jamie’s mandated bed rest, and considerable progress is made in bolstering the fort’s defenses.

Jamie’s constantly asking for updates on that project, partially because he conceived it but mostly because he’s been awfully concerned ever since those three alphas stumbled across the place. Tyler can’t blame him; they weren’t able to get any real information as to whether or not those alphas were actually deserters, since no tattoos were found on the bodies. It’s highly possible there are more alphas where they came from, and if that’s the case, it’s only a matter of time before they’re found out for real.

“I should have just incapacitated them,” Jamie mutters darkly, propped up on pillows thanks to some sick manoeuvring skills on Tyler’s part. “Then we could have at least had an interrogation.”

“Too dangerous,” Tyler reminds him for the hundredth time. “Three of them, and only three of you here able to stand up to them.” They’ve all acknowledged the danger of keeping alphas prisoner here, especially if apart from Jamie there’s only Fiddler and Goose who’d be able to stand in a room with them.

“One of them, then,” Jamie amends. Tyler knows how this goes.

“Still a danger. We can’t afford to always have one of our few alphas on guard duty, especially not when you’re our most experienced fighters and hunters. Plus, he’d have been a waste of resources.”

Jamie grimaces, and Tyler runs a hand through Jamie’s hair. He’s been letting it grow, and it’s falling over his face more and more often these days. Tyler pushes it back for him, playing with the hair between his fingers as he does. Jamie sighs with it, but he still smells frustrated.

“You’ll be up and about again soon,” Tyler tells him reassuringly. It’s been driving Jamie crazy, not being able to even move his arms without aggravating the wound, not to mention that his legs are perfectly functional and yet he’s banned from walking. Tyler knows what it feels like, being cooped up and unable to do anything, unable to contribute. It’s not fun, especially when you’re locked in a dungeon. At least Jamie’s got the freedom thing going for him, kind of.

“I hate this,” Jamie says miserably.

Something in Tyler’s chest clenches up. “I know,” he agrees sadly. He also knows that being out all day makes it worse for Jamie, because then he’s left alone with only the company of the ugly thoughts in his head. Not fun.

But Tyler’s here now, so he can relieve some of that, at least. “The wound’s healing well, though,” he offers. Becki had stopped by earlier to change the bandages and apply more of that scented healing salve, and apparently she’d marveled at Jamie’s healing abilities. “You have a great body, I’ve heard.”

Jamie makes a face at him. “Only heard? Pretty sure you’ve seen it for yourself, too.”

Tyler sticks out his tongue. “I guess it’s better now that you’ve got tattoos and a battle scar.”

Jamie rolls his eyes. Tyler fights off the urge to kiss him.

“There’s, uh, rumors going around, by the way,” Tyler says, latching onto a different train of thought, mostly cause this is actually something Jamie would want to hear, and Tyler shouldn’t distract himself with thoughts of Jamie’s body right now.

Jamie quirks an eyebrow. “Yeah? What kind of rumors?”

“Kind of justifying everything we’ve done, actually,” Tyler explains. “Apparently, more establishments of the Order are falling due to omega rebellions. I think they’re finally getting the chain reaction they’d been hoping for.”

Something intense steals across Jamie’s face, and his scent goes unreadable. “Before meeting you, I honestly never would have thought it possible,” he says honestly. “The scales are tipped too far in one direction, I never thought omegas would stand a chance.”

Tyler shrugs and sits down at the edge of the cot, still fiddling with Jamie’s hair. “Me neither,” he admits. “Not until I met Bradley. He –” Tyler breaks off suddenly, flashes of dark corners and chains and bars and blood pulsing through his mind. He shakes himself over and pulls his hand away. “Anyways,” he continues, stubbornly holding on to his original train of thought, “it sounds like a rallying cry. Groups banding together to put an end to omega slavery. And not just omegas, either. Apparently there are betas _and_ _alphas_ in on it, too, turning against the Knights of the Order.”

Jamie tilts his head questioningly. “Like, an actual organization? An alliance?”

Tyler nods. “That’s what we’re hearing.” _And it’s all thanks to you_ , he doesn’t say just yet. After all, it was Jamie’s idea to send betas on recon missions down the mountain to the village in the foothills, to snoop around for news. It’s thanks to him and all his careful thinking that they’ve been able to pull it off so well.

Jamie purses his lips, calculating. “It’s a little too early to test the validity of these reports, I think,” he says finally. “But once we hear more, we can try to make contact with the organization and see if we can ally ourselves with them.”

Tyler nods. “Yeah, there’s still lots to consider, but I think Horcoff is thinking of the same plan. The Council will probably spend the next few weeks debating it.” He lets out a dry laugh. “Erik probably wants to live a life of recluse and quiet and stay the fuck out of whatever happens to the rest of the world.”

Jamie chuckles. “But if the rumors hold true, the aid we can get from a proper organization would be tremendous,” he notes. “Erik’s probably the only one who won’t see it that way. He’ll be outnumbered.” His eyes light up suddenly. “They’ll probably have a lot of research results to pool together. That could give us a massive edge over individual establishments.”

“That’s assuming the Order doesn’t also band together to shut this down,” Tyler mutters darkly. “You know they would.”

“Yeah,” Jamie agrees, his expression gone somber. “Yeah, they definitely would. Still, any potential leads should be taken advantage as swiftly as possible, while they still hold.”

“I know,” Tyler says. He looks at his feet, swaying gently off the edge of the bed. “I wonder how many alphas actually support this kind of cause.”

“In the grand scheme of things, probably not many,” Jamie says, his eyes downcast. “They’ll see the rebellions as having power taken away from them, when really it’s just bringing everyone else to their level.”

“They think we’re good for nothing,” Tyler adds. “They don’t think omegas are capable of anything other than fucking manual labor.”

“You’re proving them wrong just by living here,” Jamie says seriously. “And you’ll keep proving them wrong as long as you’re here, and longer. We all will.”

There’s something about the genuine conviction in Jamie’s voice that just gets to Tyler, strikes him deep in a way that no one’s words ever have before. He really can’t do anything else but bend over and kiss Jamie full on the mouth, because there’s no other way he knows to tell or show Jamie what this means.

Jamie opens up easily under him as always, Tyler carefully propped over him so as to not put any weight on Jamie’s wound, but it’s still the closest their bodies have been since the injury. Tyler’s been sleeping in the other cot at night so that he doesn’t accidentally knock against the wound, but it’s still nothing like the feeling of having his body so close to Jamie’s like this.

Tyler slowly, painstakingly twists himself so that he’s straddling Jamie’s hips, lowers his body and rolls his hips against Jamie’s. Jamie gasps and moans into his mouth, a shudder running through his body, and Tyler’s insides light up.

But then Jamie whispers, “Wait,” and Tyler immediately pulls back, breaks the kiss and sits back on his heels, still carefully not touching Jamie.

“I’m sorry,” Tyler says instantly.

“No, not that,” says Jamie. “It’s just...I can’t do anything for you.”

Oh. Tyler almost wants to laugh in his face. “What, you think I can’t take care of myself?” he asks with a grin. It’s not like Jamie hasn’t watched him before, either. They’ve gotten each other off with their hands and their mouths plenty of times now (Jamie had been hesitant to use his mouth on Tyler at first, but damn if Tyler hadn’t fucking loved it, so Jamie does it more often now), and they’ve rubbed off on each other as well, which doesn’t require much work from the other. So, Tyler’s got loads of options, even with Jamie pretty much incapacitated beneath him.

It’s a nice thought, that they’ve done a lot together now. But despite that, they haven’t done everything Tyler would admittedly like to do with Jamie. Thing is, Jamie doesn’t ask for more, and he still doesn’t initiate anything. Tyler thought they were long past being shy with each other at this point. Besides, he knows that Jamie goes into rut once a year, and that he’s always taken care of it at a brothel where he can find some beta to fuck, and he knows that Jamie remembers Tyler’s half-joking-but-mostly-serious request to fuck or be fucked. So what gives?

But Jamie looks tormented and miserable behind his blown pupils, despite the hardness of his cock tenting in his breeches, and Tyler honestly has no idea what to make of this.

“Jamie? What’s wrong? Do you not want?”

Jamie breathes out through his nose, not looking directly at Tyler. “I want,” he says quietly. “That’s the problem.”

Tyler frowns. “How is that a problem? If you want, I’ll give it to you, you know that. You don’t owe me back. I know you’re injured right now. Or if it really bothers you that much, you can just pay me back once you’re better.”

But Jamie shakes his head. “No, I mean,” he says, and cuts himself off, bites his lip. “I want too much.”

Tyler blinks, stares as Jamie continues, “It’s not fair to you, not after everything you’ve been through. Doesn’t matter how much I want you.”

Tyler’s gut tells him he knows why Jamie’s talking like this, but he doesn’t like it any better. “But I want you too,” he says instead. “And I like that you want me. I definitely wouldn’t mind if you wanted me more.”

“But I already do,” Jamie insists. The confusion must show on Tyler’s face, for he adds, “Want you more. For so long now.”

Maybe Jamie sees it as a problem, but Tyler certainly doesn’t. He still doesn’t get what Jamie’s getting at either, but maybe he can sleuth it out.

“Oh yeah?” Tyler asks. “How long now?”

Jamie squeezes his eyes shut as if in pain. “Since I first met you,” he says, and Tyler gasps as his entire world turns a little on its axis.

“That long?” he asks weakly. “Seriously?”

Jamie nods, and Tyler sucks in a long breath between his teeth. If what Jamie’s saying is true... All those times, all those opportunities Jamie had to take what he wanted from Tyler, and yet he restrained himself every time. When he’d gone into rut; when he’d call Tyler to his office; when he’d visit Tyler while he was in confinement – there’d been so many instances, so many chances for Jamie’s veneer of control to break, for him to say screw restraint and fuck Tyler instead, and silence him afterwards, and no one would have had to know. All those times, and yet Jamie never bent, and Tyler never smelled it on him.

Back then, if Tyler had known for sure that Jamie wanted him, things would have turned out so differently. He would never have entertained the Knight-Captain’s friendly questions or commentary, would never have given him a single instance to wonder if maybe Tyler could grow to like him.

All those times, and yet here Jamie is even now, with the full knowledge that he _can_ take whatever he wants, that he’s the first alpha that Tyler would ever willingly let fuck him, and he still won’t do it.

“Jamie,” Tyler starts, then sighs. He knows what’s holding Jamie back now, is the thing. Jamie’s tried so hard to refrain from exerting any control over Tyler at all, for fear of what it would mean. After all, there’s only one reason an alpha and an omega would fuck, right? Jamie probably thinks that, if he were to fuck Tyler, he’d be no better than any other alpha.

Ugh, Tyler hates this system with the passion of a thousand burning suns.

“Look,” he tries again. “We’re not like them. It’s fine.” Still, Jamie squirms beneath him. “What do you want?” Jamie winces and squeezes his eyes shut once more, shaking his head.

Now Tyler’s getting frustrated. If Jamie doesn’t talk, they’re going to be stuck in some weird stupid limbo of not speaking properly to each other and then _that_ will be the cause of a fucked up dynamic, not because there’s an alpha fucking an omega.

“Jamie,” he says sharply, “tell me what you want.”

Jamie inhales sharply, tilts his head away and speaks, so soft Tyler’s not ready for it, and can barely catch the tail end: “...fuck me.”

“What? I couldn’t hear you.”

“Iwantyoutofuckme,” Jamie blurts, face reddening to an extreme degree, and _oh, shit_ , Tyler’s had this all wrong.

He freezes above Jamie for a moment, letting the truth of the words sink in. Jamie doesn’t want to fuck Tyler. He wants Tyler to fuck _him_. It’s...

Tyler’s never, in his entire life so far, heard of an alpha that wanted to be fucked. They always want to do the fucking themselves. That’s their way of exerting force, control, dominance –

And Jamie wants to give that up.

To an omega.

To _Tyler_.

Tyler doesn’t know if he can be trusted with this. But if Jamie really wants... Could he even bring himself to deny Jamie? His dick has certainly gotten with the program – it hasn’t flagged in his breeches and even gave an eager twitch when he’d heard Jamie’s words – but the implications of what Tyler could do to Jamie are too vast for his mind to really wrap around. The power he could have, it’s – he’s always craved that kind of a chance, and yet now he’s not sure if he could do right with it.

“Are you sure?” he manages to ask.

Tyler’s never seen Jamie’s face this red, blush spread all the way to the tips of his ears. He didn’t think it was humanly possible to resemble a tomato this closely. But Jamie nods, still keeping his eyes shut like he can’t bear to see Tyler’s reaction, like the admission is killing him.

But Tyler can’t have that, not for something this important, so he frames Jamie’s face in his hands and says, “Hey, no, look at me, come on.”

Slowly, Jamie’s eyelids flutter open, and their eyes meet. Jamie’s are wide with a silent plea, and Tyler’s seen this look all too recently, when Jamie had defeated the three alphas and turned to Tyler once he’d finished. Tyler hadn’t known what Jamie meant with that gaze, at the time. Now, he thinks he’s starting to get it.

“I just, I’ll do it, but I need to be sure,” Tyler says. “You really want –?”

“I think about it,” Jamie admits, shifting nervously, eyes darting from side to side until Tyler exudes a gentle pressure on his jaw, causing them to snap back to meet Tyler’s once more. “A lot. Whenever you’re on top of me. But I’ve never – I’ve never tried it before, but I still – I want to try, with you.”

And okay, Tyler knew that Jamie liked it when Tyler was on top, but he never thought it would extend as far as fucking. It’s a little unnerving, and yet – Jamie’s always so powerful and in charge. This is a side of him that only Tyler is getting to see, a secret dimension to his character that no one else would ever think plausible. There’s a certain thrill in that, of being the one to crack Jamie open, see the softer parts of him that he keeps hidden every single day. Tyler wants to let that part loose, let it live, let them both revel in it. He wants, he wants, he wants. Yeah.

Jamie still looks like he’s going to die from anxiety, though, so Tyler kisses him swiftly, smiles and says, “Well, you’re in luck. I nicked some oil from the kitchens a while back, and I haven’t heard anything so clearly they aren’t missing it.”

Jamie lets out a surprised peal of laughter, coughing slightly when the movement reaches the wound. But he’s smiling again, so Tyler’s done his job.

He lifts himself off the cot to fetch the little bottle of oil from his small pile of clothes. Resolving to be even more ridiculous, he waves it with a little flourish and a cry of, “Tada!”

Jamie rolls his eyes, as expected. “You are the most embarrassing little shit I’ve ever met,” he groans, and Tyler positively beams. “Why do you even.”

“I told you I was interested in fucking ages ago,” Tyler says with a shrug, returning to the cot and placing the bottle on the night stand. “Either way. Did you really think I would say no?”

“Not really, but – ” Jamie bites his lip. “You know how it is.”

Tyler does know, is the thing, probably even more than Jamie realizes. And he knows how hard it probably was for Jamie to say something in the first place, especially given the nagging Tyler had to resort to to drag it out of him.

Although...

He considers their exchange thoughtfully, and files it away for later. If his hunch is right, they’re gonna have a whole new world of fun over the course of their next encounters.

But maybe now’s not the right time. Not when Tyler’s already about to give Jamie something brand new.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay lying down like this?” Tyler asks, because that, at least, is important, that Jamie doesn’t aggravate his wound while it heals. “Can you bend and lift your legs?”

By way of answer, Jamie does, demonstrating a good deal of movement and flexibility. Nice.

Tyler gets to work on relieving Jamie from his clothing, pulling the breeches down past his knees and then off, tossing them into a corner to deal with later. Jamie’s cock bobs up against his belly, half-hard but not quite there yet, having no doubt flagged a little during their serious conversation. Tyler knows he has to make this good for Jamie, especially if he’s never tried this before.

Tyler’s been on both the giving and receiving ends himself, all those times in dark corners with other omegas, with purely rebellious motivations guiding their actions, and the added excitement of testing the boundaries and how long they can drag it out without getting caught. (And other times too, but those are long gone now.) This time is completely different from all of them, he knows. This time, they have all the time in the world, and all in the name of making Jamie feel good. He’s not worried about himself; he already knows he’ll love this. He just hopes he doesn’t go on too much of a power trip. If Jamie could restrain himself in front of Tyler, Tyler can do the same in front of Jamie.

Hmm. Maybe it is the right time after all.

He goes for it as soon as he’s dabbed some oil into his palm and rubbed it over his fingers. “Spread your legs,” he commands, not forcefully, just testing the waters, and Jamie does easily. Jamie’s breath hitches when Tyler gets a hand around Jamie’s length, and he strokes gently up and down the shaft.

Tyler slowly grazes the fingers of his free hand past Jamie’s balls, tenderly circling around his hole. He glances up to see Jamie staring hard at the ceiling, throat working hard as he swallows, a bead of sweat glistening down his cheek. Tyler can smell his arousal, thick in the air, but laced with nerves, and Tyler can’t have that.

“Relax,” he says. “Deep breaths.”

Jamie breathes in, and the moment he releases it, Tyler slowly guides his first finger in. Jamie tightens around him instantly, and his thighs tremble with the effort of not closing in, squeezing against Tyler.

“You’re fine,” Tyler says placatingly, bending down to lap at the head of Jamie’s cock, which earns him a groan and a full-body shudder. That’s good. This is good.

He works Jamie open painstakingly slow; it’d do no good to rush this, and he needs to make sure Jamie feels good. When he adds a second finger, he scissors them gently, still attending to Jamie’s cock until it’s leaking steadily over Tyler’s hand and Jamie’s letting out breathy little whines between his teeth.

“You good?” Tyler asks, checking in.

“Please,” is Jamie’s response. “I’m gonna...”

Tyler takes that as his cue to ease off. He slowly pulls his fingers out (when did he add a third? He must’ve been too mesmerized by Jamie’s reactions to even realize it) and quickly shimmies out of his own breeches. He slicks his own cock, hard and heavy with need, with some oil and moves to position himself between Jamie’s legs once more.

He lines himself up, lets the head of his dick brush up against Jamie’s hole, and pauses for a moment to take in the scents surrounding them. There’s still a hint of nervousness, but the lust has taken over. It sends chills down Tyler’s spine and flashes of curling heat low in his belly.

“Good?” he asks, giving Jamie one last chance to back out.

“Please,” Jamie says, so Tyler does.

He pushes in slowly, so slowly, his brain screaming at the combination of heat and tight and he has to be careful, he has to make sure he doesn’t hurt Jamie, but gods, it’s perfect and good and unlike anything he ever expected this to be with Jamie and yet he can’t imagine wanting to do anything else.

He drinks in the sounds and scents Jamie releases as he settles deep inside of him, musical and sweet like honey. Jamie’s mouth is open and his eyes stare straight into Tyler’s, big and black and holding something akin to wonder within their depths. Jamie is beautiful like this.

When Tyler bottoms out, he gasps. There’s so much surrounding him, from the slick warmth of contracting muscles inside Jamie to the thick smells in the air filling his lungs with every breath he takes. It’s just – it’s so much, all around him, all for him to take, all that Jamie’s giving him. Tyler can’t even begin to describe how it feels, how overwhelmed he is by it all.

“Yeah?” he asks, because every fibre of his being is screaming _move_ and _don’t hurt him_ all at once and he’s going to combust from the inside starting with his dick first if Jamie doesn’t let him soon.

“Please,” Jamie says again, like that’s all he can do, like he’s just been reduced to one begging word because of what Tyler’s done to him, and that’s a heck of a lot more than Tyler can take.

So he moves, his snapping back and forth into Jamie, hands gripping Jamie’s hips as tight as he can to control the angle and speed. Jamie moans beneath him and it just fuels Tyler on, he loves it so much, wants to mess Jamie up completely in the best way possible.

He can feel his climax building, building, building faster than he can keep up with, and holy shit he never imagined it could be this good, and he knows he needs to make sure it’s good for Jamie, but Jamie begged him to take, and Tyler’s brain is already short-circuiting and he makes a mental promise to take care of Jamie as soon as he’s done, but Jamie said he could take and Tyler wants, needs to take, everything he can, faster, closer, _there_ , _now_ –

Tyler comes with a shout, hips pumping erratically before eventually shuddering to a halt. He hovers above Jamie for a moment, arms shaking with the effort of holding himself up, as he tries to steady his breathing and blink the spots out of his eyes. His world buzzes all around him, faint but present all at once as he slowly comes down from his high.

It takes a minute before he finally remembers that Jamie hasn’t finished yet. He takes stock of the sight below him, and that’s enough to take his breath away all over again. Jamie’s hands are fisted tightly in the sheets, white to the knuckles, while his entire body trembles with the effort of keeping still, of waiting. Waiting because Tyler’s the one in charge here. Shit.

Still buried inside him, Tyler takes Jamie’s cock in hand, strokes, and is rewarded with a long groan. He quickens the pace until Jamie’s body is shuddering violently beneath him, and Jamie starts begging.

“Please, oh, Tyler, Tyler, _please_ –”

“I’ve got you,” Tyler says, and Jamie comes, spurting hot and sticky all over Tyler’s hand, some of it spattering on his chest and dropping onto Jamie’s as well. Jamie’s muscles clench and unclench all around him, and shit, Tyler’s so oversensitive and it’s too much and he almost feels like he could get hard and come again, fuck, but also his entire brain is short-circuiting at the sight of Jamie’s mouth parted in a breathless gasp, eyes pinched shut and cheeks pink.

Tyler slowly eases himself out, staring when he sees evidence of his release leaking out of Jamie’s hole, mouth agape. Part of him can’t believe he’s helped make this mess, he’s made this mess of Jamie, Jamie the alpha who let Tyler the omega fuck him.

But it’s happened, and the proof is here, clear as day, and yet it all seems so surreal.

“You good?” Tyler asks, for lack of anything better to say.

Jamie’s lashes flutter and his eyes open, unfocused and hazy for a moment until they lock on Tyler and brighten instantly. “Yeah, just –”

He reaches for Tyler, and Tyler would give him anything, at this point; he leans over and meets Jamie most of the way, kisses him as thoroughly as he knows how, as tenderly as he’s capable of.

After a few minutes in which neither of them makes any effort to stop, hands stroking through hair and across shoulders, Jamie murmurs into Tyler’s mouth, “Should we clean up, maybe?”

“Probably,” Tyler agrees, before nipping at Jamie’s full lower lip. “Later,” he adds, and keeps kissing.

His body’s liquid warm and buzzing, and he thinks he could literally glow with happiness, if but for one thing...

“Hey,” Jamie says suddenly, twisting a bit to break the kiss. “Could you...” he trails off, cheeks reddening again.

And hey, if it’s gonna be anything like the last time Jamie got like this, Tyler is so on board. “Yeah? What can I do for you?”

“Purr for me?”

Tyler’s heart stops.

Jamie falters. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” he says hastily. “I just thought...”

Tyler forgets how to form words, how to even think them in the first place. “You,” he begins, then stops and starts over. “I don’t have to. I don’t need it.”

“Oh,” Jamie says, face falling slightly, and Tyler immediately back tracks.

“Wait,” he stammers, “did you –? Actually?”

Jamie nods slowly, smelling uncertain, like he’s unsure if he’s giving the correct answer or not.

But Tyler doesn’t want to take advantage, has always tried to do right by Jamie, and yet the craziest part of all of this, of this _thing_ between them, is that Jamie actually seems to _want_ Tyler to take advantage, wants Tyler to do these things to him, and it’s nothing like Tyler ever thought he would see in his entire life.

“Okay,” Tyler says, “I can try,” and Jamie’s face brightens with the light of a hundred suns, or some sappy shit like that, because Tyler can’t bear to refuse him now. He starts off slow and soft, a barely-there whisper of a purr, nuzzling the crook of Jamie’s neck as he does. The vibrations build gradually, until he’s purring steadily and Jamie’s sighing contentedly.

Tyler twists and positions himself lying sideways on the cot, curled next to Jamie but careful not to disturb his torso, fitting his head against Jamie’s good shoulder as he continues to purr. Jamie’s neck is tilted so that he can look at Tyler, and Tyler’s purr almost stutters in his throat, in his heart even, maybe, when he sees the stars in Jamie’s eyes, the way Jamie looks so wholeheartedly _happy_ to be like this right now, like this is exactly what he wants, exactly how he wants to feel.

The strong spices of their lust have thinned out, replaced by something soft and sweet and soothing, and _this_. This is exactly the kind of peace Tyler’s always wished he could have, never knew he could. It was always an unattainable dream, a tantalizing whisper when he’d purr to himself alone at night, taunts of things he’d been trained to think he could never deserve.

Maybe, he thinks as he drifts, maybe he’d been wrong about a lot of things.

They stay that way for a long time.

~o~

It seriously is the happiest time of Tyler’s life. He gets to fuck Jamie and purr for him on the regular, and it’s _good_. Jamie’s always responsive and content during their times together, and that just fuels Tyler on, acts as solid proof that what they’re doing is okay.

Outside the bedroom, Tyler tries to keep things a little more subtle, but that’s never really been his forte. He just can’t stop himself from touching Jamie _all the time_ : knocking their shoulders together when checking for his opinion, hip-checking him when he spaces out, pushing him down the hall with a guiding hand on his back, mussing up his terrible hair (seriously, why is he growing that stupid mane?) when he wants to be an ass. On rare occasions, he reaches for Jamie’s arm or even his hand, but most of the time he can show enough self-restraint to prevent that from becoming a thing.

It’s a blessing and a curse, really, because while Tyler’s fairly certain it’s this proximity that has allowed most of the other omegas to grow so friendly towards Jamie, it’s also impossible to tell who knows the explicit nature of their relationship and who simply passes it off as Tyler having no perception of personal boundaries.

Tyler’s the same with Val and the rest of the kids – partly because he likes to invade people’s personal space in general, but also because it ensures Jamie isn’t the sole recipient of his antics, something he knows Jamie appreciates. Bless that idiot for not wanting to attract so much attention to himself, despite the fact that he’s kind of screwed in this environment no matter what.

Still, life at the Star is great. The initial fears of Jamie have long subsided, even despite the disappointing but admittedly expected spike of it once word got out that Jamie was a former Knight-Captain; the Star’s defenses have been bolstered and now a vast majority of the omegas there are actually competent fighters, on top of there being a skilled set of hunters led by Goose and Klinger to bring back fresh meat any day; Tyler has friends, a lover, and a safe space in which he can finally be himself again. He’s free.

If there’s one thing Tyler’s learned since coming to the Star, it’s that irony is a bitch. So, it would of course fall that the Star comes under attack the very day after Roussel jokingly complains that he wishes he had real enemies to fight. Honestly, Tyler should have the guy gagged sometimes.

Klinger spots them while out hunting with Goose, notices smoke from an unknown camp and climbs a tree to scout them out, and rushes back to the barracks to tell the others.

Tyler’s there with Jamie and Horcoff when it happens, so he witnesses firsthand Klinger bursting through the doors, golden hair disheveled and bright blue eyes wild, Goose panting at his heels.

“There’s a camp of alphas nearby,” Klinger gasps out when he reaches them, grasping the table with both hands to keep himself upright. “They’re headed this way.”

A chill runs down Tyler’s spine at those words, and Horcoff’s face twists, but Jamie’s eyes just narrow as he says, “How many?”

“Can’t be more than a dozen, but I’m not sure,” Klinger answers. “I’m not sure if I counted all of them. It was hard to make out individual scents from so far away, and some of them were in their tents.”

“How far?”

 “Probably an hour at most, though they didn’t appear to be deserting their camp just yet.”

Jamie nods, apparently satisfied, though his expression is unreadable. “Did they spot you? Was there anything at all that could have alerted them to your presence? How were the winds?”

They both shake their heads at that. “Winds favored us,” Goose says. “We kept enough distance that they wouldn’t have noticed us.”

The corners of Jamie’s mouth twitch upwards, in a sort of grim smile. “Good,” he says. “We’ve got the best-case scenario here.” He glances over at Horcoff. “I doubt we’ll have to make use of our new defenses at all, at this point.”

Tyler realizes what Jamie’s getting at the same moment Horcoff does; he can see it when his expression clears. “You want to ambush them,” Horcoff states, almost in wonder.

Jamie nods curtly. “My suggestion would be to assemble a small force to go after them before they can get here. We can have Goose and Klinger provide backup from afar, and if things go awry, they should have time to get back here and issue a warning so that the rest of our able-bodied fighters prepare to defend the fort.”

“I admit I’ve never had to engage in such a strategy before,” Horcoff says. “I think we can defer to you on this one.”

Jamie speaks again like he’d been expecting as much. “I’ll leave Fiddler here with you, and the two of you can take command of the Star’s defense. I’ll lead the strike force to the alpha camp.” He looks towards Goose and Klinger. “You know what to do,” he says, and Klinger nods while Goose actually salutes him. A shadow of a grimace flickers across Jamie’s face, but it disappears as easily as it comes. “Go, prepare yourselves. We’ll meet you at the gates.”

As soon as they leave, Tyler says, “So, obviously I’m coming with you, but I’d like to make a case for the rest of the kids, too.”

Jamie rolls his eyes. “Of course they’re coming, you knew that,” he replies, and Tyler grins.

Horcoff nods like he was expecting that as well. “Might I suggest you take Lucia and Julie as well? I wouldn’t trust bringing Erik along, and Dana’s skills are probably better put to use here, but you could benefit from bringing some of the Council with you.”

Jamie barely takes the time to consider the proposal before he says, “Done.” Tyler suspects it’s because Jamie was already counting on taking them.

“That makes you seven, nine if you consider your backup,” Horcoff says, counting off his fingers. “Will that be enough for a dozen alphas?”

Here, Jamie hesitates for the first time. Finally he says, “It’s a delicate situation. There are twelve of them at most. Which is more important: the numbers advantage or the element of surprise?”

“Surprise,” Tyler blurts. Horcoff turns his mismatched eyes to him, but Tyler knows what Jamie’s planning, and he knows it makes sense. “Numbers mean nothing when the majority of us can be incapacitated by a strong enough alpha. The more we catch off guard, the less we have to deal with after the initial strike, and the better our chances.” Especially since Jamie can take on several alphas at once.

“That’s true,” Horcoff concedes. He shakes his head suddenly, chuckling to himself. “This is either going to turn out to be a very foolish move, or a brilliant one.”

Jamie shrugs. “It’s the best chance we’ve got.”

“I know,” Horcoff says seriously. “And a bloody good one. We’re counting on you. Now go get your crew.”

Jamie bows his head once and strides out of the room; Tyler follows right on his heels.

“Best chance, huh?” he asks as they move briskly down the corridor.

Jamie answers, though his gaze remains dead focused straight ahead. “If we wait for them to come to us, they might scout this place out, leave, and return with more. We’d have to give chase, and there’s more risk there. If we strike now before they even see what we’ve really got, we buy ourselves a heck of a lot more time than if we don’t.”

And yeah, Tyler sees his reasoning, and he’s filled with a swell of pride that Jamie is always the first to think of everything. It makes perfect sense: a camp of alphas like that is so clearly hostile, there’s no way they’re not there to find and attack the Star – maybe not with a force that small, just to be safe, but they must certainly have reinforcements, wherever they’re from, that they could call upon once the location of the Star is confirmed. The chances that they’re just passing through the area are just too small. There’s too much risk of them finding the Star either on accident or purpose. Jamie’s right about not wanting to chase after them, too. Hunting down a small group of alphas wouldn’t be easy, and they’d be caught flat-footed if they waited. Catching up would be nearly impossible. At least now, the Star will be prepared for anything that might happen.

It doesn’t take long for the call to go out, and for Jamie’s small force to assemble at the gates. Everyone listens attentively as Horcoff spreads a map against the stone wall and explains the best possible routes for them to take to ambush the intruders. Once that’s all done, Jamie motions for them to follow him, and Horcoff tips his head in good luck as they depart.

They follow Jamie in silence. Tyler’s itching to say something, but he knows that any noise could give away their cover, and the stakes are too high to risk it. Instead, he follows right at Jamie’s heels, constantly keeping his head on a swivel, ostensibly to be sure everyone’s sticking close together but also to check their faces for nerves. Val seems a bit on edge, Roussel’s jaw is set in determination, and Mattias’ expression is carefully neutral. So, nothing out of the ordinary there.

When they reach a predetermined section of their route, Jamie stops and signals with his hands. Goose and Klinger nod once and split off in different directions, footsteps as light as they can manage. Klinger’s so good at it that Tyler can’t even hear the dirt shift beneath his feet.

Jamie turns to the rest of them, and speaks in a low voice. “We’re approaching their camp now. Once we’re in position, I’ll give the archers the signal to shoot. Once they’re sufficiently distracted, I’ll give the signal to advance. Do not move an inch until then, got it?”

Tyler swallows and nods along with the rest of them, hands twitching at the hilt of his sword, still sheathed against his side.

“Draw your weapons now,” Jamie says. “Follow me, and be quiet.”

It kind of goes without saying, but they obey easily, following as Jamie picks the best route that will result in minimal disturbances. He stops them a few times, just to change direction and zigzag around a bundle of twigs on the ground.

It feels like ages before they reach the camp. When they do, Jamie assigns them all positions around the perimeter, hidden away behind trees or bushes. He positions himself to have just the right line of sight to watch the camp without being spotted himself, and motions to a spot where Tyler can do the same.

The intruders have a decent setup, several tents with a nice fire with some sort of fish currently roasting. (Tyler’s silently relieved that the meat smells so strongly, because that’s no doubt helping to mask their scent.) Some of the alphas are wearing armor, while others have seemingly discarded theirs. The insignias on the armor are faint, and Tyler can’t make out the symbols. They talk and laugh amongst themselves, and relief washes over Tyler properly; there’s no way they’ll be heard ahead of time if they’re like this.

Tyler sees Jamie do a quick head count, eyes darting from one alpha to another while his lips silently form the shapes of numbers. Tyler mimics him, and counts up to ten, including one inside a tent; he can see the shadow.

_Ten?_ he mouths at Jamie. Jamie nods, thoughtful, like he’s wondering if maybe there’s more.

There’s no use wondering that much, Tyler realizes. They’re here now. They’re got to get this done.

Jamie peers across the camp, past it, deep into the trees, and apparently finds what’s he’s looking for, because his jaw sets, and something fierce steals over his face. He makes a quick signal with two fingers, then returns his hand to his greatsword.

The arrows come out of the trees from two completely different angles.

The first arrow catches an armored alpha straight in the throat, right above his breastplate, and he drops instantly. The second arrow cuts right through the gap in another’s armor, between his chest and pauldrons.

He cries out, and the alphas are barely jumping up when the second set of arrows fly.

Two different alphas are struck this time, again, both armored. Tyler silently thanks Goose and Klinger for going after those ones first, and for being so good at what they do that they can still pick their spots and pierce the skin.

By now, the alphas have lunged for their weapons and have figured out the general source of the arrows, turning towards them, exposing their backs to the rest of their group. Jamie raises his sword, and that’s it, that’s the signal –

It’s like a switch turns on inside Tyler, and his body just _goes_. Sure enough, they’re all converging on the alpha camp, and everything erupts into chaos.

Jamie gets there first, and slices right through an unarmed alpha’s torso before fucking _charging_ one of the armed ones. After that, it’s a blur, because suddenly Tyler’s in another alpha’s face and swinging his sword like his life depends on it (which it does). An arrow whizzes past him and hits a tree – damn, a miss – but Tyler can’t let himself be distracted now, not when he has a job to do, his most important one yet.

There’s the clang of steel on steel and angry shouting all around him, but Tyler focuses on his opponent. He’s stronger than Tyler is, and it’s all Tyler can do to hold his ground until he can find a way to get momentum back on his side. He can’t wait for Jamie to come save his ass every time. He needs to be able to do this. He has to.

Time loses its meaning as the fighting continues, but when an arrow just grazes the tip of Tyler’s opponent’s ear – there’s just that tiny spark of hesitation, and Tyler pounces on the opportunity. He swings his leg around, tripping the guy up, then plunges his sword into the alpha’s chest.

The moment the body hits the ground, Tyler’s whirling around to find another man to fight. His kids are ganging up on two alphas, while Julie and Lucia are taking on three together, and Jamie’s got two. One of the ladies’ opponents falls, and Tyler makes the split-second decision to join his charges instead.

Before he can re-enter the fray, though, a series of monstrous growls burst from the remaining alphas, and Tyler freezes in his tracks, panic spiking throughout his body. He can’t – they can’t –

The omegas are all rooted in place, bodies shaking to fight it off and hold their ground as the alphas turn on them, and Tyler’s been this helpless before, and the last time it happened there was blood and violence and death and his world turned upside down and he can’t go through that again, not here, not now.

Jamie fells the two alphas he’d been fighting and positively roars, but it’s got a different flavor to it – not a growl. “Pull back!” he shouts as he rushes to help the kids. “Get out of here!”

The kids scramble back as Jamie covers them, and then Jamie moves to provide cover for the women, using his massive body and every single trick at his disposal to keep any from passing him and getting to the omegas. An arrow fires from somewhere in the woods – but just one, must be Goose, with Klinger probably incapacitated now just like the rest of them – and strikes one of the alphas, but it’s not a fatal shot, and Jamie fights on.

One of the remaining alphas breaks free from Jamie’s melee and makes a break for Tyler, growling loud, and Tyler can’t move, his body gone cold and his mind numb. Someone screams his name.

There’s a loud snapping sound in the distance, and suddenly the alpha pitches forward, falling motionless at Tyler’s feet, a crossbow bolt protruding from the back of his head.

Two more similar sounds, and suddenly, in combination with Jamie’s skills, the remaining alphas are all dead.

With the growls gone, it’s like a fog lifts over Tyler’s brain, and he blinks his faculties back online. He sniffs at the air, trying to locate the source of the crossbows, and – it’s an alpha and a beta.

Jamie smells it too, the way his eyes darken. “Julie, Lucia,” he says. “You’re our best runners. Can you get back to Horcoff and the others, let them know what happened? I’ll deal with this, and cover you – your path should be clear.”

The women nod, then whirl around and take off at a sprint through the woods, away from the source of the new scents and back towards the Star.

Jamie glances back at the rest of them, his big brown eyes worried. “Are you all okay?” he asks.

The kids nod, and Tyler can barely find it in himself to tip his head as well, still recovering from the shock of it all.

“What’s going on?” he asks weakly, finally.

Jamie shakes his head. “I don’t know. They’re approaching. But they saved us. I don’t think that was an accident. Stay back, keep your weapons down. I’ll try to talk to them. If anything, I can take them.”

Tyler knows that’s probably true. He doubts any beta would ever be able to stand a chance against Jamie, and what’s one alpha gonna do when Jamie’s in his way?

Sure enough, there are footsteps in the woods, and the outlines of their bodies slowly become visible. The alpha is big, almost as big as Jamie, and the beta isn’t small, but he’s certainly nimbler than the other.

Jamie positions himself on the opposite side of the camp, with the rest of the omegas behind him, at the trees’ edge, and they watch the newcomers enter.

The alpha man steps into the clearing, swinging his crossbow over his shoulder and casually wiping a stray strand of reddish hair from his face. His beta accomplice follows at his side, grinning in a lazy, carefree sort of way, like they haven’t just come through at the last possible second and helped out a group of omegas.

The kids all watch warily as the two men approach, weapons lowered as per Jamie’s lead. Tyler doesn’t know where Goose and Klinger are anymore, but he’s willing to bet they’ve got arrows aimed directly at the two, just in case the situation goes sour.

Tyler resists the urge to rub his nose; the alpha’s scent is oddly familiar. Then he notices the beard, follows it upwards to the man’s face, and he’s the first to translate that into –

“Jordie?!” Tyler squawks.

He barely receives any confirmation from the man himself; his eyes dart over to Jamie the instant he rushes towards him, and then the brothers are hugging each other tightly and laughing.

“Are you kidding me?” Jamie cries.

“If you’d have asked me five minutes ago if I thought I was going to find my freaking baby brother here,” Jordie says as they separate, “I’d have laughed in your face.”

Not wanting to be excluded, and also because he needs to prove he’s still worthy of the reputation he once had, Tyler joins in with arms outstretched, and Jordie gladly wraps him into a hug as well.

“Nice to see you’re alive and kicking, brat,” Jordie says, ruffling Tyler’s hair. Tyler squirms out of his grasp and backs off again.

“Dude,” Tyler says, unable to contain his grin. Glancing over at Jamie, it’s clear that this is some of the happiest Tyler’s ever seen him. “Never thought I’d be seeing your ugly mug again.”

“The feeling’s mutual,” Jordie agrees amiably. He glances over Tyler’s shoulder, where Val, Roussel, and Mattias all hang back with perplexed expressions on their faces. Tyler can understand their uncertainty; their most recent run-ins with alphas have not been fortuitous situations. “Who are your buddies, here?”

Tyler motions for them to step forward; they do, and he gives a brief introduction. Once he does, Jordie waves a hand towards the beta, who waves cheerily.

“Jason Demers, originally from Bram, and...” Jordie looks meaningfully over at Tyler, “...formerly employed by House Seguin.”

Tyler gapes. “You’re kidding.”

Demers flashes a grin that leaves Tyler feeling just the edge of off-kilter; it’s almost like his eyes are unfocused, and maybe the unkempt curls have something to do with it. “And you’re Tyler Seguin. Nice to finally meet you.” He extends a hand, and Tyler, for lack of anything better to do, shakes it. “Your parents don’t send their regards, but I doubt you were expecting them anyways.”

Tyler barely registers letting go of Demers’ hand. “No,” he says faintly. “No, I wasn’t.”

Jamie stares incredulously between the two of them. “You two know each other?” he exclaims.

“I’ve no memory of him at all,” Tyler admits. “He must have taken service after I was disowned.”

“That’s right,” Demers says with a grin. “Two years after you left, actually.”

“And now you’re here,” Tyler says, frowning, “with Jordie. Jamie’s brother. Who just helped an alpha and a bunch of omegas kill off a group of other alphas. What gives?”

Jordie, to Tyler’s dismay, laughs. “This is great!” he exclaims. “It’s good to see freedom hasn’t changed you one bit.”

“What are you going on about?” Tyler whines next, because now he knows something’s up and it can’t be bad because it’s Jordie and Jordie is Jamie’s brother and Jamie trusts him with his life and heck, Tyler has always sort of trusted the guy too, but no one’s telling him anything and he hates when people do that. Ugh.

Jordie calms down enough to talk seriously, at least. “Okay, so I know this is gonna sound weird, but just hear me out, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Tyler says slowly, just to be an ass. “Yeah, that’s not remotely suspicious at all.”

Jordie doesn’t even give him the dignity of a response. “So shit really hit the fan when you and Jamie left and the omega transfer along with Knight-Commander Petr were found dead – speaking of which, brother, while I have my guesses, I would like to hear the truth at some point – and the entire Tower was thrown into turmoil. No one had any clue what to do, how to restore order, and so the function essentially collapsed. There was infighting and rioting and revolt, and to be honest, I didn’t stay to witness the end. I hightailed it outta there and decided to lay low for a while, see what I could find out about what happened through hearsay. Eventually there were rumblings of an alpha-beta-omega alliance, so I fished for information, met with the coalition, and got partnered with Jason here on recon.” Jason waves again, grinning. “We were asked to investigate the possibility of suspicious alpha movement, which led us, surprisingly, to you.”

Tyler’s got a million questions and needs a million answers, pronto. He doesn’t even know where to start.

Jamie, at least, knows how to be a diplomat, and how to acquire information. “Tell us about the coalition,” he says, and it comes off as more of a suggestion than a demand. “We’ve been hearing rumors, but not enough for anything concrete.”

Jordie’s eyes are round and he almost sounds reverent when he speaks next. “It’s incredible,” he says. “Like, it’s nothing I ever thought I’d see in my life. They’re basically large enough to constitute a small army, and they’ve got crazy resources. All alphas, betas, and omegas – none of that status bullshit even matters, in the end. They’re just – everyone works together, no judgements, no questions asked. Ranks are determined by skill alone. Our best commanders are betas, actually, even though there’s never been a beta knight in the Order, ever.”

During this time, Klinger and Goose emerge from the trees to their left, cautiously returning to the group now that it’s clear the danger has passed. There’s another brief round of introductions, but then it’s back to questions.

“What sort of investigation led you here, exactly?” Jamie asks next.

Jordie sobers, a little. “Like I said, we’d heard about suspicious alpha movement, like they were hunting down omegas. When that happens, when they move in a group that big, usually it’s because they’re trying to locate a large number of them, not just one or two runaways. So, naturally, we assumed there was a refuge nearby.” He tilts his head in question. “Seems like we were right.”

Jamie nods carefully. Tyler can see the gears turning in his head, knows Jamie’s still calculating the risks of giving up the Star’s secret despite this being his trusted brother. But Tyler trusts Jamie, and by extension, Jordie. There’s no reason for this to be a scam. No scam would sacrifice ten alphas like this. Ugh, he wishes Marshall was around right about now to give them some of his magical dog advice. He’s always been able to sense good from bad.

“That leads me to the second part of this investigation,” Jordie says, suddenly very business-like. “We’d like to recruit you to the coalition.”

Tyler inhales sharply, staring hard at Jordie, not sure if he’s hearing him right. “What?”

“Chill, it’s not as scary as it seems,” Jordie says placatingly. “You still keep your autonomy. You just have to send us reports and occasionally take care of a few missions for us in the area. And you get a bonus in that we’ll supply you with everything you need.”

“What kind of supplies?” Jamie asks.

Jordie waves his hands. “Everything. Seriously, anything you can think of you might need, from food to animals to weapons to whatever. Oh, and as many of these as you want.” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small little charm, made of steel with a loop that would fit right onto a chain. “Wear these, and you’ll be immune to an alpha’s growl.”

That draws gasps from the entire group. Tyler thinks he must have misheard. “What.”

“I’m serious,” Jordie says. “Alphas developed talismans to make them immune to an omega’s purr, right? So it only made sense that there must be a way to do the opposite. That was one of the coalition’s charm masters’ first research projects, and it’s been a resounding success.” He holds it out to Tyler. “Here, take it, and I’ll prove it to you.”

Tyler doesn’t move. It’s not that he doesn’t want to believe Jordie, or trust his word, or whatever, but – he can’t. He knows he should do it, be strong for the rest of them, for his kids, but.

Jamie looks over at him, and must see it in his face, because he goes stricken instantly. “Jordie, that’s not funny,” he says, and shit, Tyler didn’t mean to make this into a thing.

“I’ll try it.” Roussel speaks up from behind them, and steps forward, expression fierce, like a veteran warrior. “I’m not afraid of you. Besides, one wrong move and you’ll be dead like the rest of these brutes.”

Jordie chuckles and drops the charm into Roussel’s outstretched hand. Demers holds up a sack he’d been slinging over his shoulder. “Earplugs, anybody?”

All of the omegas take him up on the offer, Tyler included, while Roussel stands aside and holds tight to the charm, planting his feet into the dirt like he’s preparing for a fight.

The moment Tyler’s ears are plugged, the world goes silent. Jordie’s lips move, but Tyler can’t make out the sound. Roussel smells nervous but sure, and then suddenly there’s a spike of adrenaline and then –

Nothing. Everything goes calm.

Demers gives the signal, and they remove the earplugs. Roussel, Jamie, and Goose all wear awed expressions on their faces.

“It worked,” Roussel breathes. “I knew he was growling, I could hear it, but I didn’t feel a thing.”

“It was definitely a growl,” Goose confirms.

Jordie procures more of the charms from his pocket, and hands them out. “Here, all of you. Attach them to the same chain your heat suppressant is on.” He pauses. “You’ve all still got those, right?”

Tyler swallows and nods along with the others. He’s been told his whole life that it’s better this way, and the one time someone tried to convince him it wasn’t – well. Maybe the alphas did get something right, after all.

Although – he thinks of Jamie, how he would honestly still be down for Jamie to fuck him if ever he wanted to turn the tables, and how getting fucked is the best thing to do when an omega is in heat. Tyler shivers and shakes himself over.

“There’s plenty more where that came from,” Jordie continues. “If you join the coalition, we’ll make sure every single omega at your refuge gets them, plus give you a full reserve stash for more newcomers or replacements.”

Tyler fights to suppress the hope bubbling in his chest. That’s – it levels the playing field, completely breaks the greatest shackle the alphas ever had over omegas. He didn’t think that was possible.

Jamie huffs out the littlest sigh. “It’s not up to us to make that decision,” he says. “We can take you to the Council, have you present your case to them, and then take a decision.”

“Already figured as much,” Jordie says with a grin, clapping Jamie on the shoulder. “Take me to your leader!”

The tone he puts on is so ridiculous, Tyler can’t help but laugh. This could be good. This could be so good. He desperately hopes the Council will see it that way, too.

Jamie meets Tyler’s eyes, holds his gaze for a moment, and Tyler sees it there too – how much Jamie wants this for them, how much those eyes promise Tyler, _I’ll do anything to make this real for you_. Tyler fights off the urge to grab his hand and hold on tight. This has to be enough, for now.

~o~

Tyler doesn’t see Jordie or Demers or the Council for several hours. No one is allowed near the Council chamber either, so fuck if anyone knows what’s going on in there. It’s agony, is what it is. Pure agony.

“Relax before you burn a hole in the wall with those eyes,” Jamie says, jolting Tyler out of his reverie. They’re in their room; Jamie sits on the edge of one of the beds while Tyler paces between them.

“I just –” Tyler wrings his hands, clenches his fists so tight it hurts. “Argh.”

“No, come on,” Jamie says softly, reaching out and closing his big, warm hands over Tyler’s. Tyler melts a little, lets himself be pulled to sit on Jamie’s lap, and then curls into Jamie’s chest, broad and radiating heat.

Jamie smells anxious too, but it’s muffled by his concern, like Tyler’s well-being is more important right now. Tyler doesn’t think he deserves him.

“I hate not knowing,” he mumbles petulantly.

Jamie’s fingers trace patterns up and down his back. “Do you think purring would help?”

Tyler honestly doesn’t know, but Jamie’s presence surrounding him is already soothing as it is, mellowing out the nerves, just a little, and well, it’s not like they can do anything else right now. Tyler gives himself over to the pull of the gentle rumble in his chest, and lulls them both into a mild doze.

~o~

They officially join the coalition that evening.

Predictably, Erik was the one who’d put up the most fight, preferring to live a life of recluse, but he was outnumbered. Each of the Council members signs a formal document with the official seal of the coalition that Jordie’d brought with him, and then announcement is made over dinner, in the mess.

Jordie and Demers are introduced, even stand up while Jordie makes a quick speech, but Horcoff talks for most of the time. He explains to them what this all means, and wastes no time in explaining how the coalition’s charms work, which is met with uproarious applause. Tyler thinks that, maybe for the first time, this really feels like true freedom.

Dinner is an animated affair, everyone talking excitedly about the future. Tyler’s positively buzzing even before the wine is brought out – it’s a special occasion, after all – and it’s all he can do to keep from throwing his arms around every single person he sees. Instead, he just knocks Jamie’s shoulders whenever he’s eating, because distracting Jamie is just as fun.

Jordie and Demers sit across from them, and after some excited conversation between the two brothers, Jamie turns switches the topic.

“So, um, Demers –”

“Jason,” Demers interrupts. He flashes a mischievous grin. “Or you can call me Daddy.”

Jamie chokes.

“He’s serious, you know,” Jordie says, winking at Tyler.

Jamie chugs down his glass of water and, face violently red, sputters, “I am never in my life calling you that.”

“I am totally calling you that,” Tyler says happily, grin widening when he sees the shocked and disgusted look on Jamie’s face. “So, _Daddy_ , what kind of work do you do?”

“Why did you encourage this?” Jamie groans at Jordie.

“Well,” Jason starts, “I provide reports, mainly. My job is to gather information, by any means possible.”

Jamie frowns, a little. “So you’re a spy.”

Jason shrugs. “That’s one way to think about it, yeah.”

“Were you a House Seguin spy, then?” Tyler asks. Now he understands the outrageous nickname; silly code names are always handy for people of Jason’s trade.

Jason nods. “Worked with the best in the business,” he says. “You know how it is.”

“How what is?” Jamie asks.

“Noble houses like to spy on each other a lot,” Tyler explains. “It’s kind of like a social game. Not, like, murders and assassinations most of the time – it’s more shallow than that. Usually, reputation was what’s at stake. Get a lord drunk so he publicly embarrasses himself, exposes a secret affair, ruin his trade prospects – that kind of thing.”

Jamie’s expression is so baffled, Tyler can’t help but laugh and lightly tap Jamie’s cheek. “Are nobles really that vain?” he wonders, sounding equal parts disgusted.

“Absolutely,” Jason affirms. “And, when embarrassing secrets are discovered, they’re used as blackmail. It’s a fun time.”

“Why’d you leave that behind?” Tyler asks, curious.

Jason sighs. “Look, I’m all for fun and games,” he starts. “I think that’s the only way to make your life enjoyable. Thing is, there’s important stuff to consider too – fulfillment, I guess.”

“So joining the coalition filled that need?” Jamie says.

“Essentially.” Jason grins. “And I still get to have my fun. I like you guys.” Jordie rolls his eyes good-naturedly.

Jamie still looks a little apprehensive, so Tyler slides a hand over his thigh under the table, gives a gentle squeeze, and Jamie relaxes.

~o~

After dinner, Jamie and Jordie go for a walk, presumably to catch up in private. Tyler takes the opportunity to corner Jason alone, and ask about his family. He doesn’t really know what he was expecting to hear, other than to know the House is thriving, but realizing his sisters are becoming experts at court behavior is a bit of a shock. They were so little when he left. He wonders how long it will be before suitors take them away.

He doesn’t talk to Jason long; he enjoys the guy a lot so far, actually, but maybe asking after his family wasn’t the best idea for his mood. So he retreats to his room and self-soothes alone in bed.

Jamie finds him that way after dark, and Tyler’s purr stutters to a halt when the door opens.

“What’s wrong?” Jamie asks instantly.

“Nothing, really,” Tyler answers. “Was just thinking about my family, is all.”

“Oh,” Jamie says softly. He makes his way to the bed and settles next to Tyler, covering Tyler’s body with his own. “I’m sorry.”

Tyler frowns. “What for?”

“It’s just, I got Jordie back, and all you got was a shitty reminder of what your family’s doing without you.”

Tyler latches on to one of Jamie’s arms and pulls it tighter around his chest. “Nah,” he says. “I’m glad Jordie’s gonna be our liaison with the coalition. That’s pretty cool.”

“It is,” Jamie agrees.

“Had a good talk?”

Tyler senses it, the smallest moment of hesitation before Jamie answers, “Yeah,” and he knows right away that something’s off – he can smell it faintly in Jamie’s scent.

“Why are you –?”

This time, it’s Jamie who tightens his grip on Tyler, draped over him like a blanket. “I told him what happened,” he says quietly. “Why we ran.”

And Tyler’s been suppressing those memories for so long, shoving them back down into the dark recesses of the back of his mind whenever they threaten to let loose upon the surface, and he doesn’t want to relive them again, not now, not yet, maybe never – but it’s clear that Jamie’s dealing with the same struggle as well.

If it were just him, Tyler wouldn’t care, would keep up this unhealthy façade – he knows it’s a problem, okay, but closure’s just not in the cards for him right now – but his heart aches so badly for Jamie’s pain, wishes he could make it go away.

“Jamie,” Tyler tries tentatively, “it’s okay.”

“Is it really, though?” Jamie whispers, and Tyler’s ribs clench up.

He doesn’t know what to do, doesn’t know how to do this reassuring thing, but his body just moves, rolls until he’s on top of Jamie, Jamie lying on his back with Tyler straddling his thighs, pressing his arms to the bed.

“You did the right thing,” Tyler says firmly.

‘Yeah?” Jamie asks, soft and lilting, like he needs Tyler to confirm the truth for him. Yielding like no one else ever gets to see. Exposing all his insecurities, for Tyler and Tyler alone.

And Tyler’s the only one who can build Jamie back up again.

“Yeah,” Tyler says, nodding forcefully. “Say it for me – _I did the right thing_.”

Jamie’s breath catches, and there’s a moment of tension, of struggle, before his body goes pliant. “I did the right thing,” he mumbles.

Tyler leans over and kisses his forehead. “You fought against injustice, and you didn’t bend. You kept your word and brought me here, and stayed because you wanted to do the right thing. You’re incredible, you know that?”

Jamie’s cheeks go bright red, but he gazes into Tyler’s eyes like he might find confirmation of the truth, and Tyler tries to give it to him as best he can. Jamie must find it, because there’s a moment of recognition, and then his eyes go unfocused and glassy.

“Please?” he asks softly.

Tyler’s gut curls up tight, and _yeah_. He can do this for Jamie, no problem.

He fucks Jamie slowly that night, soft and unhurried and gentle. They barely breathe a word to each other during the whole thing, kissing and touching through choked-off gasps and muffled whimpers.

When it’s done and they’re both sated, they tangle together under the covers, loose-limbed and warm. Tyler purrs, and when Jamie sighs, it sounds like relief – he can feel the residual tension bleeding away.

He’s fading fast, but he makes sure to murmur, “I’m glad you’re here,” because Jamie should always know that.


	4. Part Four

~o~

The next day, Horcoff organizes a small party to accompany Jordie and Jason to the cave they’d been camping out in before meeting up with Tyler and Jamie’s group. The goal is to gather all the supplies they’d been bringing, as well as round up the two gryphons that made their trip so expedient.

“They just left them there?” Jamie mutters with a frown, bringing up the rear for their little group.

Tyler rolls his eyes. “Gryphons are pretty self-sufficient. Once tamed, you can still leave them alone for a few days and they won’t complain.”

“How do you –”

“Library duties, remember?” Tyler taps his head. “It’s all in here, still. Most of it, anyway.”

Jamie considers him a moment. “Do you remember everything you’ve read?”

Tyler shrugs. “Not _everything_. Like, I’m sure there’s stuff I’ve forgotten. But yeah.”

Jamie stares with open admiration. “That’s amazing,” he says, and Tyler’s cheeks burn.

When they reach the cave in the mountains, Tyler can instantly smell that something’s not right. There’s tension in the air, and there’s a high-pitched whimpering noise coming from within. Jordie and Jason exchange frowns before they enter to check on their mounts and supplies.

Everyone follows cautiously, but Jamie stops before entering, sniffing at the air, nose wrinkled and brow furrowed. Tyler waits with him, but then Jamie says, “No, go on in, I just wanna see something.” At Tyler’s look, he hastily adds, “I’m not going anywhere! Don’t worry.”

Tyler doesn’t really know what Jamie’s up to, but he listens, because he’s also curious as to what’s making the gryphons whine in there. Sure enough, there’s a slew of supplies in packs on the ground at the back of the cave, and with them, two agitated gryphons but nothing else. Jordie and Jason are standing right next to them, running soothing hands over their beaks, down their backs of white feathers and light brown hairs, but they’re still trembling.

That triggers something in Tyler’s memory. Gryphons don’t scare easily, unless there’s a threat. They’ve also got better noses than humans, can sense things from further away. It’s part of why taming them has been so useful. If the gryphons are acting up here, though, it has to mean…

Tyler’s whirling around to get back to the entrance when he hears Jamie yell, “Dragon!”

A blood-curdling, territorial screech echoes from just outside the cave, and the gryphons wail in distress.

“Jamie!” Tyler screams, and rushes to the front of the cave.

He barely gets two steps in before strong arms are tugging at him, holding him back. “Tyler, no!” Horcoff says, gripping him tight as Tyler thrashes. “We have to take cover! You can’t just run into the open!”

“But –”

“ _No_!”

Amidst the dragon’s screeching, Tyler can barely make out Jamie’s voice – he might be yelling something, but it’s hard to tell. His scent is still there, though, combative, and shit, is he actually trying to fend the beast off?

Tyler tries to get a look past the tunnel, into the bright light of outside, but they’re too far back to make anything out. Jamie’s completely out of sight, and he can barely make out the large green shape moving, too similar to the forest’s trees.

There’s roaring, heavy stomping, twigs and branches snapping in two. The dragon cries out, wings flapping, and then – everything fades away.

Horcoff’s hold goes slack, and Tyler immediately makes a run for it. He sprints to the exit, sniffing and glancing frantically around.

The dragon is in flight, moving away in the distance, and there’s no sign of Jamie.

“Jamie?” he calls out. He doesn’t give a fuck if the dragon hears and comes back. “Jamie, where are you?”

No answer.

The others have come out as well. Horcoff’s face is grave. Tyler takes one look at him and no, he’s not going to entertain whatever dark thoughts Horcoff’s having, he’s not frantic, his body’s not filled with chills or anything of the sort, _no._

“We have to find him,” Tyler says, almost pleading.

“Tyler,” Horcoff says, painstakingly gentle. “We don’t know where to look. We can’t start organizing search parties for just one person, risk running into a dragon like that. Shit, we didn’t – we’ve never seen a dragon in these parts, not ever in all of our time in this area. If we’re all in danger of a dragon claiming this territory…”

Tyler can’t think of any way he wants to hear that end.

He takes a deep breath. “I’ll fucking, I’ll go by myself,” he says. “I’m gonna find him.”

“Not by yourself,” Jordie says, stepping forward and shaking his head. “That’s my brother we’re talking about. I’ll go with you. Jason can stay, the rest of you can move the supplies back to the holdfast.”

Tyler shakes, a little. “You sure?” he asks.

Jordie nods, his face set. “Yeah. We’ll take my gryphon.”

~o~ 

Tyler’s ridden a horse before, a long time ago, before he presented. It’s still nothing like riding a gryphon, sitting in back of Jordie and holding tight to his waist. Horses don’t soar over the trees and make your stomach swoop, after all.

Jordie glances over his shoulder at him. “I think we’re on the dragon’s trail,” he calls back. They’d taken off in the direction of the dragon’s flight, but it hadn’t taken long before they lost sight of it. Now it’s just guesswork, and hoping someone’s nose catches something useful. “It’s hard to tell, but keep trying to scent Jamie out, okay?”

“Yeah.” Tyler nods. It’s not easy, making out singular smells above the trees where the winds blow with the scents of all sorts of creatures and things. He doesn’t know how he’ll be able to find Jamie at all like this.

That thought sends another shiver of panic through him, and he grips Jordie’s waist a little too hard.

“You’re not gonna fall,” Jordie reminds him. “Relax.”

It’s a few more minutes, spent glancing down below and sniffing fruitlessly, before their gryphon caws and dips forward in a sharp descent.

“Shit!” Tyler hisses, grabbing on, stomach roiling.

“He must have found something!” cries Jordie.

They burst through the trees, branches and leaves stinging here and there as they pass, and then the gryphon lands squarely on four legs in the dirt.

Jordie swings a leg over to dismount. Tyler waits, then lets himself inch further back, until his feet hit the floor and he just lets himself fall off. Oh man, he can’t seem to hold his legs close together, stepping with his legs far apart like an idiot. He’s not sure he wants to repeat that.

He doesn’t have time to contemplate the shittiness of riding because that’s when he catches Jamie’s scent.

“Jamie?” he calls out cautiously.

The bushes rustle somewhere to his left. “Over here,” Jamie’s voice answers.

Tyler’s knees buckle, and he stumbles over to the source, Jordie fumbling to tie his gryphon to a tree so that he can join.

Tyler scrambles through the brush, and finds Jamie sprawled against a tree, armor clearly banged up in all places, covered in filth, dirt, everything. His face and armor are blackened with it, but his big brown eyes are wide and sparkling.

“You looked for me,” Jamie says in wonderment.

“You fucking asshole,” says Tyler, and wraps Jamie up in his arms. His body just liquefies, waves of relief rolling through him.

There’s footsteps, and Jordie comes into view just as Tyler’s pulling away. “By the gods, what happened to you?”

Jamie heaves a sigh. “The dragon, it just – swooped right out of the sky. I tried to, I dunno, make her come after me, lure her away from the cave, and then she – kind of snatched me up and took off?”

“It did _what_?” Jordie cries.

“Yeah, just –” Jamie leans to one side, shows off the fresh dents and scratches in his armor, near his ribcage. The compression must be painful, and there’s a shadow of it behind Jamie’s eyes, but he’s made no move to get out of the armor and Tyler is leveled with how strong he is. “So I swung my sword around and got her to let go, and she just flew on without me.”

Tyler stares, hairs on the back of his neck prickling, because Jamie did _what_. “How high up was that?”

That’s when Jamie grimaces. “Above the trees,” he says, “but not much higher. I managed to roll and break my fall. Might’ve twinged a muscle in my leg, but I’m okay.” He pushes himself to his feet, shifting weight from one leg to the other as proof. “Was just taking a few minutes to catch my breath.”

And Tyler just cannot believe this idiot, this insane former Knight-Captain who can apparently escape a dragon practically unscathed and talk about it like it’s no big deal, like he just –

He’s so happy and grateful, he could kiss Jamie. And, well, he totally can. So he straightens up and does, right in front of Jordie without a single care in the world that he’ll see.

Jamie melts into the kiss, but it only lasts a moment until Tyler pulls away (he has a smidgeon of common sense, okay) and then the realization that Jordie’s watching catches up to Jamie. He goes rigid all over and Tyler glances at Jordie, finding him frozen on the spot watching them, jaw dropped.

And then Jordie doubles over laughing.

Tyler lets him have his moment, watching bemusedly as Jordie practically collapses to the ground in laughter. Jamie looks like he doesn’t know whether to be horrified or offended.

“Jordie –” Jamie starts.

“I can’t believe I didn’t see it!” Jordie gasps in between peals of laughter. “I seriously thought nothing had changed – I can’t believe it, you did it, you actually made a move, about damn time –”

“Shut up!” whines Jamie, beet-red in the face.

But Jordie continues, still wheezing, “All that time you spent trying to keep his sorry ass safe cause you liked him too much and you actually got something out of it after all – I can’t believe this!”

“What?” Tyler exclaims.

“Jordie!” hisses Jamie, sharp and scared.

Tyler reels, and Jordie notices, because that’s what finally makes him stop. “Well, turns out the holdfast really isn’t that far away from here, just a bit further south,” he says, sounding an awful lot like he’s making a forced conversation. “Jamie’s clearly fine, so I’ll go on ahead and meet you guys back there.” And he sidesteps past them until he’s in a position such that his back is facing them, then takes off at a jog through the woods back towards his gryphon, leaving Tyler alone with Jamie.

Jamie’s face is redder than Tyler’s ever seen it, but Tyler wants answers. He’s spiraling back into his old ways, he knows, but he needs to know, no matter how embarrassed it makes Jamie.

Tyler grabs him by the forearms and holds him face to face. “Hey, what was your brother going on about? What was that?”

Jamie’s tense under his hands, and trembling slightly, but Tyler doesn’t care. He shakes him a little. “No, you don’t get to hide things from me anymore like you did back then.”

“It – it was a long time ago,” Jamie stammers, resolutely looking down, his eyes wide and frightened, the visible whites of his eyes a stark contrast to the dirt painting his skin.

“I don’t care, I wanna know,” Tyler says firmly. “What did Jordie mean by trying to keep me safe all the time?” Jamie, tellingly, refuses to look at him still, and suddenly it hits him. “Wait. Does he mean how you never let me go outside?”

Slowly, and with such limited movement that it’s barely even there, Jamie nods.

Tyler’s arms drop to his sides, numb. The rush of urgency he’d felt just moments ago is gone, and he’s left with a startling emptiness in place of the anger he’d have usually borne. Memories of Nassa Tower had brought back a lot of frantic emotions, but that simple response from Jamie easily washed them away.

“Why?” asks Tyler, voice too soft to his ears.

Finally, Jamie lifts his head to meet Tyler’s eyes with his own, big and brown and sincere as ever.

“I liked you,” he says simply. “You were so angry all the time, and I – I wanted to know why. Wanted to understand. I thought maybe, if I could do that, I could make things better.”

It’s not really news, not a true revelation, that Jamie liked him back then. Tyler _knows_ this. He’s already had his moment of shock about it, already accepted it, even. And yet...

“I never wanted anyone to get hurt,” Jamie says, in that voice he reserves for his most important truths. “But I knew the risks. I tried to minimize yours as best as I could. Besides –” he heaves a sigh, “– you were so good at what you did in the library.”

Tyler knows. Logically speaking, there was absolutely zero reason for the knights to give a fuck about Tyler’s own desires. His request meant nothing to them, because he’d established his value in the library, and his work there benefited him more than his work anywhere else. Jamie’s reasons for refusing him back then had made perfect sense.

“Convenient excuse, wasn’t it,” Tyler murmurs.

“Yeah,” Jamie huffs. His hands come up to caress down Tyler’s face, lightly framing his jaw. “Look, I know I wasn’t as good a person as I could’ve been. I tried, sure, but I know it wasn’t good enough.”

And that – Tyler thinks maybe he’s matured a little, because he’s filled with a sort of melancholy when he closes his hands around Jamie’s wrists and says, “It’s okay,” and isn’t all that surprised at how much he means it.

Because it’s true now, is the thing. Tyler imagines telling himself that back when he’d first arrived at Nassa Tower, almost a year ago now, and smiles to himself. It would have been an absolute disaster.

Now though, he knows Jamie. Jamie works so hard all the time, never satisfied. Tyler doesn’t think he’ll ever meet someone as good as Jamie is.

And honestly, knowing the extent of Jamie’s affections is just so spine-tingly, heartwarmingly good.

Tyler kisses Jamie, just a brief brush of their lips, and pulls back to whisper, “So, anything else I should know before I go bug Jordie for more dirt on you?”

Jamie gives an indignant squawk and jumps away while Tyler cracks up.

~o~

It takes them less than an hour to get back. Truly, Tyler thanks his lucky stars that Jordie wasn’t actually being a lying dick and leaving them to walk forever when he had his gryphon to ride. But also that they were close enough for Tyler to not have to ride the gryphon again.

Dana and Becki hurry to check Jamie for injuries upon their return, but Jamie insists that all he needs is some time to wash up, and maybe for someone to repair his dented armor. Because Tyler is a model citizen, he follows Jamie to clean up, ostensibly to save water and to make sure Jamie doesn’t need any help. Jordie’s the only one who catches Tyler traipsing off after him, and he gives Tyler the silliest look that’s clearly supposed to be mildly disapproving but Tyler just laughs.

They really do prefer to save resources, though, so Tyler doesn’t actually do anything other than run his hands across the planes of muscle down Jamie’s chest, across his shoulders, up his thighs, careful with any areas of bruising. Jamie, the bashful fucker, just shakes his head and ducks away.

It also helps, to have these reminders of Jamie’s strength and ability, and what he chooses to do with it. Tyler hadn’t expected seeing Jordie again would trigger so many memories from his time at Nassa Tower and even beforehand. It’s kind of scary, the difference between then and now. The idea that alphas and omegas are getting along, working together, leveling the scales.

This is what he wanted. What he still wants.

But it’s night and day from back then.

And yet, Tyler doesn’t think Jamie’s all that different either, despite what he’d said earlier. Maybe Jamie was just trapped in a system he didn’t know how to get out of. Maybe a lot more alphas are getting out now, precisely because of the coalition.

Maybe he’d had it all wrong – maybe alphas _aren’t_ the same everywhere.

“You’re stuck in your head again,” Jamie chides lightly, and Tyler realizes that he’s still naked while Jamie’s fully clothed.

“Yeah, because I actually think about stuff, unlike you,” Tyler retorts, reaching for his tunic, and Jamie snorts.

“Come on, we’re having a meeting in the barracks about jobs for the coalition.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tyler gripes, just to be an ass, but he dresses quickly after that and follows Jamie out of their room.

The meeting is brief, for now; there will be others once Jordie and Jason have spoken with the coalition leaders. They decide that the rest of the day should be spent going through supplies and making lists of what they might need from the coalition.

They also talk about the dragon. Tyler honestly doesn’t know why he’s surprised when Jamie confidently claims it was the same dragon they ran into in the mountains near Nassa Tower. Jordie and Jason are instantly concerned with that fact, because the Dals Mountains stretch for so long, longer than the usual range for a dragon’s territory. If something’s causing the dragon to move, they could very well be in trouble.

“That’ll be something for the coalition to look into,” Jordie confirms. “We’ve got bases of operation throughout the Dals Mountains, you know. This affects us as much, if not more, as it affects you.”

“And what if we have to move, lest we’re trapped while the dragon decides to claim this area as her own?” Horcoff asks. “We all heard its territorial cry. We know what this means.”

“We’ll move you all someplace safe,” Jordie assures him. “We’ll figure out the details when we need to. For now, there’s not much more we can do other than keep a watch, and ensure our defenses are readied as best as possible.”

A few other matters are settled, and tasks are assigned for the day. Jamie sticks close to Jordie the entire time, and Tyler gets it, kind of feels bad, too – after today, Jordie’s leaving again. He’ll be back soon enough, sure, but Tyler can see the hurt behind Jamie’s large eyes, the _I just got you back and you’re leaving again_ that makes Tyler ache in turn.

That is, until he gets an idea.

“We could go with them,” he suggests, when he’s managed to get Jamie away from his brother for like, thirty seconds.

“What?” says Jamie absentmindedly, sifting through some papers.

Tyler bites the inside of his cheek. “What if we went with Jordie and Jason? As envoys or something. Representatives of the Star.”

Jamie stops what he’s doing. For a moment, he doesn’t move. Then he turns to face Tyler, and Tyler can see it plain as day on his face – he’s thinking about all the reasons why it could and couldn’t work.

“It’s…not a bad idea,” he says. “We know this place way better than Jordie does. We’d be able to give better explanations of what we need and why.”

“And we could get a better general sense of things, how the coalition is,” Tyler adds. “Also, check out their resources.”

Jamie hesitates. “The Council might not want it to be us.”

Tyler makes a face. “Why the fuck not? I think we’ve done more than enough to prove we’re the best for the job.”

“That’s what I mean,” Jamie huffs. “They might prefer we stay here, in case something else happens before they get back.”

And that’s – Tyler knows what that means, and he’s torn between the fierce pride swelling in his chest and the bitter resentment that maybe this place wants to keep Jamie for themselves. It gives him a sort of proprietary ache in his chest, because Jamie is _his_.

Tyler startles a little at the ferocity of that thought, because Jamie is his own person too and is entitled to his freedom just as much as anyone else. He can’t – Jamie’s not really his, in the end, not for Tyler to make decisions for. If he does that, he’s just like most alphas. He’s sworn to never sink that low.

“I’ll try to convince Horcoff,” Jamie says, putting on that reassuring tone and scent he uses whenever he can tell Tyler’s upset or worried about something. Seriously, sometimes Tyler wishes he was better at hiding his emotions, but other times he gets a little giddy inside that Jamie knows him well enough to tell, to figure out the right things to say to help.

“Okay,” Tyler says. Jamie offers him a smile, and Tyler can’t be expected to do anything else but grin helplessly in return, so that’s that.

~o~

By some miracle, Horcoff is all on board with Tyler’s idea. Or, rather, Jamie is a master of persuasion, of somehow convincing people that Tyler can actually have good ideas sometimes. So they prepare and pack up supplies that night, and fly out with Jordie and Jason on their gryphons the next morning.

Tyler keeps a strong grip around Jason’s waist as they fly together, Jordie and Jamie together on the other mount. His stomach swoops a little when they first take off and find an appropriate height to carry at, and yeah, flying still kinda sucks. But hey, time-wise, it beats traveling by foot or horseback, easily, so Tyler can’t really complain there.

Their destination is only a day’s flight away, another hidden stronghold within the Dals Mountains. Tyler knew the mountain range was vast, but to experience that massiveness, to realize the enormity of it all, and knowing how much it hides… it’s pretty incredible. And seeing all of it below him, soaring high above the tall peaks and trees, the winds blowing freely around him – he has to admit, there’s something exhilarating about it, even with his stomach tied up in knots.

They stop for lunch, finding a remote location down beneath the treetops where the gryphons can rest their wings and they can stretch stiff limbs and eat. Tyler doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to the awful awkwardness in his groin when he dismounts. Jamie laughs at him, the fucker, but once they’ve settled and Jamie’s seated with his back propped against a tree, extending his arms in welcome for Tyler, Tyler just goes.

He settles between Jamie’s legs, fitting snug back-to-chest so naturally despite rarely getting the chance to sit like this. Jason winks at Tyler when they catch each other’s eye, and Jordie makes a face like he badly wants to say something, but doesn’t.

Tyler doesn’t know who prepared their sandwiches for them, but he makes a mental note to find out and thank them when they return to the Star. He shares one with Jamie; Jamie holds it in front of them, his arms around Tyler, offers him a bite each time before he brings his arm back to take one himself.

“That is the most disgusting thing I’ve ever seen in my life,” Jordie mumbles over a mouthful of food.

Jason cracks a lopsided smile. “Nah, it’s cute,” he says.

“Like I said.” Jordie swallows. “Disgusting.” But he’s smiling.

Tyler cranes his neck to get a look at Jamie, and of course the idiot is blushing, but the corners of his mouth are turned upwards. Tyler sighs happily and tries to sink deeper against the warmth of Jamie’s broad body.

It doesn’t take much longer to reach the coalition’s stronghold after that. Tyler’s still acclimating himself to the sensation of flying again when suddenly they’re landing in a thin layer of snow – oh shit, snow, no wonder he’s not feeling well if they’re that high up – and he swallows and holds on tight and tries to ignore the sickly feeling in his stomach.

The stronghold is huge, and built directly on the side of a steep mountain cliff, dark grey surrounded in a snowy white background. Tyler’s seen castles before, forts of all shapes and sizes, and even though it looks pretty rundown and in need of repairs, this one’s nothing like he’s ever seen. None of the Order’s forts are this big, he thinks, though admittedly he doesn’t know that for sure. His chest tightens, feels like something is going to burst.

There’s a nudge at his side, from Jamie. “You okay?” he asks quietly, so Jordie and Jason won’t hear.

“Have you ever seen a place this big?” Tyler asks instead.

“No,” Jamie answers, and Tyler takes a shuddering breath that has nothing to do with the chillier montane weather.

This place is the coalition’s. This place is his.

Jordie and Jason lead them to the gates, past the guards and through the courtyard into the fortress, where it’s warmer thanks to the many lit torches hanging from the walls. They pass an almost even mix of alphas, betas, and omegas as they go, and at some point some of them stop to take care of the gryphons and supplies, but there’s no time to pay much attention to the goings-on of the place, because apparently they have somewhere to be.

Sure enough, they arrive in the barracks to be greeted by two men in full armor, save for their helmets, looking every inch as powerful as Knight-Commanders. And yet, one sniff and Tyler instantly recognizes them as betas.

One of them is tall, taller than the rest of them, though lankier. He’s balding, but his eyes are bright and seem to be hiding a smile. The other is shorter and just slightly stockier, well built, with probably the nicest hair Tyler’s ever seen.

Jordie steps between them. “Commanders, this is my brother Jamie, formerly a Knight-Captain of the Order, and Tyler originally of House Seguin, once an omega at Nassa Tower. Guys, these are Commanders Spezza and Sharp.”

Jamie salutes with an arm across his chest, then goes red as he probably realizes that kind of stuff isn’t necessary anymore. Tyler doesn’t really know what’s protocol here, so he does nothing until Commander Spezza extends a hand and beams at him.

“Welcome, boys,” he says jovially. “We’re happy to have you.”

“Thanks,” Tyler says, a little whiplashed, and there are handshakes all around.

“Had a safe flight?” Commander Sharp asks politely.

“Very,” Jamie replies with a nod. “Thank you for your hospitality.”

“It’s the least we can do,” Commander Sharp says. “I hear you’ve been a part of an alliance of your own, and will be lending us your strength as well. It’s going to be a great help to our cause.”

“Your support is greatly appreciated, in turn,” Jamie says.

Tyler’s more than fine with letting Jamie do the talking. He knows he’s shit at diplomacy. But then Commander Sharp turns to him. “So, Tyler, was it? You’re the omega here. What’s the experience been like, for you?”

Tyler bristles; he doesn’t know what this beta’s getting at. “What, like as a slave?”

The commander backtracks immediately, somehow apologetic yet perfectly comfortable with the situation. “No, no, as a free human.”

“Oh. I mean, it’s pretty great?” Tyler tries to think up a good answer, really, he does. “No one cares about status anymore, and we’ve all been taught how to fight and defend the Star – um, the star fort. We’re doing everything alphas used to tell us we couldn’t.”

“That’s great to hear,” Commander Sharp says. “With any luck, our movement will spark a massive shift in society. It’s been building for a while now, so it’s only a matter of time before a big push.”

“How long’s a while?” Tyler demands.

“What kind of push?” Jamie asks at the same time.

Both commanders laugh, while Jordie and Jason snicker. Commander Spezza’s laugh is something of a strange high-pitched giggle, which is oddly fitting yet not.

“Omega rebellions have been attempted for years and years,” Commander Sharp explains first. “Of course, they were hardly successful, and most incidents were kept quiet. That kind of information didn’t get around. That said, the coalition’s existed for a few years now, but we kept it under wraps for a long time. We needed to ensure we could gather enough resources without getting shut down by the Order right off the bat, to build up enough strength that we could, as I mentioned, make the kind of push we’re hoping for.

“As for what that push entails, well, that’s going to depend on a few things. We’re still gathering information, but it looks like we won’t be able to keep our location secret for much longer. The Order will certainly move to shut us down, and we’ll need to prepare to stand up to them, maybe even strike first, assert ourselves.” Commander Sharp looks directly at Jamie. “This is where we could certainly use the expertise of a veteran Knight-Captain.”

Jamie looks almost puzzled. “You’ve got other former knights here though, right?” he asks, brow furrowed. “Surely some of them held higher rank in the Order?”

But both commanders shake their heads. “You would think,” Commander Sharp says, “and we’ve recruited some other former Knight-Captains as well, but none of them have the level of expertise you possess.”

Tyler watches Jamie exchange a glance at his brother, who shoots him a look that plainly states he didn’t do anything wrong.

Jamie takes a breath. “Well, I pledge to do everything I can to help.”

“For that, we are grateful,” says Commander Sharp. “As I said, we have yet to go over our latest discoveries. Once all our information has been gathered and compiled nicely, we will hold a meeting. You’ll both be welcome, of course, but it may take a few days before we are ready.”

Wait.

“How much is there to go over?” Tyler asks curiously. Jamie gives him a startled, knowing look.

Commander Spezza sighs a little. “Oh, just a few stacks this tall.” He gestures with his hands, and that’s – Tyler’s gone through stacks of papers that large in a matter of hours before.

“I could do it faster,” he blurts, cheeks heating up the moment he feels everyone’s gazes on him. “I mean – no disrespect to whoever else does that, but – we could have the meeting tomorrow if you let me help.”

“It’s true,” Jamie affirms. “At Nassa Tower, he used to work in the library, and he was by far our best scribe. His reports were always perfect.”

Okay, that’s a fucking exaggeration, but Tyler still preens a little under the praise. Especially cause it’s from Jamie.

The commanders both grin. Commander Spezza looks positively radiant. “In that case, we’ll show you to the office immediately,” he says.

“Sure,” says Tyler.

So that’s how Tyler spends the rest of his afternoon cooped up in a messy office, sorting through stacks upon stacks of reports and notes as he tries to decipher and parse down the most pertinent information to present at the meeting. Shockingly, he’s left entirely to his own devices, allowed full control over the process.

It’s the strangest thing. It feels like he’s back at Nassa Tower, except not. He’s doing this because he’s good at this, and because he wants to. He volunteered. No one’s forcing him to do anything. He thinks that’s not what’s the most different, though. He’s never sincerely cared about the outcome of his past library projects. Now, though, he’s all in. He’s in it for the long haul, for the chance to create a better future.

Wow, that was sappy.

Anyways, Tyler works, and has no clue what anyone else is doing, because he sort of tunnel-visions on the task at hand, determined to make it good, and also to finish by the end of the day, because he wants to impress them all, damn it. He wants to show everyone just how much he’s worth.

And hopefully, with Jamie’s combat tactics expertise, Jamie will show his as well. They’ll show everyone what they’re capable of, what sorts of amazing things they can do for the world.

Tyler pinches himself, hard. He’s getting way ahead of himself, geez.

He looks the stacks of papers up and down, and takes a deep breath. He’s got work to do.

~o~

True to his word, Tyler finishes just before the dinner bell rings throughout the stronghold. Words spreads like wildfire, and everywhere he goes, he’s greeted with wide-eyed looks and open-mouthed stares. He’s never seen anyone look as impressed as the two commanders do, and they thank him profusely for his work. The meeting is scheduled for the next morning, so they have the evening to relax and walk around.

Jamie’d been the lucky one of the two of them; he got a tour while Tyler was holed up working. Somehow, the dude’s got a fucking incredible memory, though, so he shows Tyler around after dinner that evening. For all the improvements and fortifications the place still needs, it is beautiful, really, brightly lit everywhere they go. It’s warm and feels like home, almost as much as the Star does, now.

There’s still a lot of hustle and bustle, so Tyler doesn’t reach for Jamie’s hand, though the instinct is there, trying to claw its way out. Instead, he knocks their shoulders together at random intervals – whenever he feels like it, really.

Sometimes, Jamie shoves back, just a little – Tyler knows just how much strength is harnessed in that body, recognizes how easily Jamie’s holding back, otherwise he’d be getting rocked into the opposite wall of the hallway.

It’s nice, though, those little moments where they’re just touching a little. Tyler knows he’s been a bit of a needy fucker the past few days, always trying to maintain some point of contact between them. By now, Jamie’s noticed it too, and Tyler must be putting off some sort of scent, because Jamie’s nose wrinkles a little when he glances over at him.

“Should we settle down in our room for the night?” Jamie asks softly. Tyler swallows and nods.

Their room has two beds, and Tyler supposes it’s probably for the better that they continue letting people think that’s necessary – most people, anyways, cause Jordie and Jason certainly don’t count – while doing whatever they want behind closed doors. So they discard their day clothes on the spare bed and snuggle together in the other.

Jamie’s hand goes to Tyler’s head, gently massaging along his scalp. Tyler closes his eyes and hums.

“That was pretty incredible, what you did today,” Jamie murmurs.

Warmth tingles through Tyler, spreading from his chest out all the way to his toes. “It’s not a big deal,” he lies, muffling his words with his head in Jamie’s chest.

“You’re the pinnacle of honesty,” Jamie teases, gently nipping at Tyler’s nose and making him shrink back, only to be pulled back in by Jamie’s strong arms around him. “Admit it, you thrive off the attention.”

“One of us has to,” Tyler retorts with a grin, “and it sure isn’t gonna be you.”

“You can have the spotlight all you like,” Jamie laughs. “I’m not gonna try to steal it.”

“You could, though,” Tyler says honestly this time. “I suppose I wouldn’t mind if it was you.”

Jamie shakes his head with a smile. “Nah,” he says. “You deserve it more.”

Tyler gives him a mock stare-down as best he can while they’re side by side in bed. “Dude, you’re the one with the experience they want. They’re gonna rely on you when they make their push, if we go into battle. If we win this thing…” Truth be told, he doesn’t really know what there is to win. Their official freedom? He wants, but it’s always seemed so far-fetched, like an impossible dream. “It’ll be all because of you.”

But Jamie shakes his head. “The only reason I’m even here is because of you to begin with.”

And okay, that’s crossing a line of sappiness that is totally uncalled for and unfair right now. But fine, if that’s the game he wants to play, Tyler can give right back. “The only reason I’m even alive right now is because of you, dumbass.”

Predictably, Jamie’s face goes red, and he sputters to find a response. “That’s dirty,” he gasps.

“You’re dirty,” Tyler says, just to be an ass. “Anyways, I win.”

“You win, my foot,” Jamie huffs. “How did you even win, anyways?”

“I’m more stubborn than you,” Tyler tells him, smug. “You can’t beat me.”

That’s when it hits him, and a half-dozen memories come flooding in, remnants of so many times Tyler’d outlasted Jamie: in that inn at the beginning of their adventure on the run; in Nassa Tower, always testing, trying to find the limit of Jamie’s patience; in confinement, always deflecting when Jamie would ask about the tattoos. He thinks that a lot has changed since then, but a lot has stayed the same, too. He thinks, maybe that’s a good thing.

“And where does that get you?” Jamie asks.

“Hmm,” Tyler says. He grins, tilts his head to kiss the tip of Jamie’s nose. “Well, it gets me here, which I guess is pretty nice.”

Jamie chuckles, fingers caressing through Tyler’s hair, and Tyler preens. “You’d have gotten here anyways,” he says fondly, and Tyler’s stomach swoops, but it also prompts another thought.

“What would you have done?” Tyler asks. At Jamie’s quizzical look, he clarifies, “If I hadn’t wanted you. If I hadn’t cooperated.”

Jamie’s silent for a moment. “I don’t know for sure,” he says finally. “I mean, I would’ve kept trying to understand where you were coming from, I think. Make things as comfortable as I possibly could, given the circumstances. Keep trying to learn more.”

Tyler knows this. He knows he didn’t need to ask; that’s just Jamie. Still, it’s nice to have spoken confirmation that Jamie never had any thoughts of taking advantage, of forcing himself. It kind of reinforces everything they’ve been building towards, everything that’s led them here, and Tyler likes that.

He pats Jamie on the arm. “You’re a good man, Captain,” he says, and Jamie winces. “Wait, what?”

Jamie ducks his head, eyes cast downwards. “No one’s called me that in a long time,” he says.

“I do from time to time. I can call you that more.”

“No!’ Jamie answers immediately, startling Tyler. “No, I – it’s better this way. I’m not a captain anymore. That’s not me. And I don’t want it to be me.”

“That’s fine,” Tyler says. “You don’t have to be a Knight-Captain when you’re the captain of my heart,” he teases, before he has a chance to stop himself, and parts of his brain are lighting up because _oh shit he actually just said that_ –

But then Jamie’s arms are squeezing him tightly, and Jamie’s face is buried in Tyler’s hair. Tyler stays frozen a moment, then relaxes into Jamie’s body and lets Jamie hold him like this.

Jamie falls asleep before Tyler, his breathing turning light and even before long and his grip gone slack, fingers coming to rest within Tyler’s hair. Tyler kind of wants to shift, but he likes Jamie’s fingers in his hair more.

He can’t help but think about what Jamie said, though. About Tyler wanting the attention. Jamie hadn’t been wrong at all, really. Everything Tyler’s done, all of his cheerful exuberance, the way he’ll just throw himself into people’s faces – he’s always been screaming, _notice me_.

And now, he has the attention of two high-ranking commanders of the coalition. He has the attention of an entire holdfast, back at the Star. He has his own little crew of fighters, loyal and ready to yield to him. He has Jamie.

Sometimes, it makes Tyler wonder how deep his selfishness runs. But it’s not just for him, he’s sure of it. He’s fighting for freedom for all omegas, not just his own. He’s fighting for Horcoff and Val and Klinger and Roussel and Mattias. He’s fighting for every single omega at the Star, every omega in the coalition, every omega still a slave.

He’s fighting for the omegas who didn’t live to see freedom.

Tyler thinks that’s fighting the good fight.

He twists, just slightly, and Jamie’s hand slips out of his hair, moving gently across his scalp. Mmm. These nights, it’s little things like this that make it easier to fall asleep, to join Jamie in a peaceful slumber.

~o~

There’s a heck of a lot more people present at the meeting than Tyler was expecting. Commanders Spezza and Sharp are there, Jordie and Jason as well, and then about a dozen other men and women, a near even mix of alpha, beta, and omega scents mingling in the air. They all gather around a giant table in the middle of the room, a large map of Eneshel spread almost from end to end. There are markers sticking out of various points, but Tyler doesn’t want to be the only one looking too closely.

Introductions are made; Tyler shakes the hand of every single person in attendance, learns and forgets most of their names. It’s kind of a lot, okay, and he can’t be expected to keep track of _everything_. That’s Jamie’s job now. He’s already done his part.

Commander Sharp brings the meeting to order, Tyler’s thin stack of summary notes in his hand. “All right everyone, let’s begin.

“First of all, I’d like to welcome former Knight-Captain Jamie Benn and former nobleman Tyler Seguin to our alliance, today and henceforth.” Tyler feels a jolt of strange emotions at that. Former nobleman. It’s not really a title he’d ever really considered of himself since he presented. He hasn’t attached himself to his House name for a long time now.

He glances over at Jamie, though, remembering their conversation in bed last night, but Jamie’s face is impassive, and he holds himself with all the authority of a former knight. Tyler likes the way he looks like this, that the instinct is still there sometimes, and for the right reasons.

Commander Sharp continues. “They come to us from a star fort hidden away further east in the Dals Mountains, here.” He gestures towards a marker on the map. “They’ve been serving as a refuge for escaped omegas, as well as welcoming betas and alphas that stand for their cause. Their holdfast has pledged its allegiance to ours, as well.”

There are murmurs of approval from around the room. Tyler glances at Jamie, who smiles at him just ever-so faintly.

“Furthermore, they have already done much to aid us,” Commdander Sharp declares next. “Tyler has graciously lent us his abilities in sorting through our reports, and it is thanks to his efforts that we are able to hold this meeting so promptly.” He brandishes the papers in his hands. “For this, we thank you.”

Tyler blushes, but something tingly and warm flows down his spine. Yeah, he definitely likes being appreciated. He steals another look at Jamie, and this time Jamie is gazing down at him with something akin to pride, and wow, that’s even worse, Tyler’s definitely going to internally combust from this.

That’s the last chance he has at silliness for the morning, though, because that’s when things start to get serious.

“To business,” says Commander Sharp, and all eyes and ears are on him in an instant. “There are several matters that require our immediate attention, for we may be forced to call on the coalition to march.” Whispers flutter through the room. “We’ve operated in the shadows for a long time, my friends, but we all knew it was inevitable that we would eventually be discovered. The Order has indeed been working to move against us, and they have succeeded in discerning our general location. Nillian, would you please step forth and speak on this?”

A pale omega woman steps forward, footsteps light and nimble. Tyler remembers Jason introducing them – she’s another spy. Incredible at her art, apparently, having escaped captivity over eight years ago.

Nillian turns her head to look at everyone in the room before she begins. “Thank you, Commander Sharp,” she says with a slight inclination of her head. “Friends, my sources have brought much information back from several high-ranked establishments within the Order. There is no doubt about it: the Order is on to us, and they are planning a full-scale assault on our stronghold. They are assembling troops and developing a strategy as we speak. They will be gathering first at Fort Bosz, and then will begin their march.”

“How much time do we have?” someone else asks.

Nillian’s gaze is deathly serious, but her voice is clear and calm. “They will be ready to march within two months.” The room fills with mutterings again, but they dissipate as Nillian gestures along the map. “It will take them another fortnight as least to reach us. We are on a tight timeline, here. We will have to act fast.”

Commander Sharp nods. “Lieutenant Ruff, step forward please?” A thicker man, an alpha this time, strides over to stand next to Nillian. “Lieutenant, Nillian, what have you to say on the numbers?”

“Considering our resources, and the locations of various refuges pledging allegiance to our cause and the time it would take to get them here, I’d estimate we could gather close to six hundred soldiers to aid in the fight and defense of this stronghold, if that is the strategy we choose,” Lieutenant Ruff states. “We would have to move our liaisons quickly, ensure we can get everyone here and supplied.”

“And what of the risk to the places they leave behind?” another alpha asks. “What if the Order strikes elsewhere?”

Nillian shakes her head. “That is not their strategy,” she says confidently. “They will not waste time trying to wittle us down, for they’d have to spread themselves thinner as well, and there’s no guarantee they will find all of the locations. After all, each location is secret from the rest. No, they want to shut us down in one fell swoop, and attacking here is the best way to do it.”

“And what will their numbers look like?” Commander Sharp asks.

Nillian purses her lips. “We’re looking at something of a five-to-one advantage in their favour. Maybe six-to-one. It’s hard to say for sure. Either way, we will certainly be outnumbered.”

Commander Sharp nods. “There will be no use trying to bring the fight to them with these kinds of numbers, that is certain,” he agrees. “However, defending the stronghold puts us at the advantage. Lieutenant, what do you think?”

The lieutenant rolls his shoulders. “Aye, we’ve got enough firepower to sustain a long siege,” he says gruffly. “We have all the tools at our disposal to hold them off until their numbers dwindle and they are forced to retreat. Our biggest risk is the vulnerable western gate, which I doubt we can repair in time. However, as long as we develop and utilize a sound strategy, our defenses should withstand whatever they throw at us.”

“If I may,” Nillian intercedes suddenly. The lieutenant glances at her, and nods, and Nillian speaks again. “This is where another development becomes important. As we are, we are equipped to withstand many forms of assault on our fortress, assuming we can mask the fortress’ vulnerabilities efficiently. However, the Order is hard at work on snatching themselves a secret weapon that would indeed turn the tides in their favour.”

She pauses, and a chill travels down Tyler’s spine, because somehow, he thinks he knows exactly what she’s implying.

“They’re trying to tame a dragon.”

The room explodes, some scoffing and some worried.

“We cannot defeat a dragon.”

“No one’s ever succeeded at taming a dragon. There’s no way.”

“A dragon would destroy us!”

“They must be out of their minds!”

Tyler exchanges knowing glances with Jamie, because suddenly, things are starting to make a lot more sense.

“Order, I call order,” Commander Sharp calls out boldly, and slowly, the outcry ceases. “Thank you, both of you. I will take over from here.

“The Order has dispatched a small army to locate and tame a dragon,” he says. “As you all know, the Order has devoted much research into the art of taming various wild creatures, though dragons have remained untouchable over the years. Their research has certainly advanced over time, however, and they feel they have the tools necessary to finally succeed in taming a dragon. Should this be a success, they would indeed have the power necessary to destroy this stronghold.” He raises his hands to silence the room, which has instantly erupted once more.

“This initiative has been spearheaded by the knights of Nassa Tower, as it was they who led the research in this field.”

Tyler’s stomach drops.

All at once, his legs go weak and his vision swims, and he thinks he might throw up. He reaches out instinctively with one hand, finding and clutching Jamie’s arm to keep himself from falling over. Jamie, too, has gone white as a sheet.

Commander Sharp continues, seemingly without having noticed anything strange. “Because of this, there has been some movement of dragons within the Dals Mountains. To the best of our knowledge, we’ve only actually been able to track one, though at one point we had tabs on at least two others. Perhaps fortunately for us, the former is the only one the Order is currently after.”

And shit, motherfucking shit Tyler really needs to focus right now, because this is important, but the dread is clawing up within him and he knows what this means, knows that all of the research he’d ever done at Nassa Tower is what’s allowing the Order to reach for this advantage over them now, and damn it, why did Tyler allow himself to become so complacent there in the first place.

He’s then struck by the realization that his fingernails are digging into Jamie’s skin, and he releases him, stands of his own accord and tries to keep from falling over. Jamie doesn’t even seem to notice anything different – he looks lost, staring at the commander but not seeing him, lost in his own thoughts, probably drowning in his own guilt.

Shit. It’s not their faults. It can’t be their faults. Nothing could have ever forewarned them that this is where their progress would have taken them. They have to remember that. Otherwise – otherwise Tyler will hate himself forever, and Jamie will too, and they can’t. They _can’t_.

He steels himself while Commander Sharp explains that the green dragon originally first located in the mountains near the tower is now approaching the holdfast, and could jeopardize their operations there. He’s numb, a little, because it seems as though the gods are finding every possible way to make the situation worse and worse.

And thus the first true debate of the session begins: what to do with the Star.

“Better to be safe than sorry,” one of the omegas says. “We should get them out of there now before they’re discovered.”

“We were going to send for troops anyways, right?” an alpha agrees. “Might as well just move all of them at once at this point.”

“We don’t even know for certain they’ll be found,” someone else chimes in.

“But can we really take the risk?” another asks. “If they’re found, their holdfast will fall under attack and we could lose those resources.”

“How many knights are on this mission?”

Jamie’s voice, smooth and clear, rings through the room, and somehow, everyone seems to recognize the authority with which he speaks. It’s not his alpha voice, not even a hint of it, and yet. Tyler still doesn’t understand how Jamie can do that, how he can make it look so effortless when deep down he’s just a bashful farm boy who just wanted to help his family.

“No more than a dozen,” Nillian offers up. “Along with a few omega slaves.”

The corners of Jamie’s mouth tick upwards, but he tamps it down almost right away. Tyler’s not sure anyone else even notices. “That’s no problem,” he says, and everyone stares.

“What do you mean, ser?” Commander Sharp asks.

Jamie looks around the room before he responds, and somehow his presence seems to grow, even though Jamie’s body obviously doesn’t. That’s another thing about Jamie, the way he can seemingly take up so much space and demand attention without even trying. Tyler’s glad Jamie’s doing that now.

“There was an incident that led to our encounter with officers of your coalition,” Jamie begins. “Most of you may not know this story. Essentially, our hunters spotted an alpha camp set up not too far from us. We had no clue of their motives at the time, but we couldn’t risk them finding our location, taking that information back to the Order, and returning with an army to shut us down. So, we planned an ambush, took them out before they could discover our location.”

The room fills with mutters. “So you’re suggesting you track down the dragon hunters and take them out of the picture?” Commander Spezza asks incredulously.

Jamie meets his gaze levelly. “Why not? We may not have had immunity towards alpha growls for our omegas before joining the coalition, but now we have the coalition’s resources as well. If we can stop them before they can send word, we severely cut down on their advantage – of course, assuming they actually have the means to tame a dragon in the first place, which, in this case, we must assume in order to prepare as best as possible. It will take some time before the Order realizes their little force has gone missing and has been disposed of. At that point, our spies can inform us whether or not they’re sending another one. Depending on how long it takes, it may not even be worth it before they march. It sounds as if they’re confident enough even without a dragon on their side.”

Jamie pauses for breath, and Tyler’s chest swells with pride. Of course Jamie would do this. Of course he’d come up with the best strategy, of course people would see that there simply isn’t anyone else who can do as good a job of this as he can.

“And what of their omega slaves?” another woman asks; Tyler forgets her name.

“We free them,” Jamie says simply. “Grant them the option to join us if they so desire. But we won’t let them become casualties in this.” He sounds so confident, like he could prevent them from being used as hostages from sheer force of will. Tyler’s compelled to believe him from words alone, even without his added bonus of knowing Jamie so well.

“That could work,” Lieutenant Ruff says, voice tinged with awe. “It’s true, we do have the personnel for such a task.”

Nillian nods her agreement with him. “We could absolutely have spies in place to monitor their movement, track their reports and their plans.”

Jamie acknowledges them with a slight inclination of his head. “The element of surprise is our greatest asset,” he claims. “They’re not expecting this, especially not from omegas. If we don’t take a bit of this fight to them, we’ll make it that much harder for ourselves when we have to make our stand here.”

Commander Sharp steps forth once more. “Let’s call a vote. All in favor of ser Jamie’s motion?”

“Aye,” a chorus echoes through the chamber. Tyler doesn’t hear a single objection.

~o~

“You are fucking brilliant,” Tyler tells Jamie afterwards, once the meeting has been adjourned and they’re sitting in the mess for lunch.

Jamie snorts and rolls his eyes as he reaches for a bread roll. “It’s just strategy,” he says, like it’s nothing, like the fate of hundreds or even thousands of omegas doesn’t at least in some part rest on them pulling this off.

“It’s a damn good one,” Tyler says. “They won’t know what hit ‘em.”

Jamie chuckles a little, offers a half-smile, before biting into his roll and staring out across hall.

“You’re overthinking,” Tyler tells him, nudging him in the ribs with his elbow. “Stop that.”

Jamie’s face reddens, guilty of being caught. “I’m trying not to,” he says, sheepish. “Sorry.”

Tyler shrugs carelessly as he takes a bite of his food. “Eh.” Jamie can’t help it sometimes, he gets that. Especially considering the news about the dragons research coming back to bite them in the ass. He knows how to fix this, though. “So, you figure out who’s gonna join us on this thing?”

“Same as last time, I think,” Jamie answers, and his confident voice betrays his words. “If Jordie and Jason are willing, I’d like to have them come along too. Having extra ranged eyes and hands can only help us.”

“Damn right it will,” Jason says from behind them, Jordie trailing behind, tapping them both on the head before taking a seat next to Tyler. Tyler beams at him.

“And it’s nice to see Jordie better than Jamie at something for once, too,” Tyler says, and Jordie throws his hands in the air in frustration.

“Gods, why can’t you shut up about that?”

“Have you beaten Jamie at the sword yet?”

“Drop it!”

Even Jason laughs at Jordie, joining in and ribbing him even harder than Tyler had. Tyler glances at Jamie while Jordie is busy trying to defend himself to his partner, and Jamie’s grinning broadly. Tyler mentally congratulates himself on a job well done. No more beating one’s self up over dragon taming research.

Except then he has a thought.

“Hey, Jamie,” he says quietly, and Jamie’s expression sobers instantly. “Do you think this place has any journals on encounters with dragons?”

Jamie frowns and purses his lips. “I mean, it’s possible they do,” he says. “I don’t know how much information they’d have, though. The library at Nassa Tower is the best resource in all of Eneshel for dragons.”

“Well I mean, I remember most of what I read at the library,” Tyler reminds him. “If I could get a bit of extra information, maybe I can put something together.”

Jamie stares at him. “You want to tame a dragon, now?” he asks, mystified.

Tyler shrugs. “I mean…if we got the dragon on our side instead of theirs, that would guarantee we can’t lose, right?”

Jamie hesitates. “Nothing’s a guarantee, Tyler.”

“I know that,” Tyler huffs. “But like, our chances would be really good, yeah?”

Jamie’s expression softens. “Yeah, they would.”

That settles it. “Okay, so before we go back to the Star, I’m gonna see how many books I can gather up to take with me,” Tyler says.

“I’ll help you look,” Jamie offers, and Tyler grins at him.

~o~

They return to the Star with Jordie and Jason and their gryphons, as well as a sack full of books and journals that Tyler guilted Jamie into carrying for him, just because he could, and also because he was genuinely curious to see if Jamie actually would. But also, it’s a pretty heavy stack, and Jamie’s the strongest of the four of them, so it makes perfect sense, okay?

Tyler graciously skips out on the meeting with the Council members in favor of retreating to his room to begin pouring over the books. Jamie returns a couple of hours later to give him the updates, anyways: Jordie and Jason are going to run scouting routes on their gryphons every day. If they find the Order’s troops, then they’ll ready their own force to meet them. In the meantime, plans are made for those not involved in this mission to make their way to the coalition’s stronghold by foot. It will take some time for them to all reach it, but it’s infinitely easier to start now in case they run into delays.

Jamie ends up supervising a lot of the goings-on at the Star while Tyler keeps his nose buried in books, struggling to find a lead in the race to tame a dragon. The most he can find so far is that dragons are very smart – probably smarter than humans – and very judgemental. They don’t like to be attacked with just brute force; there has to be some finesse to it as well. That’s where the leading theories of growls and purrs used in conjunction came from, after all.

Which. Kind of brings up an important topic.

“I need to ask you something,” Tyler says the moment Jamie steps back into their room. Jamie immediately looks like a frightened deer caught by some hunters. “No, it’s not like that, geez. I just need information.” He waves his journal around.

“What about?” Jamie asks, sitting on the bed opposite Tyler. There’s no room right now, not with open books sprawled everywhere.

“That time at Nassa Tower, when you brought that omega to try to tame the dragon and –”

He doesn’t need to finish his sentence. Jamie’s face drops instantly, and he looks like a kicked dog.

“I thought we didn’t have to talk about this,” Jamie mumbles.

“I just need to know something about the dragon’s reactions,” Tyler insists. He knows it’s a tough subject, and it kills him that Jamie gets like this, that he’s upsetting Jamie right now, but this is important, damn it. “When you thought you were most getting through to it, and when you weren’t.”

Jamie’s shoulders relax, just so slightly, but he still looks miserable. “Well, growls and purrs alone just aggravated it,” he says. “When we tried them together, that seemed to slow it down for a moment, like…it was considering something? But then it turned vicious again, just as much as before.”

“Huh,” Tyler says, scribbling away. “That makes it sound like a dragon would be open to being tamed, if done the right way.”

“Or maybe dragons are impossible to tame,” Jamie says slowly, “and it’s just a question of whether or not they’ll accept certain humans as their equal, or worthy enough of letting live.”

Tyler points a finger in Jamie’s direction. “Point,” he says, his silly way of acknowledging the idea. “The only way to know would be to actually pull it off.” He thinks for a moment. “What could the Order’s omegas possibly have that yours didn’t?”

Jamie shakes his head. “Nothing, I don’t think,” he replies honestly.

Tyler mulls that over in his head for a bit. “What about emotions? Do you think that has something to do with it, the scents that come with them?”

“It’s possible,” Jamie admits. “It’s easy to get scared in the face of a dragon.”

“So a fearless omega, then,” Tyler says. “I’m not sure an omega living in slavery won’t want to shit their pants while dragged into an encounter with a dragon. Unless – unless they’re okay with all possibilities.”

Jamie’s silent for a while, so Tyler continues to contemplate the issue. The solution creeps up on him slowly, has been for a while, really. Thing is, there’s no guarantee it’ll work, and there isn’t much research available to back this up. Still, Tyler’s never really care for the rules or conventions, so maybe that’s what allows him to speak up.

“I think we should do it.”

“Do what?” Jamie asks, now lying on his back on the bed.

“Find and tame the dragon, you and me.”

Jamie sits up real fast after that.

“What?!”

Tyler aims for nonchalant. “Think about it,” he says. “We get there first, we get the advantage. I’d be doing it of my own free will, which is more than any omega from the Order could say. Maybe that’ll be the difference.”

Jamie’s eyebrows are furrowed and his eyes are wide; he’s got his worried face on in full force. “We have no proper evidence that this could even work,” he protests. “There’s no research.”

“I know, but does that mean we shouldn’t try at all?” Tyler returns.

Jamie heaves a sigh, his entire chest rising and falling with it. “If we fail, the dragon will probably kill us. Is it worth that risk?”

“You’ve got experience,” Tyler argues. “You’ve escaped from this dragon practically without a scratch _twice_. You could share that with me, too.”

Jamie looks torn, tormented even. “I won’t be able to protect you as well as I should,” he says, sounding and smelling defeated, miserable. “If I let you die –”

Tyler’s on his feet in an instant, taking the few strides over to Jamie’s bed and framing his face with his hands. “Whoa, stop it,” he says. “Don’t you dare say that. We’re both gonna try our best, yeah? Besides, there’s no point in assuming the worst. _If_ I die, it won’t be your fault. And I’ll have done it as a free omega.”

Jamie tries to shake his head, but Tyler holds him firmly in place. “Come on, Jamie. Don’t you want to do what no one else has ever done? Show the world what we can do?”

Jamie snorts at that, his gaze still fixed on the floor. “You’re the attention whore, not me,” he mutters.

Tyler kisses his nose for that. “Damn right I am,” he says. “But seriously, Jamie, it’s worth a shot. Can’t we at least try?”

Jamie sighs again, long and drawn out. “One condition.”

“What’s that?”

“I make the call. If I think it’s too dangerous, and that we should back off, promise you won’t fight me on it.”

The rational part of Tyler totally gets that – he’ll never deny Jamie’s got more experience, and if giving him that small amount of control on the situation will help, well, it makes sense to do it like that. But most of him is more focused on the fact that this means yes, yes, Jamie said yes and he agreed to Tyler’s ridiculous idea.

“Done deal,” Tyler says, and seals it with a kiss.

~o~

From there, it’s a matter of determining the best way to act. They both agree there’s no way the Council will agree to sending them off on their own to try and tame a dragon, so it’s a tricky situation. The leading plan so far is to split off from the main group once they go and ambush the Order’s force – once they’re located, that is. But even then, it’ll be tough to slip away unnoticed, and really, if anyone catches wind of what they’re doing, they’ll for sure be stopped.

Still, it’s the best chance they’ve got, so they don’t speak much about it to anyone, and focus instead on organizing troops to be sent out to the coalition’s stronghold, a little at a time, all the while organizing their new supplies.

A new delivery comes from the stronghold a week later, boxes filled with various charms and potions. Tyler helps sort through them, and stops when he opens a box full of heat-prevention amulets, extra stock in case anyone’s charms go faulty or break. (There is a charm master at the Star, a beta lady who routinely makes her rounds to ensure everything is functioning as it should, so Tyler supposes it was her who put in the request.) Still, seeing them all in such large quantities here, it makes Tyler think back to the visits at Massets Keep and Nassa Tower, the way the importance of wearing the amulet had always been stressed so much.

It’s not that Tyler’s ever forgotten his own amulet, sitting around his neck dangling from a thin chain, but he just doesn’t give it much thought, these days. Now, though, he wonders a little, and his mind starts to drift. It would be so easy for an omega to get rid of their amulet here. Everyone wears them, despite being free here, because even omegas agree that heats are terrible things.

That’s not true though, Tyler knows. Bradley had said heats were fun. Despite all that happened, he still been unable to let go of those words.

Thinking about Bradley is something Tyler tries not to do too often. Even after all this time, it’s still fresh, those wounds. Memories of the blood and fighting. But he remembers that scent Bradley was putting off. He remembers that journal entry from the library that he never should have read.

With everything creeping up on them so fast, what with the future of all omegas riding on what they do next, Tyler worries that maybe he’ll lose time, that he won’t be able to try all the things he wants to if things take a turn for the worst.

So, when Jordie and Jason finally return after a day of scouting with news, Tyler braces himself for what has to come.

They’ve determined the location and trajectory of the Order’s knights, as well as discovered a cave that they deem to be the dragon’s most probable hideout. From what Jason was able to gather during their scouting missions, that’s their projected destination. According to Jordie, Jason’s never been wrong on these kinds of things, so they set out after the knights with confidence that they will successfully intercept them.

(From there, it’ll only be a matter of sneaking away along the route towards the dragon’s cave. Tyler can’t help the anticipation prickling at the back of his neck, settling in his gut. Things are really happening now.)

Their task force this time consists of Tyler and Jamie (of course), Jordie and Jason, Goose and Klinger, Val, Roussel, and Mattias. They travel light, but still bring with them packs of equipment and camping necessities. Tyler lets Roussel take over being the chatterbox, electing to remain in his head a while instead.

Jamie notices the difference, because of course he does. So that night, when they’re set up in their little tent together just the two of them, side-by-side with Tyler’s back against Jamie’s chest, he brings it up.

“Something on your mind?”

Tyler sighs. He likes that they’ve got a tent to themselves, where they can cuddle together all night long with no one seeing, though he kind of suspects everyone here already knows that they’re lovers, even Goose, despite never giving any indication that they’ve caught on. But really, Tyler’s not that subtle. And no one’s ever had a problem, so.

It also gives them these opportunities to speak in private, in hushed voices just in case someone can hear from one of the other tents.

“I was thinking,” he starts.

“Hmm?” Jamie prompts.

“I kind of want to ditch my amulet.”

Jamie stills behind him. “Why?”

Tyler pauses before he speaks, waiting until he’s sure he has his words this time because this is important. “It’s kind of like the last leash, you know? Omegas all wear their amulets because alphas told us we needed them, that heats were bad for us. But really – they can’t be that bad, can they?”

Jamie’s quiet a moment. “I mean, I guess they’re the equivalent of an alpha rut. Not exactly unpleasant, but…can’t do anything else for a while.”

“Right, so, what’s the harm in that?”

“Is now really the time, though?” Jamie asks him, and okay, Tyler gets where he’s coming from here.

“Honestly, yeah,” he answers. “We’re going after the Order, and also a dragon, and if we survive that we’re going to battle, and who knows what’ll happen there? If I’m gonna die – I’m not saying I will, don’t tense up like that – but if something bad happens, well, I want to know I’ve done everything on my own terms, made all my own choices. Including going through a heat for the first time.”

Jamie’s arm, slung around Tyler’s waist, tightens a little protectively. “I guess that makes sense.”

Tyler realizes he’s maybe forgotten one of the most important parts about this whole thing. “Also, I want it to be with you.”

He doesn’t miss the way something flares up in Jamie’s scent, the gentle graze of teeth at the back of his neck. He continues, undeterred, “I want you to take me through my heat. Whatever I ask of you. You’d take care of me, wouldn’t you?”

The fear and worry is present just as easily as the desire. “Tyler,” Jamie says. “You remember why all knights who went into rut were ordered to go to a brothel for a few days, right?”

“So?”

Jamie sighs heavily. “We also know what happens when an omega goes into heat. The scents they put off. It’s gonna make it hard to – well, that was the other reason suppressant charms were invented.” He sounds nervous, incredibly embarrassed. “It triggers – I won’t be able to keep myself away.”

“But I don’t want you to stay away,” Tyler reasons. “I want you right there with me. That is literally what I’m asking of you.”

“No, but.” Jamie’s voice is barely above a whisper. “I might not be able to control myself.” A deep breath, and then: “I might knot you.”

Tyler rolls those words around in his head for a bit. He’s not…surprised, or angry, or anything. It doesn’t trigger that once-familiar panic in his veins. _Hands down, best thing to do_ , Bradley had insisted. Maybe that would be true, with Jamie. Tyler’s not afraid of him.

But Tyler also remembers that time they found the shack in the woods with the potions, how the involuntary bloodlust made Jamie mad and not himself. Jamie’s never liked having total control during their times together – but he’s still terrified of losing it completely, Tyler realizes. Oh.

“You wouldn’t be doing anything I didn’t want,” Tyler murmurs, and Jamie tenses around him in surprise.

“But I –”

“But nothing,” Tyler argues. “You don’t have to, but if you did, I’d like that.”

“But what if I hurt you?”

And ah, there it is. Tyler shakes his head. “You won’t,” he says simply. “I trust you.”

Jamie’s breath hitches, and he says, a little unsteadily, “You’re sure?”

Tyler nods, tiny bubbles of hope rising in his chest, because it’s working; Jamie is swaying for him. “Yeah,” he says, attempting to put off the sincerest, most convincing scent he can muster. “I wanna ditch it in the morning.”

Jamie shifts enough to get his second arm underneath Tyler, and Tyler moves to accommodate him. “Okay, Ty,” he says. “I’ll keep you safe when it comes.”

Tyler smiles in Jamie’s embrace, and closes his eyes. “I know you will.”

~o~

Tossing his amulet in the stream they drink from the next morning is actually super anti-climactic. He gingerly lifts the chain up and off from around his neck, anti-growling charm and all (he figures he can always get another one from the coalition later), and feels nothing – no jolt, no change, not even a little tingle. He was kind of expecting more.

But…there’s nothing different.

Maybe it’ll take some time before he begins to feel anything, he figures. After all, Bradley had taken a full day before his heat had started in the cells in the dungeons of Nassa Tower. Maybe Tyler will feel it tonight.

He doesn’t notice any changes until late in the afternoon, when they’ve stopped for a quick water break. Jordie glances over at him, nostrils flaring slightly. “Hey, you okay? You smell a little off.”

A spike of anxiety travels up his spine, and Tyler can see the way the others take notice, the way they’re all sniffing inconspicuously at the air.

“Yeah, yeah,” he says hurriedly. “Probably just nerves.”

Jordie cracks a smile. “Never thought I’d live to see this day,” he says, and Tyler sticks his tongue out, relief washing over him.

Still, he can’t help but meet Jamie’s worried eyes. He’s okay for now, but for how much longer, he has no clue. He knows Jamie’s wondering the same thing he is: How much time do they have before the others figure it out?

They’re still blissfully unaware when night falls and they set up camp for the night, but now Tyler’s starting to get jittery for no reason. He doesn’t know if that’s because his heat is really coming, or if he’s paranoid and imagining things. Either way, he knows his smell is off, the way Jamie keeps shooting him concerned looks, eyes wide and fearful.

“Hey,” Jason says, when it’s getting late. “Jamie, Tyler, why don’t you take first watch? Jordie and I can go second.”

“Uh, sure,” Tyler says. He tries his damn best not to exchange glances with Jamie this time.

They settle some paces away from their camp, to afford themselves a little privacy in case anyone’s having a hard time sleeping. The woods are quiet all around them, and it’s a warm summer night.

“You okay?” Jamie asks, because of course that’s what he cares about first.

“I don’t know,” Tyler answers honestly. “It doesn’t feel like a heat should, I don’t think. I’m just…on edge. Super restless. I kind of wanna move.”

“You’d better get going now, then,” Jason says from behind them, and Tyler nearly falls over from the shock.

Jamie whirls around in alarm. “What are you doing?” he hisses. Seriously, Tyler gets why Jason’s considered such a good spy. That was deadly.

Jason grins lazily. “Don’t panic, I’m not gonna tell anyone,” he says. He stops and pretends to think for a moment. “Well, I suppose I’ll have to tell Jordie. I assume you’ll want him to take charge in your stead?”

Jamie looks baffled, but somehow he manages a nod. “Yeah, that’s – that’d be good,” he says, once he seems to find his voice again.

Jason pats him playfully on the head. “We’ll be fine without you. We’ve got more than enough skill and power to pull this off. You guys go do your thing. I’ll cover for you.”

Tyler has to ask. “You know what we’re doing, right?”

Jason nods. “All of it.”

Tyler thinks that should bother him, but it’s oddly comforting to know that Jason’s completely aware of their plans, approves of them, even wants to help them. He holds out his fist, and Jason bumps it with his own.

“So,” Jason says, “think you can pack up without waking anyone else?”

And suddenly Tyler knows exactly what he has to do.

“Did you bring any sets of ear plugs?” he asks, and Jason beams at him and protrudes two pairs from his pocket.

He hands one over to Jamie, who frowns. “Wait,” he says. “Tyler, what –”

Tyler brings a shushing finger to Jamie’s lips. “Don’t worry,” he says, and his voice exudes strength, and he _is_ confident, he knows he can do this even though he’s never specifically tried it.

Once the guys have their ear plugs in place, Tyler closes his eyes and breathes deep, lets the warm, floaty feeling of a purr slowly rise up in his throat. It starts soft, almost petering out for lack of force, but Tyler builds on it carefully, lets it grow. There’s not really much way to know whether or not it’s working, but there’s silence from their companions’ tents, so he’ll just have to keep this up and hope for the best.

He signals, and together, the three of them pack up Tyler and Jamie’s things, still careful not to make too much noise. Tyler focuses hard on his purring and doesn’t actually help all that much, but no one rises from their tents. If anything, he can hear Jordie snoring softly.

Once they’re done and have stepped back away from the camp, Tyler lets his purr die out. When it’s over, he motions to Jamie and Jason, and they remove their ear plugs.

Jason claps Tyler on the back. “Good job.”

“Thank you,” Jamie says to Jason, full of seriousness.

Jason just grins at him, carefree as usual. “Get going,” he says. Jamie nods, shrugs his pack over his shoulders, and turns away. Tyler nods at Jason one last time before following Jamie into the woods, away from the camp.

They move slowly, quietly at first, while Jamie works on figuring out their trail in the dark and Tyler follows close behind, trying not to make too much noise but itching to move faster. Jamie gives him a sympathetic look, but focuses primarily on his task.

After some time, they switch to a light jog. This is better, definitely – Tyler’s not as acutely aware of the crawling under his skin when he’s bouncing around so much. It’s still nothing like he was expecting, which sets him off just that teensy bit more. It’s gotta be partly cause of nerves. There’s no way this is how it goes.

Eventually, Jamie slows them down, and stops to take a drink from his waterskin. “How are you feeling?” he asks. “Do you need to stop?”

Tyler shakes his head emphatically. “I think I need to keep moving,” he says. “It’s just – I need to do something.” With the absence of motion, his hands have already begun scratching at the sides of his breeches, fingernails scraping against the cotton.

“Tell me if something changes?” Jamie says next. Tyler nods and takes a sip when Jamie offers him the waterskin. Then it’s packed away, and they’re back on the move.

It feels like hours before they finally stop, in front of a small deserted cave that Jamie finds, where they can be safe. Jamie’s just slightly out of breath, body trained and built for this kind of endurance, but Tyler’s full-on panting, his lungs burning with it. He’s no Jamie, but he’s supposed to be better than this after all these months. He hunches over, hands on his knees, and blinks away the spots in his eyes.

“Tyler, you’re shaking really bad,” Jamie says, sounding and smelling terrified.

“Am I?” Tyler asks, confused. Sure, he’s itching and restless all over, and maybe it has gotten a bit worse, but –

His knees go weak, and he sways on his feet.

Jamie catches him, gently lowers him down to the ground while Tyler tries and fails not to hyperventilate with panic. “I’ve got you,” he says. “I’ve got you. Easy now.”

Tyler can hardly breathe. “What’s –?”

Jamie fishes through his pack and pulls out a warm blanket, which he spreads over Tyler. The warmth helps, instantly soothing, but he’s still shaking, still feels like he’s been zapped of all his strength.

“I’m going to set up the bedrolls,” Jamie says. “Just give me a few minutes, and we’ll get you inside, okay?”

Tyler nods, mostly because he can’t really do much else. He’s weak and scared and doesn’t know why this is happening, because this isn’t how it’s supposed to go, especially not when he’d had so much energy just minutes ago.

He thinks he might lose a bit of time, too, because the next thing he knows Jamie is helping him sit upright and guiding him into the cave. Tyler practically crawls inside – crawls, fucking crawls – and collapses onto one of the bedrolls. Tiny whimpers escape him without his permission, and Tyler can’t bear it.

Jamie shushes him, gentle hands caressing his cheek, carding through his hair. “Try to relax, okay, darling?” he says, and that’s not something Tyler’s ever heard him say before but there’s too much of a whirlwind of terror in his brain for him to contemplate it. “Just close your eyes and rest easy, and you’ll get your strength back.”

“Jamie,” Tyler says, and it comes out as a whine.

Jamie’s fingers close around his. “I’m right here,” he assures him. “I’m not going anywhere.”

That settles something in Tyler, a little, and so his listens to what Jamie says, closes his eyes and welcomes sleep.

He dreams, though, visions of Jamie covering his body with his own, naked and touching Tyler and radiating warmth, and oh, there’s kissing too, kisses trailing down his body, down to the sensitive skin at the base of his dick and –

Tyler wakes with a gasp, bolts upright and practically throws himself on top of Jamie without even realizing that’s what he’s doing. He’s hard, he’s so hard, and he needs friction, needs Jamie’s body, and he rubs himself over Jamie’s thigh once, twice, and then he’s coming already, crying out as an intense wave of pleasure crests through him.

Jamie wakes sometime during that incident, Tyler has no clue when, but he just grabs onto Tyler’s arms right away, hissing, “Gods, Tyler, what is –” before his nostrils flare and his pupils blow out the moment he smells Tyler’s heat, clouded with lust.

Tyler whines, the need already rising back up again in a flash, and he can’t control it, but he’s torn between fear and desire when he sees the look on Jamie’s face.

It’s like Jamie smells it on him instantly, because something shifts in his expression and he’s holding Tyler with as much care as humanly possible, stroking his face with trembling hands. Tyler knows how bad Jamie wants him, can smell it, but Jamie’s trying so hard to treat Tyler well and that triggers a hopeless jumble of emotions in his chest and everything’s melding together and he can barely breathe from the force of it.

“What do you need, Tyler?” Jamie whispers, thumbs grazing over Tyler’s temples, hips trembling with the effort of keeping still as Tyler ruts against him. “What do you want from me?”

“Touch me,” Tyler says, and the heat is wrecking his body now, and he burns with the need for skin contact, but they’re both still fully clothed, and he can barely get it together enough to pull his breeches down.

Jamie catches on, though, gently guides Tyler’s hands away and lifts Tyler’s tunic by the hem, up and over and off while Tyler trembles from anticipation. Then he slides Tyler’s pants down.

Tyler comes again the moment Jamie’s fingers brush against his dick.

Jamie’s eyes are round and glazed over with lust, staring down as Tyler struggles to catch his breath, but he just pets Tyler’s head and strokes long fingers down his back. Tyler shakes his head, trying to clear the haze enough for coherent thought. There’s a sliver of light coming into the cave from outside, so it’s probably sunrise, but that’s secondary to what Tyler wants next.

“You too,” Tyler says, tugging at Jamie’s shirt. Jamie gets the hint and makes quick work of his own clothes, and then they’re both naked and touching, skin on skin, thank fuck.

Jamie’s putting off a heck of a smell, full of lust and greed and desire and it should be terrifying, should be exactly why Tyler hates every alpha knight who’s ever tried to lay hands on him, but this is Jamie. Jamie, who’s not acting on his carnal instincts because his number one priority is making sure Tyler’s okay. Jamie, who will only give Tyler what he asks for, and nothing more. Jamie, selfless down to the core, a stronger and better person than Tyler’s ever known.

He wants to feel that strength all to himself.

“I need,” Tyler groans, and he barely has the coordination to reach out but Jamie just seems to know exactly what he wants, and he hauls Tyler in for a messy kiss.

Everything gets a little out of focus and frantic after that. Tyler’s body has gone pliant and clumsy, but he paws at Jamie’s bare chest and shoulders and back and legs and every inch of skin he can come into contact with. He twists enough to lie back, and Jamie hovers over him until Tyler’s hands somehow manage to yank Jamie’s hips downwards, and then Tyler’s on fire because Jamie’s body is _so big_ and it’s all here just for him and _oh_ , Jamie’s teeth are grazing the hollow of his throat and Tyler can’t think.

He doesn’t keep track of how many times he comes; all he knows is that this burning won’t simmer, and his heat won’t break. Each time leaves Tyler reeling, unable to get it together before he nearly goes out of his mind with need _again_ , geez. It starts taking longer, though, setting Tyler’s nerves aflame when he can’t get what he want, what he needs, and he has no clue what to do to fix it.

When he comes the instant Jamie’s fingers trail through the slick mess leaking just over the edge of his hole, though, it’s like a fucking revelation, and he’s obsessed with just one single thought.

“Jamie,” he moans, dick twitching just from Jamie’s hands over his butt. “You have to fuck me. Fuck me, and knot me when you’re done.”

Jamie pauses, even while he’s holding handfuls of Tyler’s ass. “You sure?” he asks, breathless, blushing all the way down to his chest, almost just as sweaty as Tyler. “Is that really what you want right now?”

Tyler nods fervently. “Come on, you said you would do it if I asked. You agreed. And it’s not like I haven’t thought of it before. I want it, come on.”

He knows he has, is the thing. He hasn’t just lost his mind with want, and it’s not even that they talked about it before. He’s dreamed of it, filed those thoughts far, far away, because he couldn’t possibly let himself want something like that – but it’s okay, he knows it’ll be okay, if Jamie would only say yes and give it to him.

Jamie takes a deep breath, then slides a hand down and inserts one finger into Tyler’s hole.

Tyler moans, an instant relief, though it’s not nearly enough. He wants Jamie’s cock there, needs it there, filling him up, and how could he not have realized this before? “More, come on, another one,” he pants.

Jamie slips another finger inside easily, and Tyler keens. This is better, a bit, and he practically mewls when Jamie slides them in and out, brushing against Tyler’s prostate. It’s good, so good, but it’s still not enough. He’s leaking so badly, had no clue this was even remotely possible, but he’s open and ready for the taking and there’s nothing he wants more in this moment.

“Seriously, Jamie, fuck me,” Tyler grits out, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut as his nails dig into his skin where they’re clenched into fists. “I’m ready, I can take it, come on.”

Jamie’s eyes are as round as saucers, all pupil, and he carefully moves to position himself. “Okay, I’m gonna –” he says, and then his next words seem to just die out because the tip of his cock is grazing the edge of Tyler’s hole and then he’s shoving his hips forward and Jamie slips all the way completely inside of him, and Tyler is filled.

“Oh, gods,” Jamie says faintly, dumbstruck by how easily he entered, how slick with need Tyler is. Tyler would feel the same if he still retained the ability to think, but oh shit, oh fuck oh shit oh fuck, Tyler’s never felt anything like this before.

Jamie starts thrusting, and Tyler’s breath leaves him in a long rush because Jamie’s body is so perfectly poised over him, and he gets to experience Jamie’s strength and power, and that just floors him because no one ever gets to see Jamie like this, no one but him. This is what Jamie is capable of, another part of himself that he’s held back from the world, and he’s baring it for Tyler and it’s just _so good_ and Tyler’s on fire with it.

It’s still not quite enough, though, and Tyler knows, suddenly, exactly what he wants, what he needs, and the moment he thinks it he’s wild again, arching and moaning at just the mere thought, and nothing should ever make him like this but it does, this heat leaves him wanting so badly to be fucking claimed, by Jamie and Jamie alone.

“Fuck, Tyler,” Jamie groans, burying his face in Tyler’s neck, and it burns so good and so bad all at once. “You smell so good, I can’t – I just –” A strangled noise that’s almost a growl escapes him, but Jamie reins it in.

His veneer of control is breaking, and Tyler doesn’t even want him to hold back anymore. He’s so hard it hurts, and if Jamie would only just –

“Talk to me,” Tyler whines. “Growl for me.”

Jamie’s scent spikes with want, and then he freezes.

Tyler can’t help the broken sound he makes, because no, no, he can’t stop now, not when Tyler needs this so badly. “Jamie,” he gasps, burning everywhere Jamie’s touching him, arching towards every point of contact, trying to reclaim the movement, itching with the need that’s so strong yet so far away. “Please. Use your alpha voice on me. I want it, come on.”

Jamie still looks uncertain, worry clouding the lust in his scent even as he’s balls deep in Tyler’s ass and shaking from the effort of keeping still, of trying not to lose it. Sweat beads at his hairline, trickles down his face. “You really want…?”

“Please,” Tyler whimpers, voice cracking without his permission. “I need it. I need you.”

He’s never begged before. Tyler’s always sworn he’d never beg for anything. And yet, with his heat gripping his body and setting all of his nerves alight, he knows it’s okay, knows it’s not just his body reacting. It’s Jamie, Jamie who will always treat him right, Jamie who will give him anything.

Something in Jamie’s scent shifts. “All right,” he says. He closes his eyes for a moment and breathes deep. Then he reaches, leans over to nibble Tyler’s ear, and whispers, in that _voice_ , “What do you want, Tyler?”

His hips roll automatically, and Tyler lets out a long moan when the motion causes Jamie’s dick to brush against his prostate at the best angle. It’s – Jamie’s words drip with authority, the kind that sends Tyler’s mind scrambling to obey.

That’s what’s different, though. It’s not involuntary this time. Tyler wants to obey, _needs_ to obey, and pleasure blooms throughout his body as he does.

“I want to come,” he pants.

“Yeah,” Jamie breathes, and Tyler nods vigorously, breaking off into a long groan when Jamie rolls his hips, slow and torturous. “I’ll let you come soon. Can you be good for me first?”

“Yes,” Tyler chokes out, overcome and burning up. “Yes, yes, anything, please.”

“I want you to be still for me,” Jamie says, soft voice still resonating with command. “Without trying to touch yourself. Okay?”

Tyler squirms underneath the big, broad body boxing him in, fighting to obey but desperate for touch. It’s not enough, he needs more contact, but Jamie – he has to be good for Jamie, can’t stand the thought of being anything but.

“I will, I will,” he cries, his voice breaking. “Jamie.”

“I’ve got you,” Jamie promises, and it’s like nothing Jamie says will ever compare to the magnitude of this one.

Jamie moves, thrusting hard and long and deep, and Tyler’s vision blurs at the edges. He can’t speak, can only gasp and whine each time Jamie moves inside him. It’s good, it’s so good, but his body is on fire and the pleasure is so overwhelming he thinks he might drown in it.

He’s frantic, reeling, unable to do anything but beg, while the tears stream down his face.

Just when Tyler thinks he can’t stand it anymore and that he’ll unravel completely and cease to exist, Jamie brings a hand to cup the side of his face, fingers gently brushing away the tear tracks.

“Tyler,” he says, soft and low, but potent, more compelling and powerful than Tyler’s ever heard any alpha in his life, “come for me.”

It’s the first order Jamie’s ever given him.

And Tyler can deny him nothing.

He sobs and comes hard, harder than he can ever remember coming, his entire body spasming with it.

Distantly through the aftershocks, he thinks he hears Jamie crying out as well. Then suddenly there’s a massive pressure at the base of Jamie’s dick, swelling and filling Tyler up like he’s never felt before, and it’s the best he’s ever felt in his life, and then Jamie’s coming inside of him.

All of Tyler’s nerves short-circuit and pleasure explodes within him. He has just enough presence of mind to realize he’s coming _again_ before everything goes white.

When Tyler comes back to himself, he’s floating. All around him, he’s bathed in a soothing warmth; he’s never felt so relaxed in his entire life. Jamie’s body is surrounding him, comforting and protective, knotted and safe with Jamie still inside of him. That, and Jamie is tenderly pressing his lips against every inch of his face.

Tyler sighs, blissful and elated. Everything feels so good, so right, like this moment has filled a hole in him that he didn’t even know was there, mended cracks he never knew how to fix, made him whole. He wants to bask in the good feelings forever.

“Jamie,” he murmurs as Jamie’s lips brush against the corner of his mouth. He tilts his head, lets Jamie kiss him properly. He’s a puddle on the bedroll, completely boneless, but he trusts Jamie will take care of him, just like always.

“Mmm,” Jamie says, and he smells so nice, Tyler just wants to breathe him in, let the scent fill him down to his bones. When he speaks, his voice is soft and caring with a hint of uncertainty. “Are you comfortable like this? I’m – I don’t know how long it will take to come down.”

“The best,” Tyler replies truthfully. He closes his eyes as Jamie nips gently at his throat. “This is good.”

“You were so good, Tyler,” Jamie mumbles into Tyler’s skin, and he smells like pure ecstasy. “How was it, for you?”

Tyler’s so high on the sweet scent filling the air, he just wants to keep drifting, just him and Jamie, no one else to ever bother them again. “Mm, good,” he says. “Scary at first, but – but then it was good. Cause it was you.”

Jamie nuzzles up against Tyler’s cheek. “I’m so glad,” he says. His tone goes serious again for a moment. “And you’re still okay with everything? With – with this?”

Tyler doesn’t have to ask what Jamie means. Of course he worries about the implications of their liaison. It’s just Jamie, how he is. He rolls his eyes, even though his heart flutters at the idea of Jamie caring so damn much. “I told you I wanted this, didn’t I? I don’t regret it, dumbass.”

Jamie breaks into a bright smile and pulls Tyler into his arms even tighter. “I’m so glad,” he says again. “That was – you were so – I’ve never felt like this before.”

“Me neither,” Tyler admits. “Do you feel different? I feel different.”

“You sure that’s not the post-heat talking?”

Tyler tries to clear his sex-addled brain enough to think. “I mean, I think the heat is the reason I feel like a sack of stone right now,” he says. “But, like. Everything else.” He struggles with his words for a moment, attempting to figure out how to best describe it without sounding like a sap. “I feel you everywhere.”

Jamie smiles against his skin. “That might be the knot talking.”

“Well then, you should do it more often from now on.”

“Yeah?” Jamie asks, his scent the happiest Tyler’s ever smelled from him.

“Definitely.”

They lay there for some time, lapsing into an easy silence. Jamie can’t seem to stop kissing Tyler anywhere he can reach, and it’s perfect, Tyler loves it, he loves it so much.

When Jamie’s knot finally starts to go down, Tyler has a singular moment of panic as his hole instinctively tries to clench around Jamie’s dick to hold it there, but then Jamie’s hushing him and dropping even more tender kisses all over his face and that makes it all okay, even as Jamie slowly pulls out.

It’s less okay when Jamie pushes up and backs off of him. “No, don’t,” Tyler whines, cheeks heating up instantly because wow, he’s never been this clingy before.

But Jamie doesn’t tease him for it. His face goes all soft and dopey instead. “Okay,” he says, settling across Tyler once more, and Tyler preens.

They cuddle and kiss and Tyler is loathe to ever stop. Between kisses, he says, “You know, I still feel different.”

Jamie strokes a hand down the side of Tyler’s face. “Me too, honestly,” he admits. “Kind of like – like we’re still connected even though we’re not…” he trails off, cheeks going red.

Tyler can’t help laughing softly, and he plants a kiss on Jamie’s nose. Seriously, that prude. “Me too,” he says. He feels connected to Jamie everywhere, warmth linking them together even when they’re apart, almost like Jamie’s happiness is a natural extension of his own.

Jamie leans back, just a bit, hovering over Tyler, a peculiar expression on his face that Tyler’s not seen from him before.

“I think,” Jamie says slowly, brown eyes big and wide. “I think maybe we bonded.”

And that’s.

Tyler’s always known that omegas can bond with alphas if they get knotted during a heat. It’s yet another of the reasons why people have always said it’s just better for omegas not to have their heats at all. Tyler admittedly doesn’t know all that much about bonding, since he never hears of it happening, but from what he knows, it’s permanent. What that entails, though, he doesn’t really understand. No alpha and omega ever want to bond with one another. At least, not usually.

It’s Jamie, though. That makes it more than okay.

“Awesome,” he says, and Jamie stares.

“You mean you actually wanted –?”

“I mean, I didn’t really think about it?” Tyler says. “But I’m still happy it was with you.” He frowns, some of the floatiness gone. “Unless you didn’t want.”

Jamie scrambles to protest instantly. “No, no!” he cries. “I want. I just – I needed to make sure you were okay.”

Tyler’s heart catches in his throat, and there are those butterflies again. He can’t do anything except lean up and capture Jamie’s mouth for another kiss, let the happiness bubble inside of him until he starts to purr.

Jamie goes liquid and easy in his arms, and they tangle in a naked heap on the bedroll, warm and together and safe. It makes the bone-deep fatigue secondary, but in the end that doesn’t matter. They can stay here for a while longer.

“I’m so glad we did this,” Tyler says, and it comes out as a little sigh.

Somewhere in there, his eyelids droop and he begins to drift. He hears Jamie whisper back, “Me too, Tyler,” though, and that makes him smile.

~o~

Jamie kisses Tyler awake a while later, at midday. Jamie’s grinning at him like a big dope, hair all disheveled and floppy, eyes bright and crinkling at the corners like they do when he’s happiest. At first, Tyler thinks he’s dreaming, has been dreaming about Jamie this entire time, but once reality catches up to him he thinks his heart might burst with how full it is.

“How are you feeling?” Jamie asks.

Tyler sits up and takes stock of himself. The exhaustion is gone, and he’s gotten some of his energy back. There’s even this little tingling of overwhelming joy in his chest that he doesn’t think is all his.

That’s right: he and Jamie are bonded now.

“I’m great,” he says, and Jamie kisses him once more for good measure.

Jamie’d cleaned them up a bit and gotten dressed again while Tyler was still out, so Tyler’s basically sitting naked in front of him, which is hilarious because Tyler can see Jamie struggling so hard not to glance down at Tyler’s crotch.

“What, you don’t like what you see?” Tyler says, just to be a jerk.

Jamie’s ears turn pink, and he shakes his head. “We shouldn’t get distracted now that you’re better,” he says. “We should probably get going.”

And okay, yeah, Tyler totally would’ve been up for a round two, but they really shouldn’t waste any more time. There’s a reason they did this.

So he puts his clothes back on without giving into the urge to put on a little show for Jamie. Jamie hangs back, a little, like he’s holding back from getting close enough to touch Tyler, and Tyler won’t have any of that, so once he’s done he steps right up against Jamie’s chest, throws his arms around his shoulders, and kisses him sound and deep. A little desperate sound escapes Jamie, this broken noise from the back of his throat, so Tyler gentles the kiss, buries his fingers in the hair at Jamie’s nape and strokes, and Jamie relaxes into it. Tyler thinks maybe his heat took a lot out of Jamie as well. He’ll have to find something special to do to thank him for it later.

They pack the last of their things and eat the sandwiches they’d packed with them. Having food in his system definitely helps; Tyler feels some of his strength returning, his body revitalized. Jamie spends some time getting his bearings, and once they know which direction they’re headed for, they take off.

“We’re not that far,” Jamie tells him. “Probably an hour or so until we get there.”

Tyler nods, but he can’t find the words to reply. He doesn’t know the right words, to be honest. He’s starting to realize how weird their situation is. They snuck away from their companions so that Tyler could be selfish and have Jamie take him through his heat, they bonded in the process, and now they’re off to attempt the impossible in taming a dragon while their friends try to ambush and defeat a party of alpha knights hunting the same dragon.

Sometimes he wonders what the heck they’re even doing here. They’re the farthest thing from conventional, but then again, Tyler wouldn’t have it any other way. It’s just them, and it’s worked out pretty damn well so far.

Now it’s time to make the rest of the world see it.

They walk side by side, hiking higher up the mountain to the point where the air really does get a little thinner, not enough to make Tyler light-headed but enough to notice the difference. In the thinner air, a variety of smells permeate through the dwindling trees, and there it is, the dragon’s scent – they’re closing in.

Instinctively, Tyler reaches for Jamie’s hand, and Jamie squeezes back, gripping tightly. They don’t say anything; they don’t want to, for risk alerting the dragon to their presence, if their smell hasn’t already, and they don’t need to, either.

They reach the cave’s entrance hand in hand. It’s both weird and not, the way nothing needs to be said. It’s soothing, in a way, knowing that Jamie’s here with Tyler every step of the way, that they understand each other this much, that they –

A cautionary growl echoes from within the cave. Tyler starts, and Jamie rubs his thumb across Tyler’s hand and draws his greatsword with his free one.

“You’re fine,” Jamie tells him when Tyler thinks of unsheathing his sword with his left hand, because that would be a disaster.

“Like this?” Tyler asks.

Jamie nods, his eyes clear and bright and determined. “Mm.”

They take a few steps inside, and the dragon screeches at them, another warning. And it’s – Tyler doesn’t really have a game plan here, they still can’t even see it, but if the dragon is upset, then the logical course of action would be to try to soothe it. So he does, lets a tentative purr loose from his chest, and hopes for the best while they continue their march into the cave.

The noises get louder, and Tyler doesn’t really know how to describe them, growls or screeches or hisses or roars, but Jamie marches on into the darkness of the tunnel without an ounce of fear on his face, and Tyler can’t help but be inspired. They haven’t been outright attacked yet. That has to be a good sign.

The dragon inside the cave lets out an almighty roar, louder and fiercer than anything Tyler’s ever heard. Jamie raises his sword and lets out an answering growl. For some reason, the growl doesn’t affect Tyler at all, and he can keep on purring without interruption. He has a split second of realization that neither’s sounds are affecting the other before a stream of green flame comes spurting down the tunnel towards them, illuminating the walls around them.

Jamie keeps Tyler’s hand in a death grip as he swings his sword right as the flame reaches them, splitting it into two separate streams that deflect at odd angles to either side. Tyler’s purr nearly fails in his throat as his stomach drops, because he’s fairly certain fire is not supposed to work like that. But then again, this is a dragon’s flame. Who knows what those can do.

Jamie seems to know some of it, though, which is good, because Tyler can’t really be expected to do much else in this situation, and Tyler’s willingly placed his life in Jamie’s hands. Still, Jamie’s keeping him close, holding him tight, and that’s enough to restore some of his willpower.

Tyler purrs and Jamie growls, and Jamie leads them forward, positioning his body just slightly in front of Tyler’s, sword held in front of them both to deflect whatever fire the dragon sends their way. Tyler vaguely recalls from their discussions that female dragons will be downright vicious if a fight to the death ensues.

Then suddenly there’s a giant burst of green flame, and then they’re surrounded.

Walls of fire burn all around them, flames licking close but not touching. They’re trapped in this cylinder of flame, no way out above or below them. Then a rumbling voice, raspy and thick, echoes around them, almost as if it’s reverberating within Tyler’s very mind.

_What brings a bonded alpha and omega into my lair?_

Tyler figures _we’ve come to tame you_ is probably not the way to go here. Thankfully, Jamie, ever the diplomat, takes care of the talking.

“We mean you no harm,” he says, tone steady and sure, though Tyler can feel the tiniest of tremors passing through Jamie’s fingertips where they still haven’t let go. “We seek your assistance.”

The dragon makes a noise that’s almost like a snort. _And what kind of assistance could I possibly bring to you?_

“An organization of alphas is attempting to amass a small army to shut down the omegas and either kill them or force them back into slavery,” Jamie says. “We’re trying to keep that from happening. We’re fighting for freedom.”

_That’s all well and good, but why should I join your cause? What’s in it for me?_

“You’ve been searching for a new home, haven’t you?” Jamie asks. “The alphas have been moving through the mountains.” There’s a beat, and Tyler sees something like realization flicker behind Jamie’s eyes, like he’s just figured out a huge secret. “You want to protect your eggs, don’t you?”

Tyler can’t help the little gasp that escapes him. Of course that makes sense with a female dragon. Sure, dragons are insanely powerful and could probably fight off a gang of alphas with ease, but there will always be a tiny risk to their eggs in the process.

 _What are you offering, then?_ the dragon asks, and shit, Jamie had it right.

“Free reign in the mountains, wherever you choose,” Jamie says. “We will take every step to ensure you are not disturbed while you raise your offspring. And once they are grown, we will not hunt them. They can live in peace.”

_And if I refuse?_

“We will still leave you in peace,” Jamie says. “But I can’t say the same for the alphas. The Order has sent a small force to find and tame you. We have a force of our own that is hopefully getting rid of them as we speak.”

 _You are not lying,_ the dragon muses. _Your friends have indeed dispatched the alphas, safely rescued their omega slaves, and have already begun their retreat from the area_.

Tyler allows himself the sigh of relief, even as the flames radiate heat so close to his skin, and his palm is sweaty in Jamie’s grasp. He’s antsy now, though, at the dragon’s mercy.

“So are you going to help us or not?” he asks, and he hears Jamie’s sharp intake of breath beside him and knows that he might have just sentenced them both to death right here and now.

But the dragon laughs. At least, that’s what it sounds like.  

 _I like you_ , she says. _I am curious to see what the omegas will do with their freedom. Will they find alphas to love and bond with like you, or will they seek their happiness elsewhere? The possibilities are very interesting_.

“Cool, so, can we cut with the fire show now then?” Tyler asks. He thinks it’s safe now.

The dragon definitely laughs this time, and there’s a noise like wind being sucked away, and then the flames are gone. In their place is the dragon herself, tall and green despite the shadows, scales glittering beautifully in the dark recesses of the cave, almost giving off a sort of glow.

 _A bonded alpha-omega pair_ , she says. _I quite like you two. You have proven yourselves. I will assist you_. She bows her head, revealing a line of sparkling spikes down her spine.

Tyler turns to Jamie, sees his eyes alight with glee, and lets out a breathless little laugh. And, since he’s never been one for restraint (well, okay, that’s not entirely true), he reaches out and pulls Jamie towards him by the nape, kissing him soundly

As it turns out, the dragon doesn’t care in the slightest.

~o~

The dragon’s name is Signy, and she lets them fly on her back.

It’s…not worse than flying on a gryphon, at least. It’s not much better, either, but there is something new. A wild kind of exhilaration that Tyler’s never felt before. He’s pretty sure part of that comes from the fact that it’s an actual _dragon_ they’re riding. It’s not the most comfortable ride, and finding a position that wouldn’t find them with spikes in their butts took time, but Tyler’s holding on to Jamie as he flies and it just feels good.

Signy refuses to tell them exactly how many dragons still roam the lands of Eneshel, but it sounds like a lot. She claims to be the only one roaming the Dals Mountains, though, at least until her eggs hatch. (She made sure they’d be safe before leaving her cave, surrounding them with stolen items from bandits and knights for extra warmth. Tyler and Jamie helped, too, donating whatever expendables they had off their backs, including the bedrolls.)

Signy also tells them all about their new bond, apparently knowing a heck of a lot about bonding. There’s a magic in an alpha-omega bond, something that alters their scents, that dragons and most magical creatures can recognize. It also makes them immune to each others’ growls and purrs, so long as they’re not willingly being used on each other, which explains why Tyler hadn’t felt anything back in the cave.

Anyways, there’s a lot of weird stuff Signy knows that Tyler doesn’t fully understand, and in the end, he doesn’t really think he needs to, so he doesn’t make a big deal out of it. What’s most important is that Signy was impressed enough with their bond to be willing to entertain a deal with them in the first place. Tyler’s gonna have a lot to write about once things settle down. He kind of wants to share his new knowledge with the world, if they win. Maybe write a book.

When they approach the Star, Tyler waves his arms wildly so that whoever’s on watch duty will hopefully recognize him and not call their archers. It works, and they land just before the gates, a small crowd gathering in awe.

Jamie dismounts first, and extends a hand to help Tyler off – wow, planting his feet on solid ground is both dizzying and steadying – and that’s all they have time for before Jordie is upon them, face as red as his beard, completely livid.

“What the actual fuck, Jamie?!”

Jamie tries to raise his hands in protest. “Jordie –” he starts, but his brother cuts him off.

“Abandoning us like that without telling us where you were going? What fucking gives?”

“I was just trying to protect –”

“That’s bullshit, Jamie, you’re so full of shit right now I want to beat you to the ground!"

Signy snorts, clearly amused, and that makes everyone jump, Jordie included.

“Relax,” Tyler says, stepping between the brothers at last. “All’s well that ends well, right?”

“All is _not_ well,” Jordie snaps, rounding on Tyler. “Why would you let my brother drag you off on some stupid suicide mission?”

That’s where Tyler gets sheepish, shoulders hiking up. “Um, it was my idea?”

He can see it in Jordie’s face, the realization that Tyler’s telling the truth, but he doesn’t explode. Instead, Jordie takes a huge breath and lets it all out at once, glares at Tyler and says, “The last thing I need is a second idiot brother, ugh,” before he turns on his heel and salutes to Horcoff, who’s just approaching now, leaving Tyler feeling like his entire world has shifted on its axis, a little.

Second idiot _brother_.

“Tyler?”

Tyler jolts, suddenly aware that Horcoff is talking to him.

“Uh, sorry,” Tyler says quickly. “What?”

Horcoff rolls his mismatched eyes. “I said, are you going to explain yourself?”

“For wha – oh.” Tyler shifts a little, glancing at Jamie, who’s determinedly not smiling. “We brought reinforcements?”

“Gods, the two of you are insane,” Horcoff mutters, facing Jamie. “I can see why your brother is mad.” He looks past them, at Signy, his eyes traveling from glorious head to tail in awe. “So what do we do with her?”

 _They cannot understand me_ , Signy says. _None of them are bonded. Tell them I am content to remain outside the holdfast, until it is time to march_.

Jamie relays the information, and they retreat inside the Star so that they can have a proper meeting about the rest of their plans. The Star’s manpower has been reduced significantly over the past few weeks, sending out troops a bit at a time to the coalition’s stronghold to prepare for the upcoming battle. Now, apart from one last force set to travel to the coalition’s stronghold, only those who were unwilling to relocate or fight remain. Tyler supposes they can’t all be that brave. And Marshall is going to be nearby to look after them just in case, so there’s that.

The meeting ends up being more of a briefing than anything else. Jordie informs them of the mission’s success, Jamie explains the terms of the deal they struck with Signy – but he doesn’t tell them why they were able to accomplish it in the first place. That unsettles Tyler, in a strange way. It’s not like he wants them all to know about the crazy awesome heat sex he and Jamie had, but at the same time, he thinks maybe omegas deserve to know they can be okay. Besides, everyone present pretty much knows about _them_ , at this point, so might as well clear the air to be sure.

So he says, “Also, I went into heat and then Jamie and I bonded, and that’s why the dragon listened to us in the first place,” and watches everyone’s faces morph into shock.

So many things are shouted at once, Tyler doesn’t know what’s what. Jamie’s covering his face with his hand, the tips of his ears flaming, no doubt like the rest of his face, curling in on himself like he’s trying to shrink into the floor.

“By the gods, Tyler!” Jordie groans painfully. “I didn’t need to know that!”

Horcoff eyes Tyler intently, his gaze severe. “Why did you go into heat?”

Tyler shrugs. “I wanted to see what it was like, so I ditched my amulet.” At the cries of worry and outrage that ensue, he adds loudly, “You guys, heats aren’t bad! Geez, get those sticks out of your asses, honestly. They’re only scary because no one understands them. We should be allowed to choose whether or not we have our heats, and not decide cause of fear.”

Horcoff’s expression softens somewhat. “That’s…a very fair point,” he concedes.

Tyler resolutely does not cheer at his success, because he needs to maintain some modicum of humility for Jamie’s sake, but he ploughs on. “And Jamie and I bonded, cause we – we work well together, okay, we’re on the same page and we’ve always treated each other as equals and that’s how it fucking should be.”

And then Horcoff beams at him. “You’re turning into quite the motivational speaker,” he says with a twinkle in his eye.

Tyler fights and fails to keep from blushing. “I try,” he says, flustered. But Jamie’s lowered his hand from his face now, and he’s still flushed but his eyes are a little less uncertain, so this is good.

They recover enough to talk some more, plan out the rest of the move to the coalition stronghold and which supplies they’ll need to take with them, and how the transport will take place. Tyler zones out for a lot of this, honestly – this is more Jamie’s forte, anyways, so no one needs his input, and it’s damn boring anyways.

After, when all’s been taken care of and Tyler and Jamie head back to their room for one last time before the move, he flashes Jamie a grin in the hallway. “So that went over well. Better than expected, wouldn’t you agree?”

Jamie gives Tyler a weak face wash. “You are a menace,” he grumbles. “I can’t believe you said that in there.”

“It was totally not that bad,” Tyler argues, throwing his body at Jamie’s and wincing when he just bounces right off. “It’s not like I outright told them we were fucking or anything.”

“It was severely implied!” Jamie hisses. “Ugh, why do I – why do I even like you?”

Tyler wags his eyebrows. “I’m pretty,” he says, listing off his fingers. “I purr for you. I boss you around in bed. I have all the personality you wish you were bold enough for. I –”

“Gods, shut up.”

When they tumble into bed later, too worn-out for anything other than cuddles, Tyler decidedly does not shut up, and babbles on and on about anything he can think of. Jamie doesn’t fight him on it, just hold him closer, and they fall asleep that way, tangled and together and warm, and it’s true, about their bond – Tyler doesn’t need Jamie to be inside of him to feel so wholly connected, just from the proximity of their bodies in the bed.

~o~

The final troop leaves the Star the next morning, taking with them as much as they can. Whatever’s too much, they offload to Tyler and Jamie for Signy to carry. Jamie asks her first, of course, and she agrees to carry some of their load, crates held in a vice grip in her claws, and she flies ahead to the stronghold with Tyler and Jamie on her back.

The look on Commander Spezza’s face when he sees them approach is fucking priceless. The man goes from horrified to shocked to amazed in the span of a second, and he laughs wildly when he greets them outside the fortress walls.

“You know,” he says, grinning from ear to ear, “I thought the point of your mission was to keep the dragon _out_ of the picture, not bring it in.”

“Trust me, you’d rather her on your side,” Tyler assures him.

“No one in their right mind would deny that,” Commander Spezza agrees vehemently.

“About a dozen more soldiers are on their way,” Jamie says next, ever the dutiful captain, seriously. “They should arrive easily within a fortnight. They have enough supplies for themselves; the rest of the extras came with us.”

“That’s good news,” Commander Spezza says, expression shifting to something more business-like. “That should give us the time we need to complete the preparations.”

“About that,” Jamie says, “I have some ideas to make the most of our newest ally if we can set up some oil rigs.”

The commander’s grin broadens once more. “Now this, I wanna hear,” he says. “We were planning on holding a strategy meet upon your return anyways.”

Jamie nods. “We can do that this afternoon,” he suggests, then glances over at Tyler. “That sound good to you?”

“Yeah, sure,” Tyler says, a little whiplashed. “Once we get Signy settled somewhere and we take care of all this gear.”

Everything is so calm and organized here, and it still kind of throws Tyler off. Well, it makes sense, considering they’re essentially pretending at being a proper military function, and okay, he doesn’t really have much to compare it to – the Star doesn’t quite count – but it’s downright fantastic, seeing alphas and betas and omegas all working together so well. And if they win this fight, they’ll spread this to the world.

Things continue like that: they set Signy up in the mountains, her finding a nice spot to nest while they don’t quite need her yet, and then all their time is devoted to strategy and preparation. Jamie singlehandedly designs new ways to bolster the stronghold’s defenses – notably the weak western gate, the most likely point of attack – garnering the approval of everyone in the war meetings along the way and earning the respect and deference of everyone there.

It’s incredible, seeing Jamie thrive in this kind of environment, and Tyler thinks that no matter what Jamie might say about not wanting the attention, he just deserves it on account of who he is.

The final troops from the Star arrive over the coming days, as do soldiers from other refuges scattered across the mountains (Tyler doesn’t know where exactly they all come from, only knows that there are a lot more out there than he ever could have dreamed). Combat and tactics training sessions are organized to ensure everyone understands and performs their roles once the stronghold comes under assault from the Order. The environment is serious and preparatory, but there’s a hint of excitement to it too, a thrill of possibility and hope if they win. Tyler likes it.

So he’s not too concerned or nervous about anything until a sentry scouts out the approaching army, and from there, things devolve really quickly.

They call one final war council meeting, and the air is thick with tension. Even Jamie smells on edge, despite the confident air he’s projecting. Nillian and Lieutenant Ruff provide the commanders with their updated numbers and strategies: volleys of rocks and arrows from the ramparts; pots of boiling water should the gate fall; ambush forces that will be in place outside the fortress to go along with Jamie’s plan with the oil rigs. Tyler’s not quite following what it all means until suddenly Jamie’s telling him that Tyler will be riding Signy solo.

“Wait, what?” Tyler all but cries out.

There’s a flicker of guilt behind Jamie’s eyes. “We need someone with Signy, to light the rigs and scout from above,” he explains. “She’ll only listen to us, so it has to be you.”

Tyler doesn’t get it. And okay, maybe he hasn’t been paying total attention this whole time, but this sounds like he’s missing something really big. “But what about you? It should be the two of us.”

But Jamie shakes his head. He looks every bit the military leader Tyler’s always thought he would be: drawn to full height, chest out, expression determined. And yet, Tyler can smell the regret on him even as he says, “I have to lead our forces past the gates. I can’t be in two places at once.”

Past the gates. But that’s not right. Most of the fighting will be done from behind the fortress walls. Sure, there’s that plan in place to ambush them on the – _motherfucker_.

Jamie’s gonna fight on the front lines.

“What the fuck?” Tyler says.

Jamie actually lets out a little sigh. “I have to,” he says simply.

“It’s the most logical move,” Nillian offers, and if Tyler didn’t know better, he’d think there’s a sympathetic quality to her voice. “He has by far the most combat experience of anyone here, and that alone will supply much inspiration to the rest of our soldiers. He gives our front line soldiers the best chance at survival.”

All of Tyler’s instincts are screaming at him to plead with Jamie, to convince him otherwise, but the logical side of him – damn that side – understands perfectly what they’re saying. Of course Jamie’s going to be leading the ambush force. There’s no one else trusted enough to pull that kind of thing off. It makes perfect sense, and it’s necessary.

Yet that bothers Tyler a heck of a lot more than the prospect of riding a dragon by himself, no matter how it may sit with his stomach.

He keeps to himself for the rest of the meeting, and he knows it’s uncharacteristic of himself and that Jamie clearly notices, but he doesn’t know what to say. Tyler’s never had to be selfless before, not like this. He hates it, but he knows he can’t speak his mind now. The stakes are too high.

And he knows how bad Jamie feels – even without the obvious smell he’s putting off, Tyler can feel most of Jamie’s emotions as if they’re extensions of his own now, thanks to their bond. Objecting will only make it worse, and Tyler can’t – he won’t do that to him.

He remains mostly nonverbal for the next couple of days. He still falls into bed with Jamie at night, and they kiss and cling close to each other, but he doesn’t trust himself to speak. Doesn’t trust that if he opens his mouth, he won’t just start begging Jamie to reconsider. Jamie stays quiet, too, though that’s nothing new. Tyler’s seen him get lost in his head countless times before. At times, it looks like he wants to break the silence, but instead thinks the better of it and leaves it be.

Tyler knows, with reality settling on them as heavily as it is, their big stand looming ominously closer, with only a few more sleeps left, that emotions are going to be high, and that’ll affect their behaviors. He can feel the negativity bouncing back and forth through their bond, and he knows Jamie feels it too, but he tries not to make a big deal out of it. They still work together in helping out with the final preparations, talking strictly about the task at hand as needed, so it’s not like they’ve stopped all contact.

Besides, they still communicate in good ways with their bodies at night. The urge to keep Jamie close has never been stronger since they bonded, and from the way Jamie clings to him like he can’t bear to let go, he figures Jamie feels the same.

There’s just so much still left unsaid. Tyler doesn’t know how to get a handle on all of that.

It’s not much longer before the call sounds throughout the stronghold: one more sleep, and then the Order’s army will be upon them.

The entire fortress is subdued that evening. Jordie tries to crack a joke at dinner that falls completely flat. Val looks more nervous than Tyler’s even seen him, eyes owl-wide. Even Horcoff is terse, jaw clamped shut. Tyler suspects he’s grinding his teeth.

And Jamie.

He’s fine in the mess, but when they’re walking hand-in-hand through the hallways to their quarters, Tyler can pinpoint the moment the change takes place. Suddenly Jamie’s got him in a death grip, palm sweating against Tyler’s, fingers trembling. Jamie’s eyes are wide and round, and he looks more than just worried; he looks utterly lost.

Tyler doesn’t know what to do for him.

“Jamie,” he tries, once they’re in their room and the door’s been closed and locked behind them.

“I need to tell you something,” Jamie blurts, words all jumbled together.

“Okay?” Tyler says, but then he notes that Jamie’s shaking all over, complexion white as a sheet. “Whoa, hey, let’s sit down, yeah? You look like you’re gonna pass out.”

They do sit, facing each other from the edges of the beds. Well, Jamie actually can’t seem to meet Tyler’s eyes. He stares at his feet, wringing his hands together, clawing at his own skin, even. Tyler’s completely at a loss.

“What did you want to talk about?” Tyler asks, trying to egg him on.

Jamie runs a hand through his hair, and it seems to muss it up more than smooth it over; strands fall askew over his face, and when he looks up again, it gives him a bit of a wild edge. Their bond fizzes between them, tinged with distress. “It’s just –” he starts, then huffs in exasperation. “You need to know – I don’t know if I’ll get the chance to –”

“Just tell me, Jamie,” Tyler says, trying to sound as patient and welcoming as possible, hoping he can send that through their bond. He hasn’t got a single clue what’s eating Jamie so badly, but the way he’s reacting has Tyler’s heart racing.

“I love you.”

The words suck the air right out of Tyler’s lungs, and time stands still.

“Oh,” he breathes.

Jamie’s got his face buried in his hands now. “I just, I wanted to tell you because if something happens and I don’t get the chance – you _need_ to know, Tyler, I don’t think I could live with myself if I never said anything and –”

It feels like his heart’s swelled so big that it just explodes with warmth, and Tyler can’t listen to another word, not with the way every bit of his body is lighting up and tingling with affection, with _love_. He moves across the room and is in Jamie’s lap in a flash, wrapping him into the biggest hug he can muster. Jamie freezes a moment, but then his broad hands respond against Tyler’s back.

“Jamie,” he murmurs, kissing across Jamie’s eyelids until they finally flutter back open. “Jamie, you dumbass, I know. I know that already, even if you hadn’t said it. Besides,” he adds, “I love you too.”

Jamie looks so fucking grateful and Tyler is leveled with how fond he feels, with how much he loves Jamie, and it’s like a dam has broken now that they’ve finally said it and he can’t believe it’s taken so long.

Jamie buries his head in Tyler’s neck, breathing in deep. “I was always so worried you didn’t,” he whispers, and _oh_ , that breaks Tyler’s heart, feels like a knife stabbing and twisting right through his core. “Even when we bonded, I still –” he breaks off and hugs Tyler even tighter.

“Gods, no, Jamie, you’ve got it all wrong,” Tyler says, kissing him again with as much care as he can possibly muster to punctuate his point. “I love you. I’ve been loving you. All this time.”

Jamie finally pulls back a little to meet Tyler’s eyes, and they’re shining and so beautiful Tyler wants to drown in them. “I’m so glad,” he sighs, and it sounds like a flood of relief.

Tyler leans in and Jamie meets his mouth properly this time; they kiss slowly, with all the heat and passion of their wildest times together, yet it’s tempered, graceful as well. It’s the sweetest thing Tyler’s ever tasted, because this is Jamie, and Jamie loves him.

When they break apart, Tyler rests his forehead against Jamie’s, closing his eyes and breathing him in. “When did you first love me?” he asks suddenly, curious.

Jamie blushes, and Tyler wants to kiss every inch of him. “It happened gradually, I think,” he says slowly, softly as he picks his words. “I think I felt it back at that inn, the night we argued over the stupid bed.” Tyler chuckles, and even Jamie huffs out a little giggle before going serious again, his expression gentle. “I was sure of it that day we found the map, with all those potions. After I came back to myself again and saw you unconscious on the ground, and it hurt me so much, because I loved you and hated that I’d let that happen to you.”

This time Tyler’s got no choice but to bury himself in Jamie’s body. Happiness is bubbling through him so much, he can hardly bear it. It’s like he’d never realized until this very moment how badly he’d dreamed of being loved by someone, to be loved like this, by Jamie. And by some miracle, it’s not a dream. This is real, and it’s all Tyler’s ever wanted.

“How about you?” Jamie asks next, tentative. “Since when did you…?”

Tyler lets that question stew for a while. “Since always, I think,” he confesses finally. It’s so hard to pick out any distinct moment. All of his interactions with Jamie have melded together, encompassing his entire experience, like everything was just meant to come together this way. “Maybe since you decommissioned Ser Lucas.”

Jamie startles. “That long?” he says. “But you were…” he trails off.

Tyler shrugs. “It’s hard to say,” he admits. “Everything’s kind of blended up. I think maybe I first thought I could love you then, but didn’t want to let myself actually feel it. I wanted so bad to believe you were different, but that – it wasn’t…safe, for me. I always tried to quash every little hope I had, because it would hurt less that way.”

Jamie kisses him, just briefly. “It wouldn’t have been right, back then” he agrees. “I could never have deserved you while I was a knight of the Order.”

Part of Tyler wants to protest, but he’s also not sure how much of that objection is coming from his vision of the Jamie he knows now, rather than the Jamie back then. It’s hard to tell who’s changed from then, honestly. Maybe they both have, or maybe it’s just that their opinions of each other have changed. Either way, it’s too many layers to dig into now.

“Back then doesn’t matter anymore,” he says instead. “Now’s what’s most important.”

Jamie breaks into a gorgeous smile, the kind where his eyes crinkle and it makes Tyler sick with affection. He’s too helpless to do anything but smile right back.

“I kind of don’t want to sleep,” Jamie says shyly. “I think I’d rather kiss you all night long.”

Tyler laughs and pecks Jamie’s nose. “Normally I would totally be down for that, but I think maybe we should get some rest.” Ugh, what turned him into the responsible one?

Jamie sighs and rubs at his eyes with the heel of his hand. Tyler can see the dark circles, now; he’s never really taken the time to notice them before. “Tomorrow’s a big day,” Tyler reminds him. “We have work to do.”

“Yeah.” It’s really obvious how worn-out Jamie looks now.

Tyler has a sudden thought. “Jamie, have you been sleeping lately?”

Jamie shakes his head with a long exhale. “Not really,” he admits. “Not since I told you what I’d be doing in the battle.”

Tyler bangs his head into Jamie’s shoulder repeatedly. “Ugh, Jamie,” he groans. It makes sense, too, now that he thinks about it; Tyler’s always been the first to fall asleep and the last to wake up. He had no clue that meant Jamie wasn’t sleeping.

“It was still better than not being with you at all,” Jamie says seriously.

Tyler feels his face crack into a smile, and he lifts his head to look at Jamie properly. “Tell you what,” he says. “I’m gonna purr for us now, and we’re gonna get a good night’s sleep, gonna get all the rest we need. Then tomorrow, we’re gonna change the world.”

Jamie kisses him one last time before tipping them both sideways until they’re lying down on the bed, limbs tangled together. “Okay,” he says happily.

As Tyler’s purr sends them both into sleep, Tyler focuses on the warmth radiating from Jamie’s body, surrounding him, keeping him safe. He focuses on the fact that Jamie loves him. Jamie loves him, and that means the world to Tyler. That’s another thing worth fighting for.

That’s the most important part.

~o~

The call to arms comes late in the morning, but by then everyone was already preparing for it anyways. Jamie and Tyler are already strapped into their armor (and a new growl-resistant charm for Tyler hangs around his neck underneath) in the barracks when Commander Sharp bursts into the room, barking out orders with a sort of cool-headed urgency. Tyler exchanges glances with Jamie, and just the look on Jamie’s face is enough to steel Tyler’s nerves. Jamie’s expression is fierce, burning, and it fills Tyler with a determination of his own.

Everyone gathers in the courtyard, and from there, it’s a matter of organizing everyone and getting into position to defend the western gate, the direction of the Order’s march, just as predicted.

“First ambush group, to me!” Jamie calls as he strides past groups of soldiers, his voice booming over the others. “To the northern gate!” Slowly, the gathering grows around him as he makes his way to their point of rendezvous. Tyler hangs back a little, but still goes with him; Signy is also by the north gate, so he at least gets to follow Jamie out. It’s lame, but he’s stupidly grateful that Jamie isn’t with the second ambush group going south instead, that he’s been granted these precious few extra moments.

It doesn’t take long for Jamie’s troops to assemble. They file in even lines, ordered and neat, and Jamie surveys them with satisfaction as he does a quick head count. Tyler’s head spins a bit looking at them. Jamie’s got around a hundred soldiers to command, and if all goes well, they’ll be an incredible force. They could be the difference makers.

“All right,” Jamie says, loud and clear amidst the chaos of the rest of the courtyard. “It’s time to fight for the most important cause of your lives. We need to preserve the element of surprise here, or else we lose our main advantage. Our futures, and those of our families and loved ones, are all on the line here. Move quickly to the hills, and move in silence. Let’s make this count!”

Jamie turns to Tyler just as he’s about to lead his people past the gate and hovers there for a moment. Tyler meets his eyes, full of concentration and purpose, and he doesn’t break their gaze as he grabs Jamie’s hand, pulls him in to bump their chests together and pat him hard on the back.

“Go get ’em,” Tyler says.

“You too,” says Jamie. Something in his expression changes, so subtly that if Tyler didn’t know better, he’d think he’d imagined it. “Tyler, I –”

Jamie falters, then, like he wants to say more, and Tyler just _knows_ what it is without needing him to say anything, because he’s feeling the same sort of hesitation and the words are caught in his throat.

“Go, already,” Tyler tells him instead, giving him a gentle shove, and Jamie gives him one last look before turning swiftly on his heels and leading his soldiers out the gate.

Tyler watches him go until so many men and women, alphas and betas and omegas, in patchwork armor have passed that he can no longer glimpse Jamie’s retreating back. He inhales deeply, lets it down, shakes himself over. Then he passes through the gate and turns, where Signy lies waiting along the fortress wall.

 _Are you ready to go, little omega_? she asks.

Tyler rolls his eyes at her. “Aren’t you the funny one,” he grumbles.

 _My mate used to think so_ , is her amused reply.

“Used to? And where is he now?”

Signy responds with what Tyler can only assume is a shrug; her large body heaves upwards. _Somewhere away from these mountains, I suppose, if he wasn’t fool enough to get killed. I’m not really concerned with where he’s gone_.

Tyler frowns at that. “You split up?”

 _I grew tired of him, so I sent him on his way_ , Signy replies impatiently. _Now hurry up and climb on, I want to take to the skies_.

Tyler obeys, makes sure he’s securely seated on her back with a proper grip on her scales, balance intact, before giving her the okay to take flight. Signy pushes off all fours, but from her hind legs especially, propelling them upwards. Tyler holds on tight as the wind rushes to meet him and they’re surrounded by blue, and decidedly keeps his mouth shut.

Signy circles the fortress from above once, then lowers herself again, staying closer to the ground so as not to give their location away until she finds an adequate spot in the mountains to settle while they wait. It’s grown warmer since they first came to the stronghold, and most of the snow has melted save for the higher points of the mountains. They’re at a high enough altitude that they’ll be able to see it when the battle starts, but angled enough that if the Order is moving west as expected, they won’t be seen.

Jamie’s always emphasized the element of surprise, and Tyler really sees the appeal right now.

The problem, of course, is the waiting. Obviously Tyler knew that they’d be preparing way before their attackers actually arrived, because duh, being ready is important, but the actual wait itself is pure torture.

 _Stop fidgeting or you’ll fall off_ , Signy chides, but she’s only joking, thank the gods.

“I can’t help it,” Tyler says, and it comes out as a petulant whine. “You know this is a big deal.”

 _I do_ , Signy agrees, _and I also know that spending all this time worrying over your alpha will get you nowhere_.

Ugh. Of course she’d guess right in one. “It’s not just him,” Tyler tries to deflect. He’s not being completely untruthful, either. This is big for everyone.

 _You’re not a good liar_ , she says anyways, with a throaty chuckle. _He’s an experienced one, isn’t he? He’ll be fine_.

Tyler sighs heavily. “You don’t know that for sure,” he mumbles.

 _No_ , she says, _but we’ll be watching out for him, won’t we_?

There’s a smile to her voice, a reassuring little thing that Tyler wasn’t expecting from her. Something in his chest loosens, just a tad. “Yeah,” he agrees.

Waiting is still agony and nerves, though, and Tyler can’t think of any other way to make it better but talk. So he talks up a storm, babbling to Signy about all of Jamie’s successful exploits, retelling Jamie’s stories of battles and conquests and sparring matches – more to reassure himself that she has a point, really, but it helps him feel better. And hey, Signy gets to say _I told you so_ , which is probably fun for her too.

 _You see_? Signy says. _He was made for this. And you appear to be an adequate warrior yourself. Where did you learn these skills, if you were a slave most of your life_?

Tyler almost laughs, because unbeknownst to Signy yet, that’s Jamie again. He tells her about how he and Jamie started sparring on the road after a run-in with bandits, how once they got to the Star Jamie took it upon himself to organize training sessions to teach anyone willing how to fight, regardless of their status. He tells her about all the bandits they fought off who strayed too close to the holdfast, the ambushes they successfully pulled off at the hands of knights of the Order, gushes about the abilities of his kids.

Signy might even be mildly impressed. _Doing well in such a short time_ , she comments. _That takes natural talent, but also a good teacher_.

She’s humoring him, she must be, but she doesn’t fuss when Tyler says, “Jamie’s the best,” and slowly the knot in his chest unravels almost completely.

That lasts until Signy snorts, her nostrils flaring angrily. _They approach_ , she mutters, shaking her head westward. _Look, just before the clearing. You can see their armor glinting beneath the trees_.

Sure enough, Tyler follows along her line of sight and sees the silver glint of typical knight armor. He thinks he sees some flashes of other colors as well – likely a sign of the presence of Knight-Commanders. Tyler remembers Ser Petr, suddenly, with that black and gold armor, the leering grins, venomous words, cold touch. Jamie killed a Knight-Commander.

The alpha army emerges from the trees, marching upon the stronghold, and the air seems to still.

Some are carrying battering rams, marching in groups towards the gates, while others carry swords and shields, and some with crossbows. The ones in different armor, the Knight-Commanders, ride in on horseback, carrying themselves with that unmistakeable alpha pride that’s visible from their posture even this high up.

They grow closer, and still nothing happens. Tyler knows the archers are positioned, perched atop the fortress walls, waiting for the signal, for the Order’s army to get close enough. There are others waiting in the courtyard, should the gate fall. The oil rigs are ready, awaiting Signy to administer the finishing touches. Tyler itches to urge her on, but he knows, not yet. Besides, he’s pretty sure Signy wouldn’t actually listen to him if he tried to convince her to do anything stupid. He appreciates that, because sometimes he doesn’t trust himself to maintain a level head in these kinds of situations. Not when lives are on the line, his future, the future of all omegas.

The army approaches, and Tyler’s too far away to see the signal or hear the command, but then the archers let loose a volley of arrows, and the battle begins.

The approaching foot soldiers raise their shields to defend against the arrows, and most are deflected. The alphas’ archers aim high as a counter, but Tyler knows that won’t do much good; the coalition’s forces have ample cover to keep safe. Arrows rain down from the walls, this time focusing on the soldiers carrying the battering ram, since those are the most defenseless. Tyler sees an alpha fall, only to have his position replaced by another. It won’t do much for now, he thinks, but once things really get going, the chaos will make it easier.

 _Are you ready_? Signy asks, and Tyler tightens his grip on her scales.

“Let’s do this,” he says.

Signy lets out a territorial screech, a long, high-pitched cry, and then they’re off, soaring through the sky. There are shouts below them, and when Tyler leans over to get a better look he has just enough time to see an arrow whizzing towards his face before Signy swerves clear of it, and Tyler decides to maybe let her handle things for a while if he wants his heart rate to have any hope whatsoever of settling down.

With the added distraction, more arrows find their mark, though it’s still not enough – the Order will retain their numbers advantage for most of this battle, though luckily the coalition has the advantage of the stronghold’s defenses on their side. Signy roars, lets out a blast of green flame, and alphas burn and scream. Then she flies vertically again, up and out of reach.

Originally, Tyler would’ve thought having a dragon on their side would be an instant victory, but he quickly realizes that cannot be the case. The range of Signy’s fire breath is disappointingly small, so she has to fly rather close to let it loose. The drawback is that her underbelly is almost always exposed, and easy to hit from a short distance. It’s not ideal, but it means Signy has to develop a routine of circling high in the sky, swooping low for a quick blast, and then take off again to get away, hopefully before taking any hits.

The other issue is that there are simply too many knights right now. Their numbers are too great for Signy to have any real effect, and it’s not exactly a promising situation. The third time Signy pulls back, Tyler can practically hear her groaning in his mind.

 _This is not ideal_ , she says. _I do not think I want to continue until we’ve cut their numbers down some more_.

“Have you found Jamie’s location?” Tyler asks. He’s been scanning the trees this entire time, but there’s so much going on and too much movement for him to get a good look. Signy, on the other hand, lives like this.

 _He is in position_ , Signy replies.

“We just need to wait for Commander Sharp’s signal, then,” Tyler says. “Do you have a read on him too?”

 _Of course_ , Signy harrumphs. _Though I grow impatient. If he doesn’t give the signal soon, I shall do it myself_.

“Fair enough,” Tyler says, not just to humor her. He has zero qualms about letting a dragon take charge. Honestly, who wouldn’t?

In the meantime, Signy continues to circle, letting out intermittent shrieks to distract the knights, pretending to swoop down on them only to pull back up the moment any archer lets loose an arrow. It’s not much of a disturbance, but it’s enough for the archers on the walls to get some more good shots in.

Still, the battering ram reaches the gates, and the knights begin to heave. The first time the heavy ram hits the gates, Tyler swears he feels the vibrations even airborne. He definitely hears it, knows it’s probably shaken some of their soldiers. Already, one blow has left a noticeable dent in the old, rusted gates. He just hopes they hold long enough for this plan to work.

 _That’s the signal!_ Signy cries suddenly, and Tyler has no time to wonder how he missed it because then they’re making a nosedive for the outside of the walls, where giant vats of oil are being poured, perfectly lined up with the oil Tyler knows has been previously distributed across the land.

Tyler holds on for dear life as they descend, until Signy gets close enough to breath fire. She finds the two spots on each side of the gate, sending green flame rising everywhere – one, two, three, four, that’s it, they’ve gotten them all – and it works! The flames lick down the walls and spread rapidly across the ground as the knights yell, and others are instantly incinerated as a line of fire suddenly appears in their path. The flames rise, buffed from the oil and special concoctions developed by the potion masters, until they’ve effectively built up into four walls of flame, splitting the Order’s army into five different sections.

“Focus on the battering ram!” Tyler calls as he and Signy rise past their fellow soldiers, back out of harm’s way.

And that’s when Jamie and his soldiers appear from the trees, charging the right outermost section of knights, while Commander Spezza leads a similar troop from the left, the southern ambush team. Tyler’s breath catches for a moment as the armies clash, and absolute chaos erupts within the melee.

This is what a proper battle looks like, Tyler knows, warriors fighting and falling in heaps over the battlefield. But all he can think about is Jamie, who must be in there after leading the charge, and why can’t he see him?

 _Enough worrying_ , Signy snaps, jolting him away from those bad thoughts, at least momentarily. _We have work to do_.

With the two outer sections of the Order’s army now fully engaged and occupied, that makes dealing with the battering ram a much simpler task. The other two sections can wait. They have the surprise on their side, now, and it’ll take time before they regroup and figure out an alternate strategy. Now is the time to act.

“Get ’em, girl,” Tyler says, and with an almighty screech, Signy dives back into the fray, sweeping in just above the battering ram and releasing another powerful blast of fire. This time, it hits the mark perfectly, and the wood catches alight, sending the entire contraption up into flame, rendering it useless.

“Nice shot!” Tyler exclaims, mentally fist pumping as they rise again.

 _Watch it_! Signy warns, and then Tyler’s slipping sideways and grabbing around Signy’s neck as hard as he can to keep from falling off as she twists in an attempt to avoid a brand new volley of arrows, this time all aimed at her, following her trajectory. She keeps her body shielding Tyler’s at all time, and for the most part she escapes them, but Tyler sees a few pierce right through the thin webbing of her wings, and one graze her underbelly. Signy falters, just slightly, but they manage to make it high enough out of range, where they circle once more.

“Are you okay?” Tyler asks, panting, after an immense struggle to straighten himself again.

 _Just minor wounds_ , Signy replies. _These will not impede my ability_.

“Good, that’s good,” Tyler says, and looks down just in time to witness a minor explosion.

He doesn’t see where it came from. Just – all of a sudden, the gates explode, crashing and crumbling into dust, and there’s barely a moment of hesitation before knights are pouring in, surprising the alliance fighters waiting within, who had no way of knowing this was coming.  

“Oh, shit,” Tyler breathes. “Oh, fucking shit.”

The soldiers on the ramparts, those closest to the gates, are screaming, and some have fallen, from the force of the blast no doubt, but also – the boiling water vats must have tipped from it as well, spilt onto the coalition forces, and shit, their plan failed.

 _Explosives_ , Signy comments, somehow managing to sound both stoic and surprised all at once. _Most likely they had some specifically to help take down the wall_.

“Do you think they have more?” Tyler asks.

 _Most likely. We need to cut their numbers down fast, before they can gain the advantage by using more_.

Tyler’s mind races. What would Jamie figure in a time like this?

“Down the middle,” he decides. “Let’s try to keep more from getting through.”

 _I’m on it,_ Signy says, and they’re plummeting downwards again, still in the central section – the walls of flame are still holding up, thankfully, cause Tyler has no fucking clue how long those will last, he’s lost all sense of time now – but in front of the gate, intercepting knights as they try to pass through. She rears her head, shrieks and spits flame, and more bodies burn, but it’s not enough, can’t be enough, there’s just too many of them, and where are they even coming from?

 _They’re coming around the flames_! Signy cries.

And that – if the knights are backtracking and pooling back down the middle, there’s no way they have a chance.

But then there are rallying cries from below, and the two outermost groups are converging to the center, and the fighting continues, and that means – those are their troops. Those are alliance fighters. Jamie’s in there somewhere, and they’re pushing back.

“Can you see him?” Tyler asks, as Signy prepares another descent, concentrating her fire in the middle of both sides of the melee, where it’s likely to only be knights of the Order.

 _Too much smoke and chaos_ , Signy responds. _There’s no way I can find him like this_.

Tyler tries to fight the rising panic, has to focus that, convert it into some other form of energy that he can harness and use and actually be useful in this fight, because he needs to be strong now, needs to find a way to make this work.

The idea, when it hits him, is objectively awful. But this is the most important fight of his life, and if there was ever a time for idiotic bold moves, it’s now.

“Signy,” he starts, “can you hold my waist in one of your claws?”

 _Excuse me_?

“Wait, hear me out,” Tyler says hurriedly. “If I draw my sword, and you get lower, I’ll be closer to the ground, yeah? I can swing at them, maybe hit some of them, while you work your fire-breathing magic.”

 _Are you out of your mind_? Signy demands incredulously. _That’s absurd. Don’t tell me you’ve been harboring a death wish all along_.

“I mean, you’ll have to move fast so that I hopefully don’t catch any arrows,” Tyler says.

Signy is silent for a moment. In this environment, it feels like forever. _Okay_ , she concedes. _Slide down my arm_.

This is the tricky part. Tyler hefts a leg over so that both are on the same side of Signy’s neck, and then rolls onto his belly until his legs are flopping over her shoulder. With a shaky breath, he lets go, and slides. For a moment, wind rushes beneath him and his stomach lurches and he thinks he’ll lose his grip and fall through the sky, but then there’s a tight pressure around his chest and Signy’s got him gripped protectively in one claw.

It’s a blood-curdling feeling, legs dangling from this high up, but Tyler reminds himself that he won’t just fall like this; a lot would have to happen to make Signy release her hold on him. (He determinedly tries not to think of all the scenarios in which that would happen.) He reaches, fumbles a little with the extra shapes around his waist, and manages to clasp a hand around the hilt of his sword. He tugs and unsheathes it, struggles a bit with the wind to hold it steady, but once he figures out how to counteract that force, he’s ready to go.

He can do this. He can totally do this.

 _You better not make me regret this_ , Signy sighs. Then she descends upon the melee.

Everything happens so fast. Tyler can barely make out faces, only able to distinguish which side is which because the alpha knights all have matching armor – thank fuck for that – but then a million knights are rushing towards him and Signy roars and from there it’s just a wild game of strike and hope for the best.

Blade swinging, Tyler manages to parry a blow right off the bat. Signy tilts him such that he can get a better angle, but okay, maybe this plan was insane, because they’re absolutely surrounded and how is Tyler ever going to fight off this many at once?

He has a brief flash of wishing he were more like Jamie, who is a master of fighting off knights outnumbered, but Signy is with him, spreading her wings and knocking knights backwards with them as they try to approach, breathing fire in hot and heavy blasts when they get too close or too many. She circles, rotates around constantly so as not to leave her flank exposed for too long, long heavy tail always in motion as it whacks more knights away.

Whenever a knight tries to reach her underbelly, Tyler attacks, tries to aim for vulnerable cracks in the armor while the alpha’s attention is deterred. For the most part, it succeeds, and Tyler manages to down a couple of them this way. But then out of nowhere he feels a jolt of heat and pain searing through his leg, and fuck, has he been hit? And then Signy’s screaming as well and then with a few mighty flaps of her wings they’re airborne again, rising high above the mess to regroup.

 _How bad is it_? Signy asks, once they’re circling out of harm’s way. Her flight is stilted a little, and she’s favoring one wing over the other.

Tyler checks himself over. Blood is pumping hard and loud in his ears, and the flash of pain from earlier has receded. He looks down and okay, yeah, there’s a cut across the back of his right calf, but it’s fine, he’s fine.

“I’m okay,” he tells her. “What about you? They get your wing?”

 _They did_ , she confirms. _It’s not enough to keep me from flying, but I don’t know how many more times we’ll be able to do that_.

“It’s fine,” Tyler says. “And if you’ve gotta drop me, do it, and I’ll fight on the ground with the rest of them while you get away. You’re not dying here. That’s not in the plan.”

 _Your concern is almost sweet_ , Signy says. _I’m not letting you die if I can help it, though. Your little mate made himself very clear_.

That’s enough to boggle Tyler’s mind and make him blank out the world around him for a moment, because Jamie did _what_?

“What did he do?” Tyler asks weakly.

Signy’s shrug is as much a physical manifestation as it is a mental one. _Oh, you know, vowed to make my life miserable if I willingly let anything bad happen to you. Now_ that _was actually cute. I’ll admit his prowess is worthy of much respect, but the bravado was quite entertaining_.

Tyler’s still struggling to wrap his mind around the fact that Jamie essentially threatened an actual dragon on his behalf. It sets off a bunch of mixed feelings in his chest, ones he wishes he could act on right now, but that’s – that’s exactly why he needs to keep fighting now: so he and Jamie can live to celebrate these things later, and do so in peace and freedom.

“Don’t worry about that,” Tyler decides finally. “Let’s just get back in there and help him out.”

 _You remember we won’t be able to find him in this chaos_ , Signy reminds him.

“I know,” Tyler says, tightening his grip on his sword. “Doesn’t mean I’m not gonna fight. Doesn’t mean we can’t still help somehow.”

 _Good_ , Signy says, and then they’re off again.

It happens while they’re on their way back down. Tyler barely catches a glimpse of the strange object flying through the air, has just enough time to register that it’s not an arrow, and then it explodes.

For a split second, everything goes white. Then Tyler’s body is flying wildly through the air, his body a singular bright point of pain, and he doesn’t know up from down and everything’s spinning and then there’s hard impact as his legs buckle and give way and then he’s rolling on the ground.

There was a moment, in there, where his mind went completely silent. Now it’s a mixture of curses and panic, shit, so much panic, because he’s just been exploded out of Signy’s grip, and where’s Signy, where is he even, what’s –

He’s just able to make out a silvery blur rushing towards him, and Tyler tries to raise his arm but there’s no sword in his hand anymore, it’s gone, must’ve been blown away in the blast, and shit, he’s going to turn into a fucking mercy kill.

He rolls just in time, scrambles, manages to get to his knees, and there are bodies on the ground next to him, weapons abandoned by their sides, oh thank fuck. Tyler grabs at the first one he can reach, swings the blade around and manages to parry a strike just in time. That allows him the space he needs to step up on his feet and stand again, able to face his assailant properly. He barely has any time to glance in all directions, but he does, because fuck, he needs to know what’s going on.

He’s surrounded.

There’s fighting all around him, enemies and allies alike, and he can’t tell who’s occupied and who isn’t, just knows that there’s at least one alpha growling and charging his way. Tyler doesn’t even have the presence of mind to mentally thank the alliance for their charms, doesn’t have the time to figure out what’s happening around him, where anyone is. He thinks he might be screaming, but from a war cry or pain he has no idea. All the sounds are both excruciating and muffled all at once, but he has to fight, he has to fight and live and make sure Jamie lives too.

So that’s what he does. He doesn’t really know who he’s swinging at or if his blows are even connecting, honestly, but it keeps him moving and it keeps him on his feet and that’s all he’s really capable of right now. His mind is focused on a singular thought, like a mantra: _don’t die don’t die don’t die don’t die_ and it’s – he can’t even see past his immediate surroundings, hears sounds but can’t place them, so all he can do is continue to fight.

But then there’s an impact against the backs of his knees, sending his legs flying out from under him, and Tyler falls backwards, landing hard, gasping, winded, eyes tearing up, as a blurry face swims into view above him, and Tyler’s breath shortens and his heart stands still when he realizes who it is.

“Always knew you’d get what you deserve someday,” sneers Ser Lucas, and then his blade plunges down.

Tyler screams and twists and rolls, away from the pain in his gut and the spilling blood and oh, gods, what’s _he_ doing here, why this, why now? Of all people, of all alphas Tyler could possibly face in this battle – and what was it all for? So Tyler could meet his end at the hands of someone who’s wished to give it to him for over a year?

He can’t let that happen, won’t let that happen, he has to – rage burns through him all of sudden, swiftly replacing the panic and fueling him with energy and power, because no, he will _not_ let this happen here, won’t let this disgusting excuse of a human being ever do that to anyone again.

His next movement catches Ser Lucas by surprise, and then Tyler’s attacking him with a berserker’s fury, going after him with everything he possibly has left and more, because more than his life depends on it. He barely even registers gaining the upper hand, has no presence of mind to grasp the fact that his skills can now surpass that of a knight’s, because his blood is boiling and all Tyler can think of is how this man needs to die.

There is a moment, though, a split-second in which he takes note of the shock and horror on Ser Lucas’ face, and then Tyler cuts him down.

Tyler collapses to the ground when it’s done and Ser Lucas moves no more, and shit, he can’t, he can’t stop now – there’s screaming and shouting all around him but he can’t make any of it out, and everything is a mad scramble around him and some of the walls of fire are coming down but there are blasts of flame exploding from the gates and he has no clue what any of it means.

Then unfamiliar hands are tugging him to his feet, and someone’s yelling in his ear, “They’ve surrendered! It’s over! Let’s get you inside to a medic,” and Tyler wrenches away from them because no, it can’t be over yet, there’s still –

“Jamie!” he screams, head on a swivel looking left and right, and everything’s blurry but he can see it now, can see that most of the fighting has stopped and can see the bodies littering the ground and the few knights left, standing meekly with their hands in the air to be taken in as prisoners. But none of that means anything without Jamie.

The fire walls have dimmed down, losing their power, but one of them’s still up – shit, on Jamie’s side, Jamie’s still fighting – and Tyler runs towards its edges, because he can’t – he needs to know that Jamie’s okay, or all the fighting he’d just done would have been for nothing, and what if something happened to Jamie while Tyler was too helpless to do anything about it? How would he live with himself?

“Jamie!” he cries again, stumbling forwards, falling and catching himself on his hands before pushing unsteadily back up, tripping and taking off again. “Jamie!”

And that’s when he thinks he hears it – a faint, “Tyler?” coming from far off in the distance, but Tyler doesn’t care how far away that is, that’s got to be Jamie’s voice, mixed in with all the other sounds, and his nose isn’t working properly and it’s overwhelming but Tyler’s head spins with the hope of it all as he continues in the general direction of the call.

It’s only a few more strides, and he’s shoving people out of the way until he finally catches a glimpse of the one person who can make it all better, covered in dirt and scratches and tarnished armor that’s been sullied and dented and bloodied, hair in disarray, but unmistakeably living.

“Jamie!” His voice is high and strangled, alien to his own ears, but Jamie’s here, he found him, they’re together again.

Tyler rushes forward as they stumble into each other, and Tyler can’t help the manic giggles bubbling up from his throat, mixed in with a stuttering, pathetic excuse of a purr. Tyler shakes and shakes, because these are Jamie’s arms around his back, and Jamie’s body is big and broad and warm and _here_ , and he’s so high on adrenaline and euphoria that he can’t think – and that would have been too scary anyways, to contemplate what might have happened to Jamie while they were separated this whole time.

Jamie pulls back suddenly, gripping Tyler by the shoulders, looking him up and down, eyes widening with concern and alarm.

“Is that – Tyler, are you bleeding?”

Tyler sucks in a breath and follows Jamie’s gaze down to his midsection, and notices the blood for the first time. He opens his mouth to answer, but the relief at finding Jamie and the realization of the wound crash over him hard, and pain explodes within him so forcefully he sees stars. Then everything spins and the ground suddenly rushes up to meet him and he’s sucked into a whirl of black and hurt, drowning, drowning, drowning.

The last thing he hears is Jamie crying out his name, and feels strong arms surrounding him, and then the darkness and agony consume him.

~o~

_Dying._

_Tyler floats across clouds of black and grey, alone, his entire body seized with pain. He’s helpless; everything is out of his control. He has enough conscious thought to recognize, this is what dying feels like._

_He wonders if Jamie survived. His chest tightens with the thought of it – he couldn’t bear it if Jamie died, too. Jamie needs to live. Jamie deserves to live. Jamie is going to change the world._

_Tyler sighs. He kind of wishes he could be there to witness Jamie’s triumph, to see the looks on people’s faces when they realize they’ve been proven wrong. Ah, well. He supposes, just knowing would be enough._

_The pain is receding now. Tyler is calm, serene, floating with ease._

_If this really is the end, he wishes he could kiss Jamie, look into his warm brown eyes and tell him I love you one last time._

_He closes his eyes and lets the darkness take him._

~o~

He opens his eyes to a haze of white, and then Jamie’s face swims into focus in front of him.

His entire body spasms and convulses, because Tyler remembers he was dying, remembers the fear of something happening to Jamie – and pain, so much pain. But if he’s seeing Jamie here, too, then that means – it’s unbearable, and his brain screams with it, crying _no, no, nonono_ –

Jamie pins his upper arms down, to what, Tyler doesn’t even know, but his body is struggling and fighting and he can’t control anything right now, because this is all so wrong and this isn’t what was supposed to happen, and the pain in his chest threatens to destroy him, to eat him up from the inside.

“Tyler, shh, calm down, it’s okay,” Jamie says, oddly gentle, and no, how can Jamie be so calm at a time like this? How can this be – how can he be okay with this?

“But I,” Tyler croaks, breaths coming out in short, harsh gasps. “You –”

“It’s okay,” Jamie repeats. “It’s over. You’re okay.”

Tyler pauses, because that was Jamie’s alpha voice, but different somehow, authoritative yet soothing. He draws a rattling breath, shuddering violently beneath Jamie’s hands, always so gentle and kind to him, and realizes he is lying on a soft mattress.

His throat goes dry. Is this...?

“I – You?” he manages, uncertain.

“We’re both alive,” Jamie assures him. “You’re okay. You’re gonna be just fine.”

Tears well up in Tyler’s eyes and he can’t see anymore, can’t speak, and it’s just too much, too much hope, and he doesn’t know how to handle it.

Jamie says, “Go back to sleep, okay, love? I’ll be right here when you wake up. I promise.”

Just like that, the tension drains out of Tyler’s body and he sinks back into the cot, tipping his head into what he dimly recognizes as a pillow. Jamie’s looking at him with those beautiful eyes, soft and encouraging and full of emotion that Tyler’s too groggy to place. Slowly, his eyelids flutter shut.

As he drifts off, he feels a gentle hand card through his hair, the soft press of warm lips against his forehead. He smiles, and welcomes sleep once more.

~o~

The next time he regains consciousness, Tyler takes his time opening his eyes, shifting gingerly in his bed, grounding himself before looking. When he does, Jamie is sitting there watching him, just like he said, and Tyler’s heart clenches up.

“Hey, Ty,” Jamie says, and it comes on a relieved sigh, his shoulders sagging with it.

Tyler meets Jamie’s eyes, finds them brimming with tears, and he can’t stop his face from splitting into a huge grin, despite the wetness welling up behind his own eyes as well. Over and over again, he thinks, _Jamie promised. Jamie promised we were alive and he promised he would be here, and it’s real_.

Jamie smiles back, hands twitching in his lap. Tyler wants those hands all over him, wants concrete proof that he can still have this, but he doesn’t know how to ask for that right now, not when his heart is up in his throat and they’re both about to cry, if they aren’t already. It’s a little hard to tell with his vision blurred as it is.

“How do you feel?” Jamie asks, a slight waver in his voice.

“Tired,” Tyler answers honestly. He asks the all-important question: “Is it really over?”

“Yeah,” says Jamie. “It’s over. We won. I’ll tell you all about it later, when you’re better.”

Tyler sighs and closes his eyes, lets the tears spill down the sides of his face, a newfound sense of peace washing over him. “Good.”

“You gave me such a scare,” Jamie admits.

Tyler opens his eyes to find Jamie worrying his lower lip between his teeth, blinking hard and doing a better job of not crying than Tyler ever could. “So did you,” he returns.

“I’m sorry.”

Jamie’s hands come to cradle his head, his thumbs brush away the tear tracks, and Tyler takes a deep breath, shivering under the touch. It’s not enough, but it’s something real and right and good.

“Not your fault,” he says on a sigh, arching his neck to keep as much contact with Jamie’s fingers as possible. He wants more, wants to be smothered, wants to feel Jamie all over him, but that’s – he can’t now. Not yet. But maybe...

“Come into bed with me?” he asks, voice barely above a whisper.

Jamie looks conflicted. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he says.

Tyler moves, just a little shake of his head. “You never do.”

Jamie hesitates, but then he sits at the edge of the cot before slowly lowering himself down into a horizontal position, onto his back. Tyler’s muscles protest as he tries to roll himself over, weaker than he’s ever remembered them being, but he eventually manages to get his head resting on Jamie’s chest.

“What’s wrong with me?” Tyler asks softly.

Jamie’s features grow solemn. “You could have bled out from that wound in your stomach,” he says. “You’ve been sleeping for days. You’re gonna be fine, the healers took good care of you, but your body took a good beating.”

Tyler nods slowly as the words sink in. He’ll be weak for a while, probably. For some reason, it doesn’t bother him as much as he thinks it should. Everything is still kind of distant, somehow. The rest of the world will matter soon, but for now he lets himself have this moment.

“What about you?"

Jamie shakes his head. “Few stitches for my shoulder, but nothing serious.”

“We’re okay,” Tyler breathes into Jamie’s chest. It’s so surreal, but they _are_ , and this is proof, this warmth together in the bed.

“Yeah,” Jamie says. “Yeah, we’re okay. You should get some more rest, though. We’ll talk more later.” He leans down to kiss Tyler’s temple, and Tyler doesn’t think he’s ever been more validated in his life. He closes his eyes and happily obeys.

~o~

The next week or so is slow and quiet, and for the most part, Tyler’s surprisingly okay with that. He’s utterly drained and exhausted, and his body is awfully weakened, so he welcomes the mandated bed rest with open arms. Also, Jamie stays with him at almost all hours, except occasionally when he’s called for a council meeting, and even then he always hurries back to Tyler’s side once he’s done. It’s easily Tyler’s biggest comfort in his recovery.

He finds out that he’s back in his and Jamie’s room at the coalition’s stronghold, having been transferred out of the hospital ward once his condition stabilized in order to make more space for those still in critical condition.

A lot of people are dead – alphas, betas, and omegas alike. Most of them are people Tyler didn’t even really know, or knew of at least, but no one he was close to. Horcoff’s fine, the Council ladies are fine, the kids are fine. Jamie’s lieutenants are fine, as is the majority of the coalition’s war council. When Jamie informs him that Erik died of his wounds, Tyler doesn’t feel anything at all, and part of him is guilty but another part of him just can’t be bothered to care.

That’s not to say there weren’t any injuries, either. Commander Sharp dislocated his shoulder, Mattias suffered a horrible knee injury that might keep him from walking for a while, Val broke his hip, and, well, just about everyone who fought on the ground has something wrong with them, though most are expected to make a full recovery.

Well. Of the ones Tyler cares about most, anyways. Others are dying in the hospital ward. Once everyone is either dead or stabilized, there’s going to be a memorial held. It’s a sobering thought, and Tyler realizes for the millionth time just how lucky he is.

“Tell me something fun that happened,” he says to Jamie, after they’ve lapsed into a heavy silence for too long.

Jamie thinks for a moment, but then the corners of his mouth tick upwards. “There was a competition between Jordie, Goose, and Klinger,” he tells Tyler. “Who could land the most final blows. Klinger blew them out of the water.”

Tyler grins. “Atta boy.”

“Also, Jordie came in last place.”

That has Tyler bursting with a surprised peal of laughter, but then pain blossoms in his midsection and he curls in on himself, gasping.

Jamie’s in his space instantly, hands stroking gently down his face, through his hair, as he whispers soothing words to calm Tyler down. It works well; maybe it’s the fact that it’s Jamie, but it quiets the wild, thrashing panic behind his ribs and reminds him that he’s okay, he’s safe.

That’s how it goes, now. Sometimes the pain in Tyler’s belly blooms unexpectedly, sharp and acrid, or sometimes the source will be elsewhere, in his head, visions of dying infiltrating his thoughts while he sleeps. No matter how it comes, Jamie reacts immediately, doing whatever he can to ease the ache. Tyler’s never really practiced religion or worshipped the so-called gods of this land, but he’s grateful to whatever higher power that granted him a love like Jamie’s.

Even without those unwelcome disturbances, there are a lot of other distractions, too: notably, Jamie’s council meetings. Tyler’s attendance would have been expected were he not confined to his room, so Jamie always reports back to him, updates him on all the politics and conversations happening now that the fight’s been won.

The Order surrendered, prisoners were taken, and then peace talks had begun with the highest-ranking knights and the nobles they answer to, nobles who traveled to the stronghold specifically for these talks. Jamie’s been involved in those, too, trying to discuss terms and lay the groundwork for a better future. Jamie and the rest of the coalition are demanding rights for all omegas, and thus the emancipation of all slaves, but it seems it’s not as easy as that to incite such a large change immediately. There’s going to have to be some compromise.

That’s another thing that’s kind of strange for Tyler. A year ago, he’d never have been satisfied with compromise. Something’s changed within him, made him more tempered, somehow. As much as he wants immediate change, he knows it’ll have to be gradual. It’s impossible for it to happen overnight. He knows that.

It doesn’t mean he’s turned complacent, but he’s willing to fight throughout the process. Knowing that Jamie is too, for however long it takes, means the world to him.

It takes an embarrassing amount of time for Tyler to remember Signy, and inquire about her. Jamie laughs when Tyler sheepishly admits this, long and loud and Tyler can’t even be mad. He’s an idiot, he knows. But the good news is that Signy’s okay – she received some treatment from the healers, but dragon wounds heal quickly so she made a swift recovery – and that she’s stuck around this whole time, actually helping with the negotiations. Her presence acts as proof that a real dragon is yielding to an alpha, and only because said alpha is bonded to an omega. So, really, it’s because of an alpha and an omega working together as equals. That’s the message she’s sending the Order now. It quells a lot of doubts, and Tyler can’t even be sorry for the added intimidation factor.

Apparently, though, the work on the treaty isn’t the only reason she’s stayed. Signy’s obviously unable to come indoors, and Tyler can’t leave him room, so Signy declares she won’t return to her cave until she can see him properly once more. That makes Tyler’s head spin, a little, with the knowledge that somehow he managed to leave such an impression on this badass, headstrong dragon he barely knows.

“Pfft, everyone likes you,” Jamie chuckles when Tyler voices that thought. “It’s not that much of a shocker.”

“I think you may have forgotten the part where Signy’s a dragon,” Tyler retorts.

Jamie’s smile is fond. “She likes you,” he says simply. “And besides, I think she wants to see you healthy again with her own eyes, after what happened.”

And – oh. It’s not that Tyler’s forgotten the explosion that tore him from the sky, separated him from her, but he just hasn’t been thinking about it, not with everything else that’s been going on. He remembers what Signy had said, back then, about her refusal to let him die.

“She was okay back then, right?” Tyler asks softly.

Jamie nods, expression turned serious again. “She’s fine,” he confirms. “Her hide is pretty resilient to fire, unlike human skin. She even went on a bit of a rampage after you got knocked out of the sky. If that didn’t save us from the onslaught at the gate, the fear factor certainly did it.”

Tyler grins. “She’s a menace, that’s for sure. I can’t believe she’s still helping.”

Jamie shrugs. “Like I said, you’re a likeable guy. She’s not doing this for the coalition, or for all omegas. She’s doing this because of you.”

“Not just me,” Tyler argues. “You too. It’s both of us.”

“But mostly you.”

Tyler reaches out to give Jamie a weak facewash, because he can’t really move that well still, but Jamie’s face is close enough that he can manage it. Jamie easily swats his hand away, so Tyler sticks his tongue out at him instead.

It doesn’t take long for Tyler to grow serious again. It’s been hard, lately, trying to remain optimistic and excitable. Narrowly escaping death, finding Jamie and potentially the freedom he’s always wanted on the other side…those things should make him happy, ecstatic even. But instead, Tyler still feels numb, like he hasn’t earned it, even though logically he knows that’s not true.

Tyler’s slowly growing to realize that much of his road to recovery won’t be passing the physical obstacles, but rather the mental ones. It’s a bit of a scary challenge, truth be told, but Jamie’s here. Jamie’s promised to stay with him and help him as best he can, and Tyler thinks maybe the proper way to respond to that is to be better, in Jamie’s honor. He has to do his best, because Jamie doesn’t deserve anything less.

“Think it’ll work out okay, with the treaties?” Tyler asks.

Jamie strokes gentle fingers through Tyler’s hair. “Yeah, I do,” he says. “Whatever we get will be progress, and we’ll keep making more progress afterwards. It’ll be a lot of work, and it might take a while, but we’ll get there.”

Tyler cracks a smile. “The proverbial wheels of change have started to turn?”

Jamie smiles back. “Yeah, something like that.”

Tyler sighs and closes his eyes, ready to drift off again. The aftermath has left him constantly sleepy, but it’s okay, because Jamie’s here, and they’re moving forward.

~o~

It takes time, and work, but the Dals Treaties are signed a week later. The terms include a gradual release of all omega slaves currently in their establishments over the next two years, giving time for the Order to substitute the labor with anyone willing, and for proper compensation. Not all of the nobles present pledge to release their slaves immediately, which kind of sucks, but some of them definitely do, and the rest will have no choice but to follow in due time.

Tyler keeps reminding himself that it’s a start, and that there’s still work to do, and that’s not a bad thing. Also, free omegas can no longer be captured or enslaved. So Tyler revels in the fact that he’s completely free, and the Order can’t – won’t – do anything about it.

Besides, some of the noble families wholeheartedly throw themselves into the freedom movement. Tyler highly suspects some of them are doing it simply for the reputation factor, but others seem genuinely pleased with the progressive developments. As far as nobles go, those latter ones are okay.

Also, playing host to so many representatives of noble families is creating a bit of an interesting situation for Jamie. Tyler’s finally able to walk again, though it’s a slow process, and so he insists on following Jamie around pretty much everywhere, and gets to witness these interactions firsthand. Jamie’s very respectful, for sure, but it’s clear he doesn’t know how to assert himself around nobility, after a lifetime of servitude to their causes.

He’s also bashful as fuck, which is downright hilarious when Jamie’s praised for all his incredible accomplishments throughout the rebellion, hailed as a hero and a champion. It gets even better, though, when Tyler gets wind of the fact that Jamie has impressed so much that there’s talk of making him a lord.

“Going to rule over the Star, my lord Jamie?” Tyler teases gleefully that night in their room, just as they’re preparing to settle into bed.

“Ugh, not you too,” Jamie groans. The tips of his ears are pink. “I don’t want that, you know that.”

“And that’s exactly why I think you should let them,” Tyler reasons. “You were already basically running the Star as it was, anyways. Now it’ll just make it official.” He has a sudden thought. “Oooh, and you’ll have to attend all sorts of public events and act all pretentious and shit, it’ll be great!”

Jamie sighs heavily. “That’s even worse,” he huffs. “You know I’d drag you with me to all of that, right?”

“I should hope so,” Tyler scoffs. “I’m not letting you take some random as your date while I’m around.”

Jamie’s face softens, and he looks at Tyler with so much love in his eyes that Tyler’s heart wants to burst. “Nah,” he says. “You’ll forever be my date, as long as you’re willing.”

“You dumbass,” Tyler says fondly, before he can melt into a puddle. “Of course I’m staying. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jamie replies, and leans in for a kiss.

That’s something they’re doing more often now, ever since the battle was won: being honest with their feelings. Tyler kind of can’t believe they held back on saying I love you for so long. Now, though, after the terror of almost losing Jamie, of not staying alive to say it as much as Jamie deserves to hear it – Tyler doesn’t hold back, and Jamie doesn’t either. They say it every night before they go to sleep, every morning when they wake, and anytime of day in between.

And every single time, it kicks off a stream of butterflies in Tyler’s belly. He never wants it to stop, and he hopes it never does.

As it turns out, Horcoff and the Council ladies are all for giving Jamie ownership of the Star and its surrounding land, and by that point, Jamie can’t really argue anymore. There’s a small ceremony that would have been more elaborate if Jamie hadn’t put up such a fuss, and Tyler kisses him the moment it’s over, in front of everyone, not caring who sees. Some of the nobles in attendance smile, while others turn away in disgust. Anyone who already knows them just rolls their eyes or laughs.

Preparations are made to return to the Star once Tyler’s well enough to travel. Many refugees from the Star agree to go back and serve under Jamie – fairly, of course, with proper compensation once Jamie’s able to establish trade connections – while others decide to choose a new life of freedom, like Horcoff.

The news that Horcoff won’t return with them is shocking, but he promises Tyler to visit as often as he can.

“I’ve lived my whole life confined to one place at a time,” he says. “I think I’d like to see a little more of our beautiful world before I settle down again.”

It makes sense, and Tyler can totally see where he’s coming from, even if he wouldn’t choose the same path. Still, Tyler resolutely does not get choked up when they say their goodbyes. When Horcoff wraps him up in a bone-crushing grip, Tyler gives right back, hugging as hard as he can.

Signy promises to visit too, once her offspring have hatched and are a little more grown. Jamie promises her all the space she needs, and Signy bows her head in thanks.

 _Keep your word, little alpha, and I just might lend a hand if ever your trade prospects sour,_ she says, and Jamie laughs.

Tyler reaches out to hug her, wrapping his arms around her head. “Thanks for everything,” he tells her seriously, trying his damned best not to tear up at yet another farewell.

 _Don’t do anything stupid,_ Signy replies. When she takes flight, a triumphant cry escaping her in the process, everyone stops and stares, watching her magnificent form soar across the majestic skies, deeper into the mountains.

So there are goodbyes, but there are also good people staying along for the ride. The kids all agree to stay, Jamie’s lieutenants swear fealty to him properly this time (Jamie doesn’t look guilty now that they’re in an honest system), and Jordie’s announcement that he will follow his brother comes to the surprise of absolutely no one.

What does catch Tyler unawares is Jason Demers pledging his allegiance to Jamie’s banner, offering up his services as a spy, to aid him in wading the new waters of handling other nobility.

“Really? You wanna stick around with us, of all people?” Tyler asks incredulously. “You know how it is, with newly styled lords. Why make your life so difficult?”

“Difficult is what my mother would call me,” Jason returns with a lazy grin. “I thrive in a challenging environment. Also, I like you guys a lot. I want to see all the good you can do.”

“We’ll be thankful to have you,” Jamie says earnestly, and Jason winks at him.

The day they’re set to return to the Star, a letter comes for Tyler, bearing the seal of House Seguin.

Tyler reads it three times before he says a word to anyone, numb all over.

“What is it?” Jamie asks, coming up behind him and putting just enough pressure with his body to make his presence felt, which is always a sure-fire way to help Tyler’s mood.

Tyler gapes at him, struggling to unscramble his brain. “My parents…are giving me my status back.”

“Seriously?” Jamie gasps.

Tyler nods, turning to shove the letter in Jamie’s face for him to read. “Look. They said they’ve kept up with all the rebellion news, heard of what we were able to accomplish and the terms of the Dals Treaties, and so find it appropriate to let me back into the family, let me be a noble again.”

Jamie smothers him in a hug, kissing his temple. “That’s amazing,” he says, eyes crinkling happily. “You can go home now.”

Tyler smiles back, because he can’t possibly be expected to do anything else when Jamie’s looking at him like that. “I’ll have to think about it,” he answers honestly, and that makes Jamie falter.

“Isn’t that what you’ve always wanted, though?” he asks curiously, not demanding or judging, just trying to understand, like he’s always done. Exactly what caused Tyler to fall for him in the first place. “A chance to go home?”

Tyler shakes his head. “I don’t think that was quite it,” he says. “It wasn’t _going_ home, specifically – it was _finding_ home. A place I could belong, and be wanted, and be happy.” He gazes into Jamie’s eyes, because he knows there is no way this won’t come out fucking corny but he needs to say it anyways, so might as well go all out. “That’s with you.”

And watching the way Jamie’s entire face brightens like the sun appearing from behind the clouds, the way his scent goes the perfect blend of tangy and sweet, that makes any amount of sappiness worth it.

Tyler kisses Jamie, then, full of passion and promise. When he pulls away, Jamie’s still looking at him like he hangs the moon.

“All right,” Jamie says with a smile. “Shall we go home, then, my love?” His eyes glint mischievously. “Or should I say, Lord Seguin?”

Tyler beams at him, little bubbles of happiness rising in his chest. “Of course, _my lord_ ,” he retorts, thoughts filled with life at the Star, Marshall dutifully standing by, all the people he loves surrounding him, and most importantly, Jamie.

“Take me home.”

~o~ 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 118k later, it's over, and what an incredible journey this has been for me. I need to thank a lot of people: Jas, for dragging me into the trash heap that was the Dragon Age AU; Schizzar, for the blessing in using purring omegas; Molly for helping me make my historically inaccurate castle defense still seem feasible; everyone on tumblr who would message me their thoughts and opinions while I went through the writing process on my fic blog; and most importantly Ash, for sticking by me from go, for being my biggest supporter, for having faith in me even when I couldn't manage as much, for all the incredible edits/fanworks, for just being the most incredible pillar for the better part of a year while I worked on this. I love you guys so much.
> 
> That said, while this particular fic is complete, it isn't truly over. I don't think it's possible, not when I've created a universe that was so vast compared to the singular story I wanted to tell. So, I'll probably be revisiting this verse, most likely in the form of short stories or drabbles. There's so much I'd like to continue exploring here! Feel free to let me know if there's anything else you'd like to see, if you have prompts, etc - I'll be around here and on tumblr at nuanta-fic.tumblr.com.
> 
> Finally, thanks to you reading this. I know I wrote this story within an incredibly niche genre, so it's not going to garner much attention, but the support it has received has just been so wonderful. I truly hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
